Dragon Smashers Melee: La Segunda Temporada
by Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: Tras los eventos del regreso de Tabuu, los guerreros Z y los smashers se preparan para un torneo convocado por Zenosama en memoria al fundador del torneo Smash por lo que ocho universos competirán por tener un deseo de las super esferas del dragón... pero un evento catastrófico cambiara todo lo que conocen (continuación de la primera temporada en la era Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)
1. Alianzas, amenazas y sorpresas

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._ "Smash"-Nail y Kamisama " **smash** "- narración _**"Smash"**_ \- Narrador

* * *

 _ **[Musica de Fondo: Limit Break X Suvivor (Orchestal) por PokeMixr92]**_

 _ **Voz de**_ _ **Xander**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U y Súper Smash Bros. 5 les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **3 años después… torneo de poder**_

* * *

En una zona donde solo había un gigantesco campo de batalla en forma de trompo en las gradas se mostraban a los smashers y a los miembros de universo 7 en las gradas donde se veían aterrados al ver lo que pronto pasara

-todos los participantes del universo 4 han sido sacados de la plataforma-dijo una persona que tenía ropas azules y un halo celeste flotando en su cabeza quien era el _**Gran sacerdote**_

-¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero ser borrado!-dijo Quitela rompiendo el silencio a lo que continuo-por lo que el universo cuatro…-

-¡vete a la ve$%# Goku y tu ultra ma&%#$! ¡Así te teníamos! ¡ASÍ TE TENÍAMOS! ¡TU Y TU PI%&$HE ARMADURA PLOT!-grito con ira Dark Pit hacia la zona de combate, lo cual Hades dijo-bueno, fue bueno estar con todos-

-ha sido ¡ELIMINADO!-finalizo para después mostrar a no uno sino a DOS Zenosamas alzando las manos mientras todos eran envueltos en una luz blanca-¡SI!-

- **esperen un segundo ahí…** -dijo Dark Pit deteniendo la historia y enfocándose al mencionado- **se preguntaran ¿porque empezamos con la eliminación del universo cuatro casi siendo el** _ **ULTIMO**_ **universo en ser borrado? soy Dark Pit, bueno esto es simple ¿Alguna vez tienes uno de esos momentos en los que piensas? "¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí?"?** -

 _[Musica de Fondo: Baba O'Riley por The Who]_

- **Dios, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¡¿QUE SALIÓ MAL?! Habíamos sobrevivido a casi todo el torneo, todo planeado en favor de nosotros, casi a un paso adelante, íbamos a ganar, a sobrevivir ¡Y ahora mira esto!** -dijo mientras se enfocaba a todos y se pasaba a Goku con una aura desconocida, con ojos grises y cabello plateado- **el padre del nerd se sacó una nueva transformación de la cola como si nada… ¡QUE CLASE DE MAM#$% &# SON ESAS!** **sabes, ahora que lo pienso, toda mi vida ha sido una serie de momentos "qué chin%$ &#$ fue eso"**-dijo mientras se ponía la imagen en ellos a lo que este se movió-yo creo que… Esa fue mi salida-

* * *

 _ **3 años antes del torneo de poder…**_

* * *

- **No siempre me veía como un pollo rubio de ojos verdes…** -dijo dando un spoiler de la segunda temporada a lo que se ve al ángel negro en la rama de un árbol- **Miren a ese apuesto y endemoniado ángel alado negro allí mismo, no se alarme si ve en el futuro una cola marrón en la parte baja de mi espalda más tarde** -

-Dark ¿estás ahí?-se escuchó una voz revelando a la princesa de Nohr quien subió al árbol- **¿Ves a esa chica de allí? esa es mi novia Corrin, desde ese día ella se preocupa por mí todo cambia de mí** -

-adivinare… ¿Crazy?-pregunto a Corrin, lo cual apunto a donde la mansión se estaba incendiando mientras la mano loca gritaba "Chamander" con bombas molotov-Crazy-

- **Y los otros** -continuo revelando a todos saliendo y en llamas (más aun Cell y Freezer) saltando a la piscina solo para revelar que se prendió ya que fue remplazada el agua con gasolina, aumentando los gritos

-¡CRAZY VEN PARA ACÁ!-grito Master correteando a su hermano-me tomo mi papel de Charmander muy en serio-

-¡gira y rueda Gohan!-grito Reflet intentando apagar el fuego de la cabeza del hijo de Goku que después se esparció a la cara misteriosamente- **Al parecer, estoy obligado por contrato de Smashbrosarrmagedon a seguir la historia del nerd, también para Reflet ¡Eso es lo que sucede cuando sobrevaloras a un personaje por su transformación y su mechón de pelo! ¡Gracias, fanboys**!-

Fue en eso que la cámara empieza a bajar hacia el inframundo donde aún la música continuaba-señor Hades-dijo Reaper mientras miraba hacia el trono del dios del inframundo el cual…-lo sé, han pasado 6 meses con cuatro días con doce horas y ocho minutos desde que terminaron la primera temporada ¡TRAS SER ATRAPADO EN UNA ASPIRADORA!-

- **¿En en serio? ¡¿Va a tener una historia también?!-** dijo molesto Dark lo cual continuo-¿y porque?-pregunto de nueva cuenta el demonio asistente de Hades solo para que en eso se escuchó un-tss…-

-¿señor had…?-

-dije tss-

-pero…-

callateReaper-

-le iba a decir que necesitamos un plan o mejor aún, alguien que actué como un vanguardia para seguir de cerca a todos los smashers ya que el día de las visitas es esta semana-dijo el asistente del dios del inframundo a lo que este se quedó pensando-mmm… muy bien trae mi laptop-

Al darle el dispositivo electico verifico algo en ella por SpaceBook (no pregunten como ve dentro de la aspiradora)-qué curioso, también todos los conocidos de esos guerreros del séptimo universo están también ahí, Reaper comunícame con los cuarteles generales del _**Equipo Rocket**_ -

-¿el del anime o el del…?-dijo Reaper solo para que lo callaran-el primero-

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar del universo pokemon…**_

* * *

-y así pusimos fin a las ambiciones del equipo Flare-dijo una mujer de cabello rojo largo mientras hablaban mediante una video llamada privada, seguido de un hombre de cabello azul-y detuvimos a esos perdedores antes de que comenzaran-

-bien, esta vez se superaron a sí mismos, bien hecho-dijo un hombre en un traje de negocios acariciando a una especie de pantera blanca (obvio es un Persian)-sigan con ese excelente trabajo por el bien del Equipo Rocket, por lo que su nuevo trabajo será completamente confidencial-

-¿un trabajito confidencial?-dijeron los dos al igual que un gato que habla-como verán, un amigo cercano a mí me dijo de que necesita un grupo especial para que actué como su vanguardia, por lo que les diré ¿saben acerca de la mansión Smash?-

-no-dijo la mujer con curiosidad a lo que el gato pregunto-eso es nuevo-

-aparentemente los habitantes de ese lugar son los que derrotaron a Tabuu cuando dio ese mensaje hace unos meses, él quiere que vigilen la mansión y todos sus alrededores-dijo el hombre de traje negro sonriendo-a partir de ahora actuaran bajo su tutela, eso es todo por ahora-

Una vez terminada la llamada ambos revelaron ser **Jessie, James y Meowth** (los villanos regulares de la serie Pokemon) felices de la nueva misión-no puedo creerlo, hasta parece que estoy alucinando-dijo Jessie al escuchar la noticia

-¡SI! ¡EL JEFE TIENE FE EN NOSOTROS!-grito James a lo que el pokemon gato dijo-vamos a demostrarle que merecemos esa felicitación vigilando ese lugar-

-todos para uno y uno para el nuevo jefe-dijo el Equipo Rocket a lo que una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos-qué bueno que le echan porras-

-¿fuiste tú chimuelo?-dijo James a Meowth a lo que respondió-No-

-Wobbuffet-dijo un pokemon que salió de la nada lo cual estos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Reaper detrás de ellos-¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡La calaca tilica y flaca!-

-¿cómo saben de mi madre?-se preguntó mientras Hades hablo-primero sáqueme de aquí… antes de que cambie de opinión-

Una vez que apretaron un botón (que ni siquiera a Reaper se le ocurrió apretarlo) salió el dios del inframundo sacudiéndose el polvo-debo de agradecer que esas cosas que salieron del trasero de ese bicho que le gano chico arroz estuvieran ahí, me hubiera muerto de hambre-

-ese está bien feo-dijeron aterrados los tres al ver a su "jefe"-Wobbuffet-

-sé que preguntaran, así es… soy Lord Hades dios del inframundo y de la muerte-dijo presentándose hacia sus nuevos esbirros lo cual dijo Meowth-eso fue subjetivo-

-Bueno vamos a los negocios, necesito que vengan conmigo y a cambio de ello-dijo mostrando la imagen de Pikachu-Tendrán a ese roedor-

-¡PIKACHU!/ ¡WOBBUFFET!-

-¿Lo conocen verdad? así que podrán atraparlo, pero necesitare más ayuda extra, así que hagan lo mejor que saben hacer-dijo sonriendo malvadamente lo cual estos dijeron-¡SI JEFAZO DE MI VIDASA!/ ¡WOBBUFFET!

-otra cosa-interrumpió Hades lo cual estos miraron a su jefe-¿Alguien se marea fácilmente y sufro ataques de epilepsia?-

-¡WOBBUFFET!-respondió el mencionado el cual le do una bolsa de papel y una hebilla de un cinturón-Tengan esto, lo necesitaran-

Fue en eso que los cuatro vieron como un hoyo apareció debajo de sus pies y fueron cayendo hacia un abismo infinito-eso lo explica… ¡AAAAHHHHHH!-

 **-Yo… lo siento, estoy confundido ¿Estamos haciendo nuestra historia en lugar de Goku o…? ¿Estamos haciendo cosas al azar e inútiles ahora como esos tres?-** se preguntó Dark por ese momento y dejaba de narrar mientras estos caían

-¡no se vale apenas estamos empezando la temporada!-dijo Meowth pataleando

-te diré lo que paso ¡fue la recochina culpa de nuestros egos otra vez!-respondió ahora Jessie haciendo un berrinche

-pues recochina tiene el hocico-dijo James con tono afeminado

-¡WOBBUFFET!-finalizo Wobbuffet solo para que terminaran los tres de una manera clásica para cualquiera que haya visto la serie-¡Bienvenido a la segunda temporada de Dragón Smashers…!-

*introduce chillido de James de Latinoamérica*

*ting*

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Limit Break X Survivor]_

La pantalla muestra Goku en forma base a dar múltiples golpes con Jiren al tema de la canción. Los dos dan múltiples golpes por un tiempo antes de que Jiren dispare una esfera de ki a lo que Goku contraataca con un kamehameha y ambos causan una explosión y la tarjeta de título para aparecer en el fondo el escenario del torneo

~ ¡Al espacio vamos ya! Es la moda únete ven~

La tarjeta de título desaparece para mostrar una esfera de dragón antes de ser atrapada y tomada por Krilin para mostrar a Freezer en su silla, Piccolo, número 17, número 18, el maestro Roshi, a Trunks del futuro sosteniendo una esfera cada uno y miran a la pantalla.

~ En mis manos deja todo~

Muestra a Goku entrenando mientras crea dos pequeñas esferas de energía mientras tanto Milk se siente decepcionada, en eso Goten y la banda de Pilaf apareceré en la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~ Todo el tiempo quiero reír~

Muestra a Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, antes de que Trunks junto al equipo Rocket y Wobbuffet aparezca frente a la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~Confundido nunca lucir~

Muestra las esferas del dragón rodar antes de que una se volviera uno de los ojos de una mujer misteriosa que se parecen a Cia hasta que se divide en la mitad de un movimiento de ambos lados para revelar a Lana y a Cia hasta que en el medio el gran sacerdote aparece junto con Zenosama soltando una luz a la pantalla.

~No he gozado suficiente~

Muestra versiones ligeramente sombreadas de los dioses destructores de los universos 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 y 12 y al frente sonriendo malvadamente esta Hades: el dios del inframundo de la serie Kid Icarus hasta que Goku muestre una pose de pelea.

~ (Woo-hoo) Aburrido no…~

Los doce ángeles asistentes y supremos Kaioshins (incluyendo Zamasu) aparecen sombreados también y en el medio aparece Bills, Champa, Master y Crazy Hand en forma humana, Quitela y debajo aparece Cell mirando fijamente a la pantalla hasta que muestra Vegeta continuando con su entrenamiento.

~ (Woo-hoo) Ya no quiero estar~

Se muestra a Dark Pit en lo alto de la fortaleza de Viridi con los ojos cerrados antes de que los abriera ambos ojos desatando su poder y una onda eléctrica pasara y se le tornaran verdes los ojos además de su cabello volverse dorado

~Liberemos ese peso y a volar (vuela ya) ~

El Gohan joven, Cloud, Corrin, Reflet, Bayonetta, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Morgan y Kanna aparecen sombreados también y al frente se muestra a dos personas que son Kyabe y Caulifla y cambia a una ciudad en llamas revelando Gohan Black a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio de la Patrulla Roja y con lentes y a los Smashers Black tomando control de la base de los patrulleros del tiempo

~ (Woo-hoo) Un mundo mejor~

Versiones sombreadas de todos los peladores participantes del universo 11 se muestran junto a una mujer y a la izquierda se muestra a Pit con una cara seria mirando hacia Jiren

~ (Woo-hoo) Juntos construir~

Muestra a los equipos del univers caminando hacia algo antes de cambiar a Dark Pit disparando desde su báculo a Corrin convirtiendo en su forma de dragón a 18 y 17 de pie y de espaldas a espalda al aura de Gohan adulto arder con sus ojos, para ver como una mujer que se parece a Broly libera su poder, así como el Trunks del futuro va al ataque con su espada mientras está en súper saiyajin antes de ver la cámara de zoom rápidamente en Jiren hacia sus ojos donde muestra a un joven que porta unos arcillas Potara y tiene el rostro de Gohan del pasado y los ojos de Dark Pit

~ ¡Sin temor con amor será!~

Vemos a Cloud echando a un lobo azul lejos con una patada

~ ¡Todos los muros romperé! ~

Se ve a Vegeta pelear con una especie parecida a la de majin bu y lanza un ataque hacia el suelo

~ ¡Todas las puertas abriré! ~

Goku se muestra caminando lentamente mientras una explosión se ve al fondo hacia la cámara antes de gritar y convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin blue

~ Yo te guiaré, una vez más, ¡Y lo imposible venceré! ~

Goku carga una vez más hacia Jiren mientras que los dos comienzan a volar en el cielo mientras que intercambiaron golpes esta vez Goku que demostraba ganar la parte superior antes de que ambos golpes chochan dando ondas azules y rojas

~ Con gran valor superarás Todas tus metas pronto lograrás ~

Goku grita hacia el cielo mientras un pilar de ki en color rojo se dispara hacia el cielo. Una silueta de Goku aparece dentro del pilar mostrando un sonrisa poco antes de que salte a pelear en forma base hacía en la pantalla

~ Y gritarás: ¡Qué fácil es! ¡No hay imposibles para mí! ~

Goku sigue peleando con Jiren mientras que en su batalla desgarrando trozos de tierra como lucharon en el cielo antes de que la pantalla parpadea.

~ Juntos con Dragón Smashers ~

Goku aterriza delante de todos los smashers, sus amigos como muestran una X brillante en el fondo

~ ¡Zenosama se impresionará! ~

* * *

 _ **Dragón Smashers Melee.**_

 **Capítulo 1: Hasta que un fatídico despertar nos separe**

 **Alianzas, amenazas y sorpresas inesperadas**

 **Parte uno**

 _ **Comienza la saga de supervivencia universal (versión del universo 4)**_

* * *

El sonido de los pájaros cantando mientras el sol se levantaba, llegando los rayos del sol hacia la mansión Smash hacia las habitaciones de los Smashers, donde han pasado dos meses tras los eventos del regreso de Tabuu, si este sería un buen día…

-¡Retrocede! ¡Retrocede!-Gritó un policía mientras todo el lugar estaba rodeado de helicópteros de noticias y de la policía

Oye, espera un minuto ¿Qué está pasando? Parece que una gran multitud rodeaba el lugar que es el restaurante de Mike, y tanto los policías como el dueño del restaurante intentaron calmar a la multitud que clamaba-Por favor, tranquilícense, tenemos una situación allí adentro, prefiero no hablar hasta que llegue el Smasher que llame-

-¡Mira, ahí está él!-Alguien exclamó, y un auto negro con llamas anaranjadas se acercó, y un joven no menos de 13 o 14 con un GI púrpura vistiendo botas negras y un pelo dorado puntiagudo con un único mecho de cabello, revelando ser Gohan-Habla Mike-

-Comenzó como algo simple: una hamburguesa de queso, cuando el cliente tomó un mordisco, ¡fue una pu%$ bomba con sensor en lugar de queso! ¡Qué vamos a hacer!-lloró hasta que el hijo de Goku le dio una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle una marca roja en la cara y no matarlo en el acto-Concéntrate insecto, no actúes como Yamcha por el amor de Dios, voy a entrar-Gohan entró al restaurante donde un cliente extremadamente nervioso estaba mirando la hamburguesa y tenía un sensor que, en un movimiento mínimo, explotaría

-Tómatelo con calma, amigo, soy un Smasher, manejo más que esto en mi mundo, entre ellas, un bioandroide en forma de cucaracha-Colocó un maletín sobre una mesa y lo abrió-Todo va a estar bien-

-¡Estoy que me voy a ca$%ar del pin%& miedo wey!-dijo sudando a mares el hombre que tenía muchas de las típicas características de los… como ponerlo así-¡estaríamos mejor con López Obrador!-¡ah sí! el típico estereotipo de la ciudad de México llamado chairo (no tengo nada en contra de ellos, son socialmente tragables en el sentido de la palabra), lo cual Gohan pregunto-¿Tienes un nombre?-

-Filiberto-El cliente respondió nerviosamente, para después decirlo con acento clásico de (bueno… se saben el chiste completo)-pero me llaman el garnachas *chiflido clásico de fanático del América*-

-¿Tienes familia?-preguntó mientras se ponía los guantes, pero el sujeto comenzó a asfixiarse, incapaz de hablar, hasta que Gohan chasqueó los dedos para devolverlo a la realidad-Vamos, quédate conmigo, escuchemos sobre esa familia-

-Tengo una esposa y dos hermosos hijos… carnal-

-¿Quiero que me hagas un favor?-respondió el saiyajin mientras sacaba del maletín unas pinzas-¿Qué?-

-No. Te. Muevas. Mucho-y luego procedía lenta y dramáticamente a intentar la bomba en la hamburguesa. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y todos se sorprendieron y miraron para verlo allí parado con el sujeto en sus brazos-bomba desactivada-

Todos lo vitorearon y luego lo levantaron en el aire-¡Tres hurras para el Smasher más fuerte! ¡Hip! Hip! ¡TUNAK TUNAK MADAFAKAS!-

Y de la nada, Crazy Hand estaba vestido de árabe cantando la canción "Tunak Tunak Tun" de Daler Mehndi (el meme por si recuerdan) mientras todos fueron remplazados por llamas, osos polares y ponis por montón pero después se volvió una versión de Creepypasta cuando la melodía cambio a una de metal

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Gohan despertándose de golpe tras tener esa pesadilla a lo que se dio la vuelta y vio a la mano loca a lado suyo-hola que ases… durmiendo o que ases-

Y por segunda ocasión volvió a gritar para luego golpearse con el techo del susto, ya que para evitar que destruyeran la mansión de nuevo Master Hand puso placas de shin-kashinko en toda la mansión: el metal más duro del multiverso, solo para que cayera y tuviera un enorme chichón en la cabeza-¡BRO! ¡Si jalan las cosas esas que pusiste hace un mes!-

-¡CRAZY QUE HACES AHÍ! ¿Y porque esta inconsciente Gohan?-

 _[Canción de Fondo: Goten and Trunks' Mischief Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-pos probando lo que pusiste para evitar que rompan los muros o la mansión carnal-dijo Crazy con tono del mismo chilango del sueño de Gohan-bueno… ya que estamos despiertos llama a todos-dijo la mano jefe retomando su postura a lo que al salir de la habitación dejo fuera de foco-¡pero de manera normal!-

-ya rugiste-

*Jarururururu*

Después de levantar a todos de manera normal se muestra a cierto elfo (alias Link) algo adormilado mientras buscaba algo entre las cosas de la cocina y era observado por sus compañeros-bien, ¿Dónde dejo Peach la licuadora?-

-Link-menciono Pit tallándose el ojo-la sacaste hace 5 minutos, está enfrente de ti-

-neta… juro que no lo vuelvo hacer-esta vez fue Dark Pit dejando caer su cabeza en la barra de la cocina-hacerlo en la habitación del tiempo es una pésima idea…-

-lo mismo digo, me duelen las piernas y los brazos-agrego Reflet, tallando su cara con sus manos mientras Corrin estaba esperando-entonces… ¿el próximo viernes a la misma hora?-

-no/olvídalo Corrin/ni de chiste lo hacemos de nuevo/ ¿me invitan pa la otra?–contestaron los cuatro y luego bostezaron en unisón los cinco

-hola chicos-dijo Gohan quien iba entrando al lugar con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza lo que el resto le devolvió el saludo-¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?-

-no hemos dormido nada nerd-dijo Dark levantando la cara–y Link nos preparara su licuado especial "anti-cruda" cosa que al parecer no te afecto… te odio a ti y a tus estúpidas habilidades alienígenas-

-parece que han pasado años desde que tú y yo fuimos juntos y nos relajamos después de que Hades fuera derrotado Pitto solo para que unos días después justo antes de que Tabuu decida regresar y ponga el destino del mundo en una cuerda conocimos a Gohan y al resto, es extraño cómo funcionan las cosas, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-dijo Pit a lo que Gohan se sentó y se hizo hacia atrás en la silla mirando al techo-Nadie lo sabe, Pit-

-¿Huh?-

-Nadie sabe el peso en mis hombros-dijo solemne el hijo de Goku-Lo siento todos los días, antes de irme a la cama, cuando me levanto por la mañana… A veces, me pregunto… ¿Puedo hacer esto?-

-Wow, yo, eh, no tenía idea de lo que paso en el Subespacio te estuvieran llegando tan mal-dijo Link mientras sacaba las cosas de la alacena, a lo que corrigió al portador de la Trifuerza del valor-¿el Subespacio? Estoy hablando de Reflet-

-jejeje… ehh-dijo riendo avergonzada a lo que Gohan dijo-Desde que salí del hospital y ayer, dentro y fuera, día tras día, no he descansado-

-Sabes que puedes decir que no, ¿verdad?-dijo Reflet mirando con molestia a lo que su novio respondió-¡Pero es un desafío! ¡Y nunca retrocedo ante un desafío! como mi padre… tristemente ¡Además, se siente muy bien! ¡Y todos esos estreses de los últimos años se fueron! ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado Link?-

-Como… ¿con una persona real?-dijo el hyliano a lo que pregunto-¿cómo que con una persona real?-

Fue en eso que miro hacia la puerta donde vio a Impa salir de las sombras y le dio una mirada de "les dices o te mato" y desapareció a la esquina obscura-cambiando el tema, tendrás el placer de probar mi licuado anti cruda, ahora, sácame la leche-

-¡GGGGGGAAAAAAAYYYYY!-grito Wong fuera de foco a lo que se escuchó después-si quieres una foto de ellos haciéndolo, te cobro 20,000 Smashdolares por volar la pared-

-¡CÁLLATE CELL!-

El hijo de Goku solo abrió los ojos muy sorprendido ante el pedido de Link (nota: ya es un adulto)-¿me estas albureado? ¿Verdad?-

-solo quiero que saques el litro de leche que está en el refrigerador ¿Qué me entendiste?-contesto confundido Link a lo que Gohan solo se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a buscar lo que le encargaron mientras decía "nada" múltiples veces-¿y qué tiene de especial esa cosa?-

-solo puedo decir algo… mucha, MUCHA azúcar-contesto Link a lo que Gohan solo observo al rubio echar una gran cantidad de cosas a la licuadora, hielo, café, chocolate en polvo y en jarabe, una gran taza de azúcar, canela, huevos, vainilla, galletas ¿clavos? ¿Un encendedor? Y ¿un extintor de incendios pequeño? Solo para no seguir observando para entonces tapar la licuadora y comenzar a presionar como degenerado los distintos botones de la maquina mientras hacía muchas caras extrañas como si lo estuviera disfrutando, pero fue súbitamente interrumpido…

-disculpe, usted es el señor Link Link-dijo el extraño individuo, que en realidad era un hombre de negocios (y énfasis abogado), que apareció de la nada entregando una carta a Link

-si-contesto el rubio mientras abría el sobre, el abogado por su parte desapareció dejando a los chicos extrañados, lo cual dijo Dark-¿Qué te dio ese tipo?-

-es un citatorio de un tal Skrillex, me demando por derechos de autor y dice que la única licuadora musical es la suya… ¡Y que me vera en la corte en tres semanas!-termino de hablar el hyliano y todos los presentes voltearon hacía arriba…

 _ **¿Qué?… no me miren así, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que acaba de pasar, estoy igual de confundido que ustedes… huh ¿de dónde habrá salido eso? ¿Cómo que lo vi en otro fic?**_

-está bien, te daremos el beneficio de la duda, pero nada de romper la cuarta pared otra vez-dijo Dark Pit regresando su vista a su compañero- entonces… ¿ya está listo?-

-un último detalle-respondió Link a lo que saco de la alacena 6 enormes vasos y los lleno hasta el tope y aún quedaba la mitad del brebaje, le paso un vaso a cada uno y el faltante lo coloco junto a una ventana abierta, y el comenzó a tomar directamente del vaso de la licuadora

-espera… ¿Por qué hizo eso?-grito Gohan algo confundido

-¡shhh!-callaron al saiyajin tapándole la boca, en ese momento una mano salvaje aparece por la ventana y busca, de manera algo torpe, el dichoso vaso hasta que por fin lo encontró, lo tomo y se lo llevo…

-eso fue raro-comento el hijo de Goku cofundado a lo que Dark le dijo-y eso que este es tu primer día aquí-

-¡Atención! Todos los Smashers repórtense en la sala principal inmediatamente, el alcalde de Cuidad Smash está por llegar en cualquier momento-se escuchó la voz de Master Hand por todo el lugar, pero nadie le prestó atención, pero rápidamente se molestó-¡CÁMBIENSE TODOS O IRÁN AL CORRECTIVO NUMERO 14!-grito la mano jefe provocando que todos, incluso los que estaban dormidos o en el baño, salieran corriendo al punto de reunión (ósea el auditorio)

-Es mejor que vallamos-dijo Reflet tomando pequeños sorbos mientras se retiraba, a lo que pregunto su novio-así que nos vera el alcalde de ciudad smash-

-solo evita dar una mala impresión… como el resto-dijo Link a lo que este dio una sonrisa parecida al a de su padre-ni que fuera alguien que conozca-

* * *

 _ **5 cuadras y un embotellamiento mas tarde…**_

* * *

En una limosina blanca que parece una todo terreno se encontraba el alcalde de ciudad smash en camino a la mansión y a lado suyo estaba una secretaria muy desarrollada de su pecho y usaba gafas de pasta gruesa, tiene pelo castaño espeso y largo, usa un anillo de oro en su dedo medio izquierdo, y tenía uñas negras, también usa un par de pendientes de aro, un vestido corto sin mangas azul y rojo con medias negras, mangas de brazo negro y botas de tacón azul y rojo y lo más curioso eran sus ojos que son similares a los de los Androides 17 y 18 mientras miraban el tráfico lento

 _[Canción de Fondo: The Fatso Waltz Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¿Calíope?-pregunto el antiguo compañero de Vegeta mientras veía el tráfico a lo que su secretaria contesto-¿Qué sucede alcalde Nappa? ¿Hay algo que lo moleste?-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

* * *

 _ **30 minutos de "¿Ya llegamos?" después...**_

* * *

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(Molesta) No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(Cada vez más molesta) ¡No!-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(mucho más molesta) ¡NO!-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(ahora enojada) ¡NO!-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(aún más enojada) ¡NO!-

-¿Oye Calíope?-

-(perdiendo la cordura) ¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¿Podemos detenernos por una pizza?-dijo Nappa señalando hacia una pizzería a lo que esta estabilizo su temperamento-Alcalde Nappa, si se calla durante cinco minutos, ¡bien!-

* * *

 _ **En la mansión smash...**_

* * *

Todos los Smasher estaban ya en la sala esperando a Master (y a Crazy con correa) lo curioso es que todos estaban en pijamas, a excepción de los villanos además de los nuevos como los esbirros de Cia y Cell, que llevaban sus atuendos normales, pero estaban acostados en un sofá o tirados en el suelo algo ebrios con Impa gritándoles algo sobre no avisarle que no llegarían en toda la noche y no matar gente (o en el caso del Bioandroide… bebérselos) o algo así… el grupo que faltaba llegaron a donde Zelda, la cual curiosamente tenía el vaso que la misteriosa mano había robado, estaban esperándolos…

-hola chicos-saludo la princesa de Hyrule de manera corteza-¿Cómo les fue en su noche?-

-juro que no lo volveré hacer-exclamo Dark Pit frotándose la cien-tomar refresco sabor tocino con chocolate no es bueno para beber-

-se juntaran de nuevo la próxima semana ¿verdad? pregunto dando un sorbo a la bebida lo cual Dark, Corrin y Pit dijeron a la vez-no gracias/ quiero seguir fértil/ ¡Yo sí!-

-oye Gohan, me preguntaba si… -fue en eso que la princesa de Hyrule se detuvo al notar que el saiyajin estaba temblando de manera muy estrepitosa y con un tic en el ojo, además de que sus pupilas cambiaban de negro a verde y su cabello se tornaba dorado para después volver a ser negro-¿Qué te pasa? Link… ¿le diste un vaso de tu licuado?-pregunto al notar que el vaso que tenía el hijo de Goku estaba vacío, y el rubio contesto afirmativamente-¿le dijeron que tenía que tomarlo **de a poco**? ¿Verdad?-

-oops… se me olvido esa parte-contesto el hyliano rascándose la nuca-bueno todo estará bien, mientras no deje que se mueva de su… lugar… -solo suspiro derrotado mientras observaba un gran agujero en el techo, mas algunas chispas de electricidad y además, una risa tipo psicópata en el fondo y gritando "larga vida al planeta Freezer 420" en donde se suponía que estaba Gohan-ok… ahora es problema de la fuerza aérea-sus compañeros son pronunciaron un "Umm…"

-Cell estaba ebrio porque absorbió a todo un bar con 0.21 grados de alcohol y dijo que Freezer odia la marihuana y jamás le agrado usarla debido a su padre-dijo dando detalles de ese momento para luego todos decir un "Ahhh…"-Tiene sentido-dijo Cia viendo por la ventana como ya había roto la barrera del sonido el hibrido saiyajin, la cual tenía el vaso (que Gohan no se terminó) para darle un trago-delicioso… ¿Cómo haces esta cosa tan sabrosa?-

-secreto profesional Cia-respondió el rubio con algo de orgullo-por cierto… ¿nada por debajo?-dijo refiriéndose al ver a la hechicera que estaba esta vez vestida con un albornoz negro con morado y se notaba que no tenía ropa interior-bueno, por lo menos yo no uso ropa interior rosa-contraataco Cia junto a una pequeña risa de satisfacción

-solo fue una vez, además Mario tuvo la culpa…-contesto molesto Link tras recordar ese pequeño incidente con la lavadora hace unos días–… y claro que si usas ropa interior, es obvio que las tangas de Samus te quedaran como anillo al dedo al igual que ese bikini brasileño que tiene cuando se…-en un instante los demás solo miraban muy sorprendidos tras lo dicho por parte del héroe del tiempo, hasta la propia hechicera oscura sabía muy bien que su "razón de existir" se condenó solo por una razón, ¿Cómo sabía que la ropa de Samus le quedaba? Y como lo supo en primer lugar, a no ser que se escurrió en el ala oeste donde los dormitorios de mujeres están, y por instinto todos dieron dos pasos hacia atrás, en ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir al sentir como un aura envolvía a la caza recompensas y una cara de "date por muerto" lo cual esta apretó el puño y lo alzo, y en ese instante, como si a nadie le importara, Master apareció en la sala y se dirigió al auditorio para probar el micrófono y justo cuando iba a hablar tuvo que moverse para evitar ser golpeado por algo, o mejor dicho, alguien…

 _[Canción de Fondo: Beerus' Tea Time Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Qué les he dicho sobre tratar de golpearme con gente no muerta! ¿No estás muerto verdad?-dijo Master mientras observaba al pobre hyliano embarrado en la pared, el cual le levanto el pulgar y Master lo tomo como un "estoy bien" y un "lo siento, se lo merecía" a la vez salió de la multitud-bien… ¿en que estaba? ¡Ohhh sí! Bueno, como pueden ver debido a últimas cosas que han pasado los llame ya que de algún modo tenemos un nuevo alcalde en la ciudad smash ¿si Wario?-

-ya no es el…-pregunto el creador de mini juegos solo para que la respuesta lo dijera la mano jefe-no, lo descubrieron en un lavado de dinero-

-pero para presentarlo de una vez el…-pero en eso se escuchó como el sonido de un giro se escuchaba hasta que un auto se estrelló con la pared de la mansión dejando un hueco en el lugar

* * *

 _ **Unos segundos antes...**_

* * *

Curiosamente el chofer de la limosina estaba perdiendo los estribos (al igual que Calíope) gracias a Nappa quien a cada minuto estaba aumentando la velocidad del vehículo

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(ligeramente molesta) No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(más molesta) No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(realmente molesta) ¡No!-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(ahora irritada) ¡NO!-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-¡YA NO AGUANTO!-grito el chofer para sacar una pistola y matarse de esa tortura a lo que Calíope dijo aliviada-Sí y ahí va otro chofer-

-¡YAAAY!-se escuchó la voz de Nappa dentro del auto estrellado a lo que los smashers que ahora estábamos en el momento actual a lo que abrió la puerta y saludo a todos-hola-

-¿eres el nuevo alcalde?-pregunto Mario rascándose la cabeza

-no-

-si lo es alcalde-dijo la secretaria de Nappa a lo que después Link pregunto ahora mientras era atendido por Doctor Mario-¿y vino a vernos personalmente?-

-no-

-sí señor, mi nombre es Calíope, soy la secretaria del alcalde Nappa y el nuevo alcalde de Ciudad Smash-respondió la castaña de manera formal hacia los habitantes de la mansión solo para que el alcalde de Ciudad smash dijera…

-no-

-su pu%& madre con este animal-dijo resignada haciéndose un palmface al tener que soportar la estupidez de aquel tenía como jefe, a lo que Cell dijo-no es por ofender pero tenemos cosas que hacer, y por cierto, ellos no saben quién eres-

-¿en serio?, pues yo soy Nappa-dijo Nappa presentándose a lo que saco una foto de Vegeta en pañales (más aun cuando era un adulto)-y este es ¡Vegeta! Porque hace mucho tiempo era en prisión…-

-¡NI LO DIGAS NAPPA!-dijo de la nada en llamada desde el séptimo universo Vegeta solo para que terminara la frase su antiguo compañero-una perra-

-maldita sea Nappa…-colgó inmediatamente dejando a los smashers aguantándose la risa para luego-¡SI SE RÍEN LOS DEJO EN SILLA DE RUEDAS INSECTOS!-

-que genio-dijo Bowser a lo que después Nappa dijo señalando a Bowser-Calíope, mira, una tortuga parlante, un namekiano (Yoshi), un aspirante a clon de Freezer (Mewtwo), italianos (no necesitamos saber), sus tetas (todas las chicas), ella es plana (Lucina) y… Ah… Ah… ¡Calíope! Mira, Pokémones-

-¡¿y que hay de mi idiota?!-grito Mewtwo por como lo describió Nappa, cosa que su secretaria decidió intervenir-muy bien, dejemos esto para después, señores Hand, tenemos un problema político ahora-

-¿problema político?-

-vera, creo que dos de sus smashers está envuelto en una guerra civil entre dos naciones ¿el reino de Hoshido y de Nohr les suena familiar?-al decir esto Calíope la mano jefe solo se dio de golpes a la pared a lo que después dijo-y cabe mencionar el reino de Hoshido está sin un gobernante ya que el capitán Ryoma está en procesos para ser coronado, pero en el caso de Nohr, vendrá personalmente a la mansión-

-ah ya veo ¿y creo que será en cualquier día no es así?-dijo Master aliviado solo para que Wirzo dijera lo que no quería saber desde un principio-más bien en cualquier segundo y están entrando por donde Nappa entro-

 _[Canción de Fondo: Crucial situation [Darkness] Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Esto fue suficiente para que Master diera un grito pareció a un chimpancé al ver como un grupo de caballeros a caballo venía hacia la Mansión Smash, todos estaban confundidos sobre lo que estaba pasando, los caballeros se detuvieron frente a la mansión que rodeaba todo el lugar, pero en el frente de la dirección, era la familia real de Nohr Xander Camilia, Leo y Elise quien ya estaban familiarizados con la mansión pero el único que era nuevo en ese lugar era el despiadado y frio soberano de Nohr: **Garon** que no se veía muy feliz

Sin duda alguna algunos sintieron como el ambiente cambio de ser uno pacifico a uno tenso en segundos, en el de algunos villanos, más aun Ganondorf, Garon es retratado como un hombre despiadado, mezquino, de corazón frío que no tiene piedad para cualquiera que no lo complace o se atreve a desafiarlo, se lo conoce por ejecutar a personas en el lugar sin ningún tipo de razonamiento, incluso frente a aquellos de menor edad, también había escuchado las acciones que van desde la matanza de inocentes, que se encuentran entre las más notables; sus hijos siguen a regañadientes las órdenes de Garon o encuentran formas de limitar el daño, pero nunca lo desafían abiertamente, hasta el punto en el que su naturaleza despiadada se extiende en gran medida a Corrin, a quien Garon ordena constantemente realizar tareas inhumanas para "ganarse su confianza"

Cell por otro lado podía notar que un humano como el, era el más cercano a Freezer, pero algo era extraño, como si no hubiera algo dentro del Rey de Nohr… o más bien… como si no existiera algo vivo o mejor aún… un hombre muerto caminando

-Bienvenido Rey Garon, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Hay algún problema?-preguntó Master en su forma humana y sudando la gota gorda cosa que dijo-¿dónde está? Debo hablar con ella de inmediato-contesto con una seriedad tan dura que la mano jefe se quedó sin palabras o incluso intimidado por ese tono que uso-que no escuchaste ¡¿Dónde está o hago arder este lugar de inmediato?!-

Fue en eso que miró a los miembros de la familia real el cual vieron como temía por su hermana-¡Corrin! ¿Podrías venir aquí por un momento? ¡Es algo serio!-dijo Xander a lo que Corrin salió-¿Cuál es el problema…?-justo en ese momento al ver a su padre adoptivo y a su familia esta entro en estado de shock, no sabía por qué estaba allí, pero estaba empezando a sentirse un poco temerosa-¡¿p-padre?! ¿Todos? ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?-

Garon se bajó de su caballo y no solo que llamó a uno de sus comandantes que parecía más bien una pinta de asesino y un ladrón, algo que ni siquiera cuadra con su posición en el ejército de Nohr-¡¿Quién fue?!-preguntó enojado Garon apuntando hacia Corrin lo cual respondió con miedo-¿Q-Qué? No entiendo lo que quieres decir padre-

-¡el Rey no es un tonto traidora!-dijo el comandante de la armada de Nohr que tenía por nombre Hans-¡el escucho que alguien en este lugar se pasó de listo y tomo tu inocencia! Y tengo derecho por el rey que te lo sacaría a toda costa-

Pit y Reflet se miraron con miedo, Los dos sabían que el rey de Nohr y sus tropas estaba hablando de alguien en específico: Dark Pit-canastas de mierda-Los dos se dijeron el uno al otro

-He esperado mucho tiempo para borrar esa mirada petulante de tu cara-dijo Hans mientas se preparaba para sacarle la información de la manera menos innecesaria que era hacerla sufrir

Desafortunadamente, Dark Pit salió de la mansión, vio que todos permanecían quietos buscándolo. Estaba confundido por las miradas raras que les daban a todos hasta que vio lo que sucedía, el doble de Pit vio a Corrin en un estado temeroso, hizo contacto visual con el comandante berseker y el rey de Nohr cuando la intensidad comenzaba a acumularse nuevamente-Parece que salí en un mal momento ¿Me perdí de algo aquí?-preguntó pasivamente como si le interesara

Hans por otro lado se acercó a Dark Pit con enojo en sus ojos-así que… tu eres el que buscan no es así-

Dark Pit no se inmutó por el rey de Nohr, mantuvo la cabeza fría y no eligió actuar, con el gran ejército que tenían, él no quería comenzar una guerra, ellos ya habían detenido una hace unos meses-Soy su novio, y sí, hicimos el amor ¿Y qué hay de eso? ¿Eso es lo que hacen las parejas?-

-¡Ella es parte de una familia real! ¡No va a tener relaciones con nadie hasta que yo quiera!-dijo Garon acercados y amenazando al ángel negro el cual solo lo vio con calma y respondió-Bueno, sucedió, no entiendo por qué estás haciendo un gran problema al respecto a pesar de que son las decisiones de uno de tus hijos y más de Corrin, es lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones y amar a quien quiera. ¿No te gusto? Bueno, eso es una lástima, no me importa lo que pienses de mí, estamos juntos ahora, y no planeo dejarla-después de este pequeño resumen se dio la vuelta y le dijo al resto de las tropas de Nohr-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un desayuno de hot cakes en la mansión con miel encima, están a punto de alcanzar ese punto crítico de absorción de jarabe que los convierte en una pasta bruta, y odio recibir un monologo de Dedede al respecto de tirar la comida…-

-¡REY…! ¡DEDEDE!-se escuchó la voz del monarca de Dreamland fuera de foco a lo que continúo el ángel negro-Pero creo que a todos nos gustan los discos esponjosos de pastel con miel de maple en la parte superior ¡y creo que también nos gusta que nos acusen de crímenes cuando hay evidencia! ¿No es así?-

-¡Bastardo con alas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de nuestro Rey?!-Hans sacó su hacha lista para decapitar a Dark Pit a lo que el rey de Nohr lo detuvo-Hans, baja tu arma, tiene un buen punto a favor-

-¿qué?-dijo sorprendido Dark deteniéndose de inmediato por lo que dijo

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todos los presentes aún más sorprendidos cosa que Pit entró y estaba REALMENTE en estado de shock-¡Woah woah woah! ¡Qué fue eso!-

-Tienes razón, no usaré ningún tipo de violencia-dijo Garon pacíficamente para después poner una sonrisa arrogante-Pero, no te escaparas de este fácilmente… porque hay una evidencia que puedo usar en tu actitud petulante-

-¿y esa es?-dijo Dark con un poco de miedo en su voz lo cual Garon sonrió malvadamente sabiendo una cosa… tenía algo que perder, lo cual miro a Xander y supo que era esa ley, lo cual el siguiente heredero al trono confino-Hay una ley en Nohr, que establece que si a una persona nacida de una familia real pierde su virginidad antes del matrimonio, entonces la princesa o el príncipe y el individuo deben _**casarse**_ por orden de la ley-

Corrin miró a su padre adoptivo en estado de shock, Dark Pit no sabía cómo procesar las noticias en su cabeza y más un esa palabra: _**Casarse o Matrimonio**_ ;Fue un tema que nunca se mencionó en ninguna de sus conversaciones… de hecho, nunca toco ese tema debido a que para el doble de Pit significa perder su libertad, algo que para ella se le hace muy tonto, pero respetaban sus puntos de vistas, servir a un dios como Pit era el ejemplo perfecto de ello, pero ahora, los dos estaban atrapados en una situación donde se los obliga a casarse, pero lo peor iba a continuación…

-¡Sí! Ustedes dos deben casarse, es la ley-dijo Garon apuntando a Dark y a Corrin-Si no lo hacen, habrá consecuencias graves…-

-¿y cuáles son esas consecuencias?-dijo Mario a lo que Hans respondió riéndose-¡ser ejecutado junto con todos los involucrados en este lugar en el acto!-

Fue suficiente para que todos entraran en shock al escuchar lo que eran esas consecuencias, una ejecución masiva sin juicio o forma de defenderse, en cambio dentro de unos arbustos, las vanguardias de Hades: el Equipo Rocket escucho todo lo que había pasado y eso fue suficiente para comunicarse con su jefe

 _[Canción de Fondo: Secret Meeting [Darkness] Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-oh no, no voy a dejar que ese intento de yeso derretido arruine mis planes a futuro, ni mucho menos ese dragón subdesarrollado psicópata que necesita salir de vez en cuando-dijo Hades desde el inframundo quien tenía un enorme mesa con múltiples figuras como si fuera el Risk y en ellas estaban los ocho universos participantes del torneo de poder-escuchen con atención, enviare a otro equipo para que los apoye-

-¿Cómo que otro equipo?-dijo Jessie curiosa a lo que Hades respondió-hay otro grupo de tres que están en camino, ya que hice una pequeña modificación con alguien haciendo que que tenga una visión de que Pitto y chico arroz causaran un evento que en realidad pasara y que perfecto seria si usamos esta linda ocasión para causar caos-

-¿y quiénes son señor Hades?- pregunto el pokemon gato solo para mostrar la siguiente imagen de tres chicas con unas jemas rojas en sus collares-ellas son Las Sirenas Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk y Aria Blaze o aquí _**Las Dazzlings**_ ; Criaturas de Equestria que hace tiempo utilizaban su música para provocar la falta de armonía entre los ponis… no pregunten… con el tiempo, fueron desterradas al mundo humano por sus acciones y tornadas en simples adolecentes… tampoco pregunten otra vez… desafortunadamente metieron la pata al intentar usar una escuela para hacer una batalla de bandas para recuperar sus poderes y perdieron sus gemas… pero gracias a mí, logre restaurarlas antes de que hubieran contactado a un amigo cercano y más malvado que yo… y olviden esa parte-

Fue en eso que miro de un lado al otro y susurro-el cobra por almas y miembros si ustedes preguntan-

Fue suficiente para aterrarse por lo mencionado a lo que continuo-eso y busquen a Pilaf, Shu y a Mai necesito verlos de inmediato, llevan tiempo aquí y serán perfectos, Hades fuera-

Una vez que la esfera desapareció, el equipo Rocket solo rio-esta será la oportunidad perfecta, no solo obtendremos a Pikachu o todos los pokemones de esta mansión-dijo James alegremente

-sino tendremos una venganza justificada por todas las veces que esos bobos nos han mandado a volar-dijo Jessie frotándose las manos con maldad-muero por ver la expresión del entrenador de Pikachu cuando lo logremos-

-solo imagínese al jefe lo feliz que este al ver el excelente trabajo que hicimos-dijo Meowth con orgullo-y si esas Dazzlings pueden causar peleas con su canto, más aun será pan comido-

-será como si anduviéramos como políticos en campaña o recibiendo el aguinaldo-dijo James para que los tres se rieran

-¡Wobbuffet!-

-bien dicho Wobbuffet, es hora de encontrar a la banda de Pilaf para después toparnos con las Dazzlings-dijo Jessie apuntando al cielo lo cual siguió James-y así la alianza más grande en la historia se creara mejor que la de los Vengadores y la liga de la justicia-

-porque después de tantas derrotas que hemos sufrido por nuestros enemigos juntos causaremos no un dolor de cabeza simple, sino como cruda de año nuevo-dijo Meowth para después todo le lugar estuviera en blanco y los tres aparecieran haciendo lo mejor que hacen…

 _[Canción de Fondo: Tema del equipo Rocket versión Sol/Luna]_

Jessie: Es hora que los doce universos escuchen de nosotros

James: Porque hasta los dioses temblaran ante lo asombrosos que somos

Jessie: La belleza tan radiante que la luna y las flores se ocultan en las sombras; una simple flor del mal en éste multiverso efímero ¡es Jessie!

James: (con tono chilango) El noble y heroico hombre de nuestra colonia; el maistro de maistros de la oscuridad luchando contra una realidad trágica parecida como los capítulos de la rosa de Guadalupe (habla normal) ¡AHÍ MADRE! ¡Soy Jamememes!

Meowth: Uno para todos y todos para uno; una radiante estrella obscura que siempre brilla en el universo cuatro ¡Acéptalo mientras Meowth te da tus pataditas!

Jessie y James: ¡Equipo Rocket a luchar!

Meowth: ¡Ajalejaleo! ¡Así es!

Wobbuffet: ¡Wobbuffet!

Mientras veían como Garon y sus tropas entran a la mansión junto con Master y dejan a los smashers para que se miren unos a otros e intenten unir las piezas de lo que va a suceder solo para que Dark Pit viera a todos-¡De acuerdo! ¡Quiero saberlo ahora! ¿Quién hablo y soltó la sopa? ¡No había forma de que él supiera de nosotros!-gritó con rabia a lo que todos se miraban, pero nadie decía nada, solo para que el soplón levantara su mano nerviosamente, revelando ser…

-R-Robín… ¿Tú?-Lucina preguntó sorprendida

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez animal?-pregunto Reflet a su homologo masculino lo cual este solo veía a Dark listo para darle una paliza-¡Yo no hice nada! Todo lo que hice fue escribir una carta a Xander acerca de cómo le va a Kamui, mencioné que Corrin estaba saliendo con Dark Pit, no dije nada sobre ustedes dos lo hicieron y creo que Garon acaba de llegar a una conclusión y probablemente asumió lo peor ¡jamás los lanzaría ante los tiburones!-explicó el estratega mientras veía la apariencia que Dark Pit le estaba dando ya que era para dejarlo en un hospital, pero este se pasó los dedos por el pelo y gruño de frustración a lo que va caminando hacia el interior de la mansión-Esto no puede estar pasando…-

-Dark Pit…-dijo Corrin angustiada al ver como estaba su novio, ella pensó que era mejor darle tiempo para pensar a lo que se reunió con las demás chicas en el jardín, todas tenían su opinión sobre el asunto, se sentía un poco nerviosa por las mujeres que la apoyaban, Peach fue el más emocionado, mientras que Bayonetta se mantenía callada sobre la situación

-Yo… no sé qué decir, quiero decir, es una feliz ocasión para que te cases, incluso si es forzado-dijo Zelda intentando darle un poco de apoyo moral al grupo

-Corrin, ¿estás listo para este matrimonio "arreglado"? Esa ley en tu mundo es muy estricta en mi punto de vista, simplemente parece que las únicas opciones que tienes que apresurarte a casarte-dijo Samus con preocupación en su voz

-… o perder la cabeza bajo el castigo de la decapitación-dijo Cell jugando con el momento, lo cual todos lo callaron-¡Cállate Cell!-

-Está bien Sam, Es una ley muy dura, Ojalá las cosas no terminaran como están ahora-dijo Corrin sentándose en una de las bancas-El matrimonio no era algo que estaba en mi mente en este momento, pero si tengo que… no me importa, ya que me voy a casar con alguien que amo y ese es Dark Pit, la idea de pasar el resto de la vida con él… Simplemente suena…-

-una verdadera cag$%&ra de Bulblin-dijo Midna solo para ver que todos ellos se estaban alzando una ceja por la respuesta-¿qué?-

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Cory! ¡¿Sabes qué significa esto?! ¡Tendremos nuestra primera pareja casada en la mansión! ¡Eso es tan emocionante! ¡Estoy tan celosa de ti!-dijo la princesa del reino champiñón con un abrazo que la manakete sintió como una de sus costillas se rompió-¡P-Peach, por favor!-

-Entonces, como te vas a casar, vas a necesitar a la mejor mujer para que te planee esta boda-dijo Reflet con orgullo lo cual Zelda le dijo sin emoción-Reflet, no hay expertos en bodas, y peor aún con nosotros nadie va a querer-

-Desafortunadamente… conozco a la chica indicada-dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero-ella no solo puede planear la boda, sino que también es parte de una banda, y he escuchado rumores que tuvieron ciertos altercados con "eventos desconocidos"

-¿y quiénes son?-

-según una de ellas, y que tiene problemas de arrogancia al igual que cierto príncipe saiyajin que no está aquí, se llaman así mismas…-

* * *

 _ **Mientras en la ciudad vecina a ciudad Smash…**_

* * *

En lo que parece ser una fuente de sodas, un grupo de ocho chicas estaban sentadas disfrutando de una bebida, curiosamente dos de ellas parecían gemelas salvo que una tiene anteojos, mientras una estaba alimentando a un perro morado con una galleta para perros, después de que una de ellas les contó a las demás sobre su sueño, estaban muy preocupadas.

-Eso sonó como un sueño enredado y a la vez confuso, Twilight-dijo una chica de cabello arcoíris a lo que otra con cabello rosa y esponjado respondió-Sí, y todos dicen que mis sueños son extraños, eso parece sacado de un crossover de Fanfiction con alguien que tiene demasiado tiempo de sobra-

-¿de que estas hablando Pinkie?-pregunto de nuevo la chica a lo que la mencionada llamada Pinkie dijo alegremente-de nada-

-No lo entiendo yo mismo, pero quienes sean que vi en mi sueño parecía que necesitaban ayuda, y ese tipo con el que estaban las Dazzlings además de otros seis… Nunca he visto a alguien tan intimidante desde el Rey Sombra, Tirek, la Reina Chrysalis, el pony de las sombras y Nigthmare Moon-dijo la chica de nombre Twilight asustada a lo que la otra que se parecía a ella dijo-igual yo cuando me torne en Midnigth Sparkle, los eventos del Campamento Everfree y más aún ese tipo que se llamaba Tabuu hace unos meses-

-¿Y no lograste captar un nombre en absoluto?-preguntó ahora una chica de cabello rojo con amarillo que parecía interesada en ello

-Ninguno-

-¿No hay algo en tu sueño que puedas ver que pueda ayudarnos a descubrir dónde tuvo lugar esta visión tuya?-Preguntó ahora una chica de cabello morado y muy arreglada hacia la primera Twilight lo cual recordó su sueño y todo su entorno luego recordó un letrero de un edificio cerca de ella con un nombre en él-Recuerdo un letrero en un edificio que decía "Mansión Smash"-

 _[Canción de Fondo: Pleasant Friends From Pluto Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Pinkie se quedó sin aliento a lo que dio una sonrisa que no solo mostraba su felicidad sino uno completamente aterrador para el resto del grupo-¡Sé dónde está!-

-¡¿TU LO SABES?!-Twilight preguntó con esperanza y en shock-Claro-Pinkie sacó su laptop de su bolso y buscó el lugar hasta que lo localizo-Aquí está… la Mansión Smash está en ciudad de alado donde pasaron los eventos de esa invasión-

-por el amor a Celestia ¡¿dime que no es ahí Pinkie?!-dijo aterrada la chica de cabello rojo amarillo bajo el nombre de Sunset Shimmer que se mostraba alterada e hiperventilando, lo cual casi tosas estaban en el mismo estado, con excepción de Pinkie y la primera Twilight-Nop, Solo hay un lugar con una mansión y es ahí, además hace unos meses fui a una fiesta hecho por alguien de ahí y fue bastante loco y divertido-

-Y ahí es donde yo estaba en mi sueño cuando los eventos pasaron-dijo la primera Twilight lo cual la chica de cabello arcoíris de nombre Rainbow Dash pregunto -dime que es una broma de mal gusto-

Twilight respondió con seriedad-no lo es Dash-

-¡¿Que?!-las chicas se preguntaron y a la vez temieron lo peor-Si es allí donde tuve mi sueño, ese lugar tiene las respuestas que estoy buscando, tal vez sea una premonición de un evento que pueda cambiar para siempre las vidas de todos en ese lugar-

-¿Sabes cómo llegar allí?-preguntó el perro (cosa muy extraña para muchos pero para ellas no) que estaba en los brazos de ella, lo cual respondió tímidamente-No tengo ni la más mínima idea-

El resto de las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco y se rieron tontamente-No te preocupes, Twilight. Puedo arreglar eso-dijo la pelimorada de nombre Rarity

-¿en serio?-

-Por supuesto, por el momento, todas estamos de vacaciones de verano, así podemos viajar juntos-la apasionada de la moda explico y saco su teléfono inteligente-recibí una llamada de la mansión, y aparentemente tienen una boda forzada entre dos miembros y quieren que la planee y nosotras toquemos-

-estas segura, porque la última vez ese dinosaurio se comió medio huerto de manzanas junto con el pequeño de rosa y ese que llaman Dedede-advirtió la chica que tenía un sombreo de vaquero y acento igual de nombre Applejack

-¡RRRREEEEEEYYYY DDDDDEEEEDDDDEEDDDDEEE!-

-que pulmones tiene ¿no creen?-dijo Pinkie mirando hacia los lectores, cosa que… _**ah dios, Pinkie no ahora**_

-Okie doki lokie-al ver que Pinkie apunto hacia el cielo fue suficiente para cambiar de tema rápidamente-Ok, chicas. Y gracias. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a llegar a Ciudad Smash?"

"¡Usando el autobús! ¡Ciudad Smash queda a hora y media de camino! ¡Así que prepárense porque las **Rainbooms** van en camino!" Rainbow vitoreó, mientras el resto de las chicas comenzaban a emocionarse.

Sin que lo supieran fuera de la tienda, las Dazzlings habían estado escuchando su conversación, desde que los vieron entrar al edificio y aparentemente se habían informado gracias a Hades quienes esperaran a que fueran llamadas para ir a la mansión Smash y aliarse con el resto de sus nuevos aliados

 _[Canción de Fondo: Artificial Innocence Metal Slug Attack Original Soundtrack]_

-¿Ustedes dos oyeron eso?-una joven de cabello naranja y dorado de nombre Adagio preguntó con esperanza-¿Cómo no podríamos? Estamos aquí-respondió secamente otra de cabello morado con verde claro de nombre Aria

-¿Entonces sabes lo que está pasando? El plan de Lord Hades funciono perfectamente como lo planeo-

-Sí, pero ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llaman los otros seis, ni siquiera ella sabe-Aria le recordó lo cual la líder de las Dazzlings miro con maldad a sus enemigas-Aun así, tenemos una pista sobre a dónde ir para vengarnos y es en Ciudad Smash-

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar allí, Adagio?-Aria preguntó cruzada de brazos-recuerda que toda la ciudad nos conoce y estamos en las sombras y a menos que lleguemos ahí no tendremos nuestras gemas-

-¿Por qué no le pedimos a las Rainbooms que nos den un aventón?-sugirió la chica de cabello celeste con azul marino de nombre Sonata solo para que sus dos compañeras se dieran un facepalm por lo estúpido que suena

-Ese plan es el más pen#$jo que se te haya ocurrido Sonata-dijo molesta y estresada Aria lo cual la otra sirena dijo-para tu equivocación, hacer tacos de fondue y hacerlos fritos con algodón de azúcar es el plan más pen#$jo que se me ha ocurrido… estuvimos como 6 meses en el hospital ¿o eran 3 semanas? Ahora entiendo porque se le dice hiperbólico ¿verdad?-

Después de eso, Aria empujó a Sonata hacia atrás, y los dos comenzaron a pelear lo cual la líder tomo a ambas y las estrello de frente a si mismas-¡Enfóquense, ustedes dos! Encontraremos la manera de llegar a Ciudad Smash, y una vez que estemos allí y logremos lo que Lord Hades quiere, no solo restauraremos nuestros poderes, sino que ahora sabemos que ese mundo es solo un simple grano de arena, ya que hay más de doce universos llenos para gobernar-Prometió Adagio, mientras ella sonrió con malicia-mientras esos dioses se preocupan en encontrar a los diez guerreros más poderosos de sus universos, nosotras lograremos dominar gran parte de esta realidad-

-y no solo eso-añadió Sonata feliz-¡tendremos tacos por toda la eternidad!-

-te daré el beneficio de aceptación por esta vez-dijo Aria rolando los ojos a lo que le pregunto a la pelinaranja-muy bien ¿y cuál es tu plan?-

Minutos después, Las Rainbooms se subieron a un autobús especial que era de sus giras y tomaron asiento, con Twilight y Sunset juntas, Rainbow y Applejack juntas, la chica que alimentaba al perro parlante se llamaba Fluttershy con Rarity, mientras que Pinkie se sentó sola, emocionada y de conductor era el hermano mayor de Applejack el cual cerró las puertas y Rainbow Dash anunció-¡Siguiente parada, Ciudad Smash!-

Las chicas sonrieron con expresión emocionada, mientras que en la parte de abajo del autobús, las Dazzlings con sus viejas chaquetas con capucha y sus capuchas levantadas reían pero malvadamente atadas por debajo del mismo vehículo, pero su suerte se les acabo mientras empezaban a pasar por baches y piedras (incluso les cayo café caliente ya que a Rarity no le encanta el café común)a lo que estas se callaron e intentaron mitigar el dolor y se aferraron lo más fuerte posible, hasta que llegaron a la caseta de cobro-por todos los establos ¡450 Smashdolares en el cobro de autobuses! ¡Eso es un robo!-grito Applejack molesta lo cual su hermano dijo-Sip…-

-no tenemos esa cantidad de dinero, solo nos queda tomar el camino corto **aparentemente** seguro-dijo Fluttershy tímidamente a donde se veían grandes piedras puntiagudas, cactus de diferentes tamaños, serpientes cascabel y cobras, piezas de metal y peor aún, un letrero en el suelo que decía "PELIGRO CAMPO MINADO", lo cual Rainbow Dash dijo-no seas pesimista Fluttershy, ¿están listas todas?-

-¡Si!/ ¡SI!/ ya que/ nosotras No…-

-¡písale Big Mac! mientras más rápido mejor llegamos-comando la peliarcoiris mientras que las Sirenas solo dijeron con miedo…-Canastas de Mierda-

* * *

 _ **Evitando un doloroso y horrendo camino para las Dazzlings después…**_

* * *

Todos los chicos estaban sentados juntos en la habitación de Dark Pit, acaban de estar sentados en silencio intercambiándose miradas, básicamente, la atmósfera era muy incómoda en comparación con las chicas.

-Está bien, entonces… ejem… todos entendemos la situación ahora, Dark Pit, tienes una gran responsabilidad contigo y esa es que tienes que casarte con Corrin-Marth declaró efectivamente e intentando romper el silencio

-No no no no no… Esto no puede ser real, ¡Por favor, dime que todo esto es solo un sueño!-murmuró Dark Pit caminado de un lado al otro, esperaba que alguien lo respaldara y le dijera que era un sueño, pero Pit tuvo que reventar su burbuja-Ojalá pudiera decirte que esto fuera un sueño, pero desafortunadamente este es el mundo real y el mundo real apesta-

-Wow… gracias por el consuelo Pitstain-Dark Pit suspiró con frustración-¡No puedo creer que me obliguen a casarme! ¡Todo lo que Corrin y yo hicimos fue hacer el amor! ¡¿Por qué esto de repente tiene que convertirse en un gran problema y ponerme en medio este maldito lío?!-

-¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Dark Pit! ¡No se supone que seas tan íntimo con nadie hasta que te cases! ¡Es impuro! ¡No está bien!-gritó Kamui algo que a todos los hombres y más aún los villanos se sorprendieron un poco, Cloud incluso hizo una nota mental de que Kamui estaba actuando como Tifa por un momento esa vez cuando actuaba anteriormente como una desalmada y vil zorra… aunque todavía seguía mostrándose duro con el ex SOLDADO

-Kam… ahora no es el momento para que me hable sobre la pureza y toda esa parloteo de la clase alta-Dark Pit gruñó, quería estar tranquilo al respecto, pero realmente no era característico que el joven hibrido manakete se preocupara por este tema-estás actuando como uno de esos niños cristianos que tenían esta creencia clavada en sus cabezas a una edad temprana-

-¡Trajiste esto sobre ti mismo Dark Pit! ¡La virginidad es muy sagrada! ¡Solo tienes que tener relaciones con tu amante cuando estén casados! ¡Ahora tú y Corrin están manchados por eso!-

Cloud pone su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo. Estaba un poco preocupado por su arrebato-Kamui, odio decirte esto, pero hay muchas personas que han tenido relaciones sexuales y no están casadas-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡¿No les importa a las personas la pureza y el compromiso?!-

-Esos son pensamientos posteriores a mucha gente, niño-dijo Snake cruzado de brazos-Nadie más está preocupado por ese tipo de cosas, excepto tú y tu familia, incluso no necesito saber o todos aquí que Gohan y Reflet no están casados y tuvieron sexo, yo también ya he tenido relaciones sexuales antes, y no estaba casado con nadie, no es un requisito casarse antes de tener relaciones sexuales ¿no es asi?-

-si-

-tiene razón-

-vive en una aldea de puras mujeres, te lo dejo de tarea-

El joven peliplateado no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su mundo estaba empezando a cambiar a su alrededor, las personas que no tienen seguridad para su pureza realmente frustraron al príncipe dragón. Corrin se cubrió los oídos-¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero escucharlo!-

-¿Podemos volver al tema chicos?-grito Robín deseando poder gritarle a Kamui por cambiar de tema, pero realmente no era el momento-Ahora, Dark Pit, sé que no estás muy emocionado de que le contara a Garon sobre tu relación con Corrin, me disculpo por eso ya que él salió con una conclusión que conduciría a esto, pero estás haciendo que parezca que casarse con ella es algo malo… principalmente porque si no aceptas, seremos decapitados junto con ella, ¿hay algún problema con eso?-

-Es… no en absoluto-dijo sentándose en su cama derrotado-Amo a Corrin, simplemente no estoy listo para el matrimonio… no en lo más mínimo-

-¿No puedes culpar realmente a Dark Pit por actuar así? Quiero decir, ¿qué harías si te obligaran a casarte inesperadamente? Yo reaccionaría de la misma manera que él si estuviera en la misma situación-dijo Zero apoyándolo

-y tiene razón, casarse es un gran compromiso, dejarías mucho para estar con la chica, lo que también significa que tendrías que reducir la velocidad-dijo Ganondorf quien dio una simple explicación lo cual Dark pregunto-¿Qué quieres decir con "reducir la velocidad "?-

-Bueno, eres un ángel bastante imprudente al que le gusta ser libre y hacer lo que quieras, técnicamente: **Ya no podrás hacerlo** sino tendrás una esposa que cuidar y posiblemente podrías tener hijos también, si planeas tener alguno en el futuro-

Dark Pit no se sentía mejor con la conversación del gerudo, Escuchar que tendría que dejar su libertad no hizo que el ángel oscuro se sintiera bienvenido con la idea del matrimonio, lo cual se levantó de su cama y se fue de la habitación

-Tengo que irme… necesito… pensar las cosas-dijo Dark Pit con la cabeza baja por la vergüenza, Pit quería perseguir a su doble pero decidió no hacerlo-¿Realmente tenías que mencionar eso? ¡Ahora lo hiciste sentir peor por la situación!-

-¿Qué más quieres que hagamos niño? No podemos endulzarle la vida, es algo de lo que él no puede salir y que el cometió-dijo el rey del mal con una sonrisa burlona-también, el matrimonio y las bodas son solo funerales con pastel, que le dan vida propia a una chica que más tarde empieza a pasar el rato con otro chico y luego se acuesten solo porque necesita más tiempo para sí misma… y después de eso, el divorcio nace-

Después de que los villanos se retiraran, los demás solo vieron a Pit triste a lo que dijo después-me siento mal por Pitto, Sé que tomará la decisión correcta al final. O al menos… eso espero-

Al otro lado de la puerta, la banda de Pilaf veía como los villanos salían pero el gerudo los vio y dijo-vienen por las gemas ¿no es así?-

-si señor Ganondorf, Hades dijo que las Dazzlings llegaran en cualquier momento-dijo tembloroso Shu ante la mirada del portador de la Trifuerza del poder lo cual contesto mostrando una de las gemas restauradas de las sirenas-debo de admitir que estas gemas no son de ningún tipo encontrado tanto en Hyrule como en ningún otro lugar, pero sí en Equestria, sus propiedades no tienen un aura débil a su alrededor, una obra maestra en mi punto de vista, obviamente tienen el poder de alimentarse y contener las energías negativas de aquellos a quienes hipnotizan con su canto, mientras más energía negativa tengan, más poderosas se vuelven-

-interesante-dijo Pilaf al ver la gema de cerca, para su desgracia, el gerudo vio a alguien detrás de ellos y dijo-y sé que están ahí trio de tarados-

Fue que revelo al equipo Rocket temblando hasta las rodillas y abrazándose al sentir que veían a Giovanni, su líder frente a ellos solo para estar al lado de los otros tres-otra cosa, los mejore con magia de Hyrule para que puedan absorber más energía negativa de las personas cuando ni siquiera están expresando sus sentimientos negativos sino de más interno de sus corazones-finalizo Ganondorf dándole las gemas a James a quien casi se le caían, pero eso advirtió-no sé qué planee Hades, solo causara que los lazos de todos ellos se fortalezcan y más aun con esas mocosas de las Rainbooms en medio del asunto, porque la supuesta "princesa de la amistad" está con ellos-

Fue en eso que escucharon el sonido del claxon donde vieron un autobús colorido lo cual vieron como las chicas bajaban sus cosas-además, no se metan en mis planes, ya que cierto tipo está detrás de mí-

-que genio de ese tipo-dijo Jessie al ver que Ganondorf se retiró a lo que de la nada Wobbuffet apareció detrás de los villanos torpes del universo siete-¡Wobbuffet!-

-tal parece ser que tenemos que reunirnos con ellas para ver qué es lo que planee el señor Hades-dijo Mai dándole la razón a Jessie mientras se dirigían por la parte trasera de la mansión, lo que no contaban era que Cell estaba escuchando esto y Ganondorf estaba con el-veo que Hades utilizara a esos tontos solo para hacer caos como tú dices, pero eso no te hace que nos aliemos ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos?-

 _[Canción de Fondo: Jiren's Power Unleashed por PokeMixr92]_

-tu orgullo no me incumbe en lo absoluto-dijo Ganondorf mirando al bioandroide-pero lo que me interesa más es ¿que planea ese recipiente vacío aquí?-

-¿te refieres a ese rey?-

-exactamente, es como si planeara quebrar a ese clon mentalmente con quitarle su libertad con casarlo-pensó el gerudo ya que para ese tipo el plan era de por si extremadamente bueno para su gusto, a lo que Cell dijo-si la experiencia que tienes con ellos y la mía, pasara lo mismo como lo sucedido en Namekusei con Vegeta-

-necesitamos ver más a fondo que esté planeando, y no por un beneficio público, sino que tenemos ventaja de estar aquí-fue en eso que Ganondorf chasqueo los dedos y de las sombras una versión de sí mismo pero del segundo torneo y con un cráneo con cuernos apareció a lo que se postro ante el original- _ **Phantom Ganon**_ , vigila perfectamente a Garon y no dejes que te vea-

-¡espera! puedes crear una versión de ti mismo-dijo sorprendido Cell por la habilidad del rey del mal de crear sombras de sí mismo, lo cual este menciono-si maestro-

-es la sombra de mi encarnación del segundo torneo solo me obedece a mí-confirmo el rey del mal-y es mejor que salgamos de aquí Master podría saber de esto y no quiero que lo sepa-

Después de retirarse realmente, Cell pensó que posiblemente Garon tenga un plan para usar a Dark Pit, ya que según lo ocurrido unos meses, Hades lo ataco con una espada y casi lo mata, al igual que Pit, lo cual tuvieron que llevar a ambos ángeles y además de Gohan a un hospital en otra realidad y se preguntó ¿acaso algo paso ese día que cambio sus vidas? Por desgracia eso lo tenía que verificar más adelante

Mientras fuera de la mansión, las Rainbooms arribaron para ver el lugar después de unas horas y el autobús finalmente se dirigió directamente a la mansión Smash, ellas miraban por las ventanas del autobús y veían todo el entorno en el lugar maravilladas, la primera Twilight (que ahora se refiere como su título de princesa) estaba mucho más sorprendida que los demás.

-Spike, mira-dijo la princesa Twilight, mientras Spike (ósea el perro morado parlante) sacaba su cabeza de la bolsa para echarle un buen vistazo al edificio

-Whoa, es como los jardines de Canterlot y el hogar de Fluttershy juntos a la vez-el perro dijo viendo los arboles junto con el otro perro igual a el-solo imagino la cantidad de ardillas que encontrare ahí-

-Sí, también me sorprendió cuando hice algunas investigaciones y descubrí que algunos lugares en este mundo están modelados o nombrados en contaste que en Equestria-dijo Sunset acerca de lo interesante de la mansión-pero este está hecho por las habilidades de Master Hand-

-es increíble que él lo hizo tan bien, ¡Imagina cómo será la expresión de la princesa Celestia ver este lugar!-

-no esperes muchas expectativas de la princesa Celestia y Master Hand, ya que se conocen y no se llevan del todo bien por una simple razón-respondió con preocupación la villana reformada-¿recuerdas qué le pasó a la princesa Luna cuándo fue desterrada a la luna?-

-Sí… ¿por qué?-pregunto Twilight lo cual esta trago saliva recordando lo que le dijo la gobernante del mudo de los ponys bajo sus propias palabras cuando era su estudiante… aun intenta manejar que fue lo que paso ese día y como aún sigue cuerda después de eso tras esa charla… ya que tuvo que ir ella con un psicólogo por un mes-El hermano de Master Hand… eso es lo único que necesitas como para hacer que se convierta en Nigthmare Moon, además eso fue eliminado de los archivos históricos de Equestria-

-¿cómo…?-dijo Spike solo para que Sunset Shimmer apuntara a la pelirosa que saco de su cabello de la nada un peluche en forma de cocodrilo y lo abrazara-Pinkie… es el ejemplo perfecto del hermano de Master-

-Santa madre de Celestia-dijeron con ojos enormes y la boca bien abierta ambos que provenían de la tierra de los ponies al descubrí que tan loco es el hermano de la mano jefe… casi más o exactamente igual que la portadora del elemento de la risa, el autobús se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión y las puertas se abrieron, una vez que se bajaron, las chicas se quedaron juntas, mientras Twilight hablaba-Ok, estamos donde tenemos que estar. ¿Y ahora qué?-

"Primero, tenemos que buscar a la persona que me contacto, y no se preocupen, permiten mascotas-Rarity dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza del Spike del mundo humano

-Entonces empecemos-Applejack dijo, mientras las Rainbooms comenzaban a caminar, mientras fuera de la mansión a unas cuantas cuadras, las Dazzlings llegaron caminado todas golpeadas y heridas, mayormente Adagio con humo en la cabeza, Aria con múltiples espinas en todo el cuerpo y Sonata con una cobra en la cabeza y con piezas metálicas incrustadas en toda la cara

-Finalmente-comenzó Adagio cansada y adolorida del viaje de manera infraganti-Si las seguimos, podemos encontrar más pistas de Hades y esos tres en la mansi…-pero justo en ese momento la líder de las sirenas solo sintió que piso algo para que resultara ser un rastrillo jardinero y le diera de lleno a la cara para hacer un gruñido leve, solo para que las otras se rieran de su humillante momento que curiosamente había demasiados rastrillos jardineros en la calle siendo levantados por una persona, lo cual duro como unos 10 a 15 minutos debido a que estaba tan cansada y olvido sentir cualquier tipo de dolor y se sentó junto a las otras en medio de la calle-saben que, olvídenlo quiero toman un descanso aquí y nada en el mundo me va a…-

Pero para el infortunio de las Dazzlings estas vieron como una banda marcial comenzó a pasar justo por encima de las tres sirenas, solo para ver como pasaban desfilando unos Mamoswine pasaban por encima de ellas ahora además de que tenían mantas (y sus gritos de dolor aumentaban) que decían "CIUDAD SMASH" "PRESENTA" "EN VIVO" "AL ÚNICO" "E INIGUALABLE" "DOCTOR ROTA"

Después de eso, solo se ve como el ultimo Mamoswine le pisa la cabeza a Adagio de manera humorística y sonaba como muñeco chillón (no se preocupen esto es un fic, si pasa en la vida real… ya saben lo que pasa en realidad) mientras las otras tenían menos heridas-bueno, es oficial, esta ciudad nos dio su amor como bienvenida-dijo Aria sarcásticamente

Sonata miró un artículo de periódico en el suelo y vio un anuncio de la boda en la mansión smash, pero…-Ooh, pizza, mi comida favorita en este mundo, solo superada por los tacos-sonrió solo para que recibiera un golpe al rostro con uno de los rastrillos dejándola inconsciente al mero estilo de padre de familia-¡TE PI%&E ODIO SONATA! Dame eso… "toda la ciudad Smash está cordialmente invitada a la boda/ejecución de Dark Pit y la princesa de Nohr: Corrin, en la mansión smash, atentamente: el alcalde Nappa. Posdata: nos obligaron porque si no, nos dan cuello… camisetas gratis también ¡YAY!"-

-con solo notar esa invitación, el alcalde es un tarado-dijo Aria dando a entender que el alcalde de ciudad smash es un completo idiota-¿y porque será eso de boda/ejecución?-

-porque si Ptooey no acepta toda la mansión será ejecutada por el rey Garon-dijo una voz revelando detrás de las Dazzlings al mismísimo Hades el cual estaba tomando un coctel estilo manhattan pero con un gusano verde en su lugar-otra cosa buena entrada Dazzlings-

-¡Lord Hades!-

-bueno como estamos todos es hora de ponerlos al día-dijo Hades quien de un chasquido de sus dedos trajo al Equipo Rocket y a la Banda de Pilaf el cual en eso de su frente la insignia del inframundo se mostró y dijo-otra cosa esto les causara mareos-

 _[Canción de Fondo: Black's Frustration por PokeMixr92]_

-¿qué es…?-dijeron todos (además de Sonata ya despierta) el cual de la frente del gobernante del infierno del universo cuatro, el rayo se dividió en nueve y se conectó en las cabezas de ellos a lo que sus ojos se pusieron blancos revelando a ellos todo lo ocurrido en el universo cuatro, la segunda invasión Subespacial, y más aún… todo lo ocurrido en el universo siete después de eso, todos se agarraron las cabezas y empezaron a respirar agitadamente

-no puede ser… ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?!-Dijo Adagio horrorizada lo cual James respondió-se parecía cuando estuvimos en esa dimensión loca de Giratina-

-todo eso… es lo ocurrido hace unos meses-dijo Hades cruzado de brazos-y no voy a mentir, ahora que solo hay dos miembros del universo siete aquí, ya que la mayoría están ocupados con otra cosa-

-te refieres a Gohan y a Cell-respondió Sonata a lo que detrás de ella apareció uno de los pokemones de Jessie-¡Wobbuffet!-

-exactamente, ahora que saben todo es hora de poner nuestro plan en acción-tras chasquear los dedos, Hades y su nuevos secuaces desaparecieron mientras dos personas encapuchada vieron lo ocurrido lo cual vieron la mansión smash para después moverse rápidamente casi al mero estilo de los guerreros z

En la mansión, los smashers vieron como ese autobús arribo justo en la entrada, para algunos se les hizo curioso, pero para cierto piloto…-díganme que no son ellas-

-¡HOLA FALCO!-grito Pinkie saludando al ave antropomórfica lo cual este dijo-son ellas, me iré a México espacial por todo el capítulo-

-disculpen, pero ¿alguien se llama Reflet?-pregunto Rarity a lo que la estratega dijo-esa soy yo, verán necesito una mano con una pequeña…-

-están preparando una boda para Corrin, la princesa de Nohr y que es un hibrido dragón humano, quien fue forzada a casarse con Pitto ya que ellos se "acercaron" de más, pero si no se casan para hoy, el rey Garon lo considera como traición y los dos serán ejecutados en el acto junto a toda la mansión, al igual que nosotras-dijo rápidamente Pinkie Pie para finalmente dar una enorme sonrisa lo cual todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que primero, ¿cómo lo supo?, segundo ¿Cuándo lo supo? Y tercero ¡¿Quién le dijo?!

-básicamente… eso es lo que pasó-dijo Master saliendo junto con Calíope, al ver a las Rainbooms, esta se preocupó y miro a todos lados para después acercársele a la mano jefe-disculpe Master, pero me retirare a checar unas cosas con el alcalde Nappa-

-está bien, nos veremos en la boda-dijo Master mientras se retiraba del recinto, pero si noto como Sunset Shimmer le dio una mirada rápida al igual que la Princesa Twilight como sabiendo que algo tramaba, ya que también ambos Spikes estaban gruñéndole, después de salir de la puerta principal, esta saco algo de su bolsillo revelando el mismo chip que Pit encontró en el universo siete que tenía la insignia de la patrulla roja- _es la última pieza que necesitaba y está en perfecto estado_ -dijo Calíope sonriendo malvadamente mirando la pieza metálica- _es hora de preparar todo para la reconstrucción de_ _ **número 16**_ -

-para los nuevos integrantes de la mansión Smash, permítanme presentarles a Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y la Princesa Twilight-dijo Master Hand presentando a todas las Rainbooms, pero curiosamente Wirzo se fijó claramente hacia Rainbow Dash, específicamente más a su cabello-¡JAJAJAJA! Bonito cabello ¿Intentando ser un payaso niña?-se rio el invocante solo para que todos los veteranos y los nuevos vieran claramente como Rainbow frunció el ceño, antes de agarrar el cuello de su cuerpo, tomándolo por sorpresa-¿Quieres saber por qué ahora parecerás una toalla rasgada amigo?-

-Realmente no-respondió, sintiéndose intimidado por la chica casi al nivel que Cia, lo cual la vaquera la quito para prevenir una pelea y decirle a Wirzo-no debiste presionar el botón "Rainbow Clown", la última persona que le dijo así termino lisiado de por vida-

Todos los nuevos peleadores vieron como la peliarcoiris les dio una mirada de "ni lo intenten" en eso, Crazy apareció gritando-¡EL QUE TENGA ESE ALGODÓN DE AZÚCAR QUE OLÍ DESDE ADENTRO, QUE ME LO DE AHORA!-

-¡¿CRAZY HAND?!-

-¡¿Y PINKIE?!-

-¡JUNTOS!-

En eso saco la mano jefe un comunicador militar y dijo lo siguiente-¡atención todos! ¡Tenemos código de portada del álbum Beliver de Imagine Dragons! Repito ¡código de portada del álbum Beliver de Imagine Dragons!-

Y así una gigantesca cantidad de personas aparecieron desde policías, ejercito, hasta de otros universos a rodear el punto donde estaban listos para detenerlos a ambos seres hiperactivos-¡Crazy Clayton Hand y Pinkadema Diane Pie! ¡No se muevan, respiren, transpiren o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con movimiento corporal o dispararemos a matar!-dijo un general donde a ambos estaban rodeados de luces de mira lo cual Sunset los detuvo-¡no se preocupen! sé cómo entretenerlos-

Justo antes de poser hacer algo, la mano loca en su forma humana tomo la mano de la pelirroja-rubia junto con Pinkie lo cual lo siguiente fue tan difícil de explicar que…

 _ **Dios… no puedo con esto, no querrán sabe lo que pasa cuando las mentes de esos dos están unidas a la vez… no he podido dormir en un mes por ellos… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_

Después, solo se vio a Sunset Shimmer con un tic en el ojo y casi a punto de gritar lo cual su amiga saco un malvavisco de su cabello, y Crazy saco una tarjeta-llámanos cuando lo quieras hacer otra vez-dijo retirándose y chasqueando los dedos al igual que Pinkie lo cual Master dijo-todas sus cosas ya están en la mansión, y si, pasa a mi oficina Sunset para borrar ese momento-

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunto Twilight preocupada por el estado mental de Sunset, lo cual dijo en tono casi de perder la cordura-hay cosas que nunca, y digo NUNCA, deben de salir a la luz Twilight…-

Unas horas más tarde, los Smashers y las Rainbooms estaban todos sentados en el comedor para cenar contando todo lo ocurrido de los eventos del regreso de Tabuu, los doce universos, etcétera, pero en cambio, Dark Pit no ha tocado su comida; Él solo ha estado sentado con la cabeza hacia abajo, todavía no podía dejar de pensar en su conversación con los demás, la parte de la pérdida de su libertad fue la que realmente no le gustó, es como si él perdiera la otra cosa importante que lo hace diferente de Pit, no quería ser visto como un Pit que era manejado por otra mujer, Pero en un buen punto, Corrin no era como Palutena, pero estaba en la posición de Pit de ser controlado por atractivas mujeres, en cambio; Corrin ve lo angustiado que está su novio. Dark Pit realmente no le había dicho nada y estaba empezando a preocuparla.

 _Y eso que apenas… está comenzando nuestra historia…_

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **[Música de Fondo: DRAGÓN BALL FIGHTERZ Main Theme]**_

 **Me tomo bastante tiempo para hacer esta primera de tres partes debido a muchas cosas, la vida real, falta de tiempo y reescribir todo lo que tenía de cero ya que una: Dragón Ball súper concluyo y la nueva película sale en diciembre; y segunda: Smash para Switch este año y nuevos personajes… bien jugado Sakurai**

 **Tal vez se pregunten ¡¿porque los personajes de My Little Pony están en este fic?! La respuesta es, que ellas tendrán mucho que ver en toda la segunda temporada y más aún; entre Gohan y Dark Pit y aquellos que serán escogidos para el torneo**

 **Y además la alianza de Hades con el equipo Rocket, la banda de Pilaf y las Dazzlings se me ocurrió gracias a otra cosa que saldrá en el epilogo (si descubren quien es porque su creador es de México)**

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogo… en una realidad diferente**_

* * *

Al igual que muchas tardes ocupadas, Black Hat… un hombre que lleva un sombrero de copa alta, con el cintado color rojo, usa un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo, su vestimenta es una larga chaqueta de color negro un poco claro, típico de los trajes de invierno, su camisa es color rojo y con una corbata color negra, sus pantalones son color azul desvanecido, tiene unos zapatos particulares de los años 60 y guantes de color negro aclarado y su piel es oscura y sus dientes son puntiagudos se encontraba en el escritorio de su oficina privada, firmando algunos papeles con su muy elegante y costoso bolígrafo, todo el papeleo solía dejárselo a Flug, quien servía siempre como secretaria, pero cabe a recalcar que esa tarde era muy ocupada. Black Hat podía permitirse hacer el papeleo referente a los clientes que más le interesaban, a aquellos a quienes les divertía observar ejercer la maldad y casi nunca fallaban, los interesantes

 _[Cancion de Fondo: Crucial situation [Darkness] Dragon Ball Super Original Sountrack vol. 3]_

Ya pasaban las seis en punto cuando Black Hat se detuvo después de una firma. Se encogió de hombros y emitió un leve gruñido de descontento, había estado tranquilo varias horas en las que sus esbirros no habían entrado a su oficina para amargarle la existencia con sus penosas presencias, pero al parecer no podría estar libre de molestias por una vez

Presintió el portal abrirse segundos antes de que lo hiciera, cruzó sus brazos con antelación y observó hacia enfrente, al sitio donde pronto un portal circular obscuro hizo su aparición y un grupo de 60 personas vestidos con las mismas indumentarias cruzaron para entrar a la oficina, Black Hat les clavó una mirada muy seria al grupo, alzando una ceja al reconocer sus rostros y la dimensión de donde provenían, le sorprendía que cualquiera, fuera de sus inútiles empleados, tuviera la insensatez de llegar a perturbarlo

-¿Cómo se atreven a irrumpir así en mi oficina? Si quieres alguna consulta necesitan hacer primero una cita, si desean algún servicio o arma debes hacer una llamada antes y arreglarlo con el Dr. Flug, puedes discutir el precio con él. Ahora lárguense de mi vista, no tengo tiempo para aspirantes a villanos-dijo Black Hat tras su escritorio, agresivo por el pequeño incordio

Uno de los miembros frunció el ceño y se acomodó los anteojos no agradándole que el del sombrero se comportara tan despectivamente ante ellos, pero no iba a responder a provocaciones absurdas, con un humor peor de cómo había llegado, pero mesurado y con expresión fría e imperturbable, dieron pasos hacia el escritorio

-En efecto, señor Black Hat, hice mi llamada con antelación el mes pasado y recibí el pedido en tiempo justo, pero… parece que hay un problema-el líder del grupo colocó sobre el escritorio una caja colorida, era el Kit Mi Villanía (¿recuerdan Mi Alegría?) de Black Hat Organization para villanos de corta edad el cual fijó su vista en Black Hat-creo que usted me subestima…-

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Un premio o una cena gratis a Daily Queen?-

Uno de ellos iba a responder solo para ser callado con un puñetazo a su rostro lo cual continuo-Por ahora deseo comprobar si los rumores que han llegado hasta mis dimensión son correctas-

Con un chasquido de dedos, una docena de portales se abrieron por toda la habitación, de ella emergieron soldados armados, todos con el mismo uniforme negro, de diferentes razas alienígenas, como si fueran todos un clon del otro, así que lo estaba atacando con un grupo de patrulleros del tiempo desechables.

Sin duda ni esfuerzo, Black Hat dejó crecer de su demoníaco cuerpo extremidades que atravesaron a sus enemigos como espinas, mutilándolos y dejando cadáveres sangrientos por todo el suelo, todo poco antes de que ellos dieran el primer golpe, había sido rápido

-¿Lo comprobaste ahora, cuatro ojos?-habló el maligno con voz bestial, con silueta y mirada infernal, volviendo lentamente su cuerpo a su forma habitual

-Sí-respondió el joven, sonriendo-es el Gran señor **Black Hat** que conozco-

-Sé muy bien quién eres Zamasu al igual que el resto de ustedes-dijo Black Hat ya con su apariencia formal, limpiándose las manos sangrientas con una servilleta y después acomodándose la corbata; Detestaba ensuciarse, pero debía dar una lección al antiguo supremo Kaioshin que lo había desafiado, pero ese permanecía ahí en pie, inerte y complacido-Un Zamasu, y no cualquier Zamasu, sino el que apodan vulgarmente como "Gohan Black", y el reciente líder de la patrulla del Tiempo y Dictador de la ciudad Toki Toki. ¿Creíste que podrías enfrentarme con tu pobre armada?-

-No vine aquí buscando guerra, señor Black Hat-habló de forma monótona y calmada-Somos de realidades diferentes, su dimensión no me interesa, además sé que me encuentro en desventaja, sólo vine aquí para que me reconozca y podamos hacer un buen acuerdo de negocios-con un manotazo fuerte, golpeó el Kit Mi Villanía y lo mandó a volar hasta que cayó sobre la cabeza de un patrullero muerto y le disparo hasta hacerlo cenizas-¡No soy un chiste para usted!-

-De verdad no has aprendido a temerme, ¿no es así, recuerdas a mi versión de tu dimensión?-hizo una gran sonrisa burlona, no tomando en serio al líder de la patrulla del tiempo-¿Mr. Popo?-la sonrisa de Gohan Black creció irónicamente-hasta los Uganda Knuckles son más molestos que usted… sin ofender-

-¡¿Qué dijiste, sabandija insolente?!-Black Hat clavo sus garras en el traje del Gohan falso y lo levantó del suelo, casi subiéndolo al escritorio, lo miró con una fiereza asesina e infernal, pero Gohan Black no se inmutaba, no se alteraba ante el salvajismo del maligno, sabía que tenía todas para perder y ni aun así se vislumbraba en él ni un gramo de miedo

-¿Crees que haré negocios con un mequetrefe como tú? Ni siquiera eres relevante en las vidas de ellos que de verdad valen algo en tu multiverso, debería poner fin a tu mísera existencia antes del torneo de Poder-

-así que ya lo sabe, me impresiona su nivel de inteligencia, señor Black Hat, después de todo somos simples mortales bajo el juguete de un par de niños como Zenosama-le volvió a sonreír, con mirada maliciosa y su voz pedante y calculadora

Con un zarpazo Black Hat tomó el rostro de Gohan Black con una de sus garras, con inmensurables ganas de despedazarle la cara, y aunque esta vez la expresión del Gohan falso fue de una seriedad hastiada, esos ojos seguían retándolo, muy valiente era el hibrido saiyajin, por algo era uno de sus favoritos, Black Hat dio un vistazo a la docena de hombres muertos y después volvió su vista hacia este, una gran y maldita sonrisa se vio en el rostro del maligno-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-carcajeó, soltándolo-¡Eres capaz de llegar tan lejos sólo para que te reconozca como un verdadero villano! ¡Aplaudo tu maldad por eso!-

Ahora lo entendía; Todo esto había sido para probar que es apto, que no vacilaba al sacrificar a sus subordinados, que no daba paso en falso y tenía todo calculado, aunque sus otros yos estaban dudando, teniendo miedo y sentirse intimidados por ellos aunque los otros tres que estaban cerca de él, estaban calmados, tal parece ser que son sus versionas más cercanas a su maldad y frialdad, por un momento había creído que él era un suicida, hubiera sido una gran decepción.

 _[Cancion de Fondo: Unknown Enemy [Darkness] Dragon Ball Super Original Sountrack vol. 3]_

Black Hat sacó del cajón una carpeta, la abrió y la dejó sobre el escritorio a la vista de Gohan Black y los smashers Black, eran sus expedientes-He estado al pendiente de sus fechorías desde hace un tiempo-explicó con buen humor-Asesinato en masa, expertos en robótica y genética dimensional, carismático y manipulador, diriges tu propio imperio como dictador, pero haces creer a tus súbditos que eres un gobernante listo, generoso y justo al igual que ese cabeza de alcornoque de Goku y si alguien se te opone ¡Lo asesinas como lo hiciste con esos villanos de tercera en el nido del tiempo!-dio un golpe a la mesa con su puño, enorgullecido

-Fechorías no es la palabra que yo usaría, lo llamo…-dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata roja y el traje que se había arrugado a causa de los corajes de Black Hat-¿Cómo se llamaba esa acción que hicieron los cristianos y los humanos del universo uno Señor Black Hat?-

Fue en eso que creo una sonrisa maquiavélica y lo que dijo fue-¿"Mantener la paz"?-

-exacto, he llegado lejos para ser un Zamasu-menciono mirando con orgullo su trabajo a lo que Black Hat continuo-Desearía que más villanos como tú contrataran los servicios de Black Hat Organization, debo confesar que envío el Kit Mi Villanía para burlarme de algunos villanos que se creen superiores y terminan siendo incompetentes, como ese Zamasu que erradico toda la vida en el multiverso o pidió inmortalidad ¿quién en su sano juicio querrá dominar una realidad sin nada o vivir para siempre? hasta yo mismo pienso que alguien debe recordar mi legado, volviendo al punto, ninguno había tenido el valor de venir a reclamarme hasta ahora, será un placer hacer negocios contigo, tengo altas expectativas, pero me pregunto, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto? ¿Cuál es la meta final de tus perversos planes? ¿Acaso el plan Cero Mortales no resulto como esperabas?-

-Esos son mis asuntos-desvió la mirada mientras un Shamoshiano le traía una taza de té-Necesitaré de su armamento, una máquina de gravedad aumentada al infinito y la cabeza de Quetzalcóatl para dispararle al futuro y al anterior presidente de México del universo 1 por diversión… aunque haría un bien público accidentalmente… no quiero que las cosas en el nido del tiempo se salgan de control, usted sabe, como prevención… y por **el traidor** de este tiempo más dos niños que viajaron al presente además de aquel que tiene el cuerpo de Goku que logró escapar, también será eliminado… y peor aún, esas odiosas portadoras de de los elementos de la armonía-

-esa cochina teoría multiverso me tiene fastidiado…-habló con malicia y saco su teléfono y grabo algo-nota para mí mismo: forzar a Flug a apagar el sistema de seguridad 666 veces, supongo que tienes cómo pagar todo eso, ¿no es así?-Dark Pit Black, Reflet Black y Corrin Black colocaron seis maletines sobre el escritorio, los abrieron para revelar toneladas de billetes de diferentes universos y muchas joyas preciosas, lo cual Black Hat sonrió malignamente-Saben que eso no será suficiente, entreguen sus almas y fidelidad a mí y a Black Hat Organization-Black Hat extendió su mano hacia Gohan Black-Si es que acaso tienes un alma dentro de ese cascara vacía que llamas… cuerpo-

-Me alegra que lleguemos a un acuerdo-dijo y estrechó la mano de Black Hat, impasible como se había mantenido, y aunque ambos se sonreían con respeto, no dejaba de sentirse como si fueran a atacar al otro

-Y más te vale que tengas cómo limpiar este chiquero, ya comienza a apestar-dijo, irritado, señalando a los cuerpos sangrientos de los cuerpos en el suelo-y más aún la alfombra… ¡se va a hacer chiclosa después! No tienes ni idea de lo que cobran en la tintorería-

-No hay problema-se abrieron un par de portales en los que entraron algunos primidos y seres del Subespacio que comenzaron a levantar los cadáveres y limpiar la sangre, todos muy callados y obedientes-Lo tenía previsto… ¿sin almidón para la alfombra?-

-De verdad que estoy impresionado-elogió Black Hat para después ver al primido que se llevó la alfombra-por cierto, Demencia se orino hace unas horas-

El primido solo puso una cara de asco y el agarro con una bolsa y metió la alfombra para retirarse-¿Podemos proceder a hacer el papeleo?-contestó Gohan Black con orgullo, hicieron el papeleo correspondiente mientras la habitación era limpiada volvieron a estrechar sus manos como socios después de que terminó la última firma, este se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volver a su realidad, uno de los smashers Black abrió el portal para su líder

Conociendo Black Hat cientos de villanos mediocres que para lo único que servían era para payasadas y dar vergüenza, Gohan Black resultaba en cambio uno de sus clientes que mayor interés le provocaba; Siempre inteligente, siempre táctico y frío, un ser sin corazón a la hora de matar a sus opositores y estorbos… un líder nato por naturaleza

El Zamasu original y más aún, Goku Black, eran seres renegados que ni siquiera les naciera respetarlo con su sola presencia, esto no hacía más que enfurecerlo por ser demasiados orgullosos y vanidosos-Sigo sin tolerar que no me tengas miedo, pero recuerda…-habló el maligno, haciendo que Gohan Black detuviera su andar hacia el portal. Black Hat mostró sus colmillos y lo fulminó con su mirada perversa-Te enseñaré a temerme, sabandija y recuerda que si el universo siete es derrotado ¡SERÁN BORRADOS!-

Gohan Black sonrió con desdén-Será divertido que lo intente y sabemos que ganaran **, el torneo está arreglado para que ellos ganen** … pero recuerde también, esta es una realidad reescrita por lo que pueden cambiar los eventos-el saiyajin continuó dando pasos sin titubear y antes de adentrarse al portal agregó-me mantendré en contacto, señor Black Hat, por si requiero algún otro servicio de su organización-

El portal se cerró y finalmente se habían largado dejando a Black Hat solo a lo que dijo-y tienes razón, esos tontos del universo siete _**NO**_ ganaran… ni mucho menos con… el _**Ultra Instinto**_ ¡Mwa Ja, ja, ja, ja!-

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_


	2. Deux Ex Angelus

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._ "Smash"-Nail y Kamisama " **smash** "- narración _**"Smash"**_ \- Narrador

* * *

 _ **[Musica de Fondo: Limit Break X Suvivor (Orchestal) por PokeMixr92]**_

 _ **Voz de Dark Pit:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros. 5 y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **Guarida de Hades, Inframundo Universo 4, hora 4:18 pm**_

* * *

El inframundo del universo 4 es el lugar donde todas las almas de aquellos perecen tras causar sufrimiento… pero como ya sabemos cómo es ese lugar nos enfocamos en el palacio de Hades donde sonara extraño se escucha la canción del Dr. Evil (Malito aquí en Latinoamérica) y estúpidamente Hades hace la misma pose del villano de película hasta que dice-¿qué les parece mi fanservice innecesario?-

 _[Musica de Fondo: Freeza's Chosen Ones Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Mientras el líder supremo del inframundo rompía la cuarta pared, se ve alrededor de una mesa circular con toda la imagen de toda ciudad Smash como si fuera un holograma a las Dazzlings haciendo diferentes cosas como Adagio mirar aburrida hacia el mapa, Aria checar su celular, Sonata en su laptop, al equipo Rocket que llevaba su indumentaria negra cuando obtuvieron su acenso en la región Unova además de todos sus pokemones desde que comenzaron, a la banda de Pilaf que ahora estaban ya regresados a su edad normal (cuando Goku los conoció más para ser exacto) y finalmente en el lado contrario se encuentran dos personas, además de Hewdraw, que por lo visto fue resucitado por Hades, una de ellas es una hermosa joven mujer luciendo una coleta larga y azul, ojos rosados y sombra de ojos, y un anillo de oro para decorar su cabello de la misma manera que su forma anterior, viste un corsé azul claro y morado, con medias y mangas para que coincida y el otro se asemeja a un genio con piel verde, ojos rojos hinchados y una gran boca de labios azules, con un único colmillo que sobresale de la lado derecho y tiene una gema angular roja incrustada en el estómago, con grietas que se ramifican en la piel circundante, también tiene una nariz corta y rechoncha, en su cabello rubio tiene un adorno de cráneo atado además de usar una bufanda de color magenta y un par de pantalones grandes, amarillos y rojos a rayas. Además, la armadura en sus hombros parece estar cubierta con varias estructuras en forma de ramas que tienen joyas colgando de ellas; estos dos son los dioses de la calamidad y el de la muerte: **Pandora y Thanatos**

-bueno dejemos eso y vayamos directo a lo que he planeado por estos meses…-

Pero, Sonata que está navegando por Internet por aburrimiento, descubre algo que llama su atención y la hace reír para después mostrárselo a Aria y a James lo cual se empezaron a reír

-como verán, nuestro querido clon gótico de Pitty Pat será obligado a casarse o lo decapitaran por "Garon" para ser exacto…-

Luego lo envió por mensaje privado al teléfono celular de Thanatos, y también descubrió que esto es divertido

-por lo que necesitare de sus artimañas de cómo hacer caos para…-

Luego escribe lo que ellos encuentran tan divertido para la notebook de Mai quien expresa incredulidad e hilaridad al ver lo que casi todos vieron y le muestra a Adagio-¡¿ES NETA?!-

-emm… ¿qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Hades curioso y rascándose la barbilla-¿acaso es Franco Escamilla humillando a alguien de su mesa reñoña otra vez?-

-si usted insiste…-Sonata envía lo que encontró en su computadora a la televisión del salón de reuniones, lo cual revela un video que muestra a un Hades adolescente parado en un escenario con un micrófono, usando ropa ridícula de los 80 y tiene su cabello rubio y largo y detrás de este hay un letrero de neón que dice "Hexxdes Luthor"-¡Bienvenido al Show de talentos de la preparatoria de dioses Exodus de 1986 antes de Jesucristo alias "soy un hippie racista contra alicornios"! Y mi nombre es Sexy Hexy ¡y somos _**Hexxdes Luthor**_!-

-Sonata…-dijo en tono molesto y enojado para después verlo cantar…

 _Oh, baby, baby, with that ass so sweet!_

 _We're the brainy studs that you're dying to meet!_

 _Hexxdes Luthor!_

 _Hexxdes Luthor!_

 _Come on! Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis and Zaiya with that sweet poontang!_

 _I wrote you a song, now shake hands and hooves with my wang!_

 _Hexxdes Luthor!_

 _Hexxdes Luthor!_

-¡DAME ESO PEN$%JA!-grito Hades destruyendo la computadora de la sirena dejándola triste… lo cual sin perder el ritmo, el teléfono de Reaper comienza a reproducirse con la misma melodía y este ríe avergonzado-eh… jejeje… Creo que acabo de convertirlo en mi tono de llamada… por cierto, fue Celestia quien lo subió a God Tube hace tiempo-

-no me sorprende que la llamen **Trollestia** desde ese día-dijo pensativo y a la ves admirado tras lo que dijo su más fiel lacayo-¡increíble me acaba de trolear un pony!-

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Limit Break X Survivor]_

La pantalla muestra Goku en forma base a dar múltiples golpes con Jiren al tema de la canción. Los dos dan múltiples golpes por un tiempo antes de que Jiren dispare una esfera de ki a lo que Goku contraataca con un kamehameha y ambos causan una explosión y la tarjeta de título para aparecer en el fondo el escenario del torneo

~ ¡Al espacio vamos ya! Es la moda únete ven~

La tarjeta de título desaparece para mostrar una esfera de dragón antes de ser atrapada y tomada por Krilin para mostrar a Freezer en su silla, Piccolo, número 17, número 18, el maestro Roshi, a Trunks del futuro sosteniendo una esfera cada uno y miran a la pantalla.

~ En mis manos deja todo~

Muestra a Goku entrenando mientras crea dos pequeñas esferas de energía mientras tanto Milk se siente decepcionada, en eso Goten y la banda de Pilaf apareceré en la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~ Todo el tiempo quiero reír~

Muestra a Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, antes de que Trunks junto al equipo Rocket y Wobbuffet aparezca frente a la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~Confundido nunca lucir~

Muestra las esferas del dragón rodar antes de que una se volviera uno de los ojos de una mujer misteriosa que se parecen a Cia hasta que se divide en la mitad de un movimiento de ambos lados para revelar a Lana y a Cia hasta que en el medio el gran sacerdote aparece junto con Zenosama soltando una luz a la pantalla.

~No he gozado suficiente~

Muestra versiones ligeramente sombreadas de los dioses destructores de los universos 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 y 12 y al frente sonriendo malvadamente esta Hades: el dios del inframundo de la serie Kid Icarus hasta que Goku muestre una pose de pelea.

~ (Woo-hoo) Aburrido no…~

Los doce ángeles asistentes y supremos Kaioshins (incluyendo Zamasu) aparecen sombreados también y en el medio aparece Bills, Champa, Master y Crazy Hand en forma humana, Quitela, las Dazzlings, las Rainbooms y debajo aparece Cell mirando fijamente a la pantalla hasta que muestra Vegeta continuando con su entrenamiento.

~ (Woo-hoo) Ya no quiero estar~

Se muestra a Dark Pit en lo alto de la fortaleza de Viridi con los ojos cerrados antes de que los abriera ambos ojos desatando su poder y una onda eléctrica pasara y se le tornaran verdes los ojos además de su cabello volverse dorado

~Liberemos ese peso y a volar (vuela ya) ~

El Gohan joven, Cloud, Corrin, Reflet, Bayonetta, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Morgan y Kanna aparecen sombreados también y al frente se muestra a dos personas que son Kyabe y Caulifla y cambia a una ciudad en llamas revelando Gohan Black a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio de la Patrulla Roja y con lentes y a los Smashers Black tomando control de la base de los patrulleros del tiempo

~ (Woo-hoo) Un mundo mejor~

Versiones sombreadas de todos los peladores participantes del universo 11, se muestran junto a una mujer y a la izquierda se muestra a Pit con una cara seria mirando hacia Jiren

~ (Woo-hoo) Juntos construir~

Muestra a los equipos del univers caminando hacia algo antes de cambiar a Dark Pit disparando desde su báculo a Corrin convirtiendo en su forma de dragón a 18 y 17 de pie y de espaldas a espalda al aura de Gohan adulto arder con sus ojos, para ver como una mujer que se parece a Broly libera su poder, así como el Trunks del futuro va al ataque con su espada mientras está en súper saiyajin antes de ver la cámara de zoom rápidamente en Jiren hacia sus ojos donde muestra a un joven que porta unos arcillos Potara negros y tiene el rostro de Gohan del pasado y los ojos de Dark Pit

~ ¡Sin temor con amor será!~

Vemos a Cloud echando a un lobo azul lejos con una patada

~ ¡Todos los muros romperé! ~

Se ve a Vegeta pelear con una especie parecida a la de Majin bu y lanza un ataque hacia el suelo

~ ¡Todas las puertas abriré! ~

Goku se muestra caminando lentamente mientras una explosión se ve al fondo hacia la cámara antes de gritar y convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin blue

~ Yo te guiaré, una vez más, ¡Y lo imposible venceré! ~

Goku carga una vez más hacia Jiren mientras que los dos comienzan a volar en el cielo mientras que intercambiaron golpes esta vez Goku que demostraba ganar la parte superior antes de que ambos golpes chochan dando ondas azules y rojas

~ Con gran valor superarás Todas tus metas pronto lograrás ~

Goku grita hacia el cielo mientras un pilar de ki en color rojo se dispara hacia el cielo. Una silueta de Goku aparece dentro del pilar mostrando un sonrisa poco antes de que salte a pelear en forma base hacía en la pantalla

~ Y gritarás: ¡Qué fácil es! ¡No hay imposibles para mí! ~

Goku sigue peleando con Jiren mientras que en su batalla desgarrando trozos de tierra como lucharon en el cielo antes de que la pantalla parpadea.

~ Juntos con Dragón Smashers ~

Goku aterriza delante de todos los smashers, sus amigos como muestran una X brillante en el fondo

~ ¡Zenosama se impresionará! ~

* * *

 _ **Dragón Smashers Melee.**_

 **Capítulo 1: Hasta que un fatídico despertar nos separe**

 **Deus Ex Angelus**

 **Parte dos**

 **Saga de supervivencia universal (versión del universo 4)**

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Unfamiliar Work Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como se planearon, ya que cuando se les conto a las Rainbooms lo sucedido entre los doce universos, los dioses de la destrucción, el torneo Smash, la segunda invasión Subespacial y el regreso de Tabuu, técnicamente… no lo tomaron bien, con excepción de Pinkie Pie que de alguna otra forma estaba tranquila… como si ya supiera todo lo sucedido

-duh, claro que se lo que paso tontito, después de todo, vi toda la serie desde que salió, incluyendo los que están leyendo este fic-dijo Pinkie hacia el cielo… _**oh por favor… ¡NADA DE SPOILERS Y ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED PINKIE!**_

-Okie doki lokie-dijo saltando felizmente hacia la cocina para hacer un refrigerio para todos

-creo que no fue buena idea decirles del torneo de Zenosama que dará pronto-dijo Mario quien veía a todas de diferentes maneras como si tuvieran una **crisis mental** ( **LA MAYOR RAZÓN DE PORQUE ESTÁN INCLUIDAS EN ESTE FIC** ), Applejack estaba rascándose la cabeza desesperadamente, Rainbow Dash en posición fetal y temblando, Fluttershy abrazaba desesperada a Pikachu que termino dándole una descarga, Sunset Shimmer y la Twilight Sparkle de anteojos estaban hiperventilando, pero con la Princesa de la amistad… ¿cómo decirlo?-Está bien… Todo estará bien, el universo no terminara hoy ¡Pero terminará pronto!-dijo la princesa Twilight en posición fetal y acariciando su cabello para luego levantarse y dar un gruñido desesperado y terminar viéndose al espejo-¡Todo habrá terminado! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Esto es MÁS ALLÁ de un problema de amistad! ¡ES UN PROBLEMA UNIVERSAL! No no no… ¡Eres capaz de enfrentar las peores cosas! ¿recuerdas todo lo sucedido en Ponyville? esto es solo la ¡CULPA DE UN HOMBRE DE CABEZA HUECA! Tú Puedes hacerlo-

-no otra vez-dijo Spike que aparentemente hablo (pero como estamos en la mansión smash, a casi todos no les sorprendió ver a un perro parlante) lo cual Zelda pregunto-¿esto paso una vez?-

-no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo-dijo Sunset mientras veía como su amiga veía su reflejo y actuaba como cierto personaje de "el señor de los anillos"-¡Oh! Pero, ¿y si no puedo?-dijo el reflejo de Twilight triste solo para que esta actuara diferente-¡Tú puedes! Solo tienes que controlarte, Tienes. Que. Controlarte.-

-¿Estás… estás bien Princesa?-dijo Luigi asustado mientras le pasaba la mano en su cara pero en eso escucho algo, y de la nada sus alas de alicornio y orejas de pony salieron, para después ver hacia donde unos guardias de Nohr estaban platicando (eso si con un tic en la oreja izquierda) cambiaron en la imaginación de la pelimorada a que se estaban burlando de ella, hasta que en eso volteo a ver al plomero verde con todo su cabello desmarañado y dando una sonrisa casi del de una psicópata-Eeheeheehee… estoy bien-

-bueno… eso es nuevo y…-dijo Marth sorprendido pero en eso vio a Rarity con un exagerado vestido mesclado de casi todo lo que veía-¿Uh? ¿Qué llevas puesto?-

-¡MIS EMOCIONES CARIÑO! ¡Stress Couture!-

-genial, otra reina del drama, nos venos hasta el segundo capítulo-refunfuño Falco teniendo listo las maletas y saliendo de la mansión, pero luego todos sin pensarlo dieron un paso atrás al ver como la princesa de la amistad literalmente perdió la cordura (ya que es lo primero que muere en la mansión) mientras Luigi solo quedo petrificado del miedo lo cual Mario lo tomo y lo acerco al resto pero ahora, la Princesa Twilight "la loca" Sparkle se dirigió hacia Sunset-vine por lo que me pertenece…-

-¿porque…?-pregunto Sunset con miedo ya que aparentemente estaba en un estado delirante-mi corona… yo… necesito… esa corona. Dámela Sunset. La que tomaste… para sellarlo de nuevo…-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Y a quien vas a sellar?-pregunto Sunset solo para ver a lado de ella una ilusión hecha por su cabeza que tenía la cabeza de un caballo, tiene una cornamenta de venado a la derecha, un cuerno de cabra azul a la izquierda, un colmillo largo, pupilas de diferentes tamaños, una lengua de serpiente, una barba de cabra y cejas blancas y pobladas. Tiene el brazo derecho de un león, la garra izquierda de un águila, la pierna derecha de un lagarto y la pierna izquierda de una cabra. Además, tiene el ala derecha de un murciélago, el ala izquierda de un pegaso, la melena de un caballo y una cola de serpiente con forma de dragón con un penacho de cola blanca, el cual hablo-Creo que tu crisis mental finalmente te arruinó la cabeza ¿no es así Twilight?-

-¡CÁLLATE ILUSIÓN DE **DISCORD**!-grito Twilight hacia donde se suponía que estaba el señor del caos lo cual Palutena pregunto-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS! ¡TAMBIÉN USTEDES CHICAS! Y ESPECIALMENTE TÚ, DISCORD!-

-Eeeeey-dijo Discord haciendo parodia de un personaje de los años 70 llamado Fonzie con cabello hacia atrás y chaqueta de cuero, lo cual desapareció dejando a Sunset Shimmer confundida de mas-¿Con quién estás hablando?-

-¡Mi corona ahora! por favor-

-Mmm, realmente… está en Equestria, si recuerdas bien tras lo sucedido cuando fuiste la primera vez ¿recuerdas?-dijo Fluttershy intentando calmar a Twilight, pero solo vieron como un vaso sanguíneo irrumpe en el ojo derecho de ella haciendo que se vuelva rojo-No…-

-Bueno… ahí va la cordura que dejó-dijo Wirzo riendo nerviosamente mientras veían como su ojo derecho comienza a gotear sangre y hablaba más terroríficamente-Noo…-

-Uh… Twilight-dijo asustada la pelirrojarubia y Twilight lentamente comienza a acercarse a ella ya que ahora ambos ojos ahora están completamente rojos-Noooo…-

Antes de poder acercársele, Master Hand logra detenerla tras chasquear sus dedos y recobrarle su mentalidad-Muy bien, estás de vuelta, gracias por avisarme Spike-

-Huh, ¿qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?-pregunto mirando a todos lados-¿Dónde está Discord?-

-¿En Equestria?-dijo confundida la versión de Twilight del mundo humano lo cual respondió su homóloga del mundo de los ponys-¡Sí! Por supuesto está ahí… y aquí no…-dijo tras ver hacia la ventana-por ahora-

-y… ejem… ¿qué harán ahora?-pregunto Mario a lo que Sunset dijo-creo que lo mejor sería prepara la boda-

-eso es verdad, iremos por los trajes, yo creo que ya tienen todo lo necesario-verifico el plomero mientras veían a Rarity sin su crisis mental (y vestido de estrés) para después jalar a todas las chicas mientras los hombres se dirigían a rentar los esmóquines

-pero antes…-dijo Master Hand mirando ahora a Dark que se quedó mirando a todos-Dark, creo que es hora de hablar de esto-

-¿De qué?-se preguntó el ángel negro solo para que todos se cambiaran a ropas de soldado y Rainbow Dash saco un intercomunicador-Muy bien, tápense los oídos… aquí vienen ¡las armas pesadas!-

-¿Que van a hacer?-es que en eso de la nada se escuchó a la voz del anunciador de Call of Duty Black Ops 2 diciendo-¡HOSTILE PINKIE PIE DEPLOYED!-

-¿eso no es de Call of Duty?-

 _[Música de fondo: The Fatso Waltz Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-Pues no me sorprende ¿has probado la cerezanga? porque yo misma la inventé. La cerezanga son cerezas molidas en una tortilla frita. Cere-zanga. Gran nombre ¿No? Pero tal vez debería llamarla Chimireza. También es bueno ¿Cual suena mejor? ¿Cerezanga o Chimireza? ¿Y si los combino? ¡Chimicerezaanga! Jajajaja ¿Cual suena más gracioso? ¡Adoro las palabras graciosas! Una de mis favoritas es "Quinoto". Esa no la inventé. ¡Trabajaría en un huerto de quinotos solo para poder decir "quinoto" todo el día! ¡Quinoto! ¡Quinoto! ¡Quinoto! Y "pepinillos". ¿Decirlo no es lo más gracioso? Pepinillos. Pepinillos. ¡Pepinillos! ¡Dilo conmigo! Pepinillo, quinoto, pepinillo, quinoto, chimicerezanga-

Durante la molesta y exageradamente larga de la portadora del elemento de la risa causando que el ángel negro ya se fastidiara-¡QUIEREN CALLARLA!-

-la única manera es que no huyas de la mansión antes de la boda…-dijo Rainbow Dash tapándole la boca a su amiga-porque haría eso-

Fue en eso que como si fuera escopeta, agarro el cabello de Pinkie y le quito la mano de la boca lo cual volvió a hablar sin parar-pepinillo, quinoto, chimicerezanga. Hablando de frijoles. ¿Has notado todo lo que va con los frijoles? Queso, tortilla, tomate, ajo, crema, perejil…-

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡No huiré! ¡Pero por favor, que se calle esa pen#$ja por favor!-grito hincado Dark Pit para que se calle Pinkie Pie, solo para que esta dijera lo siguiente-Con cerrojo y sin orrojo, un pastelillo en mi ojo-

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Ike curioso a lo que la pelirosa dijo-Una Pinkie Promesa-

-Eso suena ridículo niña…-dijo Cell rolando los ojos solo para que en instantes Pinkie Pie tomara al bioandroide de los cuernos hacia su nivel mostrando una verdadera cara molesta-Y nadie rompe una Pinkie Promesa cucaracha subdesarrollada… ¡NADIE! ¡POR SIEMPRE!-

Cell solo se quedó aterrado al ver como en instantes volvió a ser como antes saltando alegremente mientras Sunset Shimmer le dijo honestamente-no debiste presionar el botón "romper una Pinkie promesa" ahora lo saben todos-

Viendo que es lo que le esperaba el ángel negro este solo puso su mano en su ojo izquierdo como lo hizo ella-muy bien, prometo no huir de la mansión, Pinkie… Promesa-

 _[Música de fondo: Under the Blue Sky Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Las chicas estaban en el vestidor, Rarity entró al vestidor con un montón de vestidos para todas las chicas que hizo ella misma para la ocasión, y obviamente era la más emocionada por la boda, por lo que estaba preparada para ella-¡Muy bien chicas! ¡He hecho vestidos para todos! ¡Siempre estoy lista cuando se trata de eventos especiales para mis amigos! Corrin, pensé que el blanco y el dorado serían perfectos para ti a pesar de que tus colores consisten en tu cabello y armadura ¿qué piensas?-

-Se ve muy bien, lo probaré y veré cómo se ve-dijo Corrin mientras toma el vestido y se va detrás de las cortinas, todas las chicas obtuvieron sus vestidos y cada uno se fue a un lugar diferente, Bayonetta se quedó quieta, sin parecer interesada en probar su vestido.

-¿Bayonetta? ¿Verdad? ¿No te vas a probar tu vestido?-la fashionista preguntó viendo a la bruja umbra cruzada de brazos-No llevare puesto un vestido, especialmente blanco, el blanco no es mi color, si me vas a dar un vestido, será mejor que sea negro-

-bueno, el negro es para los funerales, a menos que estés diciendo adiós a la libertad de Dark Pit-se escuchó a Rainbow Dash gruñendo de fondo, sin embargo, eso pasó desapercibido por culpa de Palutena-Vamos, Cereza, esta es una boda para la que estamos tratando de prepararnos, no puedes ir a una boda luciendo como la zorra que eres-

Francamente esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso lo cual Bayonetta gruñó a la diosa-¡Jod#$te Diosa! ¡No me pondré un vestido!-

Palutena estaba molesta con la Bruja Umbra, lo cual decidió atacar a Bayonetta desde atrás tratando de luchar para que usara el vestido y agarró uno de los senos de Bayonetta, lo que provocó su grito (junto con las chicas, excluyendo a Rainbow Dash que estaba tomando fotos de su teléfono celular y una sonrisa de perversión… posiblemente le sirva para chantajearlas, eso y que Capitán Falcón miraba todo desde la punta del árbol que está cerca de la ventana) Uno pensaría que fue accidental, pero con Palutena, nunca sería un accidente-este es el mejor lugar de la mansión ¡YES!-dijo Falcón mirando con perversión mientras grababa la riña y comía palomitas

-debo admitir, que tienes un pecho suave para una vieja bruja como tú-bromeó la diosa aun masajeado el busto de Bayonetta-¡Quítenme las manos de encima!-eritó mientras luchaba por escapar, el agarre de Palutena fue más fuerte de lo imaginado y a pesar de todas sus luchas, estaba cayendo ante la diosa de la luz, la cual disfrutó al verla retorcerse y le dio un pellizco extra para intentar hacerla chillar…. No funcionó exactamente, pero estaba cerca, Palutena estaba contenta de que hubiera un espejo cerca, podía ver claramente que la Bruja Umbra estaba sonrojada por su cercanía no deseada

- _Voy a guardar esta información para más tarde_ -pensó sombríamente Palutena, a pesar de estar actuando como una zorra en lugar de una divinidad, realmente le gusta cuando los demás muestran su lado suave… incluso si ellos son malvados o no

Pinkie se rio de las dos mujeres peleando-Saben, ustedes dos serian buenas amigas si me preguntan, como Rainbow Dash y Applejack-

Bayonetta y Palutena dejaron de pelear y la miraron lo suficiente como para igualar a las dos últimas que decían al mismo tiempo-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!-

-Rarity, creo que no deberías dejar que todas usemos ropa blanca, no queremos eclipsar a la novia-Sunset le recordó mientras miraba a la diosa de la luz-Aunque, sé que a algunos de nosotros nos gustaría ser el centro de atención… y actuando así, es suficiente para revelar por qué la princesa Celestia vivió en la secundaria de futuros dioses cuando volví a Equestria-

-Estás imaginando cosas Sunshim-tarareaba Palutena cuando finalmente le quitó las manos de Bayonetta, la cual no se dio cuenta de que dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio de que Palutena la iba a dejar en paz, Sin embargo…

-Juzgaremos eso-Rarity dijo mientras miraba hacia Bayonetta-si el blanco no funciona, tu única opción es el morado, Sin embargo… di ese color para Twilight y violeta para Reflet… por lo que no tendrás suerte en ningún lado-

Bayonetta se quejaba de lo injusta que era la fashionista en que no se le daba una elección, ella todavía no la iba a probar, incluso si le compraba el vestido blanco, mientras tanto, Palutena iba a obtener un hermoso blanco junto con Sunset, pero en su caso con tonos dorados y rojos, y ella tenía el color que no le sentaba bien

- _Esto es para la niña dragón… si no somos decapitados por esa cascara que se hace llamar un rey_ -Bayonetta gimió para sí misma, revelando que ella es otra que sabe que Garon no es lo que aparenta

 _[Música de fondo: Like that Cloud Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Hablando de Corrin, la princesa de Nohr salió de detrás de las cortinas con su vestido de novia, todas las chicas salieron a ver a la manakete y quedaron hipnotizadas por lo hermosa que se veía.

-¿Me veo bien?-preguntó nerviosamente Corrin

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Corrin ¡te ves increíble! Puedo imaginarte caminando por el pasillo ahora, todos tus amigos y familiares te miran tomando fotos admirándote ¡Dark Pit estaría absolutamente mudo si te viera!-Peach chilló de emoción

- _Esa es mi gran pregunta, ¿cómo lo tomará el?-_ Sunset pensó después de lo mal que afecto a Dark Pit sobre la boda a lo que Corrin se sonrojó-¿R-Realmente lo crees? ¡Gracias! En realidad, gracias a todos por su ayuda, no esperaba que todas estuviesen tan comprometidas con esto tan fácilmente, estoy realmente agradecido-

Rainbow Dash envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Corrin-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos Corrin, esto es muy importante para ti, y no te dejaríamos manejarlo por tu cuenta-

Corrin sintió que iba a llorar, ella sí tenía un grupo de amigos que realmente la querían, incluso los que llegaron ayer, ver todas esas caras sonrientes a su alrededor solo le trajo alegría por primera vez en su vida, los Smashers y las Rainbooms ahora eran parte de su familia-Todos ustedes… tienen mi gratitud completa-

 _[Música de fondo: Beerus' Tea Time Mischief Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Todos los muchachos todavía estaban en la tienda de trajes al otro lado de la calle, Marth estaba ocupado… demasiado ocupado mirándose en el espejo mientras llevaba su esmoquin-Mírate a ti mismo, apuesto como un cuadro recién pintado ¿Quién es esa belleza de pelo azul en el espejo? Oh espera, esa soy yo. Luzco fabuloso como siempre-dijo Marth mientras se acomoda su cabello-Es muy refrescante verme con esmoquin-

-Sí, Martha, es refrescante ver que no estás vestida por una vez-Ike dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

-¡Oye! Esta es una boda, tengo que quedar bien-

-Sí… Esta es la boda de Corrin, ya tendrás la de Lucina después, reina del drama-Roy bromeó solo para que se escuchara un estruendo de magnitudes tipo saiyajin llamado Vegeta-¡NO SOY UNA REINA DE DRAMA!-

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-esa era la chica malvavisco si preguntan-dijo Cell burlándose y acomodándose la corbata del esmoquin que pidió a su medida (claro que se le veían las alas por detrás) para después la voz de Rarity se escuchara por segunda vez-¡Y NO SOY UN MALVAVISCO CELL!-

-me siento mal por el tipo que se enamore con ella y tenga que acostarse después-dijo humorísticamente el bioandroide mientras en la mansión los dos Spike solo estornudaron-¿Quién estará hablando de nosotros?-

-¿Ya tienen todos sus trajes?-pregunto Mario teniendo un esmoquin negro con su icónica gorra-Oye, ¿dónde está Pit?-

-¡Por aquí muchachos!-Pit vino hacia los chicos con un esmoquin blanco, pero todos le dieron a Pit una mirada bastante desagradable, técnicamente todos vestían de negro, mientras que Pit quería ser el blanco, lo cual Cell dijo-¡Felicidades! Acabas de volverte el inadaptado social de la boda… básicamente es el segundo trabajo de Yamcha-

-¡Pit! ¡Todos acordamos vestir de negro! ¿Por qué conseguiste un esmoquin blanco? Te ves ahora como el blanco perfecto para una bandada de palomas-preguntó Zero mirando a Pit quien este respondió-Soy un ángel blanco, Pitto se vestirá de negro, así que tiene sentido que use blanco-

Todos se quedaron mirando para después darse un palmface por esa respuesta-No importa, quédate con el traje, tenemos que regresar y comenzar a prepararnos para la boda, bien, vamos a pagar nuestros trajes por separado o…-dijo Mario tras darse la vuelta para ver que todos se fueron

-Lo siento Mario, dejamos la billetera en la mansión así que págalo por nosotros… _~ ¡adiós!~_ -fue la voz del ser perfecto escuchándose hasta que no es hizo audible al igual que los demás

-¡Jo$%se todos!-dijo Mario tirando su gorra solo para que esta rebotara como balón y regresara a su cabeza-¿Por qué siempre sucede cuando no hay nadie mirando?-

-y usted sabe que tiene que pagar esos trajes-dijo el cajero recordándole al plomero lo cual dijo-otra cosa, buen truco-

-sí lo sé-

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:**_

 _ **La siguiente transición es MUY malvada, Black Hat Organization, Fanfiction y Smashbrosarrmagedon no se hacen responsables por control mental y lavado de cerebro.**_

 _ **(Probablemente)**_

* * *

-¿Quién ayuda a un villano en apuros? ¡Black Hat Organization!-dijo una voz donde se ve a un oso azul vestido y a un tipo con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y vestido de héroe, pero se pasa a una chica vestida con un sombrero de copa y esmoquin negro dándole de lleno en la cabeza-hemos ayudado a muchos, muchos, MUCHÍSIMOS villanos a lo largo de los años, siempre que algo malo pasa, Black Hat Organization está ahí-

-esta imponente, terrorífica y maligna organización comenzó con una pequeña y humilde instalación en: la vecindad donde se transmito e hizo "el chavo del ocho"…-se muestra un edificio en forma de sombrero con relámpagos y donde una estela oscura lo rodea pero cambia a la del chavo del ocho-¿recuerdan el otro lado de la vecindad bueno casi en la planta alta? Allí mismo fundada por **Black Hat** -

Tras cambia ahora con el tipo de la bolsa de papel y en le fondo se escucha la risa de Black Hat, el cual era el narrador-cuyo nombre inspira terror en los corazones de los héroes y que se hagan en los calzones como cuando les echan mucho chile a los tacos del mercado cuando insultas a la que está a cargo-

-nos llevan a edad…-pero en eso se traba el video dejando al equipo Rocket, la banda de Pilaf, las Dazzlings y los secuaces de Hades mirando hacia Reaper quien tenía problemas con el ordenador-genial, se está alentando la página… se trabo el maldito botón-

-Reaper-dijo hades mirando con enojo a su esbirro hasta que finalmente el video reanudo-lo que nos trae a nuestro aniversario, y les aseguraremos que continuaremos ofreciendo de todos los males desde consultas malvadas y consejos, préstamos para planes y golpes malvados, venta y compra de armamento maligno hasta exterminación de héroes, y solo por la modesta cantidad de…-

-¡TU ALMA!-dijo la chica (que suena casi igual que Pinkie Pie) que tenía un gorro en forma de lagartija lo cual todos que estaban tomando agua escupieron y gritaron-¡¿QUE?!-

-no se preocupen, no es cierto es una bromi… eso espero-

* * *

 _ **Voz de José Lavat:**_

 _ **Black Hat Organization**_ _ **: la maldad es nuestro negocio y es bueno para los negocios.**_

* * *

-sabía que ese nombre se me hacía familiar-dijo Thanatos tomando una bebida recordando al ser diabólico lo cual Hades respondió-por supuesto, Black Hat era el maestro principal en el arte de la maldad en la escuela de dioses, hasta que Zenny llego y lo cambio por alguien llamado Chuck Norris… historia real; básicamente toma almas solo para obtener sus servicios a ingenuos, en mi caso es igual, pero lo hago por diversión-

-es por eso que nunca voy a tus tontas reuniones al igual que Aku-fue en eso que la pantalla se encendió y revelo una silla el cual se giró, revelando a Black Hat, que mostraba sus enervantes colmillos y mantenía los dedos de ambas manos cruzados, expectante-¡Saludos! soy Black Hat…-

-¡Como te va Blacky!-dijo Hades feliz solo para que este viera a quien contrato los servicios para que después este gritara como demonio-¡ES BLACK HAT! ¡Flug! ¿Por qué le diste a este dios con cara de pantano mis servicios? ¡Es la competencia!-

La cámara se movió hacia un sujeto escuálido, vestido con jeans, tenis rojos, una playera azul, con un dibujo de un avión estrellándose; guantes de cocina, cubriéndolo en su totalidad, una bata de laboratorio, sobre su cabeza, por alguna extraña razón, había puesto una bolsa de papel, sobre la cual puso un par de googles el tipo nuevo se veía tembloroso, intimidado por la mera presencia de Black Hat, tanto, que a duras penas si logró responder con voz temblorosa-Este… bueno, jefecito, por lo que puedo entender, Hades pidió los servicios de Black Hat Organization para causar caos-

-¿Caos? ¿Solo caos? ¡El conflicto y el caos sólo fortalecen los vínculos de amistad más que nada y tú lo sabes! ¡DEBEN ELIMINAR AL MENOS A UNA DE LAS PARTES QUE DA AFECTO, PARA QUE ESTO SEA EFECTIVO! ¡ERES PATÉTICO HADES! ¡ASÍ NO CREAS CONFLICTO!-En el escritorio de Black Hat había un cráneo de decoración. Él lo tomó, y lo abrió, revelando un botón dentro. Él apretó el botón, y en las pantallas detrás de él se vio un misil saliendo de una locación desconocida en el universo uno…-¡ASÍ ES COMO CREAS CONFLICTO!-

-note la bandera de estados unidos del universo uno… eres todo un loquillo Blacky-dijo Hades viendo el misil solo para que este gruñera pero luego vio a los secuaces de Hades y a los tres tríos de villanos-¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Tres líderes mandones, que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo darse a respetar por sus subordinados-

-¡oye!-dijeron Adagio, Jessie y Pilaf

-los elegantes que son más unos idiotas sin cerebro-

-¡OYE!-ahora respondieron Aria, James y Mai

-Y finalmente… los pen#$os que son las mascotas…-

-¡Wobbuffet!-dijo el pokemon de Jessie quien salió de su pokebola solo para que su entrenadora lo golpeara para que se metiera

-Si me preguntan, son los tríos más grandes que están ¡destinado al fracaso!-dijo dando un golpe al escritorio para después tomar varias carpetas, cada una con los nombres de los tres tríos-primero empezare con la cabeza de zanahoria, la tsundere o como se diga y la tarada, Uno: No estudiaron su terreno antes de actuar ¿recuerdan cuando conocieron a esas mocosas y a esa unicornio que se suponía que era una villana?, Dos: No eliminaron a los héroes, aun si tuvieron más de una oportunidad, Y tres: ¡No contrataron los servicios de Black Hat Organization!-

-¿y ustedes causaron estragos en Equestria? ¡Ni siquiera pudieron con unas sonsas que parecen payasos! ¡JAJAJAJA!-dijo Meowth riéndose junto al resto para que Jessie dijera lo siguiente-tal parece ser que un grupo de criaturas míticas de otra dimensión no pudieron ¡con unas adolecentes y un pony! ¡Jajajaja!-

-y ustedes…-dijo Black Hat ahora contra el equipo Rocket quien cambio a una mirada furiosa-He seguido sus pasos desde Kanto y sé que trabajaron a escondidas con el Detective Looker de la policía internacional, cubriendo las derrotas de los equipos Magma, Aqua, Galaxia, la cazadora J, Plasma y más aún del Equipo Flare ¡Y NI SIQUIERA PUDIERON CON UN MOCOSO QUE NI PUDO GANAR UNA LIGA CON ESA ARDILLA AMARILLA Y NO ES UN RATÓN! ¡Y AUN ASÍ LOS MANDAN A VOLAR! aunque hicieron un buen trabajo con la Operación Tempestad, cosa que le dije a su jefe que ese espejo estaba defectuoso-pero luego cambio a una sonrisa malvada-¿Cómo creen que reaccione Giovanni tras esta información?-

-¡no por favor! ¡Vivimos de nuestro público!-dijo James abrazando a Meowth y a Jessie a la vez-ahora entiendo porque tenía ese miedo desde un principio-

-¡Wobbuffet!-

-¿prepárense para los problemas?-dijo Pilaf riéndose a lo que Shu dijo-¿y más valen que teman? ¡DE USTEDES! *pfff* ¡JAJAJAJA!-

-y finalmente…-dijo viendo a la banda de Pilaf que se quedaron fríos con solo verlo-sé que ustedes no son patéticos tras liberar a Piccolo Daimaku y ayudar en revivir a Cia y a Tabuu, pero usar las esferas del dragón para hacerse jóvenes, pedir helado y dinero a ese adorno chino concede deseos ¡ESO PUDIERON HACERLO ROBÁNDOLO!-y con eso, Black Hat causo que unas llamas salieran detrás de él y los tres villanos torpes de Dragón Ball temblaran de miedo

-felicidades son más patéticos juntos que Sonata-dijo Adagio sonriendo al ver al trio abrazándose por el miedo provocado por Black Hat, en eso se dirigió a Hades y a sus subordinados-Siempre te dije… ¡HADES! ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTAS ALMAS O DEMONIOS EN EL INFRAMUNDO TENGAS! ¡SI ESE ANGEL Y ESA BURLA DE DIOSA SABELOTODO SON IDIOTAS Y ANDAS DÁNDOLES OPORTUNIDADES PARA CONTRAATACAR! ¡NO LO LOGRARAS NUNCA! ¡Y TE LO DIJE BILLONES DE VECES! ¡HAZLO TU MISMO!-

-bueno nadie es perfecto-dijo Hades viendo una revista (que tenia de portada a Nappa) como si le importara, para después ver al monitor-¿esta ese científico tuyo ahí aun?-

-¿pasa algo?-dijo Flug mirando hacia el Dios del inframundo-¿te llegaron los archivos médicos de Chico arroz, Pitty Pat y Ptooey que te mande junto con el pergamino del tiempo?-

-veamos-dijo checando la correspondencia hasta que consiguió un paquete que tenía la insignia del inframundo-si aquí están-

 _[Música de fondo: Artificial Innocence Metal Slug Attack Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Dame eso!-dijo Black Hat tomando los archivos con aburrimiento para después cambiar cada momento a una de interés y finalmente a una sonrisa malvada y maquiavélica, en cambio el doctor Flug veía maravillado y sorprendido-¡Mwajajajaja! ¡Este plan es malvado y vil! ¡Hades finalmente piensas en algo!-

-tú lo dijiste: hazlo tú mismo-dijo malvadamente para después Black Hat quitarse el sombrero y revelar un bombín debajo del sombrero de copa-me quito el sombrero por este malvado plan, solo te falta esto-

En ese entonces, Flug saco una especie de flor morada con un ojo en el centro y tenía una extensión que teína pequeños dientes, el cual estaba en un contenedor biológico-esta es la flor _**Daltula Repulsa**_ señor Hades, este sensitivo parasito puede convertir el afecto en disgusto…-

Pero luego Black Hat tomarlo del contenedor y lanzárselo al pecho de su científico loco causando que de un grito de dolor hasta que comienza a corromperlo mientras el oso se le acercaba para ayudarlo-¡al infectar el corazón de sus víctimas! ¡Como se demuestra!-

-¡No me toques gordito rechoncito!-dijo Flug quitando la pata de 5.0.5 mientras los demás estaban viendo impresionados por ese despliegue de odio-¡Tus panquecitos de miel me dan guacala de perro! ¡Y ni tendrás mi opinión de tus tontos fics de My Little Pony! ¡Es para niñas!-

Tras quitarle la flor del pecho de Flug este volvió a la normalidad quien vio como 5.0.5 corrió llorando-¡perdóname 5.0.5!-

-esta flor es perfecta para que ese ángel sea corrompido en la boda y cause esa "chispa" que está dormida despertarla de inmediato-dijo Black Hat tomando la flor y estrujándola, en cambio se ve como la chica con sombrero de lagarto la mira con deseo-¿eso es para mí?-

Una vez que se la dio a Demencia, sus ojos se volvieron verdes y empezó a reía como loca mientras parpadeaban y le salía espuma por la boca hasta que se la quitó del pecho y la lanzo hacia Black Hat quien el parasito estaba buscando algo y en un instante se pudrió-Y claro, no funciona con personas sin corazón como yo, ten en claro que la única persona que se lo puede quitar, es a sí mismo-

De repente, Demencia salió con un bate con alambre de púas lista para darle a la flor en el suelo múltiples veces-¡QUE EL PODER DE LUCIFER TE DOMINE COSA HORRIBLE!-chasqueando los dedos Black Hat hizo aparecer la flor en el lugar en el cual dijo-Tienes solo una oportunidad para que se la des a ese ángel para después corromperlo… no fallen-

Una vez que se apagó el monitor dejado a todos con la flor en el contenedor dijeron-¿y quien será el que se la dé a ese bobo de alas negra jefecito?-dijo James mirando al parasito lo cual hades la tomo-ustedes estarán en la boda, solo cambien el ramo real por este-

Y así, materializando un ramo de novia que tenía rosas blancas, puso la flor-parasito en el centro para que no se distinguiera de las otras el cual le dijo a la flor-por cierto, tienes un objetivo y es Ptooey, nadie más-

Una vez que todos se juntaron, Hades abrió el portal y se dirigieron a la mansión smash-ahora el paso 2, romper mentalmente a Ptooey más de lo que esta-

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la mansión Smash…**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Party Scene Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Todos los Smashers y las Rainbooms se juntaron y comenzaron a decorar para la boda, Master Hand y Garon caminaban juntos, estaba un poco impresionado por lo bien que todos estaban trabajando juntos, y aún más que una de las chicas había sido ayudada por los animales y algunos pokemones de la mansión

-Debo decir que esto es impresionante, todo estará preparado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-dijo Garon resistiendo el impulso de llamarlo "escoria" porque se lo revelaría como un impostor ante todos, aunque algunos ya lo veían extrañado

-es la ventaja de cuando estás viviendo con un grupo de personas que te vuelven loco, hacen que las cosas se hagan mucho más rápido… a veces-dijo mientras veía como la peliarcoiris y el erizo usaban su velocidad y decoraban las mesas, pero terminaron dejándolo en mal estado, mientras Bowser piso una copa rota y grito del dolor lanzando fuego al aire cayendo directamente a los adornos lo cual se prendió en instantes causando que Red usara a su Squirttle para apagar el fuego pero termino bañando a Rarity quien de la rabia, lo golpeo con una especie de barrera hecha de diamante dejándolo en el suelo (aunque luego se disculpó)-Ojalá tuviéramos otro planificador de bodas además de Rarity, simplemente no se siente bien establecerse sin uno-

Mario se acercó a los dos tras pagar los trajes-Otro planificador de bodas ¿eh? No se preocupen, conozco a la persona adecuada para el trabajo-fue que entro en el cobertizo y en instantes Mario tenía una corbata de moño y una libreta además de un par de lentes-Mi nombre es Mario Mario, experto planificador de bodas a su servicio-

La mano jefe termino haciéndose un palmface por la petición del plomero, a pesar de ser el más responsable, se preguntaba hay algo que no sepa hacer… lo último que quería era de que fuera el sacerdote ( _ **VISION EPICA**_ )

En cambio con las Rainbooms algunas estaban preparando las cosas para la música entre ellas la princesa Twilight, pero noto a Cell que estaba en una esquina parado sin moverse a lo que se acercó aunque temía lo peor que la atacara-podrías ser de gran ayuda en vez de estar parado ahí sin hacer nada Cell-

-Oh, por favor ¡no seas tan formal princesa de la amistad hecha por una compañía de juguetes que ahora los coleccionan un montón de tipos ya adultos entre los 30 años! ¡Llámame Cell perfecto!-

-Uhgg…-dijo la princesa de la amistad dando un gruñido molesto-está bien… "Cell perfecto"-

- **señor Cell perfecto** -dijo pero con tono amenazante lo cual llamo la atención de todas sus y se fueron a protegerla, lo cual esta calmo el aire turbio entre ellas y el bioandroide-no se preocupen el "señor Cell perfecto" no me hará daño, pero como una investigación acerca de ¿dónde vienes, quién eres y más aún que eres?-

-también tenía mis mismas preguntas acerca de ti-dijo Sunset mirando fríamente a Cell lo cual dijo-en realidad ¡una elección adecuada de palabras Sunset Shimmer! ¡En cuanto a dónde vengo, del universo 7! En cuanto a quién soy y que soy… jejeje… ¡déjame tejer la historia de mi origen! Sin embargo, debo prologar que se arrastra en algunos lugares, por lo que intentaré minimizar el relleno-

-Spike, toma nota de cada palabra que diga-dijo mientras le daba al perro una libreta y una pluma, lo cual respondió-entendido Twilight-

-Ahora… nuestra historia comienza como muchas historias a menudo… en lo más profundo de las montañas… con una niña que le dispara a un niño pequeño en la cara…-

-¿Qué?-dijeron todas hasta incluso Spike se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, en cambio con Pinkie saco de su cabello una cubeta de palomitas y una lata de Hetap-¡Oh! ¡Hora de los cuentos!-

En lo alto de la mansión, Dark Pit estaba mirando afuera del balcón mirando a todos los que se estaban preparando para la boda, él no estaba manejando bien las cosas, donde sea que él recorriera la mansión, se trataba de la boda, estaba empezando a perder poco a poco lo que le queda de sanidad mental

-Dark Pit, quería hablar contigo, no he tenido noticias tuyas desde la última noche, estaba preocupada-hablo Corrin quien vio como estaba el ángel negro ya que ha estado evitando el contacto con todos, ella sintió que si hablaba con alguien, simplemente explotaría de ira, todo lo que quería hacer era expresar sus frustraciones…

-No puedo hacer esto ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Todos están decidiendo mi futuro como si fuera su elección! Aunque lo es… ¡No son los que se ven obligados a casarse! ¡No he estado más que estar estresado por esto! ¡¿De qué me sirve si voy a perder mí libertad?! Sí, ¡es algo de lo que estar feliz!-

 _[Música de fondo: Regret Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Corrin no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendido por eso, ¿acaso Dark Pit ve desde su punto de vista al estar casado con ella es como una especie de castigo?-¿Dark Pit? ¿No… disfrutas la idea de pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?-

Dark Pit se volteó hacia ella y vio que estaba visiblemente molesta por esa rabieta injustificada-Corrin… No estoy diciendo eso… yo solo…-

-¡¿Te has preguntado qué bien estás obteniendo de esto maldito cretino?! ¿Te sientes comprometido con el que amas no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¡¿O eso fue para poder acostarte conmigo, ser tu p&%a para que me co%$s?!-

-¡Corrin no estoy listo para el matrimonio! ¡No quiero renunciar a mi libertad! ¡Quiero vivir mi vida siguiendo mis propias reglas! ¡¿Ahora se supone que debo renunciar a eso?!-

-¿Es realmente tu libertad tan importante para ti?-dijo la manakete con tono venenoso y amenazante mientras las lágrimas comenzaban fluir por su rostro

-Es que acaso no entiendes…-

-¡Dime ahora Dark Pit! ¡¿Qué es más importante para ti?! ¡¿Ser libre y dejar que todos nosotros muramos porque nos traicionas?! ¡¿O te quedas conmigo y con los demás viviendo?!-

Dark Pit tragó saliva, su mente estaba paralizada, no fue capaz de pronunciar ningún tipo de respuesta, él estaba temblando, no sabía lo que debería hacer, y cobardemente se alejó de su novia, a lo que salió corriendo al balcón sin mirar atrás sin duda alguna fue demasiado para que Corrin cayera de rodillas llorando-Yo… pensé que me amabas… Dark Pit-

-Y resulta que, fue un extraterrestre todo el tiempo…-dijo Cell mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión (aun contando la historia de su origen) junto a las demás Rainbooms y las smashers, lo cual Linkle se quedó sorprendida-¡Wow! ¡No me esperaba eso!-

-¿Estoy en lo cierto? Entonces, dos saiyajines más aparecen un año después…-continuo el ser perfecto pero luego ve que la portadora del elemento de la risa levanto la mano apurada-Y, no Pinkie, no van a poner huevos en tu cuerpo como los Alíens de las películas de los 90-

-Y… listo-dijo mientras sacaba una libreta tachando una oración que decía "preguntarle a un alíen que si ponen huevos en tu cuerpo", para luego Applejack preguntar-Espera amigo ¿y el hermano de Goku? ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Oh, él murió… no es de mucha relevancia-dijo sin importancia mientras Spike tachaba el nombre "Raditz" y "Yamcha" de las páginas-De todos modos, ya conocen a Nappa, pero… aparece Vegeta-

Con una pequeña risa tras recordar todo lo que le paso al príncipe de los saiyajines-¡Ajústense todas sus cinturones para ESTE personaje de dibujos animados!-

Mientras Cell seguía contando su historia, la princesa Twilight comenzó a hablar con Impa-Me alegra que al fin tendremos respuestas de Dark acerca de la boda-

-Si… Tal vez… pero le daremos el beneficio de la duda-

-No te preocupes, tiene que cumplir esa Pinkie Promesa que hizo esta mañana-respondió la pelirosa alegre, pero en eso escucharon a Corrin llorando lo cual todos fueron a ver qué fue lo que ocurrió-¿porque lloras Cory?-

-Dark Pit… *sniff* me dejo… y… ¡huyo de la mansión!-

-¡¿Qué?!-sin duda alguna eso fue inesperado y pero aun fue como una apuñalada por la espalda para el resto, Rainbow Dash frunció el ceño y pateó uno de los asientos con un gruñido-¡No puedo creer esto! ¡No puedo creer que Dark Pit nos haya condenado a todos! ¡SOLO POR SER UN ESPÍRITU LIBRE!-

-y pensé que Cooler era un cretino-dijo el androide dando su opinión acerca de lo que hizo Dark Pit

-¡Esa cobarde serpiente de cascabel de alas negras! ¡Juro que si lo encuentro! ¡No le meteré una botella! ¡Sino dos botellas de sidra tan profundas por su trasero que va a empezar a caminar de lado!-Applejack expresó su ira hacia el ángel negro pero en el caso de la fiestera, digamos que Dark acaba de no solo presionar el botón "romper una Pinkie promesa", sino lo hizo pedazos en trozos pequeños, mientras el rostro de uno de una ira inmaculada, sus ojos eran como carbón rojo ardiendo y un vapor parecía venir de sus oídos además de que su cabello estaba de punta y digamos que su voz parecía la de un demonio-¡tU rOmPeR pInKie PrOmEsA! ¡PINKIE PIE TE ARRANCARA LA CABEZA!-

-Dios mío, cambié al infierno por esto-dijo Cell viendo como Pinkie Pie corrió a una velocidad comparada a la suya y dejando una línea de fuego por detrás, lo cual Sunset dijo-¡Rainbow Dash busca a Sonic! ¡HAY QUE AVISAR A TODOS Y QUE GARON NO LO SEPA! Luego nos cuentas el resto Cell-

-está bien, porque necesito ver que es lo que le hace ella a Pitto-dijo divertido el bioandroide

-se ve raro ese pastel… no era como en el catálogo-dijo Master viendo el pastel de bodas siendo traído por unos (mal disfrazados con bigote postizo) pasteleros, que en realidad son las Dazzlings, la banda de Pilaf, los secuaces de Hades y el equipo Rocket-pónganlo por donde está el ramo de rosas y los regalos-

-si usted dice rana, yo salto mi valedor-dijo "el pastelero" que era James con tono chilango para después cambiar el ramo por el que tenía el parasito el cual pestañeo para buscar su objetivo-ahora si mi flor de cempasúchil, si ves al pollo negro, te lo echas como a los rayados del monterrey en la final del 2017-

Justo en eso, los demás se reunieron trayendo lo demás que era un enorme regalo del tamaño de una casa, mientras Pilaf se frotaba las manos-debo admitir que este pequeño regalo será perfecto en caso de que las cosas salgan mal-

-lo dudo-dijo Sonata mirando el regalo con deseo-¡ya quiero usar esa belleza contra ellos!-

-quien diría que esa cosa provino de una armada de humanos que quería conquistar el mundo más de varias veces-dijo Pandora mirando también el regalo-y con las modificaciones de que le hizo Black Hat Organization ¡será aún más sencillo!-

Justo en eso, vieron pasar a Pinkie Pie corriendo como demonio hasta empezar a buscar algo o a alguien, incluso ridículamente e imposible de encontrar lógica alguna, levanto el gigantesco regalo para ver si estaba ahí, pero lo soltó justo encima de los villanos dando un grito de agonía ya que probablemente pesa demasiado causando un pequeño temblor lo cual llamo la atención de los smashers quienes vieron extrañados que esta actuara violentamente, pero en eso dio un grito que se escuchó por toda ciudad Smash-¡DARK PIT! ¡TU LO PROMETISTE!-

 _[Música de fondo: Inescapable Fear Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-pregunto Mario acercándose a la fiestera quien lo tomo de los overoles y lo sacudió-¡DARKY ESCAPO Y DEJO A CORRIN ABANDONADA!

-¡¿Qué hizo que?!-dijeron todos en shock sol para que la peliarcoiris apareciera-ya lo escucharon ¡Dark Pit huyo!-

-Sonic ve con ella, los demás búsquenlo, donde sea que se encuentre no puede dejarnos así ni menos a Corrin en el altar-dijo Master molesto, pero en ese momento alguien que se había perdido por mitad del capítulo apareció quien tenía una especie de resaca-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Gohan, necesitamos que busques a Dark-dijo Reflet acercándose a su novio-puedes sentir su ki, así que concéntrate-

-¿de que estas hablando? ¿Y quiénes son ellas?-

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones, lo único que debes saber, es que si alguien se da cuenta del ejercito Norhdiano, seremos ejecutados en el acto-dijo la princesa Twilight a lo que el hijo de Goku se preguntó-pero casi ustedes sobrevivieron al ataque de Freezer-

-a menos que sean del universo 4, definitivamente si moriremos-esas palabras que dijo la mano jefe fue suficiente para recuperarse y concentrarse y encontrarlo, hasta que finalmente lo encontró-¡por allí!-

Teniendo en cuenta que ahora es una carrera contra el tiempo, ahora sí que estaba preocupado, no sabía que había sucedido pero si la vida de todos en la mansión estaba en juego, Dark Pit tenía muchas cosas que explicar

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en Ciudad Smash, estaba muy tranquilo, ningún ciudadano caminando por la zona donde estaba, nada más que el sonido del viento soplando, Dark Pit estaba sentado en lo alto de un edificio mirando la puesta de sol, todo lo que tenía era sus pensamientos hablando con él, dos lados de su mente luchando el uno contra el otro; una mitad le decía que lo que le hizo a Corrin estaba mal, y que debía regresar y pedirle disculpas no solo a ella sino a todos y enfrentar el futuro, la otra mitad le decía que no debería regresar y aceptar su fatídico final

Eso significa estar encerrado para casarse y perder su libertad para siempre, el doble de Pit quedó indefenso sobre qué hacer, una de las chicas llamada Fluttershy le dijo que su corazón lo pondría en el camino correcto, ¿Era este el camino correcto para él? seguro que no tenía ganas, tanto Master como Garon probablemente estarían conscientes de su desaparición lo cual hizo que empeoraran las cosas entre traicionar su palabra, seguido de la pelirosa detrás de él por romper la "Pinkie Promesa" y Garon por hacer llorar a su hija y preparar las tumbas de todos, probablemente todo el mundo no esté orgulloso de lo que hizo, muchos pensamientos pasaban sobre su mente, su corazón era pesado y no sabía qué hacer, pero había una tercera voz que era desconocida para el pero no quería perder la cabeza… aun

Dark Pit no estuvo solo por mucho tiempo, ya que Hades apareció detrás del ángel negro en una de los barandales mirando el atardecer también mientras bebía otro coctel-Pobre Pittooey… Enfurruñado como si hubiera perdido a alguien importante en su vida, Oh… espera, supongo que sucedió… ¿Fue porque rompiste la Pinkie promesa? Porque te recomiendo que llames a tu agencia de seguros por ataque de furia de Pinkie Pie-dijo Hades de una manera burlona

-Hades ¿Por qué no me hablas cara a cara?-Dark Pit preguntó con un tono que no era su actitud arrogante y sarcástica habitual, era mucho más sombrío y callado

-Me encantaría hacer eso Pittooey, aunque, puedo ser el lado contrario en tu conciencia, por desgracia, el lado afirmativo nunca ganaría ya que no hay un ángel para debatir, bueno, hay algo en lo que siempre puedo ganar-dijo acercándose a él mientras jugaba con la copa vacía lo cual este se enfadó y lo miro de frente-ve al maldito punto ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!-

-Odio ser el vecino entrometido… En realidad, siempre soy el vecino entrometido-dijo hilarantemente lanzando la copa mientras lo veía de frente-Es divertido ver la vida de otras personas, vi tu pequeña discusión que tuviste con tu novia dragona, y estoy de acuerdo contigo Pittooey, casarse solo por co%&r es bastante estúpido y renunciar a tu libertad, eso no suena nada divertido, ahora estás estancado pensando si deberías mantenerte libre para siempre o si te quedarás casado con ella para salvar el pellejo a todos, quizás pueda ayudarte-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-No tendrás que perder tu libertad ni a la chica, como dios del inframundo, tengo el poder de dejarte ambas cosas, todo lo que necesito… es demasiado simple… y es… el chico arroz-Dark Pit era consciente de que Hades quería a Gohan por una razón, y es su pureza junto con su poder excesivo, Hades estaba tratando de sobornarlo mientras está en un estado de angustia, el ángel oscuro no iba a caer por la falsa ofrenda del dios del inframundo-Sé lo que intentas hacer Hades, No soy estúpido, No te dejare que tomes al nerd solo para que puedas tener su pureza y más poder ¿Qué clase de idiota me tomas?-levantándose este decidió dejar le lugar solo para que este riera un poco-Nunca dije que quiero su pureza o su poder-

 _[Música de fondo: A Bad Premonition Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¿eh?-

-¿recuerdas lo que pasó hace unos meses? ¿En esa fiesta? Estoy aquí para no solo para capturar un pez grande para freír, oh no, estoy viniendo aquí por un kraken-dijo Hades poniendo su brazo alrededor del ángel negro-¡Piensa en lo que estás dejando aquí! ¿Prefieres tirar tu libertad para casarte con ella? ¡Estarás atrapado por el resto de tu vida sin libertad para hacer lo que quieras! Además, ella **morirá** antes que tú, estarás atrapado mirando su tumba y vivirás solo por el resto de tu vida, todos esos sacerdotes que dice "hasta que la muerte nos separe" son mam#$&as cuando ni siquiera es real, es publicidad falsa, el matrimonio en realidad no dura para siempre, así que lo único que quiero es: el siguiente en la línea de tu generación-

-¿Qué están hablando de Hades?-dijo Dark quitándose al dios del inframundo el cual dijo-tu futura "esposa" está embarazada gracias a tus hormonas apresuradas por lo que pasó… también esa persona que aún necesito terapia tras el incidente de Squash-

- _por supuesto, Reflet…_ -Dark Pit se tomó un momento para pensar, no era alguien que recibiera órdenes de nadie o se vendiera, pero todo lo que Hades le dijo, era una verdad completa, el matrimonio no era para siempre, el hecho de que Corrin moriría antes que él, todo le llegaba al ángel oscuro, estaba atascado con otra opción de la que no podía salir… hasta que vio as Gohan volando hacia donde está el- _hablando del diablo_ -

Hades no estaba contento con la llegada de Gohan, pero era parte del plan-¡Dark Pit! ¡Gracias a dios que te encontré!-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Dark Pit preguntó.

-¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Tienes que volver!-

-¡No puedo regresar! ¡No estoy listo para todo este compromiso!-

-¡¿Estás loco?! Pensé que amabas a Corrin. ¿Qué hay de malo en casarte con ella? ¡Eres muy afortunado, sabes! ¡Tener una persona como tu novia para estar contigo! ¡Ustedes dos tienen la relación más feliz que he visto en mi vida! algo que mi papá nunca va lograr en su vida… ¿Realmente quieres tirar eso?-

-¡No…! Yo… la amo… Nunca he experimentado lo que era el amor hasta que ella entró en mi vida, no esperaba que un enamoramiento tan pequeño se convirtiera en algo más grande, disfruto el tiempo que pasé con ella, Corrin es la única que siempre puede traer una sonrisa a mi cara, yo… no quiero perderla-

-Dile eso, sé que esto es duro para ti, pero no quieres perder algo que aprecias, dejaría cualquier cosa por Reflet, porque la amo. Sé qué harías lo mismo por Corrin-

Gohan fue el único que realmente entendió a Dark Pit, en momentos como este, él quiere estar solo por un tiempo, tras los sucesos del torneo de Cell tenía esos momentos de no querer tener a alguien cerca, todas las preocupaciones de Dark comenzaron a desvanecerse, él no iba a huir otra vez-Está bien… regresaré, si tengo que casarme con Corrin, eso es lo que haré-

Gohan puso sus manos sobre los hombros de del clon de Pit y le sonrió-Estás haciendo lo correcto-

-¡Hey, hay espacio para uno más! Porque los de Rule 34 no tendrán piedad con este material-Hades gritó y fue entonces cuando Gohan finalmente notó que había otra presencia además de él-¡¿Hades?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-

-Algo que yo no hice… perderte por medio capitulo-Dark estaba empezando a molestarse con Hades, quería patearse a sí mismo por casi permitirse seguir las órdenes de él, y ese es el lema de Dark Pit: no era el sirviente de nadie

Escucha, Hades, no voy a recibir ninguna orden tuya, no soy un vendido, así que ¿por qué no te alejas y haces algo por tu miserable vida eterna? -Dark Pit dijo apuntando hacia Hades quien este se sintió "ofendido"-¡oh no! Pittooey me está regañando, nah es broma, okay tu ganas, solo que ya deje mi obsequio en la mansión, no lo abras antes de la boda, entonces espero que ustedes dos tengan una boda feliz y les doy mi… ¡ah cierto! me dará ponzoña después… ¡ya saben el resto!-

En eso el dios del inframundo antes de retirarse dijo sombríamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en el- por cierto… felicidades a los dos por ser padres-

Dejando el lugar con una sensación extraña de las últimas palabras de Hades con esa última oración, lo cual se preguntó el hijo de Goku, para después ser callado por el doble de Pit-te lo diré después de la boda… pero antes… volemos a la mansión-

-¿porque?-

-¡DaRk PiT!-

-por ella-

Y de la nada, un hueco de la puerta de metal se hizo gracias a una explosión hecha con dulce a base de chispas revelando a nada más y nada menos que a una Pinkie Pie enfadada-¡Tú Lo PrOmEtIsTe!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gohan emprendió el vuelo y sin mirar atrás para volar a la mansión smash mientras esta aun los perseguía a la misma velocidad, pero el dios del inframundo solo vio un extraño robot tipo drone en forma de sombrero el cual revelo a Black Hat-todo está en posición… justo como está planeado-

 _[Música de fondo: Jiren's Power Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-debo admitir que le pusiste empeño en este plan solo con que esos tarados no metan la pata-dijo Black Hat hacia Hades-y el vehículo que les di es suficiente para acabar con en resto-

Lo que no sabían era que Pinkie escuchaba esto a lo que Hades rio un poco y dijo-sabes esto me recuerda algo, Un hombre va al médico, le cuenta que está deprimido, dice que la vida le parece dura y cruel, que se siente muy solo en este mundo lleno de amenazas donde lo que nos espera es vago e incierto, el doctor le responde " **El tratamiento es sencillo, el gran Pagliacci se encuentra esta noche en la ciudad, vaya a verlo, eso lo animará** " pero curiosamente, el hombre se echa a llorar y dice " **Pero, doctor… yo soy Pagliacci** " Es un buen chiste, todo el mundo se ríe, suena un redoble y cae el telón-

De algún modo la pelirosa, empezó a analizar la frase, y algo pasó en su mente mientras el chiste de Hades (en comillas hasta la última frase) se escuchaba en eco, el día de la fiesta donde Hades ataco a Gohan y a Dark Pit, y a la vez Pit se desmayaba, después cuando fueron llevados a un hospital donde los estaban ayudando para salvarse donde vio como les daban una trasfusión sanguínea, y pasaban donde se topó a los "pasteleros" cambiando el ramo por uno con una rosa roja, hasta que finalmente lo entendió todo, pero para no llamar la atención se tapó la boca y surgió escuchando

-lo sacaste de Watchmen… y me da igual… solo no falles-después de eso el drone se retiró y Hades desapareció en un portal al inframundo, solo para que esta gritara-¡debo de avisarle a las demás de esto! Pero antes… ¡Smashbrosarrmagedon!-

 _ **Argh… que quieres ahora**_

-¿Podías pasar de escena y mandarme a la boda?-

 _ **¿Dejaras de romper la cuarta pared durante toda la temporada?**_

-Jamás la cumplo… ¿quieres que nadie lea este fic?-

 _ **Okay tu ganas… que más me queda**_

-¡Gracias!-

* * *

 _ **Una transición a la mansión para Pinkie después…**_

* * *

-bien ya estoy de regreso-dijo Pinkie Pie felizmente para tocar su pendiente y que le creciera su cabello y le salieran orejas de pony para después ponerse seria-ahora… a buscar ese ramo y evitar que se le acerque a Darky-

…

-¿que esperaban? ¿Qué les dijera a todos?-

 _ **Solo continua la historia ¿quieres?**_

-Oki doki loki-dijo mientras corría hacia los demás quienes estaban escuchando aun la historia de Cell pero estaban riéndose a morir-Así que después de todo… ¡Jajajaja! ¡Simplemente comienza a llorar!-

 _[Música de fondo: Mysterious Alien 2 Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¡COMO UNA PERRA!-dijeron todas las Rainbooms quienes no pudieron contener la risa después de todo lo que le sucedió, a lo que Sunset añadió-el castigo perfecto para alguien orgulloso-

-¡Y eso es lo que dijo Freezer! Antes de que él lo matara, pero, lamentablemente, Vegeta regresa… y siete años después lo hizo contra Majin Buu-dijo Cell calmándose mientras mencionaba los últimos eventos de Vegeta, a lo que Fluttershy pregunto-fueron esas esferas del dragón que dijiste ¿verdad, Cell?-

-Por cierto, ¿volverá el tipo verde y gordo que se parece a Piccolo? Porque es divertido e hilarante-dijo la peliarcoiris mencionando a cierto namekiano (el gran patriarca… PERO de la versión de Team Four Star)

-¡eso espero Rainbow! eso espero-tras mencionar esto en el universo siete, Piccolo estaba meditando en el templo sagrado, solo para que dentro de su cabeza alguien estornudara (y a la vez Dende) y diera un gemido de molestia por recordar a cierto tipo que nunca JAMÁS quería recordar en su vida, para luego regresar al universo 4-Entonces, cuando terminé de humillar a toda la familia real saiyajin, hice mi debut en la sala de prensa, pronuncié mi discurso inmaculado, fui derrotado por Gohan, la aparición de Majin Buu y los dioses de la destrucción, los doce universos, Freezer y yo siendo revividos por Goku para el torneo Smash, la venganza de Tabuu, La fiesta…-

-en la que fui forzada por Pinkie-añadió Sunset con aburrimiento, para finalmente Cell terminar-Y ahora… aquí estamos. ¿Alguna pregunta más?-

-Sí, cariño, de hecho ¿fueron las partes sobre el falso Namekusei, Garlick Jr., esa chica Maron, el examen de licencia de manejo de Goku y Piccolo…?-

-¡Fue un 20% más genial! ¡Si esa parte no te gusta! ¡No te quejes!-dijo Rainbow Dash hacia la fashionista lo cual la hizo a un lado-Como decía, antes de que alguien me interrumpa, un antiguo enemigo de Goku llamado Tao Pai Pai, Lime, la preparatoria en donde Gohan estudio, el gran Saiyaman, esos tipos que dispararon a ese…-

-No traigas de vuelta ese tema frente a mí Rarity-dijo la amante de los animales con tono bajo y extremadamente molesto y dando su "mirada" de marca registrada, pero Wario dijo-¡ah sí! la del perro que le dispararon con un rifl…-

Pero en eso la pelirosa claro salto encima del doble de Mario dándole una paliza tipo lucha libre que no solo lo mando a volar cayendo a uno de los contenedores de basura y misteriosamente causo una explosión parecía a la que le paso a Calamardo-¡Nadie lastima a los animales mientras este cerca! ¡NADIE!-grito hacia Wario mientras todos veían con miedo a Fluttershy

-La fiesta después de derrotar a Kid Buu y la danza de Vegeta, que es mi parte favorita… ¿Son realmente necesarios para la historia?-dijo Rarity cambiando el tema de lo sucedido con su amiga y el villano, lo cual Cell dijo-Se llama construcción mundial-

-Mmm, última pregunta-dijo Sunset Shimmer quien tenía la más grande pregunta de todas-¿cómo supiste sobre las partes en las que no estabas?-

-Es tan simple… ¡Pinkie Pie sabe perfectamente ese tema mejor que yo!-dijo Cell lo cual las dos chicas que son ponys dijeron a la vez-Por el amor de Celestia-

-¡chicas!-Grito Pinkie llamando la atención de todos lo cual Master la vio-¿dónde estabas y mejor aún encontraste a Dark Pit?-

-sí, y ya vienen para acá, pero…-dijo con ánimo pero luego hablo con miedo-creo que esta boda tiene algo que ver con lo que hizo Hades-

 _[Música de Fondo: Reparation Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¿Quién es Hades? ¿Y de que estas hablando Pinkie?-dijo Rainbow Dash, lo cual esta finalmente decidió sacarse algo del pecho que tenía desde el principio-¡Que esta boda es en realidad una farsa! porque el verdadero rey Garon había muerto poco después del nacimiento de Elise, una de los miembros de la familia de Nohr, y este Garon que está en la mansión es en realidad un sirviente de Anankos, que es poco más que un cadáver imbuido de una apariencia de vida y puro odio, su misión es destruir los reinos de Nohr y Hoshido por "traicionar" a su maestro cuando Corrin y Kamui fueron escogidos por Master Hand *toma aire* lo cual nos incluye tras aliar a ambos reinos durante los eventos del Subespacio que Cell dijo, Hades planeo que se hiciera una fiesta en la mansión para que viniera un tipo llamado Rick Sánchez que es el hombre más inteligente de toda la realidad y transportara la mansión a otra realidad donde Gohan, Dark Pit, Corrin y Reflet *toma aire* se toparon con sus versiones del futuro pero en realidad son versiones malvadas controladas por alguien llamado Zamasu que uno de ellos es el dictador del nido del tiempo y contrato los servicios de Black Hat Organization que es una facción que controla toda la maldad y su líder es tan malvado que si mencionas su nombre morirás de inmediato *toma aire* pero Hades lo contacto para hacer este plan, usando a las Dazzlings, la banda de Pilaf y el equipo Rocket para usarlos como chivos expiatorios ya que una vez que logre corromper a Dark Pit, ya que ahora es un saiyajin pero aún no lo sabe, causara caos por toda la ciudad Smash y también en la tierra del universo 7 para obtener almas ¡Y COMÉRSELAS! ¡Justo antes del torneo del poder! ¡Ahora síganme y dejen lo que están haciendo!-

Justo cuando dejo una línea de humo detrás de ella dejando a todos confundidos y con más preguntas, solo para que reapareciera ¿corriendo en reversa hacia todos?-que parte de síganme no entendieron-

-Pinkie eres demasiada extraña… sin ofender a todos aquí-dijo la peliarcoiris a lo que Link dijo-touche…-

-y ustedes muy tercos como mulas-dijo para volver a afuera, aunque la diosa de la luz se quedó pensando acerca de todo lo que dijo… ¿acaso Hades está involucrado además de Anankos? En cambio cuando escucho el nombre Black Hat… pensó que estaba bromeando, pero recordando el omnipresente poder que tiene tanto para acaban con toda fuerza del bien y controlar la maldad, era para alarmarse, aunque con lo mencionado de el "torneo del poder" jamás escucho nada acerca de eso, pero era mejor escucharla si el dios del inframundo-creo que deberíamos escucharla-

-tú también estas igual que esa chica hiperactiva-dijo Cia indignada por lo que dijo, lo cual hablo en defensa de Pinkie Pie-no sé por qué sentí que ese "torneo del poder" no este entrelazado con lo que dijo Zenosama, pero si Hades intenta usar a Pitto en su plan, no es nada bueno-

-bueno, que más nos queda-dijo Master llevando a todos afuera donde vieron a Dark Pit con Gohan en su espalda-¿Estás bien Dark?-preguntó Gohan mientras este estaba pensando en lo sucedido-S-sí… estoy bien-

-Estás nervioso, puedo sentirlo, escucha, esto es un poco estresante para ti, lo sé, yo sentí lo mismo cuando me enfrente a Cell, el destino es un poco extraño a veces, y nunca sabes en qué situación te vas a meter, solo sabrás que no estás solo en esto, tienes amigos que te apoyan, la familia de Corrin y la gente de su mundo te apoyan ¡Incluso las chicas que vienen aquí están felices por ti! ¡Créanme! Es raro que ella esté feliz por CUALQUIERA, este es un gran día para ti, y sabes que Pit se mantendrá contigo a través de todo-Las palabras de Gohan fueron muy alentadoras para el ángel negro, todos los problemas que había estado en su cabeza comenzaron a alejarse lentamente. Dark Pit se puso de pie-Sabes, lo curioso es que sé que me estás jugando sucio, pero tienes razón… estoy listo-

-oh confía en mí Dark, cosas buenas van a suceder tras esta decisión-una vez que dijo eso Dark Pit se acercó a Corrin que estaba de mal humor y cruzada de brazos a lo que este se alero la garganta y dijo-la ca$%e, te lo soy sincero fui un cretino y no debí haber dicho que me importaba mi libertad pero en realidad… me iba a convertir en lo que jamás odie, en ser como Pitstain-Dark Pit habló-Es un poco difícil para mí decirlo, pensé siempre que era un sentimiento bastante estúpido, en cada momento no puedo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, y es un honor para mí casarme contigo, ser el mejor esposo que pueda ser… pero no peor que el padre el nerd, ese si es pésimo, o actuar como Yamcha quedando mal con Bulma-

-seré honesta en esto, pero no se quien sea ese tipo llamado Yamcha, pero suena alguien muy decepcionante-dijo Applejack dando su opinión acerca del ex bandido a lo que detrás de ellas, los secuaces de Hades, las Dazzlings, el Equipo Rocket y la banda de Pilaf notaron a su objetivo listo para que la flor-parasito se preparara, cosa que Meowth dijo-objetivo en la mira-

-debo admitir que si tuvo razón esa tonta Rainboom en algo con ese Yamcha-dijo Aria estoicamente a lo que James respondió-suena como la marmaja que no te sirve cuando vas a comprar la papa-

-o como esa vez que compraste esos Magikarp a ese vendedor, y si lo sé porque estuve allí-dijo Thanatos riéndose entre dientes, lo cual el peliazul grito-¡te dije que nunca lo menciones hijo de Sabritas el payaso!-

-dejen de estar peleando y pongan atención todos-dijo Adagio dándole un puñetazo a James a lo que tomo el ramo con la flor-llego la hora de que hagas tu trabajo-

Una vez dicho esto el parasito empezó a arrastrarse lentamente sin llamar la atención de los smashers y las Rainbooms, poco a poco subió a una rama y miro con su ojo amarillo a Dark Pit mientras la extensión secretaba una especie de líquido verde de la punta del ramo, como si saboreaba cada minuto de corromper ese corazón que tenía y hacerlo de puro odio, en cambio con Corrin, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, dando a entender que si estaba aceptando la boda-¡¿D-Dark Pit?! ¿Quieres decir?-

Dark Pit se arrodilló listo para finalmente dar su respuesta-Corrin tengo una pregunta antes de alargar esto… ¿te gustaría…? ¿Casarte…? ¿Qué es esa cosa detrás de ti?-

-¿de que estas…?-y justamente en eso la flor-parasito salto directamente hacia Corrin lo cual Dark Pit en plan para proteger a su amada se puso en frente de ella… lo cual era su plan-¡Cuidado!-

Todo el mundo noto como esa flor se le fue directo al pecho del ángel negro lo cual este sintió como estaba chupándole algo y de repente, Dark Pit agarró su cabeza con sus manos y se dobló de dolor, una sensación ardiente y abrasadora se había iluminado repentinamente en su cabeza, ¡como si alguien hubiera vertido un cubo de lava fundida sobre el! Pero en eso, unas chispas eléctricas rojas burbujearon alrededor de su cuerpo, ¡y comenzó a doler aún más! apretó más las manos, gimiendo de dolor, mientras el dolor candente circulaba por su cabeza gritó, desesperado, ¡pero el dolor no se detuvo! y sintió que su mente estaba siendo sumergida en la oscuridad, forcejeó y se esforzó, tratando de liberarse del dolor, pero no sirvió de nada

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!-dijo Pit en shock al ver esa cosa atacando a a su doble, a lo que Bayonetta dijo con enojo-una Daltula Repulsa-

-¿el que de quién?-

-esas cosas están extintas desde más de quinientos años pero en realidad también son llamadas-

-la flor fétida-dijo una voz dentro del regalo gigante a lo que unas risas se escucharon en lo alto del regalo revelando a los pasteleros

-sabía que no eran pasteleros-dijo Pinkie molesta hacia ellos a lo que Master pregunto-¿cómo lo sabias?-

-pudieron haberme preguntado, y haría un pastel de bodas-dijo Pinkie Pie mientras chasqueo los dedos-así de fácil-

-demonios…-

 _[Música de Fondo: Tema del Equipo Rocket versión Diamante/Perla]_

Jessie: ¿Acaso es una voz de un bobo la que oigo?-

James: ¡cuando estamos haciendo desmauser somos bien chipocludos!

Jessie: ¡En el viento!

James: ¡Y con Pitbull!

Meowth: ¡Andamos…! ¡Des…! ¡Pa…! ¡Cito!

PITBULL SALVAJE APARECE: Mister tri o fai unas perras, pin&%$ rimix, pen#$%&das, diciendo… Ubdt chi&%azo. ¡Dale!

 _[Se detiene la canción]_

 _ **Oye ¡¿quién invito a pitbull?!**_

-Fui yo pa la boda-dijo Crazy a lo que James grito-Rúmbele o le damos sus pataditas-

-como quiera ya me pago Crazy después salgo vean el mundial Rusia 2018 ¡Dale!-

-¡CRAZY!-dijo Master Hand furioso hacia su hermano

 _[Reanudando]_

Jessie: Causando miedo, porque yo soy la reina

James: (Hablando como regio) Trayendo desde la sultana del norte tortas ahogadas de pierna

Jessie: Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce

James: ¡Ay manta! ¡Traes el omnitrix!

¡Jessie!

¡El Johnny laboriel!

¡Y el guapote Meowth!

Jessie: Pondremos a los smashers a echarse un coyotín.

James: (hablando como Jaime Rodriguez Calderón) y el Equipo Rocket…

Los demás: Y nosotros

En eso el regalo se abre y revela un gran tanque-buque de guerra anfibio clase Yamato (cruceros de batalla japoneses de la segunda guerra mundial) color negro y rojo en la parte baja y parece que fue diseñado para viajar por agua y tierra, está armado con varios cañones APDS de 75 mm y el símbolo de Black Hat Organization se muestra en el frente del vehículo

Todos: ¡Se pondrá a robar!

Meowth: ¡ajalejaleo! ¡Así es!

Wobbuffet: ¡Woooooooobbuffet!

-eso cosa sí que esta grande-dijo dijo Pit viendo el vehículo que salió de la nada a lo que de los altavoces se escuchó la vos de la líder de las Dazzlings-nada mal para una entrada ¿no es así Rainbooms?-

-así que este tiempo estuvieron detrás de esto-dijo Sunset viendo hacia la cabina de control-para que entiendas esto Sunset Shimmer, esto fue por nuestras gemas y la humillación tras la batalla de las bandas, pero me preocuparía más por él, que nosotros y el **Black Hat Shiee** -

-una versión mejorada del Big Shiee original de la armada rebelde (Metal Slug 2/X)-dijo Sonata metiéndose en la conversación a lo que añadió-y tiene aire acondicionado, juegos de video, una barra de buffet y lo mejor ¡tiene dispensador de helados de todos los sabores!-

-¡Cállate Sonata!-

Una risa profunda y despiadada resonó en la cabeza de Dark Pit, ¡y una serie de horripilantes apariciones comenzaron a inundar su mente! ¡Desastre, catástrofe, desorden, caos, desamparo, destrucción, locura, estragos, pandemónium, muerte y masacre!

La risa burlona en su cabeza se hizo más y más fuerte, y el dolor punzante se hizo más y más fuerte, y las imágenes caóticas se volvieron más aterradoras donde veía como todo era consumido por las llamas y de repente, todo cesó de inmediato, y los ojos de Dark Pit se abrieron de par en par, pero estos no eran los brillantes ojos rojos del ángel negro que cualquiera conoce… no… sus ojos ahora se habían convertido en dos pupilas verde esmeralda… iguales a los de un…

-No… ¡¿esto no puede suceder, pero cómo?!-dijo Gohan aterrado al saber lo que estaba sucediendo lo cual ni lo pensó dos veces y dijo a todos-¡Saquen a todos de aquí! ¡Ya no es seguro!-

-De que estas hablando mocoso-dijo Garon solo para que Xander dijera-creo que es hora de que lo sepas padre-

Una vez que sacaron a todos de ahí fue que escucharon a Hades mirando con deleite su obra-oh ¡Que ironía! ¡Ver esto siempre me encanta! ¿No es así?-

-¡Hades que le hiciste!-dijo furiosa Corrin a lo que este puso sus manos de frente en defensa-Tranquila, Yo no le hice nada, culpa a tu "padre" por romper a Ptooey en dos por la boda desde el principio… Y hablando de ello, este es mi obsequio de bodas que dije chico arroz-

-¿Tu obsequio?-dijo confundido Pit mientras veía como el cabello de su doble empezó a levantarse poco a poco lo cual este les recordó a los tres-¿Recuerdan ustedes nuestro encuentro hace unos meses? Bueno, creo que finalmente ha brotado esa flor que plantee o mejor dicho esa "gota" de caos-

Gohan empezó a recordar el día donde se topó con sus contrapartes del futuro hasta el momento en el que…-Cuando nos atacaste, y cuando nos llevaron a ese hospital… la sangre… ¡NO!-dijo con palidez en su rostro solo para caer de rodillas y descubrir lo que "el" había provocado-Exactamente, Rick metió la pata en las vidas de otros como siempre, y la mejor parte es, que lo hare público-

 _[Música de Fondo: Merciless Freeza Dragón Ball Z: Revival of F Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Damas y caballeros del universo cuatro! yo Hades, les presento por primera vez-dijo dando su mensaje hacia el universo cuatro, en cambio, Dark Pit parpadeó una o dos veces, y luego la expresión en blanco de su cara se torció en una sonrisa malévola y su cabello finalmente se tornó dorado…

-jejeje…-

-¡La pelea del siglo y que solo se dará una vez en la vida! ¡Ptooey contra Chico arroz!-

-Jajajaja-

-En un combate sin restricciones, o como dirían en ScrewAttack… ¡UN COMBATE A MUERTE! De hibrido saiyajin contra…-

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡DIME QUE NO LO ES!-dijo Gohan no queriendo escuchar lo que iba a decir el dios del inframundo, solo para escuchar lo que de hecho… era verdad-¡SI LO ES! ¡DARK PIT: SIRVIENTE DE NADIE Y SOLO DE SI MISMO! ES AHORA… ¡ _ **EL PRIMERO HIBRIDO SAIYAJIN DEL UNIVERSO CUATRO**_! ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Todos: No…

Gohan, Pit, Reflet: ¡No!

Corrin: ¡NO!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!-fue en eso que todos vieron como el ángel empezó a expulsar un enorme poder que dejo hasta Gohan en total asombro y horror, no solo el lugar comenzó a temblar sino en todo el mundo donde habitaban, sin duda lo habían superado en cuestión de segundos y aun peor, tenía la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a cualquiera hasta llegar a derrotar al mismo Hades o a un dios de la destrucción, mientas la risa del ángel negro aumentaba ya que al parecer… su poder lo había consumido, física y mentalmente dejando a lo que sería un monstro sin mente o coherencia en el… y un saiyajin sádico y asesino tomo su lugar

-¿pregunta rápida?-pregunto Rainbow aterrada al igual que los demás secuaces de Hades acerca de lo que estaba pasando-no puedo sentir los niveles de poder o lo que sea ¡pero puedo SENTIR eso! ¿Eso significa algo para todos?-

-¡ESTAMOS BIEN JOD&%#OS!-dijo aterrada Sunset cosa que dijo Pinkie hacia los lectores-¿Qué esperaban de nosotras en un fic de categoría T? ¿No maldecir?-

 _[Música de Fondo: Universe 7 in Trouble Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Tras completar su transformación después de que finalmente las luces se apagaron, Gohan se dio vuelta y fue testigo de la nueva apariencia y forma de Dark Pit, su pelo negro ahora es dorado y se levantó en una forma que desafía la gravedad y sus ojos verdes eran ahora el tono más frío e implacable que uno pueda imaginar, chispas rojas de electricidad bailaban esporádicamente alrededor de su aura y su energía rivalizaba con la de Gohan, también sus alas son completamente doradas con tonos plateados en las escamas de las alas… también revelan que ahora tienen una cola: una cola dorada que le rodea la cintura.

Por una vez, Gohan mostró un miedo genuino cuando retrocedió asustado ante este recién nacido ángel mitad saiyajin creado para Hades, este mira su mano y la aprieta… sintiendo un verdadero sentimiento en el… y por extraño que suene el hijo de Goku se imaginó verse…

A si mismo cuando esa personalidad salió… cuando enfrento a Cell

* * *

 _Algo horrible ha sucedido con Dark Pit, cuando todos pensaban que Dark Pit finalmente había aceptado la boda entre él y Corrin, lo inimaginable sucedió_

 _Por primera vez Dark Pit: sirviente de nadie y solo de sí mismo… es el primer súper saiyajin del universo cuatro tras haber sido usado por Hades en su plan_

 _¿Qué es lo que hará Gohan para enfrentar a alguien como el ahora que fue corrompido por su propio poder?_

* * *

-hmm jejeje… He esperado mucho por este momento-dijo el nuevo súper saiyajin del universo cuatro hacia el hijo de Goku-para desquitarme de toda esta humillación… Gohan-

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **[Música de Fondo: Want You (Feat. Miranda Glory) por Rynx]**_

 **Aquellos que están leyendo este capítulo, les doy la bienvenida ya que esta es la segunda temporada, si no tienen ni idea de que está pasando pueden pasar a leer la primera temporada de Dragón Smashers**

 **Para aquellos que están siguiéndola o que la tienen de favoritos, hemos llegado a uno de los grandes eventos que pasara en esta versión del Torneo de Poder: Un Dark Pit hibrido Saiyajin que fue tornado en el Epilogo de la primera temporada**

 **Andrammelech57: como dijo Cell en este episodio se llama construcción mundial, básicamente quise experimentar con este mundo ya que le di random en la página de fanfiction y encontré algo sumamente interesante ¿Qué tan interesante seria ver a las tortugas ninja (no las nuevas sino las anteriores) con las versiones humanas de My Little Pony? Checa los trabajos de ChaosMagemon ahí sabrás porque**

 **Racon Omega 98: veo que estuviste en huelga de hambre desde octubre por la segunda temporada**

* * *

 _ **Un aviso extra:**_

 **Estamos a 15 días del E3 2018, más aun por los nuevos títulos que traerá Nintendo (más aun el Invitacional del Smash y que MkLeo esté entre los primeros en probar el "quinto" juego)**

 **Así que estén pendientes por los miles de fics que salgan cuando den a conocer el roster oficial...**

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogo… mientras tanto en el universo siete**_

* * *

En el planeta de Bills, Vegeta estaba entrenando en el aire en el cual se queda viendo a la dirección donde sintió la presencia de Dark Pit

-Muy Bien, ¿qué diablos estoy sintiendo? ¿Es ese el ángel negro? ¿Ese es su ki? ¡¿Ese idiota alas de pollo arrogante es más fuerte que yo?! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE PIN$%HE INSECTO!-

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a la memoria de Jose Lavat**_

 _ **1948-2018**_


	3. The Gohshank Pitemption

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._ "Smash"-Nail y Kamisama " **smash** "- narración _**"Smash"**_ \- Narrador

* * *

 _ **[Musica de Fondo: Limit Break X Suvivor (Orchestal) por PokeMixr92]**_

 _ **Voz de Gohan:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

- **Mikael** … ángel de los muertos… hijo del inframundo… Portador del fin de los días…-dijo una voz en la obscuridad mientras se ve como la figura de un hombre mira hacia Dark Pit quien está en el suelo y lo ve-argh, ¿qué pasó…?-

 _[Musica de Fondo: Regret Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-Tú te recuestas sobre la tierra empapada de sangre de tu tierra en ruinas-dijo el sujeto mientras el ángel negro veía a su alrededor múltiples zonas destruidas y entre ellas la estatua de Palutena-Templos saqueados… dominios en ruinas… sirvientes destruidos, todo para acabar con el fuego del infierno que buscabas cubrir este mundo-

Fue en eso que lo tomo de su toga para ver al sujeto que aparentemente era una variante de un cazador de monstros (nada que ver con Van Helsing)-¡Una sangrienta conquista que ha consumido a cientos de miles, innumerables pueblos arrasados en el suelo, y más de 20,000 empalados y postrados por ti y solo por ti para infundir horror en los corazones de los hombres mortales! ¡¿Qué dices tú, monstruo, demonio, engendrado y concebido por el útero más sombrío?! ¡¿QUÉ DICES AHORA?!-

-sonara gracioso para decir esto… Los aristócratas-dijo Dark solo para que él fuera atacado con una espada en la cabeza luego de lo cual el flashback termina de revelarlo con ojos verdes mientras su nueva transformación se muestra contra todos lo cual algunos veían con sorpresa otros con horror pero Hades con orgullo

-Pelo rubio y puntiagudo…-dijo la Princesa Twilight con miedo en su voz

-Un aura en forma de fuego…-dijo Applejack ahora

-Un increíble y genial par de alas doradas…-dijo Rainbow Dash conteniendo las ganas de gritar como fanática loca de One Direction a lo que la fashionista dijo-No ayuda ahora Rainbow Dash…-

-¿Cola de mono…?-dijo Fluttershy confundida

-Entonces, esencialmente tenemos a un miembro de la mansión que solo Goku y cualquier miembro del universo 7 solo podía obtener tras una antigua profecía alienígena-dijo la Twilight de anteojos recordado la historia de Cell acerca de la transformación de súper saiyajin, cosa que Sunset dijo-¿Alguien en particular sabe exactamente lo que de debemos hacer además de tratar de NO perder la cabeza?-

Mario: ¡Compañero caído y corrompido!

Cloud: ¡Necesito aumentar de nivel!

Red: ¡Sin recuperaciones!

Marth: ¡La tarjeta de crédito de Master Hand ya no tiene fondos!

Pinkie Pie: ¡YA NO HAY CHIMICEREZACHANGAS! ¡LAS PIZZAS TIENEN PIÑA! ¡LOS VESTIDOS DE RARITY SE ESTROPEARON! ¡Y LOS INSTRUMENTOS SE DESTRUYERON! y eso que aún no los hemos pagado… ¡porque eran rentados!

Los smashers: ¡AAAAAAAH!

Rainbooms: ¡AAAAAAAH!

Todos (mientras Dark Pit sonreía malvadamente): ¡AAAAAAAH!

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Limit Break X Survivor]_

La pantalla muestra Goku en forma base a dar múltiples golpes con Jiren al tema de la canción. Los dos dan múltiples golpes por un tiempo antes de que Jiren dispare una esfera de ki a lo que Goku contraataca con un kamehameha y ambos causan una explosión y la tarjeta de título para aparecer en el fondo el escenario del torneo

~ ¡Al espacio vamos ya! Es la moda únete ven~

La tarjeta de título desaparece para mostrar una esfera de dragón antes de ser atrapada y tomada por Krilin para mostrar a Freezer en su silla, Piccolo, número 17, número 18, el maestro Roshi, a Trunks del futuro sosteniendo una esfera cada uno y miran a la pantalla.

~ En mis manos deja todo~

Muestra a Goku entrenando mientras crea dos pequeñas esferas de energía mientras tanto Milk se siente decepcionada, en eso Goten y la banda de Pilaf apareceré en la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~ Todo el tiempo quiero reír~

Muestra a Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, antes de que Trunks junto al equipo Rocket y Wobbuffet aparezca frente a la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~Confundido nunca lucir~

Muestra las esferas del dragón rodar antes de que una se volviera uno de los ojos de una mujer misteriosa que se parecen a Cia hasta que se divide en la mitad de un movimiento de ambos lados para revelar a Lana y a Cia hasta que en el medio el gran sacerdote aparece junto con Zenosama soltando una luz a la pantalla.

~No he gozado suficiente~

Muestra versiones ligeramente sombreadas de los dioses destructores de los universos 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 y 12 y al frente sonriendo malvadamente esta Hades: el dios del inframundo de la serie Kid Icarus hasta que Goku muestre una pose de pelea.

~ (Woo-hoo) Aburrido no…~

Los doce ángeles asistentes y supremos Kaioshins (incluyendo Zamasu) aparecen sombreados también y en el medio aparece Bills, Champa, Master y Crazy Hand en forma humana, Quitela, las Dazzlings, las Rainbooms y debajo aparece Cell mirando fijamente a la pantalla hasta que muestra Vegeta continuando con su entrenamiento.

~ (Woo-hoo) Ya no quiero estar~

Se muestra a Dark Pit en lo alto de la fortaleza de Viridi con los ojos cerrados antes de que los abriera ambos ojos desatando su poder y una onda eléctrica pasara y se le tornaran verdes los ojos además de su cabello volverse dorado

~Liberemos ese peso y a volar (vuela ya) ~

El Gohan joven, Cloud, Corrin, Reflet, Bayonetta, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Morgan y Kanna aparecen sombreados también y al frente se muestra a dos personas que son Kyabe y Caulifla y cambia a una ciudad en llamas revelando Gohan Black a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio de la Patrulla Roja y con lentes y a los Smashers Black tomando control de la base de los patrulleros del tiempo

~ (Woo-hoo) Un mundo mejor~

Versiones sombreadas de todos los peladores participantes del universo 11, se muestran junto a una mujer y a la izquierda se muestra a Pit con una cara seria mirando hacia Jiren

~ (Woo-hoo) Juntos construir~

Muestra a los equipos del univers caminando hacia algo antes de cambiar a Dark Pit disparando desde su báculo a Corrin convirtiendo en su forma de dragón a 18 y 17 de pie y de espaldas a espalda al aura de Gohan adulto arder con sus ojos, para ver como una mujer que se parece a Broly libera su poder, así como el Trunks del futuro va al ataque con su espada mientras está en súper saiyajin antes de ver la cámara de zoom rápidamente en Jiren hacia sus ojos donde muestra a un joven que porta unos arcillos Potara negros y tiene el rostro de Gohan del pasado y los ojos de Dark Pit

~ ¡Sin temor con amor será!~

Vemos a Cloud echando a un lobo azul lejos con una patada

~ ¡Todos los muros romperé! ~

Se ve a Vegeta pelear con una especie parecida a la de Majin bu y lanza un ataque hacia el suelo

~ ¡Todas las puertas abriré! ~

Goku se muestra caminando lentamente mientras una explosión se ve al fondo hacia la cámara antes de gritar y convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin blue

~ Yo te guiaré, una vez más, ¡Y lo imposible venceré! ~

Goku carga una vez más hacia Jiren mientras que los dos comienzan a volar en el cielo mientras que intercambiaron golpes esta vez Goku que demostraba ganar la parte superior antes de que ambos golpes chochan dando ondas azules y rojas

~ Con gran valor superarás Todas tus metas pronto lograrás ~

Goku grita hacia el cielo mientras un pilar de ki en color rojo se dispara hacia el cielo. Una silueta de Goku aparece dentro del pilar mostrando un sonrisa poco antes de que salte a pelear en forma base hacía en la pantalla

~ Y gritarás: ¡Qué fácil es! ¡No hay imposibles para mí! ~

Goku sigue peleando con Jiren mientras que en su batalla desgarrando trozos de tierra como lucharon en el cielo antes de que la pantalla parpadea.

~ Juntos con Dragón Smashers ~

Goku aterriza delante de todos los smashers, sus amigos como muestran una X brillante en el fondo

~ ¡Zenosama se impresionará! ~

* * *

 _ **Dragón Smashers Melee.**_

 **Capítulo 1: Hasta que un fatídico despertar nos separe**

 **The Gohshank Pitemption: S** **ombras del pasado de un ángel y un saiyajin, unidos por el destino, separados por el odio**

 **Parte tres**

 **Saga de supervivencia universal (versión del universo 4)**

* * *

 _[Música de Fondo: Unknown Enemy [Darkness] Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Con la transformación de Dark Pit ahora se había completado, el humo que una vez lo obscureció, se desvaneció lentamente, revelando una persona completamente transformada, su cabello dorado ahora estaba erguido, sus músculos habían crecido en tamaño y su rostro estaba marcado por un ceño fruncido que parecía reflejar su enojo y frustración, sus alas eran doradas más una cola dorada en su cintura y no era lo único que cambiaba, lo que parecían ser chispas de relámpagos rojos ahora bailaban alrededor de su aura dorada

Todos veían en shock la transformación en especial los secuaces de Hades quienes veían con miedo más aun las Dazzlings quienes no estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de forma, en cambio el dios del inframundo estaba contento con el trabajo que dio frutos lo cual este dijo hacia Gohan-¿bueno que opinan del nuevo recluta del ejercito del inframundo?-

-¡¿este era tu plan desde un principio?!-dijo Gohan con ira hacia Hades lo cual este respondió jovial-que malo que no puedo decirte que no, pero debo admitir que lo de la cola es nuevo, aunque he notado perfectamente bien, creo que de algún modo Pittooey llego a la fase dos de ese "Súper saiyajin" como tú dices, chico arroz-

-Gohan, creo que me contaste que tuviste problemas con esa forma ¿no es así?-dijo Reflet preocupada a lo que este menciono-si… a pesar de que experimente esa poderosa conmoción emocional que es casi muy similar a la transformación del súper saiyajin ordinario, pero en mayor medida-

Mientras hablaba, el ángel negro solo veía sus alas y su cuerpo a lo que dio algunos golpes en el aire mientras está probando su nueva fuerza-y según mi papá, debido a la intensa emoción y ese cambio violento, se niega cualquier dominio del estado de un súper saiyajin y la estabilidad mental actual, lo cual es remplazada por la naturaleza implacable y salvaje de la raza saiyajin, lo que se requiere que dominen la personalidad en un grado aún mayor, incluso cuando me transforme, me convertí en un peleador despiadado y sádico con sed de venganza optando por torturar a Cell en lugar de matarlo, a pesar de los ruegos de mi papá, y lo peor, Dark Pit nunca en su vida ha experimentado ese tipo de poder-

-en resumen estamos a merced de alguien que jamás ha tenido ese poder-dijo Pinkie Pie metiéndose en la conversación, lo cual se detuvo y solo dijo- Entonces, ¿quién es el primero?-

-¡Yo!-dijo una voz que revelo ser Hans de la armada de Norh-Tenemos una orden directa del Rey Garon ¡y dice que morirás!-

Tras decir esto, el berseker arroja su tomahawk a Dark Pit, que lo golpea directamente en el cuello, pero curiosamente se rompe después de que pasa y romperse en dos, dejándolo en completo shock-¡I-Imposible!-

-Ah… que gracioso que eras tú porque quiero decirte algo…-dijo Dark a lo que gira la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida en la cara causándole un miedo indescriptible-eres el primero en la lista-

Tras decir esto, el ángel negro golpea fuertemente a Hans en el cuello, lo envía volando por la mansión y lo mata en el acto, para luego atacar a Pit después-¡tú igual Pitstain!-

-¡Pit!-dijeron todos al ver como su clon le dio un golpe en la espalda mandándolo a volar también lo cual Reflet saco una semilla del ermitaño de su abrigo a la princesa Twilight-¡dale esto rápido!-

-¿qué es esto…?-dijo la princesa de la amistad a lo que Sunset la detuvo-no hay tiempo hay que dársela-

-tienes razón, su vida está en juego-dijo la pelimorada a lo que se acercó y le dio la semilla el cual este comenzó a recuperar el sentido-¡Oh, qué bien la semilla funcionó! Sabes, es una lástima que no tengas biología de saiyajin como tu clon ahora, en este punto, probablemente serias igual que Gohan-

-¡¿Ya sé?!-dijo Pit sobándose el cuello tras ese ataque a lo que dijo con preocupación-Además, Gohan morirá-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?-dijo Rainbow Dash en sorpresa lo cual Pit hablo viendo a su doble-Chicos, ¿tienen idea de cuántas veces he sido golpeado por alguien más grande y fuerte que yo desde que me convertí en un smasher?-

-¿Cómo lo sabría? Eres propenso a los golpes-dijo Mario siendo franco con el sirviente de Palutena-¡Cada vez! Excluyendo a Lady Palutena y Master Hand… ¡Literalmente, todo el tiempo!-

-¿Y?-

-Y sé cuando alguien se está conteniendo… como ustedes-dijo mientras veía a la princesa de la amistad y a las Rainbooms que de algún modo noto que podrían estar a su nivel, lo cual Applejack dijo-De acuerdo, podemos explicarlo-

-No creo que puedan-

-Tal vez le hayas roto casi el cuello a Pit, pero crees que eso lo ayudara con el trauma emocional que le dejaste-dijo Gohan caminado hacia

-Oh por favor Gohan ¡No hay un psiquiatra calificado lo suficiente para lidiar con ese desastre que vive en la cabeza de Pitstain! Y, hablando de desastres…-Poco antes de que levantara la palma de su mano lista para un ataque de ki, Gohan pensó rápidamente en lo que iba a hacer… el iba a matar los Rainbooms

-¡No!-exclamó Gohan

El ángel oscuro disparó una ráfaga directo a Gohan en la cual tuvo que bloquearlo con sus brazos en una X frente a él

El rayo siguió creciendo y creciendo mientras Gohan era empujado más y más atrás mientras trataba desesperadamente de salvar a las chicas detrás de él mientras cargaba más en su explosión, el joven hibrido se deslizó en el piso y fue empujado hacia atrás más rápido, cuando algo simplemente ocurrió, Gohan miró hacia a un lado y vio con sorpresa cómo otro ataque que cargo ahora apunto y avanzaba hacia la ciudad

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Y luego el rayo golpeó y hubo una explosión terrible, la gente luchó por salir del camino solo en el último segundo y se quedaron impresionados, El rayo salió por el otro extremo de varios edificios y continuó, creando un camino de destrucción a través del centro de la ciudad. Un rastro de humo atravesó la ciudad hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Una gran nube en forma de hongo apareció en el otro extremo.

Gohan flotó hacia abajo y vio la destrucción de la que tan valientemente había tratado de defenderse solo para que fuera una trampa y que el verdadero objetivo era simplemente… la ciudad, Los otros estaban horrorizados por lo que habían presenciado, incluso los secuaces de Hades estaba en el mismo estado

-¡Ingeniería genética! ¡TE AMO!-dijo Hades riendo malvadamente al ver la actuación de Dark Pit

-¡todas ustedes han estado conteniéndose todo este tiempo!-dijo Master Hand con enojo ya que con las supuestas chicas poseían habilidades mágicas casi cercanas a las de los smashers, lo cual Sunset dijo con culpa-¡De acuerdo, tienes razón! Primero pensamos que esa era la única forma en que solo hacemos eso cuando tocamos música, pero descubrimos que podemos transformarnos simplemente expresando quiénes somos en realidad-

-Basado en el elemento de la armonía que representas, ¿verdad?-dijo Zelda interesada en las habilidades de las Rainbooms

-Exactamente-confirmó la princesa Twilight-junto con mis amigas de este mundo, tienen estos siete cristales mágicos que son las variantes de los elementos de la armonía-

-excepto la mía, estaba tan ocupada esperando que alguien más me diera las respuestas, a lo que dejé de buscarlas yo misma-dijo Sunset Shimmer viendo a su cristal, a lo que la mano jefe dijo-hasta los eventos del Campamento Everfree-

-correcto, pero al usar nuestros poderes ya que si los usamos regularmente se salen de control-

-y eso incluye que tienen nuevas habilidades, Rainbow Dash tiene súper velocidad, Twilight puede usar magia en forma de telequinesia, Fluttershy es como el Dr. Dolittle, Pinkie Pie puede hacer estallar cosas con chispas, Applejack tiene súper fuerza, Rarity puede crear escudos de diamantes y Sunset Shimmer puede leer mentes, las únicas tres cosas que necesitas es ser calva, llamarte a ti misma Charles Xavier, y una silla de ruedas-menciono Cell burlándose de la pelirroja-rubia

\- qué gracioso Cell… qué jod%$amente gracioso-dijo Sunset con tono venenoso hacia Cell quien dijo divertido-De nada-

Después de ver como parte de la cuidad smash fue arrasada por el ataque del ángel negro, Hades decidió hacer uso de su nuevo peón-bueno con esas almas ahora en mi carrito ya recién frescas ¿Qué debería hacer primero? Veamos… Oh sí, por supuesto, lo sé-dijo el dios del inframundo listo para la fase 2 de su plan-Es hora de que te diviertas un poco Pittooey, puedes comenzar matando a tus amigos-

-No, no lo haré… Mi objetivo es Gohan… los demás solo son un estorbo-Respondió contra Hades, el cual dijo-si tú lo dice-

-Dark Pit… ¿Cómo pudiste?-Dijo Gohan mientras mira la destrucción detrás de él, se volvió hacia Dark Pit con enojo en su rostro solo para ver que solo estaba allí sonriendo

Se limitó a mirar al ángel negro y él le devolvió la mirada con ira pura en sus ojos, estaba gruñendo con cólera y dientes apretados, el aire de desafío al combate era evidente entre ellos cuando las chispas parecían brillar entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, el humo de la destrucción en la zona continuaba ondeando en la destrucción recién cargada. La gente corría a los lugares seguros y la multitud intentaba encontrar a cualquiera que sobreviviera al evento

Corrin, todavía aturdida con respecto a los acontecimientos que acababa de presenciar fue a suplicarle que se detuviera-¡Detente! ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!-dijo Corrin mientras se ponía entre su novio y su amigo, esto solo lo enfadaba más mientras inclinaba su cabeza con una mirada enojada en su rostro

-¡Apártate, Corrin, esto es entre Gohan y yo!- Gritó el ángel negro enojado mientras soplaba una ola de viento que levantó un poco de polvo y derribó a Corrin queriendo asegurarse de que su futuro esposo aún estuviera con ellos-Dark Pit… ¿estás allí?-

-Lo que queda de mí-respondió con voz fría

-Dime Dark Pit, con ese parásito en tu corazón, sé que Hades te ha estado dando órdenes ¿Estás tratando de pelear conmigo por su culpa? ¿O es la misma vieja historia entre tú y yo? ¡¿Cuál?!-preguntó Gohan.

El ángel negro simplemente continuó mirándolo.

-¿Realmente importa?-preguntó Corrin con enojo lo cual Dark finalmente respondió-No, tal vez no para ti Corrin, pero para un guerrero, eso importa mucho, y lo sabes tan bien como yo Gohan, y no voy a perder esta oportunidad por nada del mundo-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No ves que el universo en cualquier momento será parte de ese evento organizado por Zenosama, más importante que tu disputa sin sentido?-dijo la princesa de la amistad, pero esto solo enfureció a Dark Pit más

-¿Sin sentido?-preguntó inclinando la cabeza con ira otra vez lo cual Twilight se quedó boquiabierta de miedo, sin saber lo que había desatado-¡¿Qué sabes que no tiene sentido?!-gritó cargando su aura y soplando viento en su dirección

Pero Gohan se mantuvo estoico, dejando que el viento solo revolviese su ropa cuando el polvo pasó volando junto a él y miró fijamente a Dark

-Pasa la mayor parte de tu vida siendo ridiculizado por otros, mirar a tu lado bueno ser mejor que tú mismo y ser tratado como un clon, y luego, dime qué podría tener más sentido que tu propia fuerza-dijo mientras señalaba a Gohan-Ahora tengo la sangre de los guerreros más legendarios del universo siete ahora, él no es más que un llorón que no sabe cómo esquivar, pero he tenido que sufrir una y otra vez, mi orgullo fue arrojado a la basura cuando él me salvó la vida como si fuera un niño indefenso, algo que ya no volveré a vivir-habló Dark Pit mientras se encorvaba con las manos en puños.

 _[Música de Fondo: Reviving Majin Buu Dragón Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Original Soundtrack]_

-Oh no, no lo hagas Pittooey, olvidas lo que puedo hacer, ahora sigue mis órdenes-dijo Hades chasqueando los dedos a lo que Dark Pit se retorció de dolor cuando lo escuchó estallar en su cabeza… hasta que una segunda voz se escucho

 **-¡La única salida que tienes ahora es matar a tus antiguos compañeros, ahora eres mío!-** dijo Black Hat mientras su imagen aparecía en los ojos de Dark Pit mientras gritaba y retrocedía después de agarrarse la cabeza, esto atrajo la atención de los demás para luego se derrumbó en el suelo, colapsando en un montón de dolor retorciéndose **-¡tú nunca jamás tendrás esa libertad que siempre deseas ya que ahora que eres MI marioneta, Mwajajajaja!-** dijo la voz de Black Hat en su cabeza, Dark Pit se agarró la cabeza y se retorció de dolor en el suelo

- **Salve Black Hat… Salve Black Hat…** **Salve Black Hat… Salve Black Hat…-** vino la voz una y otra vez

Dark Pit luego se levantó, el parásito en su pecho parpadeando rojo como si fuera un poder extra diciéndole que obedezca hasta que… se quita el parásito con una mano y lo mira el cual el parasito solo lo miro con miedo y horror-Me. Niego.-

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó un asombrado y sorprendido Hades y aún más Black Hat quien estaba más sorprendido de que alguien no siguiera sus órdenes-¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA! ¡NADIE HA DESOBEDECIDO A BLACK HAT EN LA VIDA!-fue lo que dijo el Dr. Flug ya que él también estaba conmocionado

-no se quien seas pero si tu trabajo es controlar todo el mal y hacer a cualquiera caer en tus garras no significa nada para mí, Gohan es mi único objetivo-Respondió Dark Pit a la flor lo cual aún la influencia de Black Hat se escuchó en su cabeza- **me halaga tu forma de pensar Clon, pero lo digo en serio, por cada fibra de tu cuerpo ¡te ordeno que los destruyas!-**

El ángel negro se sacudió pesadamente pero no se movió, se mantuvo firme- **ahora… ¡Mata a tus amigos!-** Comando de manera violenta Black Hat mostrando su forma de monstruo

-No… ¡Y sal de mi cabeza! Hades ya te lo dijo, yo no seré un títere como Pitstain, No lo haré-dijo mientras se retorcía y caminaba-Tomará más que juegos mentales para detenerme, podrías haber invadido mi mente y mi cuerpo, pero hay una cosa que incluso el nerd sabe mejor de Vegeta y odio admitirlo, un saiyajin… siempre… mantiene… su… ¡ORGULLO!-gritó Dark Pit mientras cargaba su aura, y varias ráfagas de energía como cometas escaparon de él en todas direcciones, símbolo de cómo la influencia de Black Hat se estaba escapando de él

En Black Hat Organization, las pantallas se iluminaron violentamente cuando todo el personal se vio obligado a cubrirse y mirar con asombro hasta que explotaron las pantallas, dejando la manifestación del mal con una mirada realmente enojada, en toda su vida nadie, incluso sus secuaces habían teniendo el valor para no obedecerlo, el cual este miro y se retiró a su oficina-Considera esto… como un desacato contra mi… Dark Pit-

Mientras tanto, las nubes de polvo arrojadas por la carga violenta de Dark Pit se disiparon sobre la mansión, durante el inesperado ataque, Rarity había creado un escudo de cristal junto con Zelda para cubrir toda la mansión, en cambio Ganondorf estaba uniendo los puntos y descubrió que de algún modo Hades se contactó con Black Hat Organization, y eso era para llamar la atención de cualquiera y más aún del dios del inframundo quien estaba en shock-Pero, pero esto nunca le había sucedido antes ¿Quién tiene las bolas para no obedecer las órdenes de Blacky?-preguntó Hades con verdadero miedo en su voz-No tiene ningún sentido, contrólate, solo recuerda, su propósito es causar caos y darme almas-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no dejarlo que se salga con la suya por el momento? Solo tendremos el resto del que preocuparnos-dijo Meowth dándole un consejo a su nuevo jefe a lo que este acepto el plan-buen punto Meowth, el resto puede hacer algo contra ellos mientras yo… intentare arreglar las cosas-una vez dicho esto Hades desapareció dejando a los tres villanos a cargo y a sus secuaces

-No puedo creerlo, qué tipo de fuerza le permite a una persona luchar contra aquel que lo controla y dominar a su propio cuerpo esclavizado-Dijo Adagio asombrada-Incluso con nuestras voces son fáciles de controlar-

-Eso es seguro de porque se llama "sirviente de nadie y solo de sí mismo"-dijo Pandora a lo que saco un extraño recipiente que decía "en caso de que Dark Pit se revele, abrirlo" el cual tenía el logotipo de Black Hat Organization junto con una especie de alma verde el cual metió en uno de los cañones del tanque y recito algo en el papel- Sal… recogida de las lágrimas de miles de ángeles, que restringe la esencia de **Sammael** , el sabueso del infierno… La semilla de la destrucción…. por cada uno de ustedes que cae, dos se levantarán-una vez dicho esto el cañón disparo hacia la piscina y todos vieron como una criatura que asemejaba a un perro salió, pero con extraños tentáculos saliendo de su cabeza con cuatro ojos y una enorme mandíbula y dio un aullido aterrador el cual alerto a todos y más aún varios robots pequeños con sombreros de bombín y otros de gran tamaño junto a otros que tenían apariencia humana pero con rostros robóticos y uniforme militar negro, para después la voz de Jessie se escuche en los altavoces del Black Hat Shiee, lo cual todos se pusieron en defensa-escuchen smashers, ahora los Sentinelas Hatbots, los Hatbot-lers, los SoldaHatbots, Sammael el perro de la resurrección y nosotros serán la única cosa que se entromete en el camino de ese bobo y el alas de pollo-

-Bueno eso significa que tengo esto en caso de estos eventos-dijo Crazy sacando una tarjeta y un radio para dárselo a Spike-Toma este radio y confirma si estamos en las diferentes posiciones-

-está bien-dijo mientras encendió el radio y leyó la tarjeta-Mario trepado en un poste telefónico-

-Aquí-dijo el plomero rojo con su traje de constructor en un poste telefónico y debajo sosteniendo la escalera estaba Luigi

-Link cortando los cables de la alarma-

-Aquí-menciono el hyliano cortando los cables de la alarma de la casa de McVeigh y vestido como ladrón

-Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong distrayendo a los guardias-

-Aquí-dijo el gorila vestido de mujer a lo que paso delante de los guardias (que no sabemos porque esta ahí)-hola muchachos, vengan a dormir conmigo cuando quieran-

-Camioneta llena con las Rainbooms y los Koopalings con gestos afligidos porque van a llevar a cabo un golpe-

-Aquí-dijo Sunset mientras cargaba una ametralladora junto a las demás

-Fox de cabeza que no se muestra que esta de cabeza hasta que la cámara gira y demuestra que lo está-

-Aquí-dijo el líder de Star Fox a lo que lo mencionado a Spike se le cae la pistola y la atrapa a tiempo

-Robín en una puerta de avión abierta dándole palmadas a los otros smashers que saltan en paracaídas-

-salta salta salta salta salta salta salta salta salta ¡Aquí!-dijo el estratega mientras varios de los villanos smashers saltaban del avión

-Samus contorsionada en una caja que será entregada en la mansión-

-Aquí-dijo la cazarecompensas dentro de una caja de cartón en su modo esfera y siendo entregada por Wario

-Capitán Falcón vestido de enfermera con pintura del guasón de "el caballero de la noche" de hace 10 años y saliendo de un hospital siendo destruido por explosivos-

-Aquí-dijo falcón descrito de la misma manera y haciendo la misma forma de la película mencionada

-Shulk que hackeo la computadora principal de la planta eléctrica para facilitar el trabajo-

-aquí…-dijo el portador de la espada Monado para luego reír un poco-pfff… jejeje la contraseña era contraseña-

-Roy haciendo una aparición épica frente a todos-

-Aquí-dijo el espadachín pelirrojo haciendo una entrada épica ya que estrello un camión blindado en la mansión

-Lana y Cia poniendo bombas en la bóveda de un banco y apuntando a un rehén a la cabeza-

-Aquí-dijo la maga blanca solo para que la antigua hechicera oscura sacara un revolver de su pecho y apuntara hacia uno de los dueños del banco-te mueves y te mato-

-Snake que no responde porque algo salió terriblemente mal…-

Justo en ese momento la escena pasa en donde el soldado legendario estaba en una bodega con el cuello cortado y posiblemente muerto-¿Snake…? ¿Snake estas ahí? ¡Snake! ¡SNAKE!-

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el universo siete…**_

* * *

 _[Música de Fondo: Berrus's Tea Party Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Podía decirse que en el planeta de Bills, todo estaba tranquilo ya que ha pasado un tiempo desde que Goku Black apareció y un segundo Trunks de cabello azul junto a una chica apareció además de que gracias al cambio que el Zamasu de ese tiempo cambio por completo decidieron tenderle una trampa y así borrarlo de la existencia además de que fueron al futuro a sellar al Zamasu malvado e inmortal que aún seguía por ahí, básicamente las cosas fueron mejorando en el universo siete… con excepción de que Goku y Vegeta estaban entrenando para el torneo de Zenosama lo cual este estaba viendo un reloj de arena hasta que…

-¡YA ESTA!-grito el felino destructor tomado una taza de sopa instantánea pero como estaba caliente este se estaba quemando las manos-¡QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA!-

Una vez que le quito la tapa y tomo unos palillos para comenzar a comerla el báculo de su asistente apareció y lo detuvo-¿y sus modales? Debe recordar que debe agradecer por la comida-

-no me lo tienes que repetir dos veces Wiss, gracias por la comida-dijo secamente y con expresión aburrida para luego comenzar a comer- debo de admitir que esta sopa es un enigma, cada vez quiero comer más de ella-

-se nota-dijo Wiss viendo una gran cantidad de cajas vacías de sopas instantáneas y tazones vacíos a lado, lo cual este miro a la ventana viendo como sus dos nuevos aprendices estaban entrenado-mi señor Bills, he notado un gran cambio en esta realidad ¿habrá notado ese ki que no solo sintió Vegeta? ¿Sino que proviene del universo cuatro?-

Mientras comía, el dios de la destrucción solo dijo en voz seria-si igual yo, es curioso que un nivel de poder tan elevado que no solo rivaliza con Goku y Vegeta, sino que ese poder seria casi cercano al de Tabuu cuando emergió con ese mortal llamado Broly, pero lo más interesante, es que este ki es de odio puro pero no malvado, sino más bien de un resentimiento contra alguien casi como queriendo desde el fondo de su corazón llenar ese vacío que lo acongoja desde hace tiempo-

 _[Música de Fondo: The Infinite Universe Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-eso mismo pensé…-dijo Wiss a lo que miro dónde provenía ese poder-es como comparar dos personas que compiten quien es mejor uno es listo y el otro es hábil pero curiosamente ambos empiezan a demuestra que sin el uno y el otro nunca se superaran a sí mismo, eso une a las personas porque sabemos que luchamos contra el destino cada día y eso es lo que Goku y Vegeta tienen en común: la rivalidad-

Tras terminar su ultimo tazón, Bills miro a Goku y a Vegeta, el cual no se le paso por la mente que más que odie decirlo, en algún momento se enfrentaría a ellos pero ahora lo más importante es que logren mejorar sus habilidades antes del memorial del fundador del torneo smash, pero en eso el báculo de Wiss comenzó a parpadear el cual ese levito en medio de la habitación y para su mayor sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡ZENOSAMA!-grito de pánico el dios de la destrucción el cual se cayó de espaldas de su silla hasta llegar a los tazones de comidas terminado cubierto por las sobras, después se levantó y frente a él estaba una mesa de piedra el cual de un cabezazo lo partió en dos-que grandioso día y que bueno que habla gran Zenosama-

-como se encuentra Zenosama-dijo Wiss mientras el rey de todo contesto-umm… solo quería verlos de nuevo, de hecho es por dos cosas para las que llame-

-¿C-cuáles son esas cosas?-dijo tembloroso Bills ya que lo que temía era que el torneo se iba a realizar y apenas no tenían a los integrantes del equipo del universo siete-bueno, lo primero es ese poder que se sintió en el universo cuatro-

-cielos hasta incluso lo sintió-dijo Wiss impresionado acerca de ese poder a lo que el rey de todo continuo-ya mande a Quitela y a Cognic a investigar acerca de ese poder, en caso que sea alguien que pueda amenazar ese universo-

-¿y cuál es la segunda?-dijo el dios de la destrucción preguntando un poco más calmado pero la respuesta fue suficiente para-quiero ver a Goku-

-¡¿Qué?!-

* * *

 _ **De regreso al universo cuatro…**_

* * *

-Supongo que tu pediste esto desde un principio, ¿no es así?-habló Gohan, todavía sin apartar los ojos de Dark Pit mientras sonreía encantado-Es bueno escucharlo, bueno Gohan, la mesa ya está lista ¡Empecemos ahora!-dijo encorvado con los puños a los lados y una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro

-Cuanto más tiempo pase luchando contigo, más vidas ponemos en peligro, así que voy a terminar las cosas rápidamente, con todo mi poder-dijo Gohan

-Espero con ansias, solo espero que todo este tiempo no te oxidé, al igual que el "tú" de esta línea de tiempo que se ha convertido en… **una vergüenza para ti** -dijo el ángel negro fanfarroneando contra el hijo de Goku quien técnicamente, presionó el botón "debilucho" y se puso aparentemente enojado por el último comentario lo cual gritó y el viento se levantó cuando su aura sopló y está dorada con un resplandor azul alrededor de su cuerpo, se asemeja a los emitidos por las auras del súper saiyajin azul, también emite relámpagos eléctricos, pero aún más azules, densos y furiosos, su cabello se eleva aún más que su transformación de la fase dos del súper saiyajin y adquiere un color aún más dorado como la fase tres, revelando su total dominio de la transformación del poder de un súper saiyajin fase dos o bien conocido como **súper saiyajin modo ira**

Los dos se miraron con expresión seria, cada uno confirmando que ya no serían disuadidos de este curso de acción, ahora se miraron mortalmente

Entonces Gohan se deslizó en una postura de combate, su cuerpo mirando hacia los lados mientras estaba agachado, listo para atacar, su antebrazo derecho hacia arriba con sus dos dedos, el índice y el dedo medio, se arqueó mientras el resto de su mano estaba cerrada, su brazo izquierdo colgando arriba y detrás de él con la mano muy arriba se agachó en una garra. Era la postura del estilo Tortuga; la misma postura que adoptó su padre cuando peleó con Vegeta por primera vez

Dark Pit hizo lo mismo, el brazo izquierdo estaba delante del cuerpo con el antebrazo apuntando ligeramente diagonalmente paralelo al cuerpo con los dedos índice y medio en alto en la mano con el resto del cerrado, el brazo derecho estaba atrás y el antebrazo apuntando paralelo al suelo, era la misma postura que uso Vegeta cuando apareció por primera vez en la tierra

Sus auras palpitan y arden con poder, el aire era tenso y pesado y la energía de los dos inundaba en el aire, en el suelo, pequeñas rocas comenzaron a flotar y levitar por todo el suelo, pronto, las rocas grandes comenzaron a salir del suelo y levantarse en el aire en rocas separadas de tamaños grandes, medianos y pequeños que comenzaron a fluir juntos, el poder de estos dos era demasiado para que la tierra lo manejara, el aire era tenso y pesado, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo ya que los dos no se movían, pero la tierra a su alrededor sí lo hacía, alguien tendría que romper este ciclo y hacer un movimiento mientras los dos esperaban para ver quién haría ese primer movimiento crucial

Mientras con los smashers, todos se prepararon contra las fuerzas de Hades tanto del inframundo como de la armada robótica que tenían a su lado, mientras las Rainbooms veían esto desde fuera del campo de batalla, mientras veían también a Gohan contra Dark Pit-Oh, ¿por qué este tipo de cosas siempre nos suceden?-suspiro Fluttershy

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Preguntó Rarity un poco asustada a lo que Rainbow se puso de pie-¡Lo que siempre hacemos! ¡Salvar el día y patear algunos traseros de metal y sobrenaturales!-

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras Pinkie vitoreaba-¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Esto será muy divertido! ¡Ojalá tuviéramos tiempo para hacer capas de superhéroes!-

-¡Oh, yo también!-Rarity estuvo de acuerdo cosa que Sunset suspiró-¡Basta de nuestro armario! ¡Tenemos que detener a los subordinados de Hades y a Dark Pit! ¡No sabemos si Gohan pueda retenerlo por mucho tiempo!-

-¡Entonces hagámoslo!-Applejack declaró acomodándose el sombrero mientras todas se unieron con los smashers eso sí, ya estaban con su forma transformada listas para defenderse y ayudar a sus nuevos amigos-de acuerdo Dazzlings ¡no vas a salirse con la suya!-grito Rainbow Dash a lo que del Black Hat Shiee salieron las Dazzlings con su forma hibrida que componía de alas en forma de aletas o de murciélago-Oh créanme…-dijo Adagio sonriendo mientras tocaban sus gemas -Hemos estado esperando por esto desde mucho tiempo-

-Al menos no hay nadie que este grabando esto-dijo Sonata que estaba disfrutando de recuperar sus poderes, a lo que Aria le dio un zape en la cabeza-Ah claro, como cualquiera fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para aparecerse por aquí…-

- **Jimmy Firecracker** aquí, en vivo desde la mansión Smash desde los orígenes del rayo misterioso que destruyo la ciudad Smash-dijo la voz que provenía del mismo agujero que se creó gracias a Dark Pit para los que se preguntan quién es, bueno, es el mismo reportero que estuvo involucrado en el torneo de Cell además de los eventos de Cia-porque aparentemente nadie más podría tomar este trabajo, pero no te preocupes por mí, ¡porque Jimmy Firecracker le vale ve$%a! Aceptará cualquier trabajo, aceptará todos los trabajos, ¡tomará TU trabajo! Y hablando de trabajos… nadie más está aquí todavía ¿Jimmy Firecracker tendrá que entrar en campo de batalla? ¿Jimmy Firecracker tiene que venir y actuar como un idiota?-fue en eso que miro a una persona que tenía una gorra roja y que estaba con el-¡Vamos, Larry! ¿Qué digo siempre?-

Mientras Jimmy y Larry corren hacia la mansión este responde-¡Donde hay humo, estará Firecracker señor!-

-¡ESTAS! ¡EN! ¡LO! ¡MALDITAMENTE! ¡CIERTO!-pero justamente en ese momento fue Gohan quien finalmente rompió el punto muerto, una chispa se encendió en su cabeza cuando el sexto sentido en la lucha que le había servido tan bien a lo largo de los años llegó a la vanguardia

 _[Música de Fondo: A Fearsome Foe (Epic Rock Cover ver.) por Fredrich Habertler]_

-damas y caballeros…-dijo Hades levantándose de su asiento a lo que Gohan gritaba y se dirigía contra Dark y finalizo-que empiece el ¡BAILE!-

-¡Ataquen!-gritó Adagio comandando su tropas robóticas a lo que las Rainbooms y los Smashers empezaron la lucha contra sus enemigos, cada vez que cortaban a uno de los monstruos convocados por los secuaces de Hades se regeneraron y dos aparecen en su lugar, pero eso no los detuvo, Rarity usó su escudo de diamante como un boomerang rebanando las mitades superiores de cinco Centinelas Hatbots y uno por la mitad, Applejack usó su súper fuerza para levantar una de las mesas y lanzarlo a varios Hatbot-lers, Fluttershy le habló a algunos de los pokemones tipo tierra o cualquiera que pueda cavar, diciéndoles que hicieran grandes túneles debajo del crucero de batalla para hundirlo e impedir una tragedia, Pinkie se puso pintura de camuflaje al mero estilo de Rambo y tenía puesto en su cuerpo un cinturón de munición que saco de su cabello, pero en lugar de balas, eran botes con chispas para decorar, tomo varias para que estas brillaran y se las arrojó a los soldados robot que al momento que explotaron, gritaron hilarantemente (están basados en los enemigos de Metal Slug), Rainbow estaba corriendo en círculos alrededor de los perros infernales confundiéndolos y mareándolos hasta que varios smashers con espadas o armas los eliminaran, la versión humana de Twilight, la princesa Twilight y Sunset quienes no tenía habilidades parecidas a las de sus amigas del mundo humano estaban teniendo problemas con las Dazzlings para que la líder de las sirenas dijera-¡Chicas, armas!-

-¿Armas?-dijeron las tres solo para ver que Sonata sacó dos Tonfas con cuchillas, Aria sacó un Tribaton, Adagio desenvainó una espada Kusanagi-¿Cómo consiguieron esas armas?-

-suena gracioso, pero otras versiones de nosotras fueron entrenadas por un ninja psicópata sediento de venganza contra una…-dijo Sonata solo para que le dieran un golpe en la cabeza siendo de Aria con su arma-concéntrate en ellas, Sonata-

Adagio voló alrededor y usó su espada tratando de cortar a una de las chicas, Sonata estaba usando su Tonfa para bloquear las posibles salidas en caso de que los demás las vean en problemas y Aria usó su Tribaton para golpearlas antes de envolverlas alrededor de la cabeza de la princesa teniéndola a su merced mientras Adagio se acercaba-ahora sé lo que estás pensando "¿Deberíamos matar a la princesa de la amistad y volver a Equestria con tu cabeza cercenada como muestra de nuestra superioridad?"-

-¡Twilight!-dijo Sunset al ver como su amiga era puesta para una decapitación, esto llamo la atención de todos pero de algún modo las tropas enemigas empezaron a amentar y actuar más violentamente causándoles que tuvieran que defenderse de ellos, en cambio la Twilight humana intento usar su magia para al menos detener la espada pero un centinela Hatbot apareció detrás de ellas mostrando unos filoso dientes y además de garras-y la respuesta puede sorprenderte… una vez que te des cuenta-

Lista para acabar con la princesa de la amistad un enorme estruendo agito la tierra dejando que todos cayeran al suelo solo para ver que la pelea de Gohan y Dark estaba justo por encima de ellos causando que todos entraran en pánico y se cubrieran, Gohan voló con una patada cargada, su aura ardiendo mientras se deslizaba detrás de él mientras voló, pero el doble de Pit estaba preparado, solo levantó su brazo derecho y bloqueó el golpe con su antebrazo, luego bloqueó un golpe directo, luego se bloqueó una patada, en general parecía que el ángel negro estaba bloqueando fácilmente los movimientos de Gohan, luego se volvió y puso sus manos en el suelo y dejó una patada doble en la cabeza del Dark Pit que fácilmente, esquivó moviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, quien finalmente contraatacó con una rodilla a la espalda de Gohan, se enderezó y se dio la vuelta, luego corrió de regreso a Dark Pit y cuando lo alcanzó, se enfrascaron en un breve pero acalorado intercambio de golpes rápidos, Gohan luego tomó una rápida combinación de dos puñetazos que Dark Pit esquivó fácilmente balanceando su cabeza hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, de algún modo cada minuto que peleaba con el hijo de Goku, aprendía a como pelear a su mismo estilo, los dos se separaron y luego se enfrascaron en una guerra de puños y pies mientras los dos luchaban en el aire justo por encima del piso, sus golpes resonaban con poderosas grietas mientras sus golpes creaban golpes contundentes que se agitaban entre sus combates. se levantaron y se rodearon el uno con el otro mientras luchaban y levitaban más alto en el aire, sus auras se unieron en un círculo alrededor de ellos mientras luchaban, varios relámpagos azules y rojos se esparcían alrededor de donde estaban peleando causando que casi todos se cubrieran de los relámpagos

-¿Qué pasó Gohan? Creí que dijiste que ibas a terminar esto rápidamente con todo tu poder-se burló Dark Pit mientras aún mantenía el combate cercano lo cual respondió Gohan de la misma manera burlona-Es solo el comienzo del final para ti-

Entonces, finalmente fue el clon de Pit quien rompió esta batalla en el punto muerto mientras lanzaba una patada oscilante, Gohan se quedó horrorizado, su rostro grabó una pequeña pelea cuando vio el ataque, levantó sus brazos en una X frente a él para contener el golpe, pero cuando giró, Gohan no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo ya que la fuerza del ataque volador lo dejó inconsciente y fue volando directamente a la mansión mientras chocaba creando un gran agujero y luego Dark Pit rio maniáticamente que su lado saiyajin empezaba a consumirlo

Al ver esto desde un lugar seguro Jimmy Firecracker comenzó a temblar y sostener sus antebrazos juntos frente a él al sentir un miedo tras revivir lo acontecido hace diez años, lo cual Larry grito-Señor, ¿cuál es nuestra póliza de seguro de vida por viajar a otros universo?-

-¡Lo mismo que nuestra política de ética!-

-¡Entonces estoy muy contento de no tener una familia!-respondió tembloroso acercándose pero para evitar ser asesinado, mientras tanto, Gohan se está recuperando y teniendo dificultades para enfrentarse cara a cara con un Dark Pit súper saiyajin fase 2, su ropa esta rasgada con su camisa azul que queda en su área superior (ya que decidió mezclar la ropa de su padre y de su maestro para hacerlo más original) está cubierto de moretones, cortes y lesiones en todo su cuerpo, según su memoria en la batalla, los ataques de Dark son feroces y su velocidad es demasiado rápida, desafortunadamente para él ángel negro, su resistencia se está agotando lentamente dando la oportunidad de devolver el golpe, por lo que la única opción es la defensiva

Como él tiene sus brazos cruzados al frente, bloqueando todas y cada una de las rápidas descargas de golpes del hibrido ángel saiyajin, Dark Pit ha disfrutado de todos y cada uno de los ataques que lanza, saboreando cada gritos y golpes exitosos que lanza

-He esperado toda mi vida por este día ¡El día en que finalmente te supere!-dijo Dark Pit antes de lanzar un poderoso golpe, alejando al hijo de Goku mientras jadea del cansancio y él sabía que no podría soportar más daño, de lo contrario estaría en aprietos, a lo que observa como su nuevo rival se alza lentamente en el cielo con una sonrisa siniestra-Bueno, es hora de que termine con esto de una vez por todas y déjame devolverte lo que me has hecho antes desde el primer día… ¡con tu sangre en mis manos!-

-Huh… ¿Qué está haciendo Pitto ahora? Ooh, ¿crees que va por un Taioken?-dijo Pit, ya que en ese momento, su clon coloca sus manos a su lado, concentrando su energía entre sus palmas creando una esfera energética negra-rojiza-Ka…-

-¡Así no es cómo funciona el Taioken Pit!-grita Reflet que agrega otra cosa-¡¿y cómo ve$%a sabe el ataque de Gohan?!-

-Simple Reflet, ¡él no es el único que puede hacer este ataque! ¡También es EXTREMADAMENTE fácil de copiar!-dijo desde el cielo el ángel negro lo cual sin querer sentarse y mirar, Gohan coloca sus manos a su lado, concentrando su energía entre sus palmas creando una esfera de energía azul, mientras los dos dicen al mismo tiempo-Me…-

-Él… no puede hablar en serio…-dice Jessie viendo lo que su planificaba hacer a lo que James agrega ahora-¡eso nos va a matar a todos!-

-Ka…-

-¿alguien siente que esto es demasiado para una simple venganza?-dijo Sonata empezando a pensar que el plan de Hades es de doble filo, lo cual Sunset dijo sarcásticamente-no me digas que apenas te estás dando cuenta-

-Me…-

-¡Estoy empezando a ver flashbacks de Goku volando la mansión aquí!-grita Samus recordando todos los eventos de la primera temporada en un instante mientras todos veían como el cielo se iluminaba de rojo y azul-¡Esto es todo Gohan! ¡Dile adiós a ti y a este patético lugar!-

-Si destruyes el planeta, todos aquí sufrirían ¡Sin mencionar que tú también estarás muerto si Pit muere!-

Pero en eso Dark Pit puso una sonrisa tan desquiciada y enferma que finalmente su lado saiyajin lo consumió-eso ya no me importa, solo somos tu y yo ¡Esta es la única forma en que puede terminar! ¡No me importa el torneo Smash, estos tontos, este planeta! ¡No significan nada para personas como tú y yo! Saldremos juntos… ¡en una bola de roca derretida y muerte!-

En cambio en el inframundo, Hades veía con deleite cada momento a lo que dijo seriamente y sin ningún tipo de broma sonriendo al ver como su plan llego al punto de ebullición máximo-Por fin el momento que más disfruto en todo combate…-

-¡PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!/ ¡HA…!-

- _ **La muerte súbita**_ -Finalizo el dios del inframundo a lo que los dos ataques de energía chocan entre sí y donde aquí es donde todo se decide: si Gohan pierde este choque de energía, él y en última instancia, todo el planeta sería destruido; Si él empuja con éxito contra Dark, más o menos la batalla continúa con pocas esperanzas de supervivencia y mayormente para Pit si el ángel negro no lograra salir de esta, de cualquier manera, Gohan no podría ganar, su cuerpo se agotaría

 _[Música de Fondo: The Power to Resist Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

El Kamehameha de Dark Pit parece estar avanzando, pero Gohan se niega a ser derrotado, él empuja hacia adelante en busca de otro estancamiento, mientras gruñe y trata de ir más allá, pero fue en vano, todos son testigos del choque de energía de Gohan y Dark Pit y como su ataque comienza a dominar el de Gohan, empujando lenta y constantemente, sin más energía de la que perder, el Kamehameha de color negro rojizo domina lentamente el enfrentamiento cuando Gohan trató de retroceder pero fue en vano, luego ve a los Smashers, las Rainbooms e incluso a los secuaces de Hades con cara de horror por lo que va a suceder, mientras pensaba en cada uno de ellos, pensó en su primer día, la batalla con Freezer y Cell, la segunda invasión Subespacial, la venganza de Tabuu y la primera aparición de Hades en sus vidas, todos cuentan con él para detener a Dark Pit y devolverlo a su lado junto con Corrin, con un estallido de energía que recorre todo su cuerpo, empuja su ataque para detener instantáneamente el ataque

-No puedo dejar que destruyas este planeta, ¡NO VOY A PERDER!-gritó Gohan mientras dejaba escapar un rugido, haciendo que su ataque feroz y su Kamehameha lentamente comienza a dominar el ataque de Dark en el que lo hizo parecer sorprendido, su mente está demasiado preocupado preguntándose cómo administrar más energía, ya que debería ser imposible para él contraatacar y cada vez poder que queda en su cuerpo en su Kamehameha, lentamente abrumando al ángel negro antes de que él lo sepa-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-

Mientras el Kamehameha de Gohan lo abruma, con la conmoción que se apoderó de su cuerpo, el ángel oscuro no pudo mover un músculo, luego es engullido una vez más por el ataque de Gohan y los otros vitorearon por su éxito, esta vez, creen que Dark estaría demasiado cansado para luchar o demasiado herido como para continuar, a medida que la corriente de energía se desvanece lentamente, todos se sorprenden al verlo quien estaba cubierto usando sus alas pero también lastimado

-¡Larry! ¿Estás vivo?-pregunto Jimmy Firecracker a lo que Larry el camarógrafo aparece detrás de el junto a Rainbow Dash-De alguna manera señor, y gracias a esta chica de pelo arcoíris-

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarlo! ¡Y regresa allá, Larry!-dijo mientras veían todos como de repente, Gohan sintió un fuerte golpe en las entrañas, ya que él se sorprendió al ver que ya está cerca de él, el poderoso golpe en el estómago fue lo suficiente para regresar a su estado normal, lo cual el ángel saiyajin termina su ataque mientras patea a su rival hacia un lado, lanzándolo cerca del resto mientras Reflet se acerca al cuerpo indefenso de su novio

 _[Música de Fondo: Unwinnable battle Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Gohan, Gohan ponte de pie!-dijo la estratega intentando despertarlo-¡hay más semillas!

-Los usamos todas, no creo que él no pueda recuperarse-dijo Fluttershy para luego ver como Dark aparecer frente a todos-y lo entendiste bien ¡Es hora de que todos y especialmente él mueran! Pero primero…-levantando una mano, crea una espada hecha de Ki y para sorpresa de todos, acaba con todas las tropas enemigas además de que en el Black Hat Shiee es cortado en dos mientras se hunde en el suelo por el socavón creado por los pokemones y el equipo Rocket y la banda de Pilaf salen volando donde están todos con los ojos en espiral

-pero mami, no quiero ir hoy a la escuela-dijo James seguido de Meowth-me amarraron como puerco-

-¡Wobbuffet!-

Fue que ahora todos estaban ahí a lo que Dark Pit preparo una esfera de ki frente a todos, algunos pensaron en distraerlo pero el resultado sería estar en el suelo como Gohan, mientras el hijo de Goku se recuperaba viendo como Dark sonreía diabólicamente ,pero Reflet dio un paso al frente y…

*Slap*

Los ojos de Gohan se volvieron conmocionados cuando abofeteo a Dark Pit el cual este jugó con este momento porque a él no le importaba lo que ella pensara ahora-Estoy tratando de calmarme con tus tonterías de mierda de "YO odio a Gohan porque daño mi p%&o orgullo" y todo eso ¡Pero estoy realmente cansada de esto!-gritó mientras Dark Pit veía lo enojada que estaba-¡y te lo diré perfectamente en tu cretina cara clonada! ¡Deja de actuar como Vegeta! ¡Y pon tu mierda en tu lugar!-

-Dark… no lo hagas-dijo apretando los dientes viendo como el ángel negro lo miro y vio a la peliblanca y sonrió de la misma manera que  
Freezer-Sabes, en un momento como este, solo tengo una cosa que decirte Reflet…-

-¡DETENTE NO LO HAGAS! ¡ALTO!-

-sigues siendo una molesta y ruidosa ¡PERRA!-y así, el tiempo se detuvo momentáneamente mientras el ángel negro le dio una bofetada no letal a la estratega mientras el eco del golpe se escuchaba en la cabeza de Gohan ella era lanzada para que Cia la atraparan a tiempo mientras veían como Gohan se puso de pie, incluso si ya no tiene poder, pero de alguna manera lo logro-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso…?-

-me da igual… Adiós a todos… insectos-todos los ojos reflejaron a la esfera de energía en la palma de Dark, sus últimos días de existencia están ahora en frente de ellos en la forma de uno de sus compañeros, el miedo inundó sus mentes, incapacitándolos para moverse, pensaron que sus días habían terminado, que no verían otro día

En cambio Hades veía con una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras hacía aparecer un habano y de uno de sus dedos lo hacía un encendedor-como dirían en los combates oficiales de la mansión… se acabó… la victoria es para… mi-

Pero para su sorpresa y la de todos…

 _ **La verdadera pelea estaba por comenzar… ahora mismo**_

 _[Música de Fondo: Clash of Gods (Epic Dual Mix)]_

 _watch?v=9F4yv2AD49E_

-¡¿pero qué?!-fue lo que dijeron todos ya que en eso el ataque fue desviado por Gohan que estaba de pie frente a todos, en cambio Hades miro curioso el acto

-lo… vieron todos-dijo Master sorprendido y atónito por lo que vieron lo cual en eso, la figura de Gohan comienza a brillar cuando sus ojos se transformaron en irises de colores plateados y pupilas visibles, todos miran con asombro cómo Gohan finaliza su transformación a lo que dejó salir una aura piadosa, una complejidad de color plateado, púrpura y azul con partículas brillantes que fluían hacia arriba, algunos no entendían esa nueva forma hasta que Bayonetta se quitó los anteojo seguido de Palutena y Rosalina quienes veía con asombro y finalmente en Lana y Cia que quedaron en shock por lo que estaban presenciando para luego la antigua hechicera obscura dijera-si… Gohan… está esquivando-

Dark Pit ni tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba a lo que olvido hacia Gohan y trata de acabar lo que empezó con una esfera de Ki, pero lo esquiva deslizando una mano, dejando una imagen residual de su posición anterior a lo que la esfera de ki se lanza a otra parte del campo de batalla cuando el ángel negro procede a darle golpes rápidos, pero todos y cada uno de los ataques fallaran, lo intentan una y otra vez, pero Gohan los esquiva sin esfuerzo, intentó con más fuerza, pero no importa cuántas veces lo intentara

-Gohan apenas se está moviendo de su lugar-dijo Applejack en asombro para ser seguido por Rarity-Sus movimientos son tan elegantes-

Rainbow Dash estaba emocionada por la batalla rugiente que incluso no podía creerlo, casi todos están fascinados por los rápidos reflejos del hijo de Goku, sin embargo, esto solo llevó a Dark Pit a irritarse, ambos proceden continuando lanzando sus golpes, el ángel negro prueba un método diferente, volando un montón de esferas de energía en miniatura en todas las direcciones, Sorprendentemente, Gohan logró esquivarlos a todos con facilidad, con la explosión final, él salta para evitarlo y para crear distancia el uno del otro

-¡solo fue un maldito golpe de suerte que esquivaras así que! ¡Déjate golpear por una vez!-dijo Dark frustrado, a lo que se apresura hacia el hijo de Goku a toda velocidad, una vez más, el tiempo se ralentizó para Gohan el cual dijo con una calma en su voz-¡Te destriparé y usaré tu tracto gastrointestinal como condón mientras forcé con tu cráneo!-

Tras una breve pausa de lo que dijo Gohan el doble de Pit solo dijo-¿Qué?-

-nadie… y repito nadie… ¡ToCa A mI ReFleT!-rugió Gohan con una voz dual entre una monstruosa y la suya lo cual causo que Dark y todos se aterraran de inmediato y con un puño cerrado le da un golpe directo en el estómago que del impacto podía verse su puño en su cuerpo, causando no solo que se le caiga de golpe, sino que este fue extremadamente doloroso porque su propia sangre cayó de su boca y con una patada lo estaba lanzando lejos, mientras se levantaba, Dark tuvo dificultades para levantarse ya que ni pudo pararse fácilmente, de hecho cayó al suelo y tosió sangre-¡¿cómo…?! *cof* ¡¿cómo pudo dejarme en la lona con solo dos golpes?!-

-bienvenido a mi mundo Pitto-dijo Cell fuera de foco lo cual este le grito-¡CÁLLATE CELL!-

Dark Pit concentra la mayor parte de su energía en su puño, preocupado, Gohan rápidamente aprovecha esta oportunidad con el más mínimo movimiento, instantáneamente pasa al doble de Pit lo cual no tuvo tiempo de registrar en su mente y para saber que ya estaba atrás de él, entonces Gohan hizo que Dark Pit se enfrentara con él golpeándolo a un lado, seguido de golpes rápidos y poderosos en el área del pecho y el intestino, incluso Dark Pit pudo ver que Gohan tiene múltiples manos y brazos, cada uno lo golpea con éxito y lo lastima, ya que ahora está aturdido temporalmente, luego patea la espalda de Dark Pit colisionando contra la pared mientras sale rápidamente del montón de escombros…-¡Maldición! ¡Eres un maldito imbécil…!-

Inesperadamente, Gohan ya está detrás de él, apenas dándole tiempo para recuperarse, ya que incluso estaba extremadamente sorprendido por esa velocidad que ahora estaba sudando fríamente-hijo de…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿A dónde se fue tu poder?-dijo Gohan con calma en su voz

-¡No te burles de mí!-dijo Dark Pit mientras lanzaba un puñetazo, pero Gohan rápidamente saltó, creando una imagen posterior de él mismo desde su posición anterior y lo pateó, lanzando al ángel para que rodara al campo dejando un cráter

-pero… que fue lo que le paso a Gohan-dijo Reflet viendo como ahora Gohan le estaba dando la paliza al ángel negro, lo cual Bayonetta le dijo-es que acaso no lo ven-

-no en nuestro punto de vista cariño-dijo Applejack arqueando una ceja, para que Palutena hablara-yo sí sé de qué está hablando Bayonetta-

En el inframundo, las cosas estaban iguales, Reaper estaba aterrado y temblando y Hades estaba que no lo creía-¡Señor Hades! ¡¿Acaso el…?!-

-si Reaper… ese estado…-dijo Hades levantándose de su trono, en cambio Gohan aprieta el puño y lo lanza al aire, creando una poderosa onda de choque, esa onda de choque golpeó las entrañas de Dark Pit y lo lanzó más lejos hasta que detuvo su fuerza y corrió hacia su rival-solo se logra rompiendo los límites del usuario y aprovechando el potencial más profundo, aumentando también mucho más sus capacidades que su transformación actual-

-y no solo eso-dijo Palutena mirando de la misma manera para luego Gohan y Dark comenzaran a intercambiar ataques, ya que la velocidad y los movimientos de Dark están mejorando a medida que se activa, pero los reflejos de Gohan son mejores, con cada golpe exitoso, el nivel de poder del ángel oscuro está disminuyendo lentamente- esta forma, le permite evolucionar constantemente su poder y eficiencia con cada intercambio mientras continúa luchando contra un oponente que rivaliza o tiene mayor poder-

-esta forma solo puede explotarse rompiendo caparazones internos y sometiéndose a una fuerte presión-dijo Hades continuando la explicación de la nueva forma de Gohan, mientras el mencionado lanza un golpe, pero Dark Pit lo esquiva, apenas golpeándolo en la mejilla, el trata de contrarrestar con un golpe, pero lo esquiva con facilidad, Gohan responde con una patada giratoria, pero su rival se inclinó para evitar una onda de choque masiva-lo cual solo significa… que quizás…-

-¡ALGO MARAVILLOSO LE PASO A GOHAN!-grito Master en completa alegría, seguido de su hermano, mientras que detrás de ellos estaba Quitela y Cognic viendo la pelea, el dios de la destrucción del universo 4 solo estaba boca abierta y en total sorpresa de lo que estaba presenciando-¡CARNAL VÁMONOS AL ANGEL A CELEBRAR PORQUE ESTO SE A A DESCONTROLAR!-

A medida que descienden del aire, están intercambiando ataques, Gohan respondió con éxito a Dark Pit, que lo lanzó lejos y colisiona en la parte superior de la mansión, rápidamente deja que su aura estalle mientras se recupera lentamente del último golpe, el destructor solo apretó los dientes, y sin quedarle otra opción… tuvo que admitir que aquel que es el hijo de uno de los estudiantes de su rival, haya obtenido un nivel cercano a los dioses- _ **el Ultra instinto…-**_

 _[Música de Fondo: An Eerie Foe Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Con esa respuesta de parte del dios de la destrucción del universo 4, todos vieron hacia Gohan más aun el rey del mal, que al escuchar esto, solo puso sus ojos del tamaño de un plato y…-¡PU$%%$%$%$%…!

Mientras Ganondorf maldecía desde el fondo (más un BEEP se escuchaba) poco a poco a algunos les volaban la cabeza (en especial la princesa Twilight que volvió a ser su versión maniática tras escuchar del Ultra Instinto intentando razonar de cómo lo obtuvo al igual que Sunset y las Dazzlings estaban arrancándose el cabello de tan solo escuchar esto quienes estaban en completo horror) a lo que Cia dijo-todo tiene sentido, pero no lo entiendo, Gohan es alguien que no es un dios o haya tenido el súper saiyajin azul ¡¿Cómo p%&as lo obtuvo si ni siquiera los dioses de la destrucción o incluso los supremos Kaiosamas han logrado perfeccionarlo?! ¡Y YO ESTOY INCLUIDA CON LANA!-

-Te lo diré Cia ¡son mam&%$as! ¡mam&%$as pen$%jas!-dijo en completo estrés Adagio, en cambio en el inframundo Hades solo grito de ira-¡QUE! ¡¿ES QUE…?! HNGGGG…-pero en eso se calmó un poco y respiro lentamente-¡¿cómo es posible?! Ya tranquilo tranquilo, ya paso ya paso-

Corrin y sus familiares había notado la presencia del dios de la destrucción de su universo lo cual le pregunto a Cognic-¿parece ser que las Dazzlings saben de esto no? Al igual que casi todos-

-bueno… tal vez sea muy temprano para entrar en conclusiones ¡pero si fuera mi hermano Wiss ya me hubiera dado un orgasmo! ¡jojojo!-dijo Cognic emocionado viendo la pelea entre Gohan y Dark para luego ver a la manakete-¿no piensas lo mismo señor Quitela?-

-comparto la misma idea con todos al igual que esas sirenas y ponys, que le dije específicamente a Starswill que las destruyera, no que usara este mundo como basurero mágico de Equestria-dijo Quitela cruzado de brazos y sentándose en una silla con el ceño fruncido-¿Pero cómo sucedió de esta manera?-

-tal vez sea porque el poder de Pitto fuera el detonante de su transformación-dijo Pinkie saliendo de la nada espantando a Quitela y cayendo de espaldas-¡NO ME SAQUES UN SUSTO HIJA DE DEADPOOL!-

-un momento… tal vez no sepa leer, pero Pitto ¿es el responsable del Ultra Instinto? ¿No tiene mucho sentido?-dio su opinión Pit lo cual Cognic se levantó y hablo con todos

 _[Música de Fondo: Blue Saiyan Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-precisamente, pero tengo una teoría, como pueden ver, el poder de Dark Pit no solo fue de que haya obtenido la sangre de los saiyajines, sino por los años que tu Pit, has tenido de experiencia durante tus confortamientos contra el inframundo, Medusa, el Subespacio y Tabuu, lo cual fue suficiente para arrinconar a Gohan quien no tiene mucha experiencia en combate como ustedes dos y empujar sus límites a pesar de no tener más fuerzas y protegerlos a coste de su propia vida, eso, más su fuerza de voluntad y valor, el **rompió ese caparazón** de su verdadero potencial interno y cada uno tiene un potencial interno que solo ustedes pueden encontrar, pero como dije, es una teoría-

-romper el caparazón-dijo para sí mismo Pit mientras veían a Gohan en esa forma, lo cual Cognic continuo-Lamentablemente… Dark se dio cuenta de algo-

-¿Y qué es?-dijo la Twilight humana preocupada a lo que Dark Pit recuperaba rápidamente su postura, mientras veía en los ojos plateados de Gohan que estaban cambiando a negros lo cual este estaba entrando en desesperación-parece que tu tiempo se está acabando nerd, para ese momento, ¡me aseguraré de deshacerme de ti rápidamente!-

Él no vaciló ante la amenaza de Dark, sabía que tenía razón y que si no terminaba esto, su resistencia podría no durar por mucho tiempo, cierra los ojos, concentrando ese poder que le da fuerza para proteger a todos sus amigos, que está surgiendo alrededor de su cuerpo, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo que esta vez lo haría con un giro, para luego dar un paso al frente-Tienes razón en algo, porque voy a terminar esto con UN movimiento final-

 _[Música de Fondo: Ultimate Battle (Epic Dual Mix)]_

 _watch?v=XLJ6hNromcw_

Al escuchar eso, la frustración de Dark finalmente alcanza su punto máximo, que comienza a enojarse hasta el punto en que ahora, no tiene una mente que le diga que no lo mate… pero ahora es una excepción: ¡Lo va a matar¡ ¡Junto con cualquiera que se interponga en su camino!

-¡Tu…! ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO ACABA HASTA QUE TE DEJE CRUCIFICADO EN UNA P%&A CRUZ!-Mientras lentamente dejaba salir su poder, su aura negro-rojiza se vuelve completamente roja cuando estalla en todas las direcciones, esas auras se convirtieron en láseres, destruyendo todo a su paso, Gohan lanzó una última mirada al ángel negro antes de hacer su movimiento, el salta mientras se acerca al el tratando de evitar todos y cada uno de los láser entrantes

 _~Yo! yo! Voy Voy a vencerte_

 _La victoria está en mi mente_

 _La última batalla con valor… obtendré_

 _Renunciaré a mis temores y lucharé~_

-¡Whoo! Pitto está divirtiéndose-dijo Pinkie mirando lo que estaba haciendo peor en eso vieron como esos "láseres" cortaron la mansión y parte del terreno-¿en el nombre de dios está pasando?-preguntó Rarity

 _~Estoy feliz por descubrir_

 _Lo fuerte que yo soy_

 _El poder sin límites está_

 _Muy dentro en mi corazón~_

-Parece que este podría ser el último recurso de Dark Pit, esas cosas son como rayos láser, destruyendo todo a su paso-explico la princesa Twilight a lo que Crazy grito-¡MIITONS! Ósea la versión en México de los Johns-

 _~Aumentando la potencia_

 _Siento en mí todo el poder_

 _Ningún dios podrá ganarme~_

-¡Oh, no! Si Gohan es golpeado por esos, ¡no podrá sobrevivir!-dijo Pit ya que cada vez llegaban más láseres, ya que el hijo de Goku se inclinaba; la porción láser de uno de los cabellos de Gohan al final, luego salta, evitando ese segundo láser, sin embargo, ese láser estaba tan cerca de su piel que podía sentir la intensidad del ataque, mentalmente tomó nota de tener cuidado, luego se aleja, toma sus manos y concentra su poder entre sus palmas

 _~Nada puede detenerme_

 _Por qué ahora soy más fuerte_

 _Y a este universo voy a protegerlo, yo~_

-KAAAA-

Otro rugido salió de la boca del ángel oscuro cuando los láseres se volvieron más salvajes, desintegrando casi por completo todo lo que toca a lo que continúa esquivando esos rayos láser, dejando que se centre en su ataque en lugar de en la defensiva

-MEEEEE-

 _~Yo! yo! Voy Voy a vencerte_

 _La victoria está en mi mente_

 _La última batalla con valor ganaré_

 _Renunciaré a mis temores y lucharé_

 _Esta batalla sin ego yo ganaré~_

-¡No voy a caer en el mismo p&%o ataque como Cell!-grito el ángel negro a lo que Gohan comienza a acercarse mientras que la esfera de energía comienza a tomar forma pero el brillo externo de la esfera de energía es azul y dorado, lo cual Dark Pit intensifica su ataque, sin embargo, Gohan continúa esquivando con facilidad

 _(El solo aquí va)_

-¡NO TE MUEVAS MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE P&%A!-Dark Pit añadió una descarga de rayos de energía a su ataque, tratando de hacer que sea difícil para el hibrido para esquivarlo, sin embargo, el hijo de Goku los esquiva sin esfuerzo con delicadeza

-MEEEE-

 _~Hoy me toca la revancha_

 _Con pasión voy a pelear_

 _Siempre seguiré luchando~_

Luego salta del suelo antes de que un láser lo atrape, a medida que se acerca cada vez más, la esfera de energía aumenta de tamaño, se sienta cómodamente entre las palmas de Gohan mientras que para Dark Pit comienza a ponerse nervioso

 _~Yo! yo! Voy Voy a vencerte_

 _La victoria está en mi mente_

 _La última batalla con valor obtendré ¡Yo!~_

-¡¿Por qué no mueres ahora?! ¡Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ!-dijo Dark Pit con desesperación en su voz mientras cargaba una esfera de energía negra y dorada en su palma izquierda, sin detener su asalto láser-¡DARK KAMEHAMEHA!-

 _~Nada puede detenerme_

 _Por que ahora soy más fuerte_

 _Y a este universo voy a protegerlo_

 _Renunciaré a mis temores y lucharé~_

 _~Esta batalla sin ego yo ganaré.~_

Como el tiempo una vez más se sintió lento para ellos, incluso los smashers, la familia real de Nohr y los Rainbooms tienen una expresión horrorizada en sus rostros, ya que vieron que Gohan está a solo unos centímetros del rayo mortal, para su sorpresa y la de Dark también, y sobre todo Hades que ahora su mandíbula golpea el suelo cómicamente, Gohan de repente se desliza sobre la misma energía del rayo Dark Kamehameha utilizando su propia energía como una rueda, y luego, él salta encima con un Dark Pit que su cara era un horror hecho realidad-¿quieres paz? Te la voy a dar y harás paz-

-Oh…-dice Dark Pit, que luego dice con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones como una "última palabra" dándose cuenta de que está completamente jo$%do en este momento y que de algún modo entendió la frase crucial del chiste-¡CANASTAS DE MIERDA!-

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritó Gohan mientras lanza su Kamehameha en rango a quemarropa, como Dark Pit apenas tiene tiempo suficiente para registrarse mientras logra soportar la fuerza del ataque, lucha por contener la energía, gruñendo mientras intenta apartarla, con la poca fuerza y resistencia que Gohan dejó, el rayo aumentó de tamaño, dominando y abrumando fácilmente al ángel negro saiyajin

- _Si tuviera algún arrepentimiento por los innumerables acontecimientos horribles que han ocurrido en este día, es UNO: que me estoy muriendo… DOS: nunca salí de mi cama… y lo más importante de todo el universo… no romper la Pinkie promesa, además de otra cosa…_ ¡Te ODIO p%&a armadura de trama! ¡GHAAAA!-fueron las últimas palabras de Dark Pit en su mente mientras gritaba en agonía cuando el rayo azul lo envolvió, a medida que el rayo se apaga lentamente, el brillo radiante de Gohan y el aura piadosa se desvanecen lentamente mientras desciende lentamente hacia donde yace su rival revelando que sigue vivo, aun de pie, pero herido de muerte

-Sí, así es, puedo tomar todo lo que puedas Gohan porque…-dijo el ángel negro que estaba con sus alas y su cabello de regreso a la normalidad además de que su la parte superior de su toja ya estaba perdida dejando su indumentaria baja y sus muñequeras ya no estaban, pero en eso sintió algo que no estaba bien-espera… ¿es normal que no sientas la parte derecha de tu cuerpo?-

-de acuerdo a mí y porque recibiste un ataque a quemarropa… no-dijo doctor Mario a lo que el ángel negro finalizo-eso pensé…-y dio el azoton con la cara hacia un lado, su brazo izquierdo en su espalda y una de sus piernas se torció (al estilo Padre de Familia)

-¡Pitto!-dijo Pit corriendo hacia su clon el cual este lo acomoda para que este mire a su rival-Uh… Gohan… acércate… Hay… algo… que tengo que decirte…-

-¿Es que siempre me imaginaste como un bicho raro, porque nunca puedes estar en el mismo nivel, teniendo en cuenta que careces…?-dijo Gohan intentando acercarse solo para que este le dijera-no es eso… nerd-

-entonces… ¿Qué es?-

-Parece que te he subestimado… Realmente eres poderoso… como tu padre… también gracias… para salvarme… de mí mismo-dijo débilmente a lo que poco a poco cerro los ojos lo cual estos pensaron lo peor

-no…-

-¡y no estoy muerto, simplemente noqueado! bleh-dijo rápidamente el ángel negro a lo que Dark quedo inconsciente lo cual Pinkie dijo-bueno eso fue anticlimático-

-y que lo digas-se escuchó otra voz para revelar a Hades aplaudiendo sarcásticamente y lentamente-Oh, sí… Bien hecho, chico arroz, bueno, debo decir que estoy impresionado, Ser el primer mortal en obtener y sobrevivir al Ultra Instinto, a la edad de 15-

-Realmente lamentamos ser la lluvia en tu desfile, Hades-dice Pit con sarcasmo y odio contra el dios del inframundo, cosa que acepto el alago-Oh, no te preocupes por mí, Pitty Pat, realmente hablo en serio en esta ocasión, porque Goky Jr. es ahora el mortal más poderoso de todos los tiempos, de hecho, estoy bastante orgulloso de él, incluso su versión adulta nunca lo hubiera logrado y llegar tan lejos para romper los límites-

-estas equivocado, Hades-dijo que la princesa de la amistad entrecerró los ojos con rabia-obligas a odiarse para matarse entre ellos y a todos los que murieron en el fuego cruzado solo por las almas para tu propio beneficio-

-¡¿Qué clase de monstruo sádico eres?!-Sunset exclamó, mientras las Rainbooms se alistaban para enfrentarse a Hades-es hora de poner fin a lo que Pit comenzó hace mucho tiempo-

-no te preocupes SunShim, no voy a romper la celebración, porque mi desfile estará bastante seco bajo mi… ¡paraguas!-dijo Hades mientras se ponía unos tapones lo cual todos se quedaron confundidos preguntaron a la vez-¿Paraguas?-

 _[Música de Fondo: Tactics Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Y de la nada, un órgano infernal comenzó a sonar… causando que se taparan los oídos y se voltearon hacia donde venía el sonido, y un sujeto en un traje negro y sombrero de copa, tocaba un órgano, a lo que giro la silla donde estaba para dar una sonrisa-saludos… Smashers-

-¿Ese es…? ¿Black Hat?-preguntó Sunset Shimmer con un hilo de voz a lo que ninguno se atrevió a responder, incluso los villanos, lentamente, Black Hat se volvió hacia los secuaces de Hades-Así que… ¿ellos destruyeron el crucero de batalla que les alquilé?-

-¡Perdónenos! ¡Fue un accidente, señor Black Hat!-Se disculparon las Dazzlings al igual que el Equipo Rocket y la banda de Pilaf Black Hat les mostró sus brillantes colmillos mientras su lengua como de serpiente se deslizó entre sus dientes a lo que se quitó el sombrero de copa, revelando el bombín que usaba debajo, al tiempo que metía la mano dentro, y sacaba el contrato que firmo Hades lo cual cambiaron siniestramente por los nombres de ellos en su lugar-¡Jajajaja! Los héroes puede que tengan piedad sobre ustedes, **Yo jamás** , como Hades es un dios, en el contrato que uso para obtener mis servicios, puso sus nombres a cambio, por suerte acepto pagos en almas y tarjetas de crédito Master Card y American Express, tanto espacial como normal-

Black Hat observó con placer al aterrorizado grupo alrededor suyo, amaba esa sensación, fue por eso que había vuelto de su retiro después de muchos años, aunque fuera sólo para proveer asesoría y armamento a villanos muy inferiores a él, de hecho, lo decepcionaba que, las cosas estaban mucho peor en sus tiempos, pero ya qué

-Entonces, ¿están preparados para entregarme sus almas? ¿O me deleitarán con un poco de resistencia inútil?-dijo Black Hat acercándose poco a poco-cualquiera de las opciones está bien-los secuaces de Hades estaban llenos de terror, y no era para menos, nadie se atrevió a dar un paso adelante para defenderlos, nadie… excepto…

-¡oye, pen$%jo!-Black Hat rodó los ojos, mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la frente, en señal de exasperación mientras miro hacia donde estaba-¿me recuerdas?-

-Dark Pit…-dijo con odio y desprecio Black Hat al ver a aquel que lo desafío quien a pesar de estar mal herido aún tenía la voluntad de no caer en especial ese ser de maldad pura

-sé que nadie de aquí tiene las bolas para encararte, en especial Cell, pero al menos hice la diferencia, sé que los dioses son un cretinos pretenciosos que están por encima de todo, pero este tipo no lo ve así-dijo apuntándose a sí mismo-Porque si te metes con uno… enfrentaras a todos-

 _[Música de Fondo: Friends or Rivals Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Original Soundtrack]_

De alguna manera algo dentro de todos empezó a brotar de todos los smashers y dieron un paso al frente, junto con la familia real de Nohr, poco a poco, las Rainbooms se le fueron uniendo, empezando por Pinkie Pie, aunque también sentía un miedo terrible de este ser y poco a poco el resto de las chicas, listos todos para enfrentarse a Black Hat-No sé quién seas, o de dónde hayas venido, o de que cabeza loca te hayan creado, ¡pero Pitto está en lo correcto! ¡Quieres las almas de ellos! ¡Tendrás que pasar por nosotros feo!-Dijo Pinkie Pie

-No hay nada más poderoso que la magia de la Amistad-dijo la Twilight del mundo humano-Y eso incluye a la amistad y el amor que se tiene una familia, no importa qué nos quiso hacer las Dazzlings, el Equipo Rocket y la banda de Pilaf, básicamente hicieron una amistad unida ¡gracias a Hades y a ti!-

-No hay nada que no pueda hacerse si es por la familia y los amigos hechos a través de los años-dijo Applejack, podía dar fe de eso, a lo que todos se sentían mucho más fuertes, y dispuestos a luchar-Tabuu lo hizo dos vez, y termino completamente partido a la mitad por Dark-

-Además… ¡ellos nos tiene a su lado!-Dijo suave, pero firmemente Fluttershy-aunque hayan hecho cosas malas-

-espero que tengas un plan médico costoso, porque tu trasero estará veinte por ciento más grande y adolorido por la paliza que te daremos-amenazó Rainbow Dash tronándose los nudillos de sus manos, Black Hat los miró con desprecio, pero al final sonrió con malignidad, pasando su lengua por sus colmillos-Ah, sí… el poder de la "Amistad" ¿Realmente me creen tan patético como ellos?-

-¡La amistad y la confianza es lo más poderoso que existe!-dijo Sunset mirando a sus amigas-lo comprendí cuando el poder me corrompió y eso no hay duda-

A pesar de que Black Hat podía acabar con todos en instantes algo literalmente rompió su esperanza…-Ahí te equivocas-

-¡Dark!-al oír lo que dijo el ángel negro Black Hat se echó a reír malvadamente-jajaja, sé que ibas a dar el paso atrás, clon-

-Malas noticias Black Ass, no es que por pura casualidad se llama "distracción"-dijo arrogantemente Dark Pit lo cual ambos finalmente entendieron lo que estaba pasando-¡¿Qué?!-

Después de esa declaración, Black Hat se congela de repente y Rick sale detrás de él para después lanzar un cartucho de NES hacia Hades y lo captura mientras este grita desesperado por escapar-¡NNNNNNOOOOOO!-

Pero si las cosas se pusieron peor, Rick le tiro un gas que dejo inconsciente a Quitela y a Cognic lo cual tomando el cartucho de NES y se lo lanzo a la cara de Pit quien se quejó del dolor y saco una capsula donde la lanzo encima de todos y revelo que eran maletas y varias cosas-¿todos ustedes son unos imbéciles? ¡¿Que hicieron esta vez?! ¡Todos ustedes! ¡Empaquen sus mierdas! ¡Eso lo detendrá por lo menos unos minutos! ¡Primero Morty con las ardillas y ahora ustedes me *Burph* salen con la ma$%da del tamaño de África! ¡JOD%&ERON A BLACK HAT! ¡Tenemos una ventaja de cinco minutos antes de que *Burph* él vaya sobre nuestros cu#$s! ¡ESE CA%&N ES SATANÁS EN ESTEROIDES! ¡Tenemos que empacar e irnos a una nueva realidad!-

-¡Espera! ¿Nueva realidad?-dijo Sunset quien vio que también su mascota lagarto Ray estaba con ella, a lo que Rick dijo-¡Se lo dije a Morty y te lo digo a ti cabello de tocino! ¡Solo puedo hacerlo un par de veces! ¡Todos estamos jod$%dos aquí por Black Hat! Bueno, hora de aplicar la eutanasia tipo Cronemberg-

-¿Crone-que?-

* * *

 _ **Una gripa más tarde…**_

* * *

-que les parece lo hice de nuevo-dijo Rick mientras todos veían con horror como toda la ciudad Smash estaba habitada con criaturas deformes a lo que Master dijo-¡no me jo%&s Rick! acabas de mutar a toda la vida en el universo solo para evitar a Black Hat-

-era eso o una bomba de neutrino-dijo el científico sin vacilar mientras sacaba su licorera de su bata-escoge tu veneno M.H.-

-se suponía que ibas a llevar a otra realidad ¡no destruirla!-grito Gohan mostrando su enojo ante el científico-niño, vi toda la *Burph* pelea entre tú y Dark, si los demás universos se enteran de que obtuviste el Ultra Instinto antes que tu padre, todos irán sobre tu cabeza-

-espera, ¿mi padre lo logro?-se dijo tras comenzar a recordar el día donde conocieron a Hades lo cual confirmo-Verifique el pergamino del tiempo… genial rompí una *Burph* Pinkie promesa-

-no te preocupes iba a pasar-dijo Pinkie con unos binoculares viendo a los Cronemberg fascinada, pero esto llamo la atención a la mano jefe-Un segundo… ¿pergamino del tiempo? ¡¿Y tú lo sabias?!-

-más bien ellos-dijo despreocupado Rick apuntando hacia Gohan, Reflet, Corrin y Dark Pit, lo cual este se enfureció-¡¿sabían esto y no me lo dijeron?!-

-¡acaban de condenar a todo el multiverso!-dijo ahora la princesa de la amistad lo cual la estratega dijo-¡culpen a Hades de que hiciera este plan!-

-no es mi culpa que también estuviera en la fiesta-dijo en defensa propia Hades dentro del cartucho lo cual Rainbow Dash lo agito en respuesta para que Crazy dijera-¡ah cierto! la de hace unos meses que hice yo-

-¡CRAZY!-

-¡fue Gohan el de la ideota!-

En eso este apunto con su dedo índice sobre el hijo de Goku-¡Gohan! ¡Tenías una responsabilidad y esa era no causar nada de desastres en mi ausencia!-

-y yo soy el que la ca$% todo el tiempo-dijo Cloud lo cual Sonata pregunto-¿en serio?-

-larga historia-

-vaya que eres irresponsable al igual que tu padre y si sabemos de todo lo que hizo-dijo Master Hand con enojo, lo cual todos veían con molestia a Gohan, y gracias a esto fue suficiente para que el hijo de Goku explotara-¡yo! ¡Un irresponsable! mira lo que hicieron cuando fueron a buscarnos-

-Ah… ok-dijo la mano jefe recordando lo que paso lo cual Gohan continuo-¡ustedes por creer que la amistad lo resuelve todo!-

-se lo está tomando demasiado en serio-dijo Applejack mientras todas miraban incrédulas y a la vez avergonzadas lo cual el bioandroide dijo-hace mucho de eso-

-yo creo, que por primera vez debo decir, que Bills tenían razón en borrarlos ¡A TODOS!-finalizo que sin darse cuenta ya estaba en súper saiyajin fase 2 mientras respiraba rápidamente, lo cual dijo el ángel negro-¿terminaste?-

-tks… ¡Ghaaaa!-fue en eso que voló hacia la ciudad mientras todos veían como Gohan destruía los edificios de todo el lugar, mientras todos se dieron la vuelta y algunos silbaran nerviosamente y Rick tomaba de su licorera viendo como expresaba su crisis mental-ese chico puede ser él ser más poderoso, pero hace un berrinche tal cual niño de *Burph* 4 años, bueno es hora de lárganos antes de que *Burph* mocoso sama llegue y vea mi nombre escrito aquí-

Fue que saco unos visores de realidad virtual y se los puso-mmm… creo que existe una solución para esto-dijo Rick a lo que la mano jefe dijo-¿Y cuál es esa?-

-denme unos *Burph* 10 minutos…-dijo el científico a lo que del fondo una explosión se escuchó-5 máximo si lo calman o ya Black Hat viene por nosotros-

* * *

 _ **Media hora después…**_

* * *

Se podía decir que toda la ciudad Smash estaba como todo comenzó mientras todos estaban felices y un mensaje en las noticias decía que un grupo llamado "Podemos Bailar y Tú También" lograron detener a Black Hat y a Hades con ayuda de los Smashers y las Rainbooms quienes todos estaban en el auditorio de la mansión listos para un mensaje de la mano jefe lo cual dijo que sería una "sorpresa"

-debo admitirlo que me sorprendiste esta vez Rick con llamar a esos tipos que estaban buscando a Black Hat-dijo Master Hand felicitando al científico-y por cierto gracias por añadir un portal interdimencional para la mansión, me ahorraras mucho tiempo-

-solo lo hice porque me deje llevar y gracias por la salsa de Szechuan-dijo Rick a lo que detrás de él estaban Demencia, Flug y 5.0.5 atados y encadenados-ahora si me disculpas, me llevare a esta loca para reprogramarla de la cabeza-

-mmm ¡mmm!-dijo Demencia amordazada y negando con la cabeza, en cambio Flug estaba meneando la cabeza en afirmación, a lo que los metió de mala gana en su vehículo-si como digas *Burph* doctora Wellis-

Dejando que Rick se llevara a los últimos secuaces de Black Hat la mano jefe entro al auditorio mientras veía como todos convivían en armonía, más aun entre Gohan y Dark Pit, quien este acepto la boda perfectamente y tenía un anillo en el dedo lo cual respiro tranquilo y dijo-Smashers veteranos y nuevos participantes (también refiriéndose a las Rainbooms y a la Dazzlings), este día vamos a celebrar los primeros veinte años del torneo Smash, así que vamos a ver quién es el nuevo retador-

Una vez dicho esto, la película empezó y mostró a Samus en su traje, Megaman y a Mario en algún lugar abandonado, hasta que una sombra comienza a llevarse a Mario y Megaman deja a Samus sola a lo que se mostraba un dragón violeta con muchas semejanzas a un pterodáctilo revelando a…

-¡Ridley!-

 _Pero luego… sucedió algo horrible_

De la nada una explosión que abarco todo el auditorio mientras los cuerpos de todos salían volando hacia el suelo ya muertos y calcinados afuera del patio y de los arbustos salió Mr. Resseti, quien perpetro el acto-¡ESO FUE POR SACARME DE LA MANSIÓN!-

Pero el gusto no le duro ni medio segundo ya que una estatua con forma de Master Hand lo aplasto y lo mato en el acto…

-muy bien hemos llegamos-

Y en eso, Rick aparece tranquilamente de un portal a lo que todos los que estaban detrás de él, y vieron lo que les paso

-¡POR CELESTIA SOMOS NOSOTROS!-

-¡que chi%&#dos Rick!-

-¡NO PI&%ES MA$%S!-

Casi todos estaban en una crisis de histeria (con excepción de Snake que noto a Resseti muerto debajo de la estatua y con un detonador) hasta que Rick saco su pistola y disparo en el aire-¡todos cálmense por favor o les vuelo la cabeza! Todo está bien-

-todo bien ¡¿TODO BIEN?! ¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!-dijo Gohan hacia Rick el cual le apunto y le dijo-recuerda que si te puedo anular todo poder tuyo, además ¿alguien aquí vio ya Infinity War?-dicho esto todos empezaron a levantar la mano a lo que un dudoso Marth lo levanto revelando que TODOS vieron la película-¿también cuenta ver Deadpool 2?-

-60/40 Pinkie- dijo Rick mientras todos se quitaban las mochilas que les dio el científico-muy *Burph* bien, al igual que doctor Strange, busque en infinitas realidades donde en un par de docenas tuvimos suerte de regresar *Burph* todo a la normalidad, detener a Black Hat y a Hades al mismo tiempo, solo tuve que buscar una de esas realidades donde todos murieron al mismo tiempo, por lo que tomaran el lugar de ellos y todo regresara a la normalidad, nadie se está saltando nada, otra cosa, el torneo *Burph* de poder aun no empieza así que tienen una ventaja en esta realidad…-

-¿y cuál es?-dijo Fluttershy intentando no mirar a su cuerpo calcinado, a lo que respondió tras empezar a levantar el cuerpo de Pit-nadie sabe que esos dos son saiyajines, si Pit es uno también-

-¡genial!-grito Pit de alegría solo para que Applejack le diera de lleno a la cara y quedaras en el suelo-me callo-

-Gohan obtuvo el Ultra Instinto, recuerda, solo lo puedes lograr rompiendo tus limites hasta *Burph* morir-continuo mientras sacaba un radar de su bolsillo, cosa que Gohan entendió que si quería obtener esa transformación era estar al borde de la muerte-creo que lo evitare… completamente-

-de hecho tu padre lo obtendrá contra Jiren, usara la genki-cosa por lo que te recomiendo que te unas al equipo del universo *Burph* 4, las demás creo que estarán aquí ya que tras esto fueron nombradas smashers honorarias ¿no es así?-

-¡Genial!-grito ahora Rainbow Dash solo para estuviera a punto de recibir el mismo castigo que Pit, pero de parte de Samus, lo cual se calló-solo bromeaba-

-aun intento como explicar las cosas a la Princesa Celestia-dijo la princesa Twilight buscando alguna excusa para evitar esto, a lo que sintió la mano de Sunset-no lo hagas Twilight se quedara aquí con nosotros-

-¡POR SIEMPRE!-añadió Pinkie que tenía su propio cadáver a lado lo cual Sunset la miro enojada y esta la solto para que se escuchara un SPLAT, a lo que Rick continuo-y ellos estarán aquí más adelan… olviden esa parte-

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo Dark confundido mientras tomaba su cuerpo y se ponía su anillo de bodas, a lo que Corrin respondió-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-

-ahora creo que los dejare que se entierren a sí mismos, solo sabrán más cosas que esta realidad no tiene, la única repercusión es que tal vez algunos que conozcan descubran que no son los verdaderos-dijo Rick mientras se auto hacia una fosa lo suficientemente grande para los cuerpos, mientras el hijo de Goku estaban quedando marcado de por vida al verse muerto lo cual este le dijo-pero… ¡¿qué hay de la realidad que dejamos allá?!-

-y que hay de la realidad donde Hitler curo el cáncer…-dijo Rick a lo que Pinkie grito

-¡¿Qué?!-

-o México como potencia mundial en lugar de estados unidos…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-o que la pornografía es legar a partir de los 10 años…-

-¡¿Q…?!-antes de que gritara otra vez estas fue callada por Rarity lo cual continuo-o peor, el reguetón gano el premio nobel en vez del metal y todos tiene la canción "despacito"-

En instantes todos entrecerraron los ojos a lo que en cuestión sacaron de sus cuerpos sus celulares y justo en eso, notaron lo que Rick dijo y así sin vacilar los tiraron y los rompieron, además de que los quemaron y tomaron sus cuerpos con enojo

-tomare eso como "no lo pienses" y déjalo ir… y jamás esto paso-dijo Master quien ni necesito decirles algo ya que a quien le agrada esa canción… a lo que todos gritaron-¡JAMÁS PASO!-

 _[Música de Fondo: Hurt por Johnny Cash]_

-les recomiendo que tomen sus cuerpos lo más rápido posible, Goku y los demás de esta realidad vienen en camino-dijo Rick caminado tranquilamente y tomando de su licorera a lo que se acercó a Gohan-y hablando de, sus vidas son solo insignificantes, no son leyendas, elegidos, o seres poderosos, solo venimos a morir ya que el único que juega con nuestras vidas es el destino, sean buenos, malos, dioses o mortales, todos tienen el mismo final, luego me lo agradecerán todos-

 _I hurt myself today (Me lastime hoy)_

 _To see if I still feel (Para ver si todavía me siento)_

 _I focus on the pain (Me enfoco en el dolor)_

 _The only thing that's real (La única cosa que es real)_

Una vez dicho esto todos miraban hacia sus cuerpos muertos, pero el que fue afectado más fue Gohan quien miraba aun su cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida mientras todos estaban enterrándose a lo que Dark le dio un codazo para que se enterrara

 _The needle tears a hole (La aguja hace un agujero)_

 _The old familiar sting (El viejo aguijón familiar)_

 _Try to kill it all away (Intenta matarlo todo)_

 _But I remember everything (Pero recuerdo todo)_

Mientras que Master Hand cubría las tumbas con una manta invisible para evitar que alguien supiera de esos eventos (eso si Crazy tiro a la basura el cuerpo de Resetti) mientras todos entraban a la mansión como si nada hubiera pasado mientras caminaba lento como si su vida ya no tuviera sentido

 _What have I become?_ _(¿En qué me he convertido?)_

 _My sweetest friend (Mi amigo más dulce)_

 _Everyone I know (Todos los que conozco)_

 _Goes away in the end (Se va al final)_

Más adelante, Goku ve a su hijo quien tenía una mirada perdida y paso de largo algo que Piccolo preocupo pero Cia lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza para que lo dejara un rato, mientras veía como la mano jefe presentaba a las chicas que estaban igual presentándose con los guerreros Z mientras Dark Pit y Corrin se despedían de sus familiares ya que ahora el ángel negro es el siguiente en la línea real del reino de Nohr, el cual miro a su esposa con una sonrisa y ambos presionaron sus labios juntos mientras tenían los anillos de bodas revelando que ya están casados

 _You could have it all (Podrías tenerlo todo)_

 _My empire of dirt (Mi imperio de suciedad)_

 _I will let you down (Te voy a decepcionar)_

 _I will make you hurt_ _(Yo te haré daño)_

Una vez que llego a su habitación Gohan se sentó en la cama mirando a la ventana ya que ahora estaba experimentando " **la mirada de los mil metros** " un trastorno de estrés post-traumático tras los eventos de hace unas horas mientras pestañaba preguntándose: ¿que pasara ahora? ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir si eres revivido? ¿Nuestra vida NO tiene sentido para los demás?

 _If I could start again (Si pudiera comenzar de nuevo)_

 _A million miles away (Un millón de millas de distancia)_

 _I would keep myself (Me quedaría)_

 _I would find a way (Encontraría una manera)_

Y detrás de la puerta se ve a Falco llegar con sus maletas a lo que ve a Gohan viendo a la ventana lo cual le dijo-les dije que esa chica de pelo rosa lo iba a traumar ¡Pero nadie me hace caso!-

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Hurt se sigue tocando**_ _ **]**_

 **Tal vez se pregunten ¿qué te paso por la cabeza en crear este momento final y darle a un personaje de Dragón Ball una experiencia** **post-traumática** **? Simplemente es parte de la trama, quise darle a Gohan, quien a pesar de experimentar ver morir a miles de personas, la experiencia que Morty vivió al igual que el resto… verse a sí mismo muerto y que alguien como Rick les explique que la vida no tiene sentido si vives de salvar a miles de personas que JAMÁS te lo agradecerán**

 **Sin duda alguna quise dejar el humor a un lado para que este primer episodio terminara dando un giro 360 anticlimático y obscuro**

 **Entiendo que la razón de mis historias es hacer reír, pero a veces es hora de ver la realidad y me quede pensando ¿con las nuevas habilidades que Gohan y Dark tienen, debería haber una repercusión gigantesca como consecuencia?**

 **El final de este capítulo es la respuesta**

 **A partir de ese capítulo será puro refil antes del torneo, por lo que las actualizaciones serán más o menos recurrentes**

 **Otra cosa, estoy en proceso de hace un especial de Navidad y a la vez de Halloween por lo que estén al pendiente y más aun con los nuevos que saldrán para Ultímate**

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogo…**_

* * *

-Chicos, no quieren saber que Rick hizo un virus Cronemberg en los doce universos y ahora todo aquel que tenga gripe se convertirá en…-dijo Falco (de la realidad real) entrando a la mansión Smash con un sombrero y un poncho, pero luego nota que la mansión está destruida y que los Cronembergs están cerca

-¿Acaso ya todos ya son Cronembers? ¡Oh, será mejor que me dé prisa! Mi tiempo es corto-dijo el ave antropomórfica dejando caer las bolsas y salta a la silla de Master Hand, el cual empezó a imitar la voz de la mano jefe con tono de tonto-¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Master Hand! Puse un montón de imbéciles pen#$jos para matarse entre ellos ¡Porque eso nos gana dinero! ¡GRACIAS MUCHO SAKURAI!-

En eso una explosión y un grito de ira (ósea Black Hat) asusta a Falco y él sale corriendo de la habitación y escapa de ahí en su arwing a rumbo desconocido-¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!-

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_


	4. Los Buenos, los malos y los toxicos

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._ "Smash"-Nail y Kamisama " **smash** "- narración _**"Smash"**_ \- Narrador

* * *

 _ **[Musica de Fondo: Limit Break X Suvivor (Orchestal) por PokeMixr92]**_

 _ **Voz de Sunset Shimmer:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

En el garaje de la mansión Smash, un portal se abre y aparecen Gohan, Dark Pit, Reflet, Corrin, las Dazzlings y las Rainbooms se ven un poco diferentes tras los últimos eventos cuando vieron sus cadáveres hace muchos meses

-Rarity, la próxima vez que nos escondamos ¿puedes hacerme un favor y apagar…? ¡Tú jo%$do timbre!-gritó Dark Pit a la fasionista que no estaba preocupada y checaba los mensajes de texto en su teléfono-Se llama "carpe diem", Dark, búscalo-

-¡NO ME JO$%AS RARITY!-gritó el ángel negro lanzando su mochila a una banca-¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa poser de mierda!-

-Eso es porque los perdedores miran cosas mientras que el resto de nosotros estamos "carpe diem" en tu cara-dijo Applejack a lo que caminó hacia Rainbow Dash y chocó "los cinco" con ella mientras sacaba una licorera de su mochila

-Espera… ¿estás bebiendo?-Gohan dijo con disgusto al ver que la vaquera estaba bebiendo alcohol cosa que le respondió-Síp, y deja de actuar como una perra-

-Gohan, desde que vimos nuestros cadáveres, obtuviste el Ultra instinto, Dark y Pit son saiyajines y ahora que todo tiene sentido, es el momento de vivir y arriesgarlo todo antes del torneo-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras ella y Aria chocan "los cinco" para continuar con la segunda chica-A si recuerdan…-

-Permítanme-dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba algo de… _***suspiro*…**_

* * *

 _ **Pinkie: Horas antes…**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Where's Goku?!_ _Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Esto ya se intensificó muy rápido!-Reflet gritó mientras mientras el grupo estaba siendo perseguido por una banda de personas post-apocalípticas tipo guerreros de la carretera a la Mad Max, conocidos como Death Stalkers, Dark Pit conducía el automóvil, mientras que las chicas se sentaron en el asiento del pasajero mientras Gohan, Reflet y Corrin estaban de pie en la parte posterior disparando a sus perseguidores

-¡Dispárale al tipo con mohawk!-Sunset gritó lo cual los cuatro gritaron hacia ella-¡Todos tienen mohawks!-

-¡Es un corte mohawk alto desvanecimiento, chartreuse con reflejos cian, capas en la parte superior! ¡Dispárenle!-Rarity dijo frustrada a lo que la estratega frunce el ceño pero carga su arma y dispara al vehículo pero falla, el auto del sujeto que tenía que ser atacado se detiene, y él salta a la parte trasera mirando cara a cara a todos

-¡Enciéndelos!-gritó uno de los atacantes a lo que el Death Stalker se rio antes de hacerse estallar causando que sus viseras se esparcieran en todo el vehículo y en todos-¡muy bien cab%$nes, entremos en el juego chicas!-Rainbow gritó mientras las chicas se reunieron para revelar sus nuevos objetos de batalla dados por Crazy Hand, mientras Twilight tiene un Kamayari, Rainbow Dash sosteniendo un Naginata, Applejack tiene un par de garras Shuko y de sus botas una navaja para darle más variables para atacar, Pinkie tener un Bakuhatsugama con una hoz, Rarity ahora tiene dos espadas Kodachi, Sunset Shimmer sostuvo algunas Kunais y también tenía un par de espadas Hookswords y finalmente Fluttershy tenía una cerbatana Fukedake, con las Dazzlings, tienen las armas de los últimos meses, junto con armas de fuego como una escopeta de doble cañón e increíble de ver… una ametralladora pesada

-¡Oh sí!-dijo Adagio a lo que tomo la ametralladora a lo que disparaba hacia los vehículos de los Death Stalkers que caían como moscas muertas, un camión con varios Stalkers saltaron hacia el auto lo cual las Rainbooms y las Dazlings comenzaron a defenderse y asesinar a los Stalkers, Rainbow giro su arma alrededor y decapito a cuatro de ellos con la parte afilada de la lanza, Applejack dio algunos golpes y patadas a un sujeto musculoso y lo levanto al tipo para partirlo en dos mientras su sangre caía en su cuerpo

-¡Dame tu licorera AJ!-Fluttershy dijo mientras extendía su mano y Applejack le entregaba su frasco, ella tomaba un trago antes de saltar al frente del auto y escupe el alcohol en el motor del auto dando un impulso que los impulsa hacia adelante a una gran velocidad y el resto regreso al vehículo-¡wow! No me espere eso de ti-dijo el ángel negro dándole crédito a la amante de animales

-¡Mierda, Flutters por la victoria!-animo Sonata a lo que la peliarcoiris grito-¡Nos encantan las versiones post-apocalípticas de la Tierra! ¡Son veinte por ciento más genial!-

Un pequeño dispositivo en el auto comenzó a sonar y Dark Pit sonrió-Twil llegamos-el detiene el auto en un cráter y todos salen para ver un meteorito del tamaño de un balón de futbol soccer-esto es lo que buscaba Master, Isótopo 322, este meteorito es tan poderoso que puede dar energía a todo un país durante todo un año-

-y nos dará luz gratis-dijo Spike pero en eso vio a Sunset mirando hacia el horizonte lo cual dijo-Dame tu escopeta Adagio-

La sirena encoge de hombros a lo que entregándole el arma a su antigua enemiga y esto llama la atención de Gohan-¡Adagio!-

-¿Qué pasa si no se lo di a ella? Lo habría tomado de todos modos-dijo mientras el unicornio convertido en humano comenzó a caminar en dirección al último Death Stalker, lo cual Gohan grito-¡Sunset!-

-Espera Gohan… Quiero probar algo… así que cállate-dijo ella, ya que no retrocede, pero se mantiene fuerte frente al vehículo en movimiento que se aproxima

-¡Alguien haga algo!-el hijo de Goku dijo mientras su rival respondía-¿Con qué? Sunset tiene la última arma y nadie tiene munición, en su mayoría Pinkie se quedó sin chispas, y solo puedo usar mi arco dentro de cierto rango además de que mi báculo lo deje en la mansión-

-¡Tu sangre será mi loción!-gritó el sujeto que podía decirse que era el líder de los Death Stalker lo cual, Sunset Shimmer apunta la escopeta al auto y dispara la rueda delantera, el auto voltea aplastando al líder debajo de él-piénsalo dos veces cuando te metas con un unicornio, perra-

-Whoa, Eso fue genial-dijo Corrin a lo que Rainbow grito-Eso. Fue. ¡20 por ciento increíble y rudo Sunset!-

El líder de los Death Stalker se las arregla para gatear debajo del vehículo, ahora que sus piernas ya son inútiles y está sangrando profusamente-Mátame por favor-

-Está bien, pero no porque me dijiste que lo hiciera-Sunset apuntó con la escopeta disparando al tipo en la cabeza, y sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro a lo que la sangre de este tipo le salpico el rostro

-¡¿Por qué?!-gritó Gohan cosa que Pinkie dijo-bueno… esta temporada se está volviendo más oscura cada capítulo-

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Limit Break X Survivor]_

La pantalla muestra Goku en forma base a dar múltiples golpes con Jiren al tema de la canción. Los dos dan múltiples golpes por un tiempo antes de que Jiren dispare una esfera de ki a lo que Goku contraataca con un kamehameha y ambos causan una explosión y la tarjeta de título para aparecer en el fondo el escenario del torneo

~ ¡Al espacio vamos ya! Es la moda únete ven~

La tarjeta de título desaparece para mostrar una esfera de dragón antes de ser atrapada y tomada por Krilin para mostrar a Freezer en su silla, Piccolo, número 17, número 18, el maestro Roshi, a Trunks del futuro sosteniendo una esfera cada uno y miran a la pantalla.

~ En mis manos deja todo~

Muestra a Goku entrenando mientras crea dos pequeñas esferas de energía mientras tanto Milk se siente decepcionada, en eso Goten y la banda de Pilaf apareceré en la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~ Todo el tiempo quiero reír~

Muestra a Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, antes de que Trunks junto al equipo Rocket y Wobbuffet aparezca frente a la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~Confundido nunca lucir~

Muestra las esferas del dragón rodar antes de que una se volviera uno de los ojos de una mujer misteriosa que se parecen a Cia hasta que se divide en la mitad de un movimiento de ambos lados para revelar a Lana y a Cia hasta que en el medio el gran sacerdote aparece junto con Zenosama soltando una luz a la pantalla.

~No he gozado suficiente~

Muestra versiones ligeramente sombreadas de los dioses destructores de los universos 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 y 12 y al frente sonriendo malvadamente esta Hades: el dios del inframundo de la serie Kid Icarus hasta que Goku muestre una pose de pelea.

~ (Woo-hoo) Aburrido no…~

Los doce ángeles asistentes y supremos Kaioshins (incluyendo Zamasu) aparecen sombreados también y en el medio aparece Bills, Champa, Master y Crazy Hand en forma humana, Quitela, las Dazzlings, las Rainbooms y debajo aparece Cell mirando fijamente a la pantalla hasta que muestra Vegeta continuando con su entrenamiento.

~ (Woo-hoo) Ya no quiero estar~

Se muestra a Dark Pit en lo alto de la fortaleza de Viridi con los ojos cerrados antes de que los abriera ambos ojos desatando su poder y una onda eléctrica pasara y se le tornaran verdes los ojos además de su cabello volverse dorado

~Liberemos ese peso y a volar (vuela ya) ~

El Gohan joven, Cloud, Corrin, Reflet, Bayonetta, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Morgan y Kanna aparecen sombreados también y al frente se muestra a dos personas que son Kyabe y Caulifla y cambia a una ciudad en llamas revelando Gohan Black a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio de la Patrulla Roja y con lentes y a los Smashers Black tomando control de la base de los patrulleros del tiempo

~ (Woo-hoo) Un mundo mejor~

Versiones sombreadas de todos los peladores participantes del universo 11, se muestran junto a una mujer y a la izquierda se muestra a Pit con una cara seria mirando hacia Jiren

~ (Woo-hoo) Juntos construir~

Muestra a los equipos del univers caminando hacia algo antes de cambiar a Dark Pit disparando desde su báculo a Corrin convirtiendo en su forma de dragón a 18 y 17 de pie y de espaldas a espalda al aura de Gohan adulto arder con sus ojos, para ver como una mujer que se parece a Broly libera su poder, así como el Trunks del futuro va al ataque con su espada mientras está en súper saiyajin antes de ver la cámara de zoom rápidamente en Jiren hacia sus ojos donde muestra a un joven que porta unos arcillos Potara negros y tiene el rostro de Gohan del pasado y los ojos de Dark Pit

~ ¡Sin temor con amor será!~

Vemos a Cloud echando a un lobo azul lejos con una patada

~ ¡Todos los muros romperé! ~

Se ve a Vegeta pelear con una especie parecida a la de Majin bu y lanza un ataque hacia el suelo

~ ¡Todas las puertas abriré! ~

Goku se muestra caminando lentamente mientras una explosión se ve al fondo hacia la cámara antes de gritar y convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin blue

~ Yo te guiaré, una vez más, ¡Y lo imposible venceré! ~

Goku carga una vez más hacia Jiren mientras que los dos comienzan a volar en el cielo mientras que intercambiaron golpes esta vez Goku que demostraba ganar la parte superior antes de que ambos golpes chochan dando ondas azules y rojas

~ Con gran valor superarás Todas tus metas pronto lograrás ~

Goku grita hacia el cielo mientras un pilar de ki en color rojo se dispara hacia el cielo. Una silueta de Goku aparece dentro del pilar mostrando un sonrisa poco antes de que salte a pelear en forma base hacía en la pantalla

~ Y gritarás: ¡Qué fácil es! ¡No hay imposibles para mí! ~

Goku sigue peleando con Jiren mientras que en su batalla desgarrando trozos de tierra como lucharon en el cielo antes de que la pantalla parpadea.

~ Juntos con Dragón Smashers ~

Goku aterriza delante de todos los smashers, sus amigos como muestran una X brillante en el fondo

~ ¡Zenosama se impresionará! ~

* * *

 _ **Dragón Smashers Melee.**_

 **Capítulo 2: Los buenos, los malos y los tóxicos**

 **Saga de supervivencia universal (versión del universo 4)**

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Under the Blue Sky Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Tras los eventos en la realidad post-apocalíptica, casi el grupo había estado viajando sin descanso por varios días hasta que un día, Gohan estaba demasiado estresado y cansado teniendo en cuenta que sin poder descansar en mucho tiempo y era una necesidad si quería entrenar para el torneo de poder que en cualquier momento se diera el anuncio del Gran Sacerdote

-¿Estás bien? Te ves agotado-dijo Robín viendo a Gohan intentando dormirse en el sillón a lo que dijo-aja ¡No hice un guiño anoche! ¡Reflet sigue intentando romper mi récord de nueve veces! "quiero diez Gohan" me dice "¡QUIERO DIEZ!"-

-Me siento como un hombre que muere de sed viendo a otro hombre ahogarse-dijo el estratega quien jamás ha hecho ese tipo de cosa ya que si recuerda, su contraparte femenina ya se había vuelto una adicta al sexo, cosa que el hijo de Goku respondió-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen Rob… Un saiyajin se fortalece cada vez que… *bosteza* está al borde de la muerte-

-Bueno, ¿dónde está ella ahora?-pregunto mientras se pasa con Reflet en su habitación buscando en un gabinete desesperada- _¡Vamos, sé que teníamos otra botella en algún lado! Usaría aceite de canola si no hubiera…-_

Pero un libro voló de la nada y la golpea en la cabeza-¡Ay! ¡Malditos fantasmas!-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no solo… no sé, estratégicamente te retiras? para recargar tus… baterías-Robín aconsejo a Gohan lo cual le dijo-Bueno podría… pero no podemos usar la puerta de atrás, desde… ya sabes-

-ah sí… los cuerpos-dijo con tristeza solo para que Rainbow Dash pasara y tomara a Gohan de las piernas quien este se molestó y le grito-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

-Malas noticias Gohan iremos a otra búsqueda-dijo Sunset mientras sacaba una Tablet-Hay un fragmento de plasma en el Cúmulo de Abadango, una princesa lo tiene y si lo conseguimos, seremos héroes-

-¡No suena genial!-dijo alegre Pinkie saltando de emoción teniendo su arma ya lista, pero para Gohan era demasiado a lo que finalmente dijo firmemente-Chicas, hemos estado yendo sin parar en aventuras, sé que es fantástico pero no es saludable, ya sabes, estos son mis años de adolescencia y ya estoy casado-

-concuerdo con Gohan en eso-dijo Fluttershy dándole la razón cosa que Dark le dijo-Guau… Qué vida tan emocionante llevas nerd-

-¡tú también estas casado!-

-si… pero Corrin no se sentía bien así que las Dazzlings la van a cuidar por nosotros, así que seremos nosotros, Pitstain y ellas-dicho esto el ángel negro Twilight activo el portal-y no te preocupes, estaremos aquí en veinte minutos-

* * *

 _ **Seis días después…**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Unfamiliar Work Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

La escena cambia con Master Hand en su oficina, y está hablando con un patrocinador por teléfono a través del auricular a su costado además de tener el tamaño de su cuerpo-Mire, entiendo que patrocine todas las formas de eventos deportivos, pero para que quede claro, se da cuenta de que todos aquí están tan locos como un manicomio y causan más caos que un desastre natural, ¿verdad?-dijo la mano jefe a lo que se escuchó desde el dispositivo al patrocinador lo cual respondió-¿Sí? Bueno supongo que es un ganar-ganar para toda su compañía, ¿no? Bien entonces, oficialmente ahora es ¡El torneo **Super Smash Bros. Ultimate** presentado por Hetap!-

-¡Mataría por una Hetap!-dijo Goku alegremente a lo que rápidamente Master se da la vuelta y hace que su auricular se suelte y se caiga de su silla-¡WHOA! ¡JESÚS!-

-No, en realidad… soy Goku…-

-Necesito ponerte una maldita campana…-dijo mirando con molesta a Goku lo cual se levantó y dijo-¿Has tenido suerte buscándolos?-

\- Me quedé perplejo Master, le pregunté a Freezer, Cell, Majin Buu, Bills, Taopaipai, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Vegeta, el alcalde Nappa, las Dazzlings, el equipo Rocket, Ganondorf, Cia, Wolf, Ridley, Bowser, Dedede [¡REY DEDEDE ANIMAL!] y ese monstruo Pilaf, y ninguno de ellos saben desde hace una semana-

-¿Dónde estarán?-dijo Master quien estaba con Samus checando el portal que Rick les dejo a sus versiones de esa realidad que murieron-Ha pasado una semana desde que fueron por ese cristal que tú les pediste…-

-Jamás pedí ese cristal, además están en una guerra si me lo…-fue que la cazarecompensas se quedó pensando y finalmente unió los puntos, hasta que de la puerta apareció uno de los nuevos peleadores junto con las Dazzlings quien era…-era de esperarse de alguien como tu…-

-Les gusto mi broma… jejeje-dijo Ridley que estaba sonriendo y limpiándose sus dientes con la espada de Marth, esto que debido a que un palillo de dientes convencional no le iba a servir, a lo que Samus dijo con tono venenoso-Ridley ¿Porque hiciste eso?-

-Solo vi a esas chicas y quise darles una lección-menciono el dragón espacial a lo que Aria respondió-Eso explica porque Samus te odia… eres todo un cretino-

 _[Música de fondo: The Fatso Waltz Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-Les falta aprender a ustedes-dijo mientras se retiró a estar más tiempo con su némesis, pero en eso se escuchó la puerta de enfrente, al o que fueron y vieron a los diez perdidos en un estado completamente deplorable todos con bolsas en los ojos de no poder dormir, con los ojos rojos y más aun Rarity que su maquillaje estaba desbordándose de sus ojos y su cabello completamente arruinado y con faltante en algunas partes de su cuero cabelludo

-Wow… ¿les fue muy mal verdad?-dijo Master viéndolos lo cual Twilight uso su magia para hacer levitar a Ridley y azotarlo de un lado al otro por el suelo, las paredes y el techo (curiosamente se escuchaba los efectos de sonido de Ed, Edd y Eddy incluido el efecto de Sumo) hasta dejarlo noqueado, posiblemente porque supieron de que Samus jamás pidió ese cristal el cual Gohan tiro a la basura y todos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala de estar hasta que dieron un suspiro pero la primera persona en quebrarse como huevo fue Sunset Shimmer, quien después de un tiempo de suspirar por segunda vez y pone sus manos en su cara-p%$a madre…-

Después, es seguido de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy que comienzan a llorar

-¡GGGRRRRRHHHHAAAAA! ¡NO MA%$S!-grito Dark Pit estresado para que después la vaquera y la fiestera gritaran del mismo modo-¡hijos de p$#a!

-¡Ahh! Ahh! ¡Que nos pasó! ¡¿Seguimos vivos?!-dijo Twilight Sparkle a lo que Pit dijo-¡Ya no podemos con esta mierda!-

-Eso fue una verdadera mierda, casi morimos-dijo la pelirroja-rubia lo cual el hijo de Goku la miro-¡¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?!-

-¡P$%a, sí! Eso… ¡Eso fue una locura! ¡Eso fue pura suerte! Yo no estaba en control de esa situación en absoluto-dijo Sunset presa de la frustración a lo que Rarity dio un chillido tan agudo que casi dejo sordo a todos para luego Pinkie Pie hablar y llorando a mares-¡solo quiero morir…!-

-Miren esto, miren mis pu$&s manos, esto ya es demasiado-dijo Dark Pit notando que le tiemblan las manos lo cual Twilight le pregunto-¿Por qué…? ¿Continuamos haciéndonos esto?-

-No sé Twilight, tal vez me odio, tal vez creo que merezco morir ¡Yo! ¡Yo no lo sé!-dijo con miedo en su voz Sunset Shimmer solo para que Gohan diera un grito de frustración solo para que ella dijera-REALMENTE necesitamos unas vacaciones-

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar de otro lugar de la galaxia...**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Party Scene Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

(Añade narrador de Bob Esponja) ahh… el spa, un lugar donde todos las personas que están bajo los efectos del estrés y porque México quedo eliminado por Brasil en el mundial de Rusia, pero ¿Dónde estarán nuestros estresados protagonistas?

-¡AHHH…!-dijeron todos los smashers y las Rainbooms en sus traje de baño tras ser regurgitados por una enorme babosa espacial (sin referencias a Piccolo) donde se veían completamente relajados, as lo que Dark respondió-¿No es esto algo?-

-Tenía razón Master sobre este lugar, este es el mejor spa de todo el universo cuatro-dijo Rarity en éxtasis a lo que Fluttershy continuo-y según los propietarios, estos pequeños ni siquiera son crueles, están haciendo lo que hacen en la naturaleza, les encanta tragar a las criaturas estresadas durante 20 minutos y luego las devuelve-

-todo mi cuerpo se siente como el trasero de un bebé-dijo Pit relajado, un tiempo después ahora todos están con batas y caminando por los pasillos a lo que unos de los trabajadores del spa en una puerta-¿desintoxicación psicológica de cortesía? Elimina todas tus toxinas cognitivas, y purifica tu sistema-

-¿está este tipo en comisión o algo así?-dijo Rainbow Dash a lo que Applejack también pregunto-No lo creo ¿Estás en comisión amigo?-

-no estamos en comisión-dijo el trabajador el cual parecía que estaba conteniendo "algo" en su garganta-Nos pagan por hora, no hay ningún incentivo realmente…-

-suficiente de esto, escucha-dijo el ángel negro tirando su bebida al suelo-probaremos la máquina, pero me gustaría que pruebes algo para mí, trata de tragar la p&$a bola gigante de mocos que cuelga en la parte posterior de tu garganta. ¡Es desagradable! ¡Nadie quiere escuchar eso! ¡EJEM! ¡EJEM! ¡Eso es lo que tú tienes que hacer!-

-De acuerdo, tenemos tu punto de vista Dark Pit, vamos-dijo Sunset Shimmer empujando a Dark mientras todos se acomodaban en la cámara de desintoxicación-¿Vieron todos ustedes morder la cabeza de ese tipo? Caray, realmente necesito relajarme-

-Tal vez deberías ir dos veces-dijo Gohan cruzando los brazos a lo que la maquina se encendió, lo cual Dark le recrimino-Muy bien, señor comediante, no tienes que romperme las pelotas y eso incluye la ultra paliza que me diste fue suficiente, no estás ayudando-

Pero en eso la maquina se empezó a agitar violentamente lo cual Pinkie dijo-estamos en un castillo inflable espacial… ¡WIII!-

-¿no se supone que esto está haciendo esto…?-dijo Sunset a lo que en un instante todo estaba en blanco y un zumbido se podía escuchar, para después la portadora del elemento de la valentía (Sunset, ya lo verifique) se levantara y estuviera con sus ropas normales y ahora con tonos verdes y cubierta de un extraño lodo en lo cual comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y ver una zona horrorosa donde se podía ver como estaba destruido lo cual se levantó-¡CHICOS!-

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Fluttershy saliendo del mismo lugar de donde estaba Sunset para después ver emerger a todos reincorporándose… bueno, casi todos-¡NO! ¡Mi cabello está arruinado!-

-Aparte de eso, pequeña p#$a ¡Explotamos! ¿Todos ustedes realmente son tan estúpidos?-grito Dark Pit con tono violento-Obviamente, el tipo al que le grité sobrecargó la máquina-

Justo en eso Rainbow Dash levanto la mirada y Grito con desafío-¡Se necesita más que eso para matar al impresionante equipo de Dragón Smashers, hijos de pu%$s!-

Justo en eso, varios monstros con las mismas cualidades de los demás estaban acercándose pero parecían zombis lo cual Applejack respondió-Pero esto podría hacerlo…-

-Todos sigan mi ejemplo…-dijo Pinkie que hizo unas sentadillas, se trono los dedos y tomo aire para levantar las manos y gritar como loca-¡AAAAHHHHH!-

-¡T-Todo duele!-dijo Pit gimiendo de dolor mientras todos se dirigían a una especie de cueva a lo que Fluttershy dijo molesta-¡Eso es porque eres inútil Pitstain!-

-santa ciencia, ¿cuán grande fue esta explosión?-dijo la portadora del elemento de la magia a lo que Sunset le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándola en el suelo-¡Somos genios y nerds Twilight Sparkass! No tenemos tiempo para esta mierda-

 _[Música de fondo: Freeza's Scheme Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-Estamos en el infierno, ¿verdad?-dijo Pit cohibido y asustado a lo que Gohan lo tomo de su toga y lo puso contra la pared-Eres tan estúpido Pitstain para creer esa mam$#da-

-y concuerdo con él, no existe el Infierno… probablemente Tártaro, pero el infierno no-dijo la pelirroja-rubia a lo que respondió Pit-Te creo, pero solo quiero morir-

-solo puedes morir cuando YO te lo diga, porque yo soy EL verdadero Pit, Yo te controlo ¡Yo controlo tu universo y existencia! ¿Y porque fanfarroneo de eso? No tengo nada para demostrar-

-Y para mejorar esta pen#$%ada, estamos rodeados de pedazos inferiores de mierda…-dijo Sunset Shimmer a lo que en eso se detuvo y vio a como la oreja de Pit se desprendió de su cuerpo a lo que supo que estaba pasando-Y toxinas…-dijeron Twilight, Sunset, Gohan y Dark mientras todos se veían a sus manos como si tuvieran baba en ellas

-ooohh… pegajoso-dijo Pinkie jugando con sus toxinas a lo que hizo diferentes figuras como una telaraña, una cadena de ADN y ¿la mona lisa?, cosa que Twilight se ajustó los lentes-No estamos en el infierno ni en Tártaro, estamos en la máquina desintoxicante-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos de miedo

-la máquina no explotó, funcionó normalmente, eliminó nuestras toxinas-dijo ahora Gohan

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron de nuevo pero ahora con un tono más violento y enojado

-¡Somos las malditas toxinas!-grito Rarity a lo que tomo a Pit comenzó a aterrarse por la forma de que todos estaban actuando-¿Estás escuchando, estúpida y pequeña basura con alas?-

-¡Somos lo que se eliminó!-dijeron todos inmediatamente, en cambio en el spa la puerta se abrió y revelo a todos más relajados pero un poco más diferentes y con sus tonos de piel más brillantes (un ejemplo, las alas y pelo de Dark eran grises obscuros y Pit tenía sus alas más blancas) a lo que el trabajador del spa hablo-Espero que todos hayan encontrado esa desintoxicación relajante-

-Oye amigo, escucha, esos comentarios que hice sobre tu garganta-dijo Dark con tono más amable y menos golpeado a lo que el trabajador hizo lo que le pido cuando entro lo cual acepto la disculpa-*EJEM* está todo bien-

-Es amable de tu parte que no me dejara salirme con la mía, todavía es un comportamiento inaceptable, y lo lamento-continuo el doble de Pit a lo que el trabajador le dijo-Créame, he estado trabajando aquí por mucho tiempo, lo entiendo-

Después de estar ya relajados todos se encontraban caminando hacia la mansión después de ser dejados en las afueras de cuidad smash tras las chicas pedir un vehículo y dirigirse a sus casa para reportarse en la mansión mañana

-Oye, ¿te importa si pongo algo de música?-dijo Pit poniendo sus auriculares en su teléfono lo cual el ángel negro dijo-De ningún modo-

Justo en eso se escucha una canción donde se podía reconocer la voz de Yamcha cantando "Cat Loves Food" haciendo una pausa incomoda-¿Qué es eso?-

-lo puse aleatoriamente-dijo Pit poniendo sus manos en la cabeza mientras caminaban por el parque-¿Estás bromeando?-dijo Gohan cosa que Dark dijo-Este lugar Pitstain… Oh, perdón-

-Deberíamos escuchar una canción al azar por día, ¿sabes? Acabaríamos escuchando más canciones que no nos gustaban, pero descubriríamos mucho más de lo que hicimos-dijo Pit sonando un poco más listo que antes para Gohan continuar-Ese es un concepto interesante, Ya sabes, me hace preguntarme si hay una expresión algorítmica que podría alcanzar la proporción ideal… Escúchame, tratando de calcular la felicidad y nuestra amistad-

-¡NNNNNEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRDDDDDD!-fue lo único que se escuchó en el viento y que sonaba como Piccolo, Nappa, Cell y Crazy a lo que Dark dio su aceptación-si alguien pudiera, Gohan y otra cosa, aquí hay algo que ninguna ciencia o nivel de poder podría medir, estoy muy orgulloso de ser parte de tu vida, Gohan y ser tu clon Pit-

-Gracias, Pitto-dijeron los dos sonriendo algo que Wong apareció de y dijo-¡GGGGGAAAAAAAAYYYYY!-

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el mundo toxico…**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Freeza's Chosen Ones Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Sí, hijo de p%$a! ¡Sí!-dijo Sunset Shimmer toxica mientras estaba con todos haciendo una especie de maquina a partir de las toxinas de la cueva y escribía una formula-¡Toma eso! ¡Justo encima de tu p$&o c&%o de pi$%he perra!-

-¿Adivina quiénes acaban de descubrir un nuevo elemento?-dijo golpeado Gohan toxico hacia Pit toxico quien estaba haciendo tubos y piezas de algo, cosa que Applejack toxica le dijo a pesar de que este ni dijo nada-¿Crees que podrías hacer eso, Pitstain?-

-¿Crees que alguien más que nosotros podría hacer eso en mil millones de años? ¿Crees que si Dios existiera, podría hacerlo?-hablo Fluttershy toxica-¡La respuesta es no!-

-incluso si Dios existe o es Zenosama o los dioses de la destrucción-dijo Dark Pit toxico para que todos gritaran a la vez-¡SOMOS NOSOTROS CA$%N!-

-Sí, chicos… estoy de acuerdo-dijo Pit toxico desanimado solo para ser agarrado y girado como trompo hasta que Pinkie Pie toxica lo sentó mientras tenía unos palos con un rayo en el-Mientras te aplastabas en tu parasitario c%&o de mierda, YO descubrí el equivalente tóxico de la electricidad, Pitty Pat. ¿Qué piensas de eso?-

-Uh, creo que mi voz es molesta-dijo las toxinas de Pit a lo que su clon dijo-Lo es, y es tu mejor cualidad pen#$jo-

-Eso es verdad-

 _ **En otro universo…**_

 _[Música de fondo: Beerus' Planet Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

El planeta Sadara, uno de los planetas en la zona del universo 6 donde vemos a dos personas en una zona rocosa, uno de ellos que es varón y de baja estatura, su cabello es de estilo alto y espigado con un solo mechón colgante, sus ojos son pequeños pero tienen grandes pupilas negras, lleva un traje similar a los gladiadores que tiene correas amarillas, enchapado de plata, un color púrpura bajo pieza y un traje azul debajo, también lleva brazaletes de color marrón, cinturón marrón y zapatos de color púrpura con suela gris

La segunda persona con la que estaba era una chica de tamaño medio, es más alta que el primero pero un poco más baja que Vegeta si lo medimos, lleva una cabellera de mechas desordenadas con brillos plateados y su contextura física es predominantemente delgada, lleva únicamente un top de color magenta y unos brazaletes negros, porta pantalones holgados de color púrpura y zapatos grises

Pero detrás de unas rocas se mostraba escondida a una joven de piel canela, baja estatura, pintalabios rojos, y ojos rasgados con grandes pupilas negras, su cabello está recogido de manera de que tiene varias mechas levantadas hacia atrás, mientras que un largo mechón liso cubre parte de su cara, viste un atuendo rojo granate con una falda que deja al descubierto el área de su abdomen, además de unas pantimedias de color negro, también usa unos brazaletes dorados, un par de aretes en sus orejas y un cinturón en el área de su cintura al igual que el primero

-muy bien creo que es hora de que te enseñe lo que puedo hacer-dijo el joven de armadura azul que lleva el nombre de **Kyabe**

-si si si, solo hazlo-dijo despreocupada la chica con tono aburrida de nombre **Caulifla** a lo que el joven saiyajin respondió mientras se concentraba y su cabello se hacía dorado y sus ojos se vuelven verdes-muy bien Caulifla, esto es un súper saiyajin-

-¡no ma%$s! ¡Noto mucho poder!-dijo llena de emoción la hermana de Renzo a lo que tomo a Kyabe del cuello, pero no era la única sorprendida, la segunda chica escondida en las rocas viro en asombro-¡muéstrame como se hace!-

-T-tranquila yo recién lo aprendí de mi maestro, el señor Vegeta-dijo sudando la gota gorda a lo que menciono-de hecho fue espontaneo y de acuerdo a lo que me dijeron, la única forma de obtener es de una emoción pura-

-pues eso no es nada convencional y si ese felino panzón dijo que otros universo pelearan es mejor que valga la pena…-fue en eso que el homólogo de vegeta del universo 6trago saliva por lo que iba a decir- _me voy a morir por esto…_ e-e-eres una g-g-golfa-

-¿Qué?-

-ya sabes… eres una… *GULP* zorra-dijo con miedo en su voz solo para que Caulifla le gritara a su cara mientras veía asustado-¡¿Cuál es tu p%&o problema?! ¡Y como sabes de mi vida priva…! Digo… ¡te voy a arrancar el pene a punta de golpes!-

-n-n-no gracias, aun no lo he hecho-

- _no sé porque, pero pagaría por verlo… ¿Huh? De donde vino eso_ -pensó la saiyajin de piel monera sonriendo como Caulifla le da su merecido aunque en un segundo se preguntó porque pensó en eso

-¿y notaste algún cambio?-pregunto Kyabe a lo que Caulifla se quedó mirando-¿qué cambio?-

-según lo que me pasó la única forma de obtenerlo es mediante la ira, pero…-justo en eso, la hermana de Renzo le dio un puñetazo al rostro a lo que dijo-a mi punto de vista, suena mentalmente retrasado, solo a alguien con cabeza de aire se le ocurriría optar por eso-

Pasando unos segundos en el planeta de Bill, Goku estornudo espontáneamente ya que se encontraba para visitar a Zenosama, cosa que Wiss pregunto-¿pasa algo Goku?-

-suena como si alguien hablara de mí-dijo tras rascarse la cabeza a lo que Bills dijo-no eres el único-

-¿Huh?-

-nada…-

Volviendo al universo 6, Caulifla estaba desesperándose ya que quería transformarse-¿que no hay otra forma?-

-de hecho…-dijo Kyabe dándose la vuelta y apuntándose a la espalda-solo hay que concentrar energía en la espalda… básicamente es la forma fácil, en mi caso-

-y porque no me lo dijiste, eso es mejor-dijo la joven prodiga mientras concentraba su ki en su espalda, lo cual empezó a levantarse su cabello y un aura dorada la rodeaba, pero termino cansándose-okay… esto es difícil…-

-jamás has entrenado o peleado a niveles mayores como dijo Renzo ¿verdad?-pregunto Kyabe arqueando una ceja lo cual la hermana de Renzo volvió a intentarlo de nuevo -claro que no, soy una prodiga, mira y llora-

 _[Música de fondo: Trouble Erupts Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Una vez que empezó a concentrarse por segunda ocasión, se podía decir que todo su ki se concentró en una parte de su espalda hasta que finalmente y dando un rugido su cabello obtiene una coloración dorada, ligeramente más anaranjada que la de Kyabe, al igual que los ojos verdes y el aura explosiva de color amarillo, no obstante, su peinado se mantiene similar a su forma base

-¡lo lograste!-dijo el joven saiyajin y al mismo tiempo Kale quedaba sorprendida-¡Y en tiempo record…! ya que según el señor Vegeta tardo años en obtenerlo-

-Kyabe… la palabra prodigo no te suena-dijo con tono orgulloso Caulifla a lo que miro sus manos-y noto que mi poder se desborda-

-Caulifla se lo que piensas…-dijo temeroso Kyabe mientras coloca su brazo derecho en posición horizontal para crear una esfera de ki de color rojo en la mano que hace que el entorno cambie de color-y la respuesta puede sor… ¡AAHHHHH!- justo en eso apunta con su mano al aire y la levanta, disparando una gigantesca onda de poder de color rojo que posiblemente cualquier persona en Sadara lo hubiera visto, a lo que Kyabe pregunto-Oye, ¿qué crees que les sucede a esos rayos de ki cuando disparan al espacio de esa manera?-

-Como si me importara…-dijo Caulifla a l oque se pasa al planeta Arlia (el mismo planeta de insectos que Vegeta destruyo en Dragón Ball Z) pero en el mismo universo 6-¡Buenos días mis fieles súbditos! ¡Ha sido un duro viaje desde el universo 7 hasta aquí, pero finalmente hemos repoblado un nuevo planeta Arlia aquí en el universo 6! Para celebrar esta ocasión trascendental, ahora haré el amor a mi caliente… reina… y esposa ¡Quién también es mi HERMANA! ¡InnnnSECTSUAL!-

Tras decir esto el rey insecto, se escucha un chasquido cuando se pone a gemir mientras "lo hacía" con su hermana… hasta que el poder de Caulifla colisiona con el planeta, haciendo que detone por completo

-creo que es mejor que vuelva a la normalidad-dijo Caulifla viendo la explosión, para que Kyabe dijera-es sencillo liberar ese poder y es dejar de añadir poder a tu espalda-

-muy bien-tras esto Caulifla dejo su transformación pero en eso vio a alguien detrás de unas rocas-huh… **Kale** ¿eres tú?-

-s-si-dijo tímidamente la mencionada de nombre Kale a lo que Caulifla respondió poniendo su brazo en su cuello-¿Qué te parece esta forma?-

-muy impresionante-

-¿porque no lo haces tú? Imagínate ambas así ¡seremos imparables!-

-¿E-estas segura?-dijo mirando a otro lado Kale a lo que su protectora le dijo-por supuesto, Kyabe esta es Kale, ella está bajo mi tutela-

-un gusto Kale-dijo acercándose la contraparte de Vegeta del universo 6, el cual esta se escondió detrás de Caulifla-veo que eres tímida, muy bien, iremos lentamente, ahora concentra tu poder en la espalda…-

-espero no interrumpir ahora-dijo otra voz que al momento revelo a Vados la asistente de Champa, lo cual Kyabe se acercó alegre-no nada, estoy feliz de ayudar, señorita Vados-

-tal vez sepas de algo pero empezamos a recibir transmisiones muy débiles y altamente inusuales en todos los báculos de todos los ángeles, escucha-dijo Vados quien acerco su báculo y solo se escucharon gritos de dolor y miseria que helarían la sangre a cualquiera

-Suena aterrador-dijo Kale mientras Caulifla dio su opinión-¿Esa cosa no está rota verdad?-

-Remonté la fuente del sonido a un spa cuando el señor Champa perdió el juego de béisbol contra su hermano, pensé que podía escuchar una voz allí, así que lo mejoré y esto pasó…-volviendo a poner el sonido y ahora mejorado se pudo reconocer cierta voz…

 _[Música de fondo: Mysterious Alien 1 Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Oigan, pen$%jos!-grito dos voces que revelaban ser el Dark Pit Toxico y Gohan Toxico

-¿Ustedes nos recuerdan?-dijo ahora una voz femenina siendo ahora las toxinas de Fluttershy

-¡Oh, no me gusta la confrontación!-dijo aterrado una voz revelado ser Pit Toxico

-¡no ayudas Pitstain!-grito la Applejack Toxica quitando al ángel toxico del camino

-¡todos ustedes cruzaron la línea tras jod#$nos, inútiles pedazos de mierda!-grito Rainbow Dash Toxica con rabia

-Así es, ustedes son unas pin#&es mierdas, no nosotros-dijo las toxinas de Rarity

-¡somos pin%#es genios y dioses REALES! ¡No como eso puñ#$tas de los dioses de la destrucción!-desafío la Twilight Toxica para finalizar con Pinkie Pie Toxica-¡¿De verdad creen que esto puede mantenernos alejados de ustedes?! ¡Porque vamos a desgarrarles la garganta…!-

-Wow-fue lo único que dijeron Kyabe y Caulifla con solo oír la rabia de aquellos que transmitieron ese mensaje, cosa que Kale dijo-Parece que tienen mucho dolor… Mucho. Dolor.-

-posiblemente hayan pedido la desintoxicación psicológica-dijo Vados, a lo que el capitán de la guardia del planeta Sadara pregunto-¿ya ha pasado eso…?-

-once veces para ser exacto-dijo con tranquilidad lo cual usando su báculo hizo aparecer un recipiente en forma de tanque-así que pedí el tanque para que se lo lleven a la mansión smash-

-¿nosotros a otro universo?-dijo Kale tomando el tanque lo cual Caulifla dijo en alegría-podre ver a los otros perdedores que van a competir-

-solo se lo llevaran a las personas que me lo pidieron-dijo Vados sonriendo de lado-ya que sus poderes no servirán en el universo cuatro-

-por mi está bien-dijo Kyabe tras ver el cubo que era el transporte para viajar entre universos, en cambio Kale vio el tanque pero noto algo extraño como si dentro de ese recipiente estuvieron planeando hacer algo malvado como traicionarlos-Kale ¿vienes o no?-

-si-

* * *

 _ **Esa noche…**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Cocktail Lounge SpongeBob Squarepants Original Soundtrack]_

En un restaurante de cinco estrellas justo en el centro de la ciudad Smash donde vemos a Pit con una vestimenta de negocios (y aun manteniendo su bufanda blanca y la joya roja todavía) además de que sus alas se ven saliendo de su traje mientras estaba en una mesa platicando con Lana en sus ropas normales aunque con una cara incomoda de lo parlanchín que se ha vuelto el ángel blanco tras ir al spa-Amo la batería Nunca tomé lecciones de batería ¿Por qué? Limitaciones, somos adictos a nuestras propias limitaciones ¿qué sorprendente es eso? ¿La col rizada se prepara en la cocina? Tendré agua-

-Uh, ¿cómo es el "cru-dite"?-dijo la hechicera blanca al mesero que tomaba su orden-Crudità. Es una vaso de palitos de zanahoria-

-¡JA! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Pronúncialo como quieras, las palabras son solo cosas, por favor estamos teniendo una conversación, gracias,-dijo Pit tras entregarle los menús al camarero el cual se retiró… (y Pit continuo hablando)-Dios, estoy tan emocionado de finalmente cenar contigo ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando esto? Es como, ¡BOOOM! Me gustaría que te callaras, es una broma, ya sabes, estás tan callada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ti? ¿Cómo es la atmósfera en el planeta Lana? ¿Dónde está el ecuador, cuáles son las vacaciones, y las vacaciones? Quiero decir, ya sabes, ¿son al mismo tiempo? Háblame-

-Bueno… me gusta este restaurante-dijo Lana nerviosa e intentando hablar con lo que era el Pit que la invito (o más bien, ni supo cómo termino saliendo con el) lo cual el ángel blanco dio un golpe a la mesa causando que Lana se asustara-¡No ma$%s! ¡Pu%# madre! ¡Tenemos un idiota aquí! Soy un idiota, no puedo creer que no haya pensado en esto, tienes que hacer esta cosa de desintoxicación que hice, es un spa alienígena, te metes y ¡Fwoosssh!, unos láseres ¡bwaa-bwaa-bwaa! lo chupa todo, todo lo que me estaba reteniendo, todo lo malo, quiero decir, simplemente… ¡shhhoooppp! ¡Jajajaja! ¿Cierto?-

-siiii…-dijo la peliazul celeste ya con un tic en el ojo y queriendo actuar como Cia de ahorcarlo para que se calle, pero como no quería hacerlo, saco su celular-¡Oh Dios mío! No puedo creer esto…-

-Sí, los teléfonos son horribles, me degradaron a un teléfono móvil clamshell-dijo Pit sacando un celular del 2000 al 2008 (recuerdan los Sony Ericsson)-para emergencias solamente, ya sabes, si algo vale la pena decir, es el contacto visual-

-Me olvidé por completo de que tengo algo, y…-fue en eso que vio a Pit quien seguía sonriendo-Las cosas son buenas-

-Sabes que, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo eso? Es hora de que sepas la verdad-dijo Lana frotándose el cuello-Mira, lo siento Pit… simplemente no creo…-

-No lo hagas, no tienes necesidad de explicar, está todo bien-dijo Pit con tono positivo, para que lana dijera de forma honesta lo siguiente-Creo que te aburres conmigo-

-E-Exactamente, mira, las chispas no están volando, para esto son las citas, ¿sabes? ¡Jajajaja! Primera cita, sin chispas, sin daños, sin preocupaciones ¡La vida es una autopista, vamos a conducir toda la noche!-

 _-saben que, que se jo$%a iré al grano…-_ dijo Lana respirando profundamente y grito molesta-¡Pit, eres un pedazo de mierda después del spa! lo que te pasó, estás actuando como los chicos llamados veganos y milenians-

-al fin te diste cuenta-dijo el camarero estoicamente a lo que le entrego la orden a su ángel blanco-¡Mmm! ¿Esto es orgánico? Mmm Todo bien. Ya sabes, la noche continúa-

-Ni estas escuchándome verdad…-dijo tras tomar su bolso y salió del restaurante, el cual detrás de la puerta estaban casi todos viendo desde la ventana con múltiples cosas para golpear a Pit-y no lo secuestraremos pare devolverlo a la normalidad-

-te dije que dejaras de decir ¡WHA! Cada 5 pin$%es minutos, por eso sigues siendo un asistente-dijo molesta Cia hacia Waluigi que solo se cruzó de brazos-wha…-

Tras ver que Lana se fue, Pit vio a una joven de cabello castaño lacio y vestido negro lo cual se acercó y comenzó a platicar con ella-Señora, me temo que tengo malas noticias para usted, su dinero no es bueno aquí ¡Jajajaja! la siguiente ronda corre por mi cuenta señor-

-¿No eres un niño con alas de pollo?-pregunto la chica a lo que Pit respondió-Solo en la forma que importa… Pit, combatiente veterano y habitante de la mansión Smash-

-Stacy-

-Te he estado viendo beber Stacy, tengo la sensación de que tienes un trabajo difícil-dijo Pit mentiras el camarero traía un par de bebidas tipo margaritas a ambos-Me pregunto qué se necesita para complacerte, ese es el trabajo que quiero, medio turno, a tiempo completo, quiero ser bueno en eso, malo en eso, quiero ser promovido, despedido, acorralado en la oficina, adquisición hostil, accidente en el trabajo, Estoy de rodillas Stacy, orando, rezando, mendigando, lo que quieras… ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?-

Tomándose un tiempo tras ver su bebida un rato y escuchar al sirviente de Palutena todo lo que parloteo, Stacy solo dijo-sabes que… que valga ve#$a la pena-

Una vez hecho esto ambos chocaron sus vasos en brindis a lo que afuera la mano jefe dijo-que mierda de persona es Pit ahora-

* * *

 _ **Más tarde en la mansión…**_

* * *

Después de una cena con una completa extraña, ambos llegaron a la mansión smash donde las Rainbooms, Gohan y Dark estaban armando algo junto con los saiyajines del universo 6 a lo que Pit los vio-Preguntémosle a Sunshim y Twil: son futuros científicos ¿están familiarizados con la tecnología "benoi"?-

-no es una referencia con el luchador que se suicidó o que mato a su familia-dijo Rainbow Dash acerca del nombre que dijo, a lo que el ángel negro respondió-Pit, déjame presentarte a los saiyajines del universo 6: Kyabe, Caulifla y Kale-

-hola soy Pit, ya sabes, no deberías tener que lidiar con esos estrés en sus cuerpos, ya sabes, vamos a trabajar fuera de sus traumas con un poco de spin yoga urbano, es increíble, haces yoga en una bicicleta, pero tienes una preadolescente en riesgo…-de algún modo (y alivio de todos) alguien tomo la iniciativa de callarlo mediante un puñetazo en la cara, cortesía de Caulifla-Mantente alejado de mí, pedazo e intento de mierda saiyajin-

-eso y la razón por la que vienen, es porque fueron al spa y nos trajeron la unidad de contención de su desintoxificador-dijo Sunset a lo que eso no le gustó nada a Pit-¿Por qué?-

 _[Música de fondo: Secret Meeting [Darkness] Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Porque volveremos a casa, perras!-dijo desde un monitor la versión toxica de Pinkie Pie al mero estilo de los raperos para luego dividirse en nueve cuadros revelando a las versiones toxicas de cada uno con excepción de Pit toxico-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Pit señalando al monitor a lo que la versión toxica de Rarity dijo-Esta es la parte en la que mi versión golfa y pu$% teibolera de cuarta que lo hace real-

-¡Oh, oh, y creo que también dejaste algo, Pitstain!-dijo Gohan toxico tomando de las greñas a la versión toxica del ángel blanco-No quiero estar en la cámara, soy feo y asqueroso, por favor-

-¿Debo retirarme?-pregunto Stacy a lo que Pit se le acerco-Eres tu propia persona Stacy-

-Entonces me gustaría quedarme-

-chicos, por favor díganme que no están tratando de poner esas cosas dentro de nosotros-dijo el ángel blanco decepcionado de su amigos, lo cual Gohan respondió-Pit, lo siento, esas cosas están vivas y pertenecen a nosotros-

-Los sacamos de sus casas y los encerramos en una lata-dijo Pinkie dándole un pequeño golpe al tanque lo cual en la pantalla fue como si un terremoto pasara ahí, causando que todos gritaran-¡PI$%HE PEN%$JA!/ ¡MI CABELLO!-

-¿viste ahora Pit? Están viviendo con dolor-

-Eso es lo que hacen, Pinkie, viven con dolor, son dolor, ¿sabes? Ellos son todas las partes malas de nosotros, que, por cierto, incluye nuestra deshonestidad, entonces, ¿cómo sabes que esto no es todo un truco loco?-dijo Pit calculando una posible teoría de que en cualquier momento les darán una puñalada por la espalda-Así que esas tenemos ¿y ahora que estamos hecho completamente de toxinas también somos mentirosos?-dijo Applejack toxica enojada para que Rainbow Dash toxica dijera-somos los pu%$s elementos de la p%&a armonía, ¡Jo$%te sociópata con alas de pollo!-

-¿Oyes esto, Pitty Pat?-dijo Pinkie toxica sosteniendo del cuello con su brazo a Pit toxico el cual dijo llorando-Oh, todo el mundo me odia, Puedo decir, T-Todos ustedes me odian-

-Está bien, cállate Pitstain, de vuelta al agujero de mierda al que perteneces-dijo Sunset toxica tomando el control de la pantalla-versiones saludables, ¿haremos esto o qué?-

-Síp, lo siento Pit, necesito que entres a la cabina con nosotros-dijo Dark Pit saludable hacia Pit saludable a lo que Dark Pit toxico le grito-¡No negocies con ese pen$#jo vegano de mierda! ¡Tú eres un Dark Pit! ¡Y no necesitas que te manden! ¡TU LAS DAS! necesitas demostrar dominio…-

-Como este ejemplo…-dijo Pinkie toxica el cual tomo a Pit toxico y le grito en el oído-Tú, en la cabina… ¡AHORA!-y forzando a las toxinas de Pit dentro junto con las otras toxinas, en cambio la versiones sanas abrieron la cabina listos para retoxificarse, el cual la versión sana de Dark se le acerco-Vamos, Pit-

 _[Música de fondo: Innespicable Fear Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¡No me toques!-dijo alejando la mano de su doble saludable a lo que Caulifla decidió meterse-Yo lo hago, ven aquí-

-haz lo sano e intoxícate voluntariamente-dijo Fluttershy saludable dentro de la cabina junto a los demás para que Caulifla, Kyabe y Kale empujaran a Pit por fuera-o voy a patear tu culo saludable y vas a obtener nuevas toxinas por esto-

-¡NOOO!-

-¿Está mal si creo que esto es algo caliente?-dijo Stacy mirando la escena lo cual los saiyajines del universo 6 dijeron-sí… y mucho-

-¡Déjame salir de aquí! ¡Stacy, ayuda! ¡Abre la puerta!-dijo Pit dentro de la cabina cosa que ella respondió-Necesito escuchar nuestra palabra segura, Pit-

-Qué le hiciste a ella-dijo aterrada Twilight saludable para que Pit dijera la palabra segura-¡Pepino de mar! ¡Pepino de mar!-

-Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijeron todos molestos con Stacy quien exitosamente saco a Pit de la cabina junto al resto-¡Haré lo que sea por ti Pit!-

-¡No!-pero en ese momento vieron como la maquina se activó cubriendo una nube de toxinas y viendo como ella era consumida por esta, pero de algún modo lo peor fue que vieron como las versiones toxicas salieron en su lugar revelando que Pit tenia razón

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Funcionó!-dijo la versión toxica de Sunset riendo malvadamente seguido de Gohan toxico-¡Sí! ellos creyeron cada palabra-

-Ahora veamos cómo le gusta vivir en ese tanque de mierda-dijo Dark Pit toxico solo para ver el monitor a Stacy salir ahora en el tanque lo cual Rainbow Dash toxica dijo-están justo detrás de nosotros ¿no?-

-están frente a nosotros-dijo Pit toxico apuntando a las versiones sanas de ellos lo cual todos se tallaron los ojos y Gohan toxico dijo-¿en serio? Mis ojos aún se están ajustando a la luz-

-Uh, ¿es esto como una mazmorra sexual? Supongo que debería haber estado prestando atención-dijo Stacy ahora mirando el lugar donde las versiones toxicas habitaban

-¿Qué ve$%as le hiciste a ella, Pitstain?-dijo Dark Pit toxico hacia la versión saludable de su original, lo cual Caulifla dijo-Bienvenido al club, amigo-

* * *

 _ **En el palacio de Zenosama…**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Blue Saiyan Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Un vasto universo lleno de galaxias con vidas se veía alrededor y el sol brillaba soltando energía para dar luz y calor, en eso se ve un dedo azul aparecer en el espacio y como si fuera una canica se estrella con la tierra que termina siendo destruida, a lo que después se revela a Zenosama viendo ese evento, pero se muestra a un segundo Zenosama en otro asiento junto a cuatro guardias dando a revelar que ambos jugaban en ese tablero

-Hemos estado jugando mucho tiempo-dijo el Zenosama de la derecha hacia el otro Zenosama de la izquierda, el cual contesto-Creo que llevamos 100 días y 100 horas ¿o me equivoco?-

-No importa si te equivocas-

-será el mismo resultado-

Después de una pausa, en el lugar apareció el Gran sacerdote acompañado de Goku quien saludo a ambos gobernantes de la realidad-¡Hola Zenny!-

-¡Goku!-dijeron los dos Zenosamas alzando los brazos, pero el Zenosama de la derecha noto algo y alzo el brazo contrario a su doble, a lo que Goku hablo mientras se acercaba-Ha pasado tiempo Zenny, pero recuerdo que cuando se hizo el torneo del señor Bills con su hermano alguien propuso hacer un torneo entre los doce universos ¿Qué paso con eso? Ya me canse de esperar-

-Cierto, lo olvide-dijo e Zenosama de la derecha mientras su versión de la izquierda miro confundido-¿Qué olvidaste?-

-Entonces eres el Zenny del presente-dijo Goku mirando al Zenosama de la derecha a lo que miro al izquierdo-Y tú debes ser el Zenny del futuro-

-¡Si! y lo que querías era hacer un torneo de artes marciales-respondió el rey del todo del presente, lo cual su versión del futuro pregunto-¿Un torneo de artes marciales?-

-Te va a encantar-

-¿Más que esto?-

-Sí, más que esto-

-¡Qué divertido!-tras ambos platicar de lo divertido que sería ese torneo y de la emoción el "tablero de universo" fue pateado por el Zenosama del futuro y una versión miniatura de Júpiter rodo hacia los pies del Gran Sacerdote el cual se hizo polvo-Cielos…-

-Perdón gran sacerdote-se disculpó Goku recordando las palabras de Bills de que no haga algo tonto-No hay problema después de todo hay más de esos-

-Ya quiero ver ese torneo-dijo Zenosama del futuro para ser seguido por su versión del presente-Yo igual-

-¿Entonces lo haremos?-dijo Goku feliz lo cual ambos alzaron los brazos (y se repitió el mismo problema para la versión del futuro de equivocarse de brazo)-Decidido, Lo haremos…-

-¡Genial! Gracias Zennys, Seguro será divertí…-dijo Goku feliz de la vida, pero fue interrumpido por alguien-lamento ser el traedor de malas noticias Son Goku-

-¿Eh?-

-Sería demasiado pronto decirles a los supremos Kaioshins si estas desesperado en ver el torneo-dijo el gran sacerdote-ya que esto sería un problema para obtener más información del torneo smash en el que se basara, además, los demás universos deben ver las reglas más que nada así que te avisaremos cuando haya una fecha concreta-

-De acuerdo, ¡Entonces volveré a entrenar!-dijo Goku aceptando la opinión del ángel superior para después despedirse de los Zenosamas y desaparecer gracias al botón que le dieron-¡Adiós Zenny!-

Pero al regresar, fue golpeado por Bills dejándolo en el suelo el cual este lo miro enojado-¿Por qué fue eso?-

 _[Música de fondo: Tense Moment [Darkness] Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-ignoraste mi advertencia eso fue lo que paso-dijo Bills listo para preparar el Hakai hacia el saiyajin criado en la tierra, el cual respondió-no pasó nada, accedió a celebrar el torneo y dará la información concreta a los supremos Kaiosamas, pero aún no se sabe la fecha-

-¡PEOR AUN!-dijo Bills dándole otro golpe el cual dijo ahora con seriedad pura-Incitaste una posible enemistad con todo los dioses y seres de los doce universos-

-pero no pasara nada-dijo Goku hacia Bills pero Wiss se introdujo en la pelea-yo tampoco lo recomiendo Goku, no sabrías cuáles serán las consecuencias de tus actos y más aún que esta es una línea del tiempo reescrita gracias a Tabuu-

-y no solo eso, a Zenosama es a aquel que tienes que temerle y respetarlo, más aun tu-dijo Bills acercándose a Goku mientras el mencionado se levanta-pero no es para tanto-

-¡Y más aún cuida esa arrogancia! ya viste el futuro del Trunks que viajo en el tiempo y el sí tomo la responsabilidad por sus actos mejor que tu-dijo Bills con las manos en la espalda-Zenosama es un ser puro y noble, pero también esa pureza puede ser también temible y no olvides que tiene el poder de hacer desaparecer todo un universo completamente-

-sí, lo sé, vi como destruyo ese futuro cuando Zamasu se fusiono con otro Black que vino de otra línea del tiempo y cuando los derroto Trunks, se volvieron el mismo universo-dijo Goku haciendo memoria acerca de lo sucedido en el futuro, pero en es este se asustó ya que el dios de la destrucción del universo 7 puso la palma de su mano frente a el-solo recuerda esa imagen de Black y del Zamasu malvado del futuro y sus últimos gritos… ya que ese podría ser tu destino muy pronto al igual que esos dos… dale a Wiss el botón de Zenosama, y entrena hasta que no puedas más… o destruiré la Tierra usando todo mi poder que acabara con la galaxia del norte, es una orden-

Teniendo mucho que perder, Goku no tuvo otra opción que darle el botón a Wiss quien le dijo-no te preocupes Goku, solo enfócate en quienes serán los otros nueve participantes-

-si Wiss-dijo seriamente Goku viendo a Bills-y no defraudare a ese universo, señor Bills-

-eso espero en ti, porque si no-dijo el dios de la destrucción el cual miro fríamente a aquel que incito el torneo universal de artes marciales-todo lo que conoces y amas… se ira para siempre-

Con esto último, Goku uso la teletransportación y se fue a la Tierra a entrenar y buscar a los otros participantes dejando un aire serio y tenso cosa que Wiss se preguntó-hablando de participantes, ¿Cómo les ira a Gohan del pasado y a Cell?-

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la mansión…**_

* * *

-Después de años de estar embotellado dentro de un idiota sentimental, finalmente puedo vivir mi propia vida-dijo Dark Pit toxico hacia su contraparte saludable, el cual respondió-dijiste que nos uniríamos nuevamente-

-noticia de última hora… ¡Mentimos pen#$&os!-dijo Rainbow Dash toxica para ser seguida por la versión toxica de Applejack-¡fue tan fácil! Cayeron redonditos como comadrejas a un gallinero lleno de perros-

-¿Y por qué volveríamos a unirnos con un grupo de idiotas como ustedes?-dijo Gohan toxico hacia su versión saludable-soy más saiyajin que tú y esos dos, y lo sabes-

-Entonces ¿nos iban a atrapar en ese tanque? ¡¿Ese era su plan?!-dijo Sunset saludable asustada solo para que su versión toxica respondiera-No era, hija de tu p&$a pony… ¡todavía lo es!-

Y en eso Dark Pit toxico le dio un puñetazo a la cara rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso, el cual el Pit saludable le grito-¡Mátalo, Pitto!-

-¡No me gusta esto! ¡Esto da miedo!-dijo Pit toxico escondiéndose detrás de la cabina donde salieron mientras las versiones toxicas de Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Gohan y Dark sonreían listos para matarlos con sus manos la versión toxica de Sunset Shimmer tomo una oportunidad para alejarse de todos mientras escapaba- _hora de terminar lo que mi versión saludable no finalizo_ -

-Bien, tú lo pediste-dijo Dark Pit saludable preparando su arco solo para que en eso la versión toxica del mismo dijera pero con una patada en la ingle-¿Pedí esto?-

-¿Pediste esto también?-dijo Rainbow Dash toxica ahora dándole una patada por detrás en el mismo lugar para después Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy toxicas hicieran lo mismo con una palanca, un bate de béisbol, una macana y finalizar con Pinkie Pie toxica usando un mazo para que Gohan toxico lo pateara con su fuerza hacia una pared-¿Huh? ¿Lo pediste? ¿En serio lo pediste?-

-Eso dejara marca-dijo Caulifla viendo lo que le sucedió al ángel negro, pero en eso, un aparato en la hebilla de Dark Pit saludable salió y tenía un arma a lo que hablo-Evaluando amenaza a la ingle… niveles extremos… preparando aniquilación total de los atacantes-

-sistema de protección a la ingle 6000, activa el protocolo 66-STN ¡Mátalo!-grito Twilight toxica hacia la hebilla de Dark el cual apunto hacia él, pero se detuvo por un momento y miro a quien sería su creadora-Ese es el usuario de mi ingle que programo para defender-

-¿Quieres volver a pasar la mantequilla de nuevo en la mesa? Porque a Crazy le encantara-dijo Dark Pit toxico recalcándole de dónde provino el cual solo respondió-¿Sabes qué? No es mi problema-

Y así, Dark Pit saludable tuvo la oportunidad de contraatacar con esa pausa al igual que el resto mientras se hacía una pelea en la cochera, la versión toxica de Pinkie le dio en el rostro con el mazo a lo que la versión saludable trató de defenderse con una de sus explosiones de confeti, pero eso sólo hizo reír a su versión toxica que ahora actuaba como una psicópata, y comenzó a golpear salvajemente, no contenta con eso, vio una cadena en el suelo y comenzó a estrangular a la ya inerte Pinkie saludable-este multiverso es muy grande para dos Pinkie Pies ilusa ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Viendo esto, Applejack saludable gritó de furia, y con su fuerza comenzó a arrojar todo objeto que tenía a la mano contra la versión toxica de Pinkie, pero ella le respondía haciéndole trompetillas, y eludía los ataques de su oponente con increíble agilidad, siempre colgada de las paredes y el techo

Pero gracias a Gohan saludable esta fue parada con una esfera de ki dándose de lleno hacia una pared al mero estilo de las caricaturas quedando inconsciente, a lo que la versión toxica del hijo de Goku grito-¡Eso es! ¡Eres mío ahora!-

-Oh, ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!-

-¿Frustrar tus planes?-

-¿Frustrando mis planes?-

-¡¿lo harás?!-

-… ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡SÍ!-dijo el Gohan saludable dándole de lleno con un Masenko a su versión toxica mientras que grita y es llevado al cielo, desapareciendo al estilo del equipo Rocket

En cambio con los saiyajines dl universo 6 tenían sus propios problemas ya que la versión toxica de Applejack usando su súper fuerza tomó a Kyabe de los tobillos, y lo usó como bate para derribar a la saiyajin prodiga, que cayó violentamente al suelo, luego lo soltó y lo pateó en la cara el cual quedó inconsciente tras esto, dejando solamente a Kale contra el resto-¡Hermana!-

-¡Aw, boo hoo hoo!-Fluttershy tóxica dijo con voz grosera contra Kale-¿Por qué no vuelves a tu universo y dejas de actuar como un gato asustadizo?-

 _[Música de fondo: Heroic Battle/ Desperate Assault (Epic Rock cover ver.) Por Friedrich Habertler]_

-de todas las cosas que hemos hecho, esa tendrá un lugar especial en nuestro corazón, y nosotros somos las Rainbooms, no lo olvides-respondió Rainbow Dash toxica mientras pateaba el cuerpo de Caulifla, luego puso su pie en su cabeza y comenzó a apretar, no lo suficiente como para aplastar la cabeza, pero lo suficiente como para torturarla, Kale se vio obligada a mirar mientras Caulifla daba gritos de angustia, eventualmente las lágrimas de dolor escaparon de sus ojos cerrados, de nuevo, era necesario decirlo, esto ya no era una pelea, esto era una tortura

-¡Detente, por favor!-dijo Kale con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la versión toxica de Pinkie tomo el mismo mazo listo para darle justamente en la parte que esta entre la nuca y su cabeza, a lo que dijo-¡solo eres una llorona debilucha! ¡Ni puedes matar una mosca!-

No hace falta decir que esto hizo que Kale estuviera con la soga al cuello, una cosa era torturarla por ser las toxinas de los smasher y sus personalidades suprimidas, ¿pero ahora estaban torturando a la persona que se preocupaba y cuidaba bajo su tutela solo por estar asociada con ellos? Esto fue demasiado… Fue en eso que una aura dorada rodeo a Kale causando que las Rainbooms toxicas dejaran de torturar a Caulifla mientras veían como empezó a flotar a lo que su voz comenzó a pasar a ser más profunda

-Oh, ¿qué pasa, mono? Vamos, dame algo gracioso para reírme-dijo la versión toxica de Fluttershy retando a Kale, cosa que en un instante su voz era diferente-tu… ¡deja a mi hermana en paz!-

-¡ja! Eso es bastante divertido. Hilarante, de hecho-dijo en tono burlón Rainbow Dash toxica para después su arrogancia pasara a segundo plano ya que su cuerpo gano tamaño y masa muscular en segundos y su cabello paso a ser verde y sus ojos eran completamente blancos y al expulsar su poder destruyo una parte de la mansión dejando un cráter en ese lado, además de mostrar a Waluigi con una bata rosa y comiendo un bote de helado-¿Qué parte de privacidad no puedo tener?-

Tras esto, Kale en su nueva forma que posiblemente asemeja al legendario súper saiyajin Broly apunto hacia las versiones toxicas-Rainbooms, prepárense para morir-

En cambio a aquellas que causaron esto solo pusieron sonrisas nerviosas y tirando las cosas que tenían en sus manos lo cual hablaron casi al borde de gritar de pánico, el cual la primera en hablar fue Rarity toxica-sabes cariño, creo que nos pasmos de la raya-

-Rainbooms…-dijo Kale empezando a caminar lentamente a lo que estas dieron pasos atrás a lo que Rainbow Dash toxica hablo-si… no era mi intención hacerle eso a tu hermana… jejeje…-

-Rainbooms…-

-sabes, estaríamos bien que nos unieran con nuestras versiones saludables para que esto jamás pasara, y estamos diciendo toda la verdad-dijo temblando de miedo Applejack toxica mientras la súper saiyajin legendaria del universo 6 se acercaba más y más, a lo que Fluttershy toxica dijo con el mismo tono de voz dulce-no sabíamos lo que hacíamos…-

-¡Rainbooms!-de algún modo nada funcionaba ya que finalmente la versión toxica de Twilight dijo-OK, ¿en serio, vas a decir el nombre de nuestra banda una y otra vez?-

-¡Agradece que no grite "Kakarotto" muchas veces!-dijo fuera de foco Cell quien se dio cuenta de la explosión pero ya era hora de que Kale "aplastara" a las…-¡RAINBOOMS!-

Fue en eso que se lanzó hacia la ellas ya que la primera en sentir el poder de Kale fue Fluttershy toxica el cual el arranco la cabeza de un puñetazo, seguido de Rarity toxica partida a la mitad, luego Twilight toxica la tomo de los hombro y fue partida en dos verticalmente, Applejack toxica dejo a lado su miedo y se encaró con ella pero no pudo ya que le saco los intestino matándola instantáneamente, la Pinkie toxica intento escapar pero Kale le piso la cabeza a lo que sus ojos rodaron por el suelo dejando a la Rainbow Dash toxica al final el cual ella tomo de los brazos y las piernas y esta intento hacer algo… pero ya era tarde esta le quito los brazos y piernas para después tomar lo que quedaba de su cuerpo-Espera, espera, espera, espera! ¡No no no!-

-¡RHHHAAAAA!-acabando con la versión toxica de Rainbow Dash estampándola contra la pared, dejado a Gohan (que regreso de volar por todo un país) y a Dark Pit tóxicos en el lugar lo cual un Landmaster rojo apareció con la cámara detoxificadora arrollando a Kale por encima, cosa que a Wolf no le gusto ya que todos los smashers habían llegado-¡Mi Landmaster!-

-Lo hice ¡Tengo la cámara! ¡Soy una mierda! ¡Pero tengo la cámara!-dijo Pit toxico saliendo del Landmaster a lo que Gohan toxico preparo un ataque de ki-¡Ustedes tres pen$%#os van a entrar en ese tanque y vivirán en ese páramo de mierda tóxica como nosotros lo hicimos!-

Pero en eso, el Pit saludable salto encima del Pit toxico golpeándolo fuertemente pero este aún tenía el control del tanque el cual comenzó a perder el control y disparo a toda la mansión y rodaba sin control lo cual todos se cubrieron a lo que Kale se levantó y lanzo el vehículo blindado a una pared… y desde la puerta de la mansión, Master apareció junto al resto el cual se detuvieron al igual que Kale (curiosamente) lo cual dijo la mano jefe-Adivinare… ¿destoxificacion de cortesía en el spa?-

-sip/ Rainbooms-

-¿versiones toxicas de ustedes?-

-sip/ Rainbooms-

-¿once veces?-

-sip/ Rainbooms-

-¿Vados está aquí?-

-nop/ Rainbooms-

-¿Pit es un pedazo de mierda de persona?-

-sip/ Rainbooms-dijeron todos al igual que la legendaria súper saiyajin del universo 6, lo cual este noto a la última-¿y porque ella se parece a Broly?-

-¡CARNAL!-dijo Crazy fuera de foco-Tuve que desconectar la barrera que evita que otros universos usen poderes en este porque se me descargo el celular todo el día… y lleva como el 10%… ah no es el 100-

-¡CRAZY!-grito furioso Master, Caulifla y Kyabe hacia la mano loca, ya que todo este tiempo podían usar sus poderes, lo cual el Gohan toxico le disparo un Masenko directo al rostro de Kale dejándola inconsciente y regresando a la normalidad y juntándose con las versiones toxicas en el Landmaster-a la chin%$da esto, hora del plan B-

-Si no podemos atraparlos a todos en un mundo tóxico, simplemente haremos que **todo el mundo sea tóxico-** finalizo Dark Pit toxico mostrándoles el dedo de en medio y dando reversa para huir del lugar lo cual Dark Pit saludable se acercó a ellos-yo… siento mucho ponernos en peligro con algo de mi comportamiento, si gustan, puedo salir al jardín y recoger un poco de albahaca fresca y hacer un buen Scallopini en la cena-

-¿A qué se refería la versión verde moco de ti cuando dijo que iba a volver tóxico a todo el mundo?-dijo Corrin a su esposo cosa que respondió-Créanme, las motivaciones de esos tipos son un misterio-

-al diablo con esto chicos, tenemos que detenerlos-dijo Pit saludable tomando su arco y viendo hacia donde pudieron ir-¿Qué es lo último que pensaría hacer con ese tanque de toxinas?-

-Pit, aprecio lo que tratas de hacer, pero no es nuestro lugar, ya sabes, elegir qué mundo se salva de qué apocalipsis-dijo el ángel negro saludable hacia su contraparte original-Nuestras toxinas tienen tanto derecho a ver el mundo como…-

Justo en eso Pit le dio un puñetazo a Dark cosa que nadie, ni siquiera la mano jefe había visto en su vida desde que ambos están en la mansión, lo cual dijo su clon-¿Cómo es saludable golpearme en la cara?-

-Obviamente mi versión saludable es muy diferente de la tuya ¡inútil clon de mierda!-dijo Pit furioso hacia su clon que por primera vez actuaba completamente diferente lo cual Sunset empezó a unir los puntos junto al resto-Espera… ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo podría esa máquina saber la diferencia entre sano y enfermo para todo lo que entra a ser destoxificado?-

-No puede-dijo Twilight saludable-Debe ser por la propia definición de toxicidad del individuo, lo cual eso significa…-En eso vio a Dark y le dijo-transfórmate en súper saiyajin y golpea a Pit lo más fuerte que puedas… y no te contengas-

-Muy Bien-dijo el ángel negro para transformase en la transformación mencionada y el cual sin dudarlo golpeo a Pit a lo que el golpe fue suficiente para dejarlo en el suelo mientras tosía sangre el cual miro con enojo y grito-¿Qué demonios, Pitto?-

-denle una semilla a Pit, Doctor Mario, diez jeringas de insulina ¡ahora!-dijo Sunset saludable a lo que el médico de la mansión le dio las jeringas a los demás-chicas, tomen solo una parte de sus contrapartes toxicas muertas e inyéctenselas en una vena de su brazo-

Haciendo caso a las órdenes de la unicornio convertida en humano, todas tomaron una simple muestras de los cuerpos de sus versiones toxicas y se las inyectaron en sus brazos, y por ende, empezaron a retorcerse del dolor hasta que sus colores se volvieron un poco obscuros dando a entender que volvieron a la normalidad-¡esa es la peor experiencia que he tenido en un spa y jamás la vuelvan a mencionar!-chillo Rarity quien saco su perfume y se roció cerca de su cadáver toxico dando a entender que volvió a la normalidad

-¡OH SI! ¡Estoy de vuelta chicos! ¡La verdadera Rainbow Dash! ¡La maestra de lo asombroso está en la casa! ¡Mira esto!-dijo la atleta a lo que salieron sus alas y voló de la mansión, en cambio las demás estaban con mareos, lo cual Twilight hablo-es oficial, volvimos a la normalidad-

-no todos-dijo Spike a todos-Dark, Gohan y Pit tóxicos están con la maquina detoxificadora, lo cual significa que deben de estar en cualquier lado-

-no exactamente-dijo la peliarcoiris quien regreso hacia todos-los vi por la ciudad de Nueva Donk-

-gracias Dash… ahora les explicaré lo que van a hacer ustedes tres-dijo Sunset saludable a lo que saco algo de una maleta que decía "en caso de que sus versiones toxicas intenten volver tóxico a todo el mundo otra vez… úsenlo: atte. Rick" confirmando que esta no era la primera vez

* * *

 _ **En la ciudad de Nueva Donk con las versiones toxicas…**_

* * *

-debo admitir que el ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Nueva Donk tiene la altura y la composición metálica perfecta para la amplificación y emisión de energías tóxicas-dijo Gohan toxico mientras el mismo eco de la voz de Piccolo se escuchó en el fondo diciendo "NNNNNNEEEEEERRRRRDDD" además que la punta del rascacielos estaba la cámara y en donde estaban ellos habían desmantelado el Landmaster de Wolf para crear el rayo-¿Qué piensas de eso, Pitstain? ¿Estás emocionado con esto?-

-E-estoy asustado, está muy alto aquí arriba-dijo Pit toxico sintiéndose incomodo con la altura

-Una vez que baje este interruptor, el mundo entero será tan tóxico como nosotros-dijo Dark Pit toxico tomando la palanca y la maquina comenzó a lanzar un rayo verde hacia un satélite el cual cubrió toda la tierra del universo 4 a lo que llego a una iglesia…

-Mientras alabamos a nuestro amoroso padre-la onda pasa e instantáneamente se hace una locura-¡Dios es una mentira! ¡Lo hicimos para ganar dinero!-

Luego, en un restaurante de ensaladas y a lado uno de comida mexicana (Taco Bell) el efecto del rayo paso y los clientes pasaron al restáurate aledaño… con excepción de los de Taco Bell que fueron directo a un contenedor de basura

-Santa Claus no es real mocosos-dijo una chica de cabello plateado dando escopetazos a muchos niños que fueron afectados por el rayo toxico a lo que pateo a uno a una piscina-¡Todos fueron errores! ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie lo ha dicho!-

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Lo hicimos Pit! ¡Pon tus jod%&as manos en el aire, Pit!-grito victorioso Gohan toxico alzando violentamente a Pit toxico seguido de Dark Pit toxico-¡somos los campeones del mundo toxico pedazo de mierda!-

En eso el portal de las almas aparece y muestra a las Rainbooms, Gohan, Pit y a Dark saliendo de ahí para que Applejack dijera-¿no les faltara una fiesta para celebrarlo?-

-¡yo puedo!-dijo alegre la pelirosa para después ser callada por todos-ahora no Pinkie-

-¿No aprendieron la última vez que no pueden vencernos?-dijo Dark Pit toxico lo cual su versión saludable respondió-Sí, lo hicimos, y luego aprendí algo más… Esto-

 _[Música de fondo: Mysterious Warrior [Darkness] Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Fue en eso que sacando una pistola de 9mm Dark Pit saludable le disparo justo en el pecho de la versión toxica de su original, dejando a ambas versiones toxicas de Dark y Gohan en shock-¡Ahh!-

-Esa bala está atada con un virus nanobótico encriptado que desintegrará a la versión tóxica de Pit en aproximadamente, ah, no lo sé, 20 minutos-dijo el ángel negro saludable hacia su versión toxica lo cual este le dijo mostrándole el dedo-¿Crees que me importa un carajo lo que le pase a Pitstain?-

-Sé que te importa un carajo, Dark Pit toxico-dijo Gohan saludable sacando ahora otra pistola-Porque sé que a nosotros no y aquí hay otra cosa que él sabe, si él muere… **lo harás** -

-la misma vida compartida, dos lados de la misma moneda-dijo seriamente Pit saludable acerca de la única razón por la cual debería estar ya preocupado su clon toxico a lo que se dirigió a Gohan toxico-y conociéndote bien, esta no sería la primera vez que dejas morir a alguien morir por tu culpa y quedarte mirando ¿recuerdas a Piccolo contra Nappa, a los aldeanos que fueron asesinados por los hombres de Freezer en Namekusei, además de ver morir a Krilin y más aún… numero 16?-

-La clave de descifrado que neutraliza el virus está con nosotros… ¿Lo quieren? Ven y tómalo-dijo Gohan saludable sacando un aparato con un cable y una jeringa-y sabrán cómo salvarlo-

-Pfft… Vamos, he estado atrapado en tu p&%o cerebro durante 11 años de aprender a esquivar, ver gente morir y coexistir con nuestro descerebrado padre y sus amigos que no se les ocurre que usar las esferas del dragón muchas veces causara un día se tornen en nuestra contra, pero este, es el farol más débil y patético que ha existido en todo el…-dijo Gohan toxico hacia su contraparte saludable el cual ahora le disparo a Pit toxico pero segunda vez ahora en un hombro y sacándole un susto a los dos-¡GHHAAAA!-

-¡Su p&%a madre! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-dijo las toxinas de Dark hacia Gohan el cual Fluttershy dijo secamente-reducimos tu tiempo a la mitad… 10 minutos-

-¡¿Cuál es su problema?!-dijo Gohan toxico ya perdiendo los estribos a lo que Dark Pit saludable dijo-Oh, todos mis problemas fueron removidos, mi narcisismo, mi arrogancia, mi imponencia, mis apegos irracionales, deben estar en algún lado, y no están aquí-

-Al igual que nuestro verdaderos sentimientos internos-dijo Gohan saludable con tono alegre-Básicamente somos caparazones vacíos sin remordimientos a los demás-

-Cosa que notamos en nuestras gemas cuando estuvimos saludables eran completamente negras, ya que parte de nuestra magia se fue con nuestras versiones toxicas-dijo Twilight a lo que Rarity grito en tono enojado-dije específicamente que no lo mencionaras de nuevo-

-¡No vamos a volver allí!-dijeron las versiones toxicas de Gohan y Dark molestos contra el grupo

-Honestamente, no nos importa de ninguna manera, tú eres la razón por la que odio tenerte dentro de mí… **TU** fuiste el que quería seguir torturando a Cell hace 4 años lo cual trajo la consecuencia de que mi padre se sacrificara por tu deseo de sangre-dijo la versión saludable del hijo de Goku-Y cuando digo "honestamente" puedes creerlo, porque ambos sabemos que soy demasiado saludable para mentir… presta atención a esto-

Y disparando dos veces ahora a las piernas de Pit toxico ambos ya se habían hartado de ver como lo torturaban a lo que cayó al suelo ya casi sin fuerzas-¡De acuerdo! ¡Basta! No estás impresionando a nadie-

-Pitstain, no me importas una ve$%a, ¿pero estás bien?-dijo en tono preocupado Dark Pit toxico tomando la mano de su original el cual estaba respirando rápidamente-no siento las piernas Pitto-

-Relájate, deja de quejarte como la exasperante esposa de Vegeta-dijo en tono molesto pero en eso cambio a uno más calmado y amable-Estarás bien… **Tu hermano está aquí** -

Las Rainbooms vieron esta escena un poco triste pero en realidad era parte del plan, ya que después de todo… Dark Pit toxico era los verdaderos sentimientos ocultos que mantenía muy profundo en su corazón ante Pit, lo cual su versión saludable era lo que originalmente iba a convertiste… una persona sin corazón, y más aún se reía de ese momento

-¿Crees que es esto es gracioso?-dijo con rabia Dark Pit toxico lo cual Gohan saludable respondió con una calma en su voz-Tienes que tener un sentido del humor sobre estas cosas como Pinkie… Oh, espera, ya no pueden…-

-Eres literalmente incapaz de ver todo el panorama-dijo Dark Pit saludable postrándose en una rodilla hacia ellos-Supongo que es gracioso porque nunca has hecho otra cosa que quejarte de estar a cargo, pero si alguna vez te di la oportunidad de manejar el asunto, estaríamos muertos en cinco minutos-

-¿P-Pitto?-

-pobre animal estúpido y enfermo-dijeron a la vez las versiones saludables de Gohan y Dark hacia ellos, los cuales veían como los ojos de Pit toxico se empezaban a blanquear ya que estaba a punto de morir lo cual estos estaban ya empezando a recopilar todo lo que dijeron hasta que finalmente escucharon algo de los labios de Pit toxico-no quiero irme… hermano mayor-

-¡RHHHAAA! ¡Hazlo! ¡AHORA!-dijo Dark Pit toxico al igual que la versión toxica de Gohan en frustración para luego ambos ponerse la jeringa en sus cuellos y los tóxicos en sus cabezas y al presionar el botón que estaba en medio de estos fueron absorbidos lo cual causo que el color de las alas y su cabello volvieran a ser negros y el tono de piel de Gohan ser obscurecieran un poco, lo cual el hijo de Goku respiro tranquilo-finalmente… Ahora solo invertiremos este horrendo rayo de toxicidad… Wow, realmente pensamos demasiado cuando estamos enojados-

Y así de la misma manera que paso cuando fue activada toda la tierra del universo 4 volvió a la normalidad aunque en algunos casos… en la iglesia ya era una orgia (literalmente) hasta que volvieron a la normalidad lo cual el sacerdote dijo-Dios… no es una mentira-

Luego, en el restaurante de ensaladas y el de Taco Bell, regreso a la normalidad y los clientes pasaron al restáurate donde provenían, y con la gran y poderosa… **[Esperen… ¡Yo no escribí esto!]** Trixie ya había controlado a los niños tóxicos mientras disparaba en el aire y sus mascotas mutilaban el cuerpo de una persona, hasta que volvieron a la normalidad todos… bueno casi todos ya que los niños empezaron a llorar-¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie! no maneja escopetas baratas como esta… las metralletas son mejores-

-busquen a Master, creo que esa "Gran y Poderosa" no le importo un asesinato-dijo Dark Pit mirando con unos binoculares el lugar-Está bien, Pitstain, ahora es el momento de que vuelvas a la normalidad, así que prepara tus nalgas-

-¡GGGGGGAAAAAAAAYYYYY!-

-¡el contexto importa Wong!-dijeron todos hacia dónde provenía el grito, pero fue suficiente para que Pit saludable huyera de ahí lo más rápido que pudo-Eres un hombre mejor que yo, Pitto. ¡Estoy lo suficientemente sano para admitir eso!-

-Lana fue sincera en ese punto, Pitstain ahora es una verdadera mierda-dijo Dark a lo que se acercó a la versión de Pit toxica-Y… vas a… salvarme, ¿verdad?-

-Una parte de mí quería, Pit toxico… Una parte de mí realmente quería hacerlo-dijo mientras inyectaba una jeringa de insulina en su cuello pero en eso descubrió algo…-Espera… ¿dónde están las versiones de Sunset?-

* * *

 _ **En las afueras de la ciudad Smash…**_

* * *

Se podía decir que en la ciudad aledaña a la ciudad Smash un arwing (que era el de Falco) aterrizo en una zona boscosa mientras se veía a la última versión toxica caminar hacia donde estaba una estatua o mejor dicho una escuela el cual miro con malicia-Qué bueno que esa pe%&#ja aun recordara que el portal a Equestria sigue abierto, me encantaría ver cómo le arranco la piel a la princesa Celestia con mis manos-

 _[Música de fondo: Prelude to Battle Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

De repente apareció detrás de ella la versión saludable de Sunset antes de notar que Sunset Shimmer toxica la miraba con firmeza-No pareces en absoluto sorprendida de verme ¿Realmente viste venir esta mierda?-

-Solo tú serías mi mayor adversario, Sunset toxica-comenzó la versión saludable de Sunset-y para mejorar las cosas, sé que este es el único lugar donde vendrías para derrocar a la princesa Celestia, después de todo, usaste a las versiones toxicas de mis amigos para salirte con la tuya-

-No importa, porque ahora es el momento para que te enfrentes a tu verdadero ser interior-comenzó la versión tóxica de Sunset mientras algo se extendía de su espalda y revelaba un par de alas hechas de toxinas y parecía un demonio mientras flotaba alrededor de su versión saludable-Tuviste la magia y el poder para doblegar a cualquiera a tu voluntad, tuviste el poder de gobernar a todos, ¡y lo dejaste por un puñado de jod&%os amigos, perra inútil!-

La versión saludable de Sunset Shimmer miró con culpabilidad-Lo admito, quería todo el poder para mí y hacer que todos me adoren porque pensé que me lo merecía todo-pero miró ahora con firmeza-Pero ese era el pasado y esto es ahora ¡Soy una persona nueva, completamente opuesta a ti!-

-Dices esa mierda de ti mismo, pero ¿has olvidado cómo te trataron todos después de todo? Te miraron con aborrecimiento y listos para violarte-siguió burlándose Sunset toxica de ella mientras ganaba uñas largas y afiladas

-Como dije antes, eso fue entonces y esto es ahora, Pero tal vez lo necesites de otra manera…-dijo Sunset, mientras se armaba de valor y saltó a su versión tóxica, y los dos lucharon con Sunset golpeando con sus dagas kunai, mientras que el lado tóxico de Sunset volaba para esquivar, mientras disparaba desde su boca fuego a Sunset saludable, sin importar sus nuevas habilidades ninja para esquivar los disparos

Las toxinas de Sunset se agachó para golpearla, pero la versión saludable la agarró del brazo y la arrojó hacia atrás, ya que casi se estrella contra un árbol, pero se detuvo antes de la colisión, continuó volando, pero la chica siguió esquivando, y una vez que bajo la guardia, la versión saludable de Sunset toco el brazo de su versión toxica y podía leer su mente y contar cómo iba a atacar a continuación

Y no solo eso, también miró los recuerdos de su versión tóxica mientras recordaba cómo fue la Princesa Twilight quien le enseñó la importancia de la amistad, mientras que Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Applejack fueron las primeras en darle una oportunidad de redención, ella recordó en la Batalla de las Bandas cómo fue ella la que reunió a las chicas durante su caída y agregó su propio poder para derrotar a las Dazzlings, luego recordó cómo en los Juegos de la amistad a pesar de que no era capaz de mantener la magia bajo control, pudo enseñarle a la Twilight Sparkle de este mundo la importancia de la amistad

Incluso recordó a los amigos que hizo mientras lo hacía, desde los smashers, la batalla contra sus antiguos enemigos ahora aliados contra Hades y Black Hat e incluso la batalla entre Gohan y Dark Pit, cuando el hijo de Goku obtuvo el Ultra Instinto por primera vez para darle el último toque de valor que ella necesitaba

Sunset toxica podía ver un aura ardiente alrededor de su versión, el sol brilló en Sunset a través del bosque donde estaban, la chica había ganado una forma parecida a la de un fénix y su intenso brillo iluminó la versión tóxica mientras gritaba y la oscuridad se extinguía de ella, y en su lugar estaba una versión de ella bajo el nombre de Daydream Shimmer, quien sonrió como Sunset derroto a sus demonios internos y aterrizó frente a ella y le habló a la chica-Bien hecho, Sunset Shimmer, has conquistado realmente los fantasmas de tu pasado, y ahora, estás listo para enfrentar el futuro que se avecina en el torneo del poder-

Sunset y Daydream se inclinaron mutuamente en señal de respeto, antes de que Daydream Shimmer se disolviera en partículas de luz que entraron en Sunset, quien sonrió sintiéndose victoriosa viendo la puesta de sol-y así será…-

* * *

 _ **Capital del oeste… universo siete… Tres semanas después…**_

* * *

Tras detener a las versiones toxicas de las Rainbooms, Gohan y Dark de una posible toxificacion universal, en la capital del oeste casi en un edificio donde muchas personas con traje estaban hablando por teléfono, en computadoras y varios dispositivos móviles (si se preguntan eran corredores de bolsa) pero en un escritorio vemos a Pit con la misma indumentaria del día de su cita mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono

-Duane, Duane, Duane, lo entiendo ¿Alguna vez te he mentido? Así es, y pregunta, nunca lo hago, Duane-dijo mientras tomaba una manzana roja y se levantaba de su escritorio y todos se quedaban callados escuchando la conversacion-Déjame poner esto realmente simple: Este stock es una hermosa pelirroja recientemente soltera, no buscando citas, pero que está lista para enamorarse, y el destino ha puesto su casillero dos debajo del tuyo, Duane ¡Dos casilleros abajo! Así que sube o baja, Duane. ¿Píldora azul o píldora roja, qué será?-

Tras una pausa y guiñarle a sus compañeras de trabajo, el ángel blanco se detuvo un momento y dijo-Entiendo completamente, Duane ¡Tú eres el jefe!-

Tras finalizar la llamada miro a todos y dijo Pit con voz monótona y dar una mordida a la manzana-Corporación Capsula… Millón y medio a los treinta y tres-

-Eres un pequeño p&%o monstruo con alas de pollo-dijo un corredor de bolsa que había tomado la manzana de Pit, en cambio…

-¡¿Qué demonios papa?!-grito Bulma al ver que había perdido más de media compañía gracias a Pit, lo cual su padre respondió-Créeme cariño, estoy más sorprendido de que tú… ahora entiendo porque Pit es una pedazo de mierda-

Esa noche en un condominio, Pit estaba picando algo que era una zanahoria-¡Mmm! ¿Esto es orgánico? ¡Mmm!-

En eso su teléfono recibió una llamada a lo que contesto-Pit al habla-

-Pit, soy yo, Gohan, mira, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-dijo la voz de Gohan desde el celular a lo que Pit respondió-¿Es lo que le toma a Samus, Fox, Snake, Twilight o Lady Palutena rastrear mi ubicación?-

-te extrañamos… incluso Lana-

-en realidad, todos ustedes extrañan al viejo yo, extrañas a alguien que puede hacerte pequeños trabajos libres que nadie quiere-dijo Pit revelando la razón de su posible existencia a lo que detrás de una puerta apareció una mujer pelirroja con un vestido negro, lo cual Gohan pregunto-¿Es esto debido a lo que pasó hace tres semanas?-

-No estoy enfermo Gohan-dejando su teléfono a un lado Pit se acercó a la mujer el cual hablo-¿viejos amigos? ¿Debería estar celosa?-

-No hay nada de qué estar celosa-dijo Pit sentándose junto a la mujer-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que programaste esta recaudación de fondos en nuestra cita nocturna. Puedo cancelar-

-Estaremos juntos, Esa es una cita-dijo Pit con voz tranquila lo cual ella respondió con deseo-Eres el hombre perfecto… Oh, cariño, creo que presionas el botón equivocado, no colgaste, lo pusiste en altavoz-

-Huh. ¿Y eso que?-pero en eso cuando llego a un minuto de la nada un grupo de seis drones apareció desde la ventana cinco de ellos sujetaron a Pit con fuerza y uno apunto un arma hacia la chica, y del portal de las almas aparecieron las Rainbooms, Dark Pit, Lana además de un hombre musculoso y de piel oscura con un chaleco marrón sucio, pantalones verdes y botas marrones grandes y en su brazo derecho tiene un arma y a lado de el un animal cuadrúpedo con pelo rojo oscuro y naranja y una melena marrón fina, su ojo derecho está marcado con cicatrices, y el ojo restante es ocre, está adornado con una variedad de cuentas, aretes y plumas alrededor de su cabeza, con brazaletes dorados y marcas en sus piernas, una de estas marcas es el número romano "XIII", tiene una cola llameante y tiene patrones negros en sus piernas y lo que parece ser pintura en la cara y que en realidad son los amigos de Cloud: Barret y Red XIII

-En español, la ca&%ste como Cloud, psicópata americano con alas de pollo-dijo Barret apuntando hacia Pit con su arma-por cierto, YO fui el que rastreo la llamada-

-es hora de tomar lo opuesto a tu medicina, Pitstain-dijo Dark Pit con la jeringa de insulina con la única muestra sobrante de Pit toxico, lo cual Pit le dijo-Haz lo que tienes que hacer Pitto-

-jo$%te Pitstain saludable…-dicho esto, Dark le inyecto la jeringa justamente en la frente como si fuera una daga a lo que al darle el líquido Pit dio un chillido lo cual los drones empezaron a soltarlo y Pit se retorcía como gusano además de decir "Ooo eee ooo ah ah, ting tang Walla walla bang bang, Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla bang bang" hasta que sus alas volvieron a su color original

-Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes cariño?-dijo Rarity a lo que Pit dijo con vergüenza-Me siento miserable por todo lo que hice, lo siento chicos… incluso a ti Lana-

-acepto tu perdón Pit-

-Supongo que vale la pena, sin embargo, sabes cuánto Dark te importa-dijo Sunset para que Dark Pit se enojó-¿Yo y Pitstain? hice esto por ti y tu "magia" de la amistad-

-¡Estás mintiendo hijo de p%$a! Seguía viniendo a mi habitación, y me preguntaba completamente ebrio: "¿Ya tienes un Pit nuevo Sunshim? Casi hacías el amor conmigo"-grito Sunset furiosa hacia Dark lo cual este le dijo ahora-¡Eres una perra MENTIROSA! Porque nos emborrachamos tras intentar reconciliar a Palutena que estaba como borracho de cantina y cantando "JACKELINO" por veinte minutos tras lo que le dijiste Pitstain-

-¡No estaba ebria!-

Mientras todos veían la escena que estaban montando el doble de Pit y Sunset en lo ocurrido hace tres semanas (además de que las Rainbooms y los dos miembros de AVALANCHE hacían apuestas) Pit se acercó a la pelirroja-Jacqueline, no fui quien dije que era-

-¿No eras un chico de 14 años de la mansión Smash que escapó de sus amigos y aprovechó su falta de conciencia al convertirse en corredor de bolsa?-

-Oh… Creo que fui muy directo al respecto, ¿no?-dijo Pit riendo nerviosamente lo cual Jaqueline respondió-Estabas al tanto de todo, Tú eras mi alma gemela-

-Bueno… ya no… Yo, ehm… puedes quedarte con el apartamento, y los drones-

-oh no Pit, ella no puede quedarse con los drones, se convierten en un pequeño robot tipo Voltron, son increíbles-dijo Rainbow Dash con molestia a lo que los drones se tornaron en lo que dijo a lo que añadió-especialmente, TU no puedes quedarte con los drones por todo lo que dijiste en el programa de Chumel Torres-

-Jajajaja… Ahhh-

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

* * *

Después de que Pit volviera a la mansión, Gohan estaba en los jardines de la mansión haciendo un entrenamiento intenso para el torneo de poder, era un lugar encantador con un claro estanque puro, bambú alto y un antiguo campanario, delicadas lluvias de hojas de otoño a la deriva a lo largo de la brisa, así era como le gustaba estar: concentrado, uno con su entorno, perfeccionando su mente y sus habilidades

Dark Pit estaba de paso mientras se dirigía a su lugar habitual de relajación en el claro del bosque después de convertirse en hibrido saiyajin, cuando notó que Gohan se acercaba en la misma dirección

-¿Terminaste tu entrenamiento?-el ángel oscuro comenzó cordialmente, deteniéndose para saludarlo-¡Sip! Después de los eventos de las versiones tóxicas de nosotros, creo que es hora de tener un tiempo para relajarse, ¿quieres tener un entrenamiento de meditación conmigo?-

Enarcando una ceja, se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se fascinó al escuchar esto, todo este tiempo pensó que no sabía nada más que pelear, que era todo por lo que vivía… pero darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado acerca de él lo hizo realmente feliz; en ese momento sonrió-¿Tú vas a meditarte también? Sería bueno probar una nueva forma de meditar-

Gohan le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, él estaría encantado de enseñarle como su padre

En lo profundo de otra parte del bosque, los dos se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados por debajo de una gran cascada, meditando durante un largo tiempo de paz; Gohan descubrió que realmente le gustaba esta nueva manera de meditar. También fue agradable estar junto a Dark Pit, al darse cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes entre sí, de hecho, cuanto más tiempo pasaban, se conocían mejor

E incluso cuando ocurra el torneo de la fecha del poder, lo darán todo mientras trabajan juntos, ayudándose, protegiéndose y apoyándose unos a otros, asumiendo cualquier desafío con la máxima habilidad y estrategia, incluso si Gohan se enfrenta a su padre y sus amigos, no había nada que no pudieran hacer; reclamando la victoria para sobrevivir y usando las esferas del dragón para traer de regreso los universos borrados

Incluso que no se agradaban entre ellos, nunca esperaron que se hubieran hecho tan buenos amigos, que era como si su rivalidad nunca hubiera existido, después de todo, los Rainbooms les enseñan que la amistad es más fuerte que nada en este mundo… pero lo que viene a continuación será el desafío más grande que hayan tenido

En un lugar obscuro donde no hay nada un sujeto bastante alto y musculoso, de piel gris, con ojos negros brillantes, similares a las de un insecto, con piezas auditivas redondas similares a las de Freezer en su forma original y viste un spandex rojo y negro con guantes y botas blancas que esta también meditando mientras un aura roja lo rodea a lo que solo abre los ojos y la pantalla se obscurece por completo…

-¡Bueno, eso es un jo$#do mal agüero!-dijo rompiendo la cuarta pared Pinkie para terminar el capitulo

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Música de fondo: I'm Alrigth (Feat. Jimi Ono) por Rynx**_ _ **]**_

 _ **Así que... este capítulo terminó tardando más de lo previsto, pero finalmente logré improvisar en base al episodio 6 de la temporada 3 de "Rick and Morty" y el episodio 93 de "Dragón Ball Súper"**_

 _ **No voy a mentir, me he distraído este mes… Estoy 90% seguro de que soy la última persona en la Tierra con acceso a Internet que descubrió que en EVO 2018 es en pocos días y el "Leak" de un viejo hombre en Super Smash Bros Ultimate… y tienen gripe… ¡EN VERANO!**_

 _ **Pero sí, eso ha sido como una distracción. De todos modos, espero que a todos les guste este capítulo… porque dos más están en camino para este mes**_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogo…**_

* * *

-el ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Nueva Donk es conocido por ser sede del festival que la alcaldesa Pauline…-dijo un guía que estaba caminando junto con un grupo de personas a lo que noto ciertamente cierto aparato en lo alto de la punta del rascacielos y lo encendió-¿Qué diablos es esto?-

Pero en eso al presionar un botón Stacy apareció con pedazos de toxinas en su cuerpo y empujo al guía hacia la orilla y cayo, lo cual solo grito ella-¡Pepino de mar! ¡Pepino de mar!-

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	5. La Leyenda (de la IRA) de Zelda

_**Las palabras del autor se dirán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._ "Smash"-Nail y Kamisama " **smash** "- narración _**"Smash"**_ \- Narrador _"_ **SMASH** _"_ \- voz de Master Hand enojado.

* * *

 _ **[Musica de Fondo: Limit Break X Suvivor (Orchestal) por PokeMixr92]**_

 _ **Voz de Gotenks:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Y un agradecimiento especial a**_ _ **electra78,**_ _ **por los permisos del fanfic original llamado "no hagas enojar a una leyenda"**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

 _ **[Se detiene la música]**_

 _ **Gotenks: Ya, ya me puedo ir…**_

 _ **Autor:**_ _ **está bien Gotenks no más porque me apiado de ti, no pelearas con ella.**_

 _ **Gotenks: ¿En serio?**_

 _ **Autor:**_ _ **No, de hecho te espera detrás de la puerta.**_

 _ **Gotenks: ¡MMMMAAAMMMMAAAA!... (Deja un hueco con forma de su cuerpo)**_

 _ **Autor:**_ _ **Jajajaja, Ahhh,…soy un Ca%$n**_

* * *

En un estudio de televisión se muestra a un presentador de noticias que resulta ser el "Teacher" mientras el anunciador dice lo siguiente-Esto es un avance de su noticiero Smash City News-

-Muy Buenas noches-dijo el teacher hacia la cámara-la pregunta que le hago esta semana "¿usted cree que este tipo estará en smash?"-

Se muestra la imagen de Goku pero del meme "AWANTA"-los que estén por el "Si" mándenlo con el hashtag #Si, y por los que "No" es igual solo que con el hashtag #Ño-

Después de que la imagen se quitó, este hizo su característico movimiento en su silla y vio a la cámara-Ahora, vamos a ver a nuestro enviado especial **Ollie Williams** , que resume los eventos de una persecución en las calles del centro de la ciudad Smash que comenzó en la mansión Smash ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Ollie?-

Se muestra a Ollie Williams y que resulta ser un hombre robusto calvo y afroamericano en un helicóptero siguiendo a una criatura gigante siguiendo a dos personas que eran niños, pero lo curioso fue que habla DEMASIADO golpeado-¡MASTER SE VOLVIÓ LOCO!-

-¿por qué?-

-¡ESOS DOS SE COMIERON SU NUTELLA!-

-¿Entonces?-

-¡ZELDA ESTABA FURIOSA!-

-¿por qué?-

-¡LE ROMPIERON UN REGALO DE CRISTAL!-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡PORQUE SON IDIOTAS!-

-¿Algo más?-

-¡SUNSET SE VOLVIÓ LOCA DICIENDO "PERIQUITO"!-

-¿Cuál sería la razón de eso?-

-¡JUEGO DE ARREGLADO DE CARNAVAL!-

-¿algo más?-

-¡ROBÍN CANTA EN LA DUCHA!-

-¿eso es todo?-

-¡DOS VICTIMAS DE ATAQUE DE CUCCOS!-

-¿otra cosa?-

-¡UN COCODRILO GORDO, EL PADRE DE LUCINA, UNA COSA NEGRA QUE FLOTA Y DOS CAZA VAMPIROS SON DEBUTANTES!-

-veo que es impresionante todo esto-

-¡ADEMÁS!-

-¿sucede algo?-

-¡CIA ES CALVA!-

-impactante ¿cómo será el clima del día de mañana?-

-¡ESTA LLOVIENDO DE LADO, SOLEADO MAÑANA Y TODOS PARECEN HORMIGAS!-

-Gracias Ollie y es porque estas en el helicóptero-dijo el Teacher mientras miraba a la cámara-Y ahora para aquellos que no entienden ni jota todo esto, los dejo con el episodio 3 de la segunda temporada, de Dragón Smashers-

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Limit Break X Survivor]_

La pantalla muestra Goku en forma base a dar múltiples golpes con Jiren al tema de la canción. Los dos dan múltiples golpes por un tiempo antes de que Jiren dispare una esfera de ki a lo que Goku contraataca con un kamehameha y ambos causan una explosión y la tarjeta de título para aparecer en el fondo el escenario del torneo

~ ¡Al espacio vamos ya! Es la moda únete ven~

La tarjeta de título desaparece para mostrar una esfera de dragón antes de ser atrapada y tomada por Krilin para mostrar a Freezer en su silla, Piccolo, número 17, número 18, el maestro Roshi, a Trunks del futuro sosteniendo una esfera cada uno y miran a la pantalla.

~ En mis manos deja todo~

Muestra a Goku entrenando mientras crea dos pequeñas esferas de energía mientras tanto Milk se siente decepcionada, en eso Goten y la banda de Pilaf apareceré en la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~ Todo el tiempo quiero reír~

Muestra a Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, antes de que Trunks junto al equipo Rocket y Wobbuffet aparezca frente a la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~Confundido nunca lucir~

Muestra las esferas del dragón rodar antes de que una se volviera uno de los ojos de una mujer misteriosa que se parecen a Cia hasta que se divide en la mitad de un movimiento de ambos lados para revelar a Lana y a Cia hasta que en el medio el gran sacerdote aparece junto con Zenosama soltando una luz a la pantalla.

~No he gozado suficiente~

Muestra versiones ligeramente sombreadas de los dioses destructores de los universos 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 y 12 y al frente sonriendo malvadamente esta Hades: el dios del inframundo de la serie Kid Icarus hasta que Goku muestre una pose de pelea.

~ (Woo-hoo) Aburrido no…~

Los doce ángeles asistentes y supremos Kaioshins (incluyendo Zamasu) aparecen sombreados también y en el medio aparece Bills, Champa, Master y Crazy Hand en forma humana, Quitela, las Dazzlings, las Rainbooms y debajo aparece Cell mirando fijamente a la pantalla hasta que muestra Vegeta continuando con su entrenamiento.

~ (Woo-hoo) Ya no quiero estar~

Se muestra a Dark Pit en lo alto de la fortaleza de Viridi con los ojos cerrados antes de que los abriera ambos ojos desatando su poder y una onda eléctrica pasara y se le tornaran verdes los ojos además de su cabello volverse dorado

~Liberemos ese peso y a volar (vuela ya) ~

El Gohan joven, Cloud, Corrin, Reflet, Bayonetta, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Morgan y Kanna aparecen sombreados también y al frente se muestra a dos personas que son Kyabe y Caulifla y cambia a una ciudad en llamas revelando Gohan Black a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio de la Patrulla Roja y con lentes y a los Smashers Black tomando control de la base de los patrulleros del tiempo

~ (Woo-hoo) Un mundo mejor~

Versiones sombreadas de todos los peladores participantes del universo 11, se muestran junto a una mujer y a la izquierda se muestra a Pit con una cara seria mirando hacia Jiren

~ (Woo-hoo) Juntos construir~

Muestra a los equipos del univers caminando hacia algo antes de cambiar a Dark Pit disparando desde su báculo a Corrin convirtiendo en su forma de dragón a 18 y 17 de pie y de espaldas a espalda al aura de Gohan adulto arder con sus ojos, para ver como una mujer que se parece a Broly libera su poder, así como el Trunks del futuro va al ataque con su espada mientras está en súper saiyajin antes de ver la cámara de zoom rápidamente en Jiren hacia sus ojos donde muestra a un joven que porta unos arcillos Potara negros y tiene el rostro de Gohan del pasado y los ojos de Dark Pit

~ ¡Sin temor con amor será!~

Vemos a Cloud echando a un lobo azul lejos con una patada

~ ¡Todos los muros romperé! ~

Se ve a Vegeta pelear con una especie parecida a la de Majin bu y lanza un ataque hacia el suelo

~ ¡Todas las puertas abriré! ~

Goku se muestra caminando lentamente mientras una explosión se ve al fondo hacia la cámara antes de gritar y convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin blue

~ Yo te guiaré, una vez más, ¡Y lo imposible venceré! ~

Goku carga una vez más hacia Jiren mientras que los dos comienzan a volar en el cielo mientras que intercambiaron golpes esta vez Goku que demostraba ganar la parte superior antes de que ambos golpes chochan dando ondas azules y rojas

~ Con gran valor superarás Todas tus metas pronto lograrás ~

Goku grita hacia el cielo mientras un pilar de ki en color rojo se dispara hacia el cielo. Una silueta de Goku aparece dentro del pilar mostrando un sonrisa poco antes de que salte a pelear en forma base hacía en la pantalla

~ Y gritarás: ¡Qué fácil es! ¡No hay imposibles para mí! ~

Goku sigue peleando con Jiren mientras que en su batalla desgarrando trozos de tierra como lucharon en el cielo antes de que la pantalla parpadea.

~ Juntos con Dragón Smashers ~

Goku aterriza delante de todos los smashers, sus amigos como muestran una X brillante en el fondo

~ ¡Zenosama se impresionará! ~

* * *

 _ **Dragón Smashers Melee.**_

 **Capítulo 3: La Leyenda (de la IRA) de Zelda: La supervivencia de un saiyajin en apuros.**

 **Saga de supervivencia universal (versión del universo 4)**

* * *

 _Ahhh… un día nublado encima de la famosa mansión smash, me recuerdan a cierto Smasher llamado Gotenks que hizo enfadar a una legenda viviente, de hecho paso hace seis días después desde lo pasado en el capítulo 2…_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: The Fatso Waltz Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Ese día, el guerrero fusionado intentaba buscar lugares para ocultarse mientras varios veteranos veían como uno de los nuevos combatientes parecía hámster con sobredosis de azúcar intentando arrejolar todo y cuando digo TODO lo que encuentra en su camino

-Hola Mario… ehh, ¿que hace Gotenks?- hablo Pit, que al mismo tiempo entraban junto con los niños (los ocho aldeanos, los Ice Climbers, Bowser Jr. y los Koopalings más pequeños) y pre adolecentes smashers (Ness, Lucas, los Koopalings más grandes, Young y Toon Link) y a Falcón junto con él, quienes tenían conos de nieve, paletas de nieve y sándwiches de nieve en sus manos después de un paseo por el parque (y emboscar al vendedor de helados… otra vez)

-Gotenks cometió un error y de seguro le va a ir mal en la pelea de esta tarde-dijo Mario preocupado a los niños y a los Koopalings mientras Piccolo lo sacaba debajo de todas las cosas que saco de cualquier lugar (como almohadas, cojines, los colchones, ¿un ropero?, Sandbag, etc…)

-¡Maldita sea mocoso!, como es posible que te pongas así a pesar de que eres más fuerte que yo-refunfuño el namekiano jalándolo del cuello del chaleco y agitándolo para que deje de asustarse (a su manera)

-Sigue igual, eso es un nuevo record y pensar que bigote verde (Luigi)es el más asustadizo-hablo Roy Koopa al ver como el guerrero fusionado es agitado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo por parte de un miembro de su propio universo hasta azotar de cara al suelo-Así que recuérdalo bien, no le busques broncas-advirtió Mario con seriedad

-No… no te preocupes-asintió un asustado Gotenks que miraba a todos lados como esperando a que alguien le saltara encima para arrancarle la cabeza de sus hombros-M-me portare bien-

-¿A quién le esta diciendo que no le busque bronca? -pregunto Ness mientras terminaba su helado-Es una forma de decir que no esté molestando a cierta persona-le aclaro Wendy, la única chica de los Koopalings, después se dirigió al saiyajin-pon atención a esto, ni le hables, ni le mires, ni le respires cerca, de hecho ni te le acerques-a todo eso Gotenks asentía mientras decía el sí, sí y si más quedito

-¿A ver, no entiendo?- insistió Ness, miro a todos esperando quien le sacara de sus dudas, los adultos y pre adolecentes smashers lo animaban para que dejara de estar asustado, mientras Cell (aunque este solamente se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, parado al lado de la puerta) escuchaba como el resto no paraban de darles advertencias a los hijos fusionados de sus enemigos

-Qué mala noticia Gotenks, lástima que tengas que ir a pelear hoy-comento Pit rascándose la cabeza–Va a aprovechar para desquitarse de todo lo que le hiciste.

-eso es verdad-dijo Mario mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Te dará de golpes-

-Ya sabemos.-dijeron todos (excepto Cell)

-Tendrán que internarte en urgencias de tanto odio que sacara-

-oye…-

-Te dará tus pataditas…-

-Pit…-

-No caminaras ni en un mes…-

-ya basta…-

-Querrás no haber nacido… espera ¿de dónde vienen los bebes?-

-¡Ya entendió Pit, no lo traumes más de lo que ya está!-exclamo Young Link todos voltearon a ver preocupado a Gotenks quien tenía ojos de haber tenido una fea visión de su horrible final al mero estilo de Shulk cuando tiene una visión del futuro, Mario sentía algo de pena por todo el estrés que estaba pasando, quiso decirle algo que lo animara (para que tuviera una buena visión de su horrible final) en eso se escucharon pasos aunque nadie les hizo mucho caso hasta que la puerta comenzó a abrirse

-¡Allí viene!-grito Gotenks mientras emprendía el vuelo

-¡Espera Gotenks, no vueles…!-gritaron todos, por desgracia este no los oyó, cerraron los ojos y encogieron los hombros al escuchar el golpe-…hacia arriba-terminaron mientras caían unos cuantos trozos del techo

-¡Mamma mía, terremoto!-oyeron gritar a Luigi desde su habitación en el piso superior, lo cual Mario dijo-no te preocupes, fue Gotenks… y baja por favor, llevas desde el miércoles allá adentro desde que tuviste esa experiencia con la muerte en el castillo de Drácula-

-¿Okay, qué tiene Gotenks?-volvió a preguntar Ness, en eso la puerta se abrió totalmente viendo entrar a Samus que jugueteaba con su coleta, Gohan y Dark Pit quien seguían peleando y a Goku que tenía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-¿Qué pasa en este lugar?-pregunto Samus al ver a sus compañeros reunidos lo cual Cell respondió sin abrir los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro-bueno Sam, como estas de buen humor digamos que Gotenks sigue mojando sus pantalones al igual que Krilin tras su entrenamiento con Mr. Popo-

-Oh por todas las naves, ¡Gotenks estas exagerando!-dijo la caza recompensas mirando hacia el candelabro donde Gotenks se había atorado-Creí que ya lo habías olvidado cuando saliste de tu habitación-

-¡¿Cuál me salí?! Si mal lo recuerdo, ¡tú llamaste a Snake, Barret, Applejack y a Aria para que derribara la puerta con un ariete y me sacara con puras granadas, ademas junto con un lanzacohetes!-protesto el saiyajin arrogante aun dolido por la violencia innecesaria del soldado legendario, las dos chicas y a uno de los amigos de Cloud-y no olvidemos que un Rathalos estaba persiguiéndome-

-eso es cierto Gotenks, pero llevabas una semana encerrado ¿Qué tal si te sucedía algo?, Milk y Bulma podrían matarme-dijo Goku con nerviosismo por lo que temía que le fuera peor que lo que iba a sufrir su hijo fusionado

-Uy claro, como quedarse atrapado en el baño- comento Dark Pit con sarcasmo-¿Se imaginan encontrar a Gotenks encadenado a la tubería al estilo de la película **Saw**?-

-no durara medio minuto si me lo pregunta-dijo Cell fuera de foco para que Gohan mientras le diera una mirada asesina a su rival-No le hagas caso Gotenks, amaneció con mucha imaginación-

-si como encontrar esas revistas que encontré debajo de tu ca…-alego el ángel obscuro, pero antes de mencionar la última palabra, Gohan le dio un puñetazo en la cara para evitar que su "secreto" fuera revelado enfrente de "cierta" persona-jo#$te nerd-

-¿De qué revistas están hablando?-dijo Samus con un tono molesto sabiendo de que "revistas" eran en realidad hasta que el saiyajin de sangre pura hablo-Ahhh, te refieres que al igual que el maestro Roshi, tienes una colección de revistas…-

-de videojuegos, papa, de vi-de-o-jue-gos-dijo Gohan apurado mientras tapaba la boca de su padre para evitar estar en la misma situación que Gotenks-más te vale, el día que conocí a ese viejo pervertido, fue peor que ver a Mother Brain transformarse en ese estereotipo de dinosaurio mutante-respondió la caza recompensas una vez que les recordó a todos los presentes lo que le paso al primer maestro de Goku a conocerla

-además de cómo te pusiste cuando ese pterodáctilo morado y tu versión fantasma llegaron-dijo el bioandroide nuevamente troleando a Samus lo cual grito-¡CÁLLATE CELL!-

-si lo recuerdo, se lo llevaron de aquí como si fuera momia-dijo el ángel negro recordando lo que paso cuando Roshi se atrevió a tocar a Samus (si sabrán como fue el resto)-y necesito más de una semilla del ermitaño para curarlo-

-¡Ven, eso me pasara si no busco refugio!-lloro Gotenks apuntando a todos desde el candelabro-voy a terminar en un hospital o peor en la morgue-

-¡¿Alguien me va a explicar que pasa?!-grito Ness, cosa que Samus decidió poner las cosas en su lugar ya que estaba teniendo una migraña-¡Tu deja de gritar! ¡Ustedes dejen de pelearse un rato y quítale la mano a tu padre! ¡Y tú ya baja de allí que vas a romper el candelabro! No tienes ni idea de cuánto costo-

Sin tener otra opción, Gotenks obedeció, no quería provocar la furia de algún otro Smasher con el que lo busca es suficiente, lo cual Nana dijo-Todos sabemos que no la estás pasando bien, pero andar escondiéndote como avestruz no es la solución… todos aquí conocemos los escondites, y más aún Goku y el resto saben sentir signos de vida-

-Lo que debes de hacer es dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen-prosiguió Mario-Master no permitiría que hubiese algún problema serio-

-Okay, creo que tienes ra… ¡santo patrón de los saiyajines sálvame!-chillo Gotenks cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y estaba a punto de hacer crecer su reciente chichón de no ser porque Goku, Mario, Gohan y Pit le agarraron las piernas para que no se volviera a estrellar contra el techo aunque se elevaron un poco

En ese momento Wario entro haciendo su típica "limpieza nasal" con su dedo, paso de largo, agarro el tarro de dulces de menta que reposaba en la mesa y además tenía un envase de refresco de 3 litros en sus manos y regreso tal como llego, solo que al irse se volteo, soltó una risa burlona al ver a el quinteto flotante, a lo que Cell le pregunto-Adivinare… ¿el reto del refresco y las mentas?-

-aquí entre nos… es para Chrom-dijo saliendo con una sonrisa burlona y Cell solo rio un poco para desaparecer por la puerta y seguir su camino-muy bien, esto lo hizo tu ancestro desde que ingreso además de tu hija, así que no los escupas-

-Si esto sigue así le dará un paro cardiaco o diabetes-observo Larry Koopa, Gotenks suspiro triste dejándose caer en el sillón-Juro que no lo pensé, yo no quería ofender a nadie ¡No sé porque se la agarro contra mí! ¡Pero ustedes también son culpables!-señalo al par de peleoneros.

-¡Trate de decirle a este intento de gavilán humano, pero no me escucho!-replico el joven hibrido señalando a Dark Pit-¡¿Que dijiste?!-grito el ángel negro, y volvieron a pelearse tal cual gallos de pelea, hasta que Samus y Piccolo les dieron un coscorrón a ambos para que se queden quietos, todos se quedaron callados esperando a que alguien con una gorra rompiera el silencio pero parecía que Ness se había resignado a que no iban a contestar sus preguntas ya que lo más probable es que tuviera que esperar hasta que empezara el noticiero de las diez y media con Joaquín López Dóriga a ver si mencionaban alguna catástrofe de proporciones colosales en la mansión… (La introducción)

En eso la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez Gotenks que se había recostado en un sillón brinco de su lugar rasgándolo como si fuera gato, todos aguantaron la respiración mientras la puerta se abría totalmente pero no había nadie, un segundo después la puerta se cerró sola

-¡Oye Cell, te pedí que estuvieras aquí para decirme quien iba a entrar!-le reclamo el saiyajin arrogante con el corazón acelerado al ser perfecto-para tu información, solo fue el viento, y cuidado, junior ¡no quiero que ese caballo de regalo que no tiene ninguna relevancia en los humildes orígenes de SunShim vaya a morderte! Y te corrijo, me pediste que estuviera aquí para avisarte si _"esa persona"_ viniera-aclaro Cell mirando divertido la actuación de Gotenks de gato asustado

-Gotenks, como amigo y compañero de la mansión, déjame te digo que no debes estar preocupado, nadie aquí permitirá que te vayan a pegar la paliza de tu vida-dijo Mario

-¿Nadie?- repitió Gotenks con miedo-¿Eso incluye a Bowser, no es así?-

-¿Eh? no sé, creo que no-respondió Mario

-¿Wario?-

-Creo que lo disfruta es verte asustado al igual que Luigi-dijo Lemmy, el miembro más pequeño de los Koopaling-y más aun Waluigi-

-¿Ganondorf?-

-Supongo que le da igual-respondió Young Link

-¿Dedede?-

-¡ES REY DEDEDE!-se escuchó de quien sabe donde la voz del gobernante de Dreamland

-No lo creo-hablo Goku

-¿Freezer?-

-nah, está más entretenido con ver a Vegeta que tenga una racha de mala suerte desde la semana pasada-contesto Dark Pit

-¿Cia y sus esbirros?-

-nah, ellos están más que ocupados intentando quitarle la enorme bola de chicle del cabello de Cia, ya que se lo puse en su casco mientras tomaba su "sueño de belleza"-sonrió Toon Link con los brazos en la nuca y una sonrisa picara

-¿Ridley?-

-no te atrevas… y tampoco menciones a esa copia mía hecha de Phazom-dijo Samus entrecerrando lo ojos y viéndolo con rabia

-¿K. Rool?-

-como si le interesara-dijo Morton

-¿las Dazzlings?-

-solo Adagio te odia, al igual que Jessie y Mai-dijo Gohan

-¿Olimar?-

-No desde que usaste una lupa y empezaste a quemar como hormigas a sus Pikmin, y en especial a los rojos-respondió Piccolo con un tono serio

-¿Y luego?, ¿Pues no que nadie?-

-Estás pensando en los villanos Gotenks, esos que piensan en como derrotarnos en las peleas, que repiten en voz alta sus antiguos planes "malévolos", sin ofender Cell-Dijo Samus quien le contesto al androide-te escuche bien, el odio es mutuo, continua…-le respondió con un ceño fruncido y volviendo a lo suyo, pero después sonrió-salvo que no soy Adagio "afro de zanahoria" Dazzle para no meter la pata y decir mis planes-

-¡JAJAJA!/ ¡LO SABIA!/ ¡VETE A LA VE$%A CELL!-se escucharon a las Dazzlings desde el otro lado de la mansión

-gracias, ejem, cuando están aburridos y que se burlan cuando Marth grita que se rompió una uña-le recordó Samus aunque ella también se reía quedito cuando el príncipe pedía cortaúñas o ayuda de doctor Mario-Y en cuanto a Olimar… bueno allí si tienes la culpa pero el resto de nosotros te estimamos, eres un gran peleador, no deberías temerle a uno de nosotros-le animo Goku

-¿Saben qué? Tienen razón-Sacando valor de quien sabe dónde Gotenks se irguió-Yo me enfrente a Majin Buu primero que nadie-

-Exacto-Hablo Goku

-cuando era solo Goten y Trunks, vencimos a Broly dos veces-

-odio admitirlo, pero es cierto-hablo Piccolo

-Enfrente a un ejército que regreso del otro mundo yo solo-

-Ese es el espíritu-dijo Pit

-Aprobé mi examen extraordinario de Matemáticas-

-No sabíamos que estudiabas pero, ¡muy bien!-Mario respondió

-Y ya descubrí quien no baja la tapa del baño y la moja, y esa persona resulta que es Gohan-

-Ese es el Gotenks que… oye espera un momento ¿qué dijiste?-pregunto Gohan algo molesto y nervioso debido a que solo Samus lo veía con rabia

-Sé que será difícil enfrentarle-continuo Gotenks bajando la mirada-Probablemente le va a costar escucharme pero… no es un problema que me arruine la vida-Mario, Samus, Goku, los dos Links, Gohan, ambos Pits, los Koopalings, Lucas, Ness y Cell (aunque Cell y Dark Pit ignoraban lo anterior) lo miraban con orgullo y alivio de que la valentía hubiese regresado con al guerrero fusionado-No es el primer problema y no será el último ¡ya que YO Gotenks, no le tengo miedo a…!-

-sabes, si tuviera un reloj, estaría mirando mi muñeca realmente condescendiente ahora mismo-llamo Cell a lo que el joven saiyajin pregunto cortésmente-¿Si, se te ofrece algo?-

 _[Música de fondo: Inescapable Fear Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-te tengo noticias, detrás de esa puerta, allí viene tu _**peor pesadilla**_ -dijo con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa sínica, en ese momento como si fuera un cristal, la valentía de Gotenks termino otra vez en el suelo (imagínense a Mr. Satán donde conoce por primera vez a Majin Buu)-¡NO, NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN!, ¡TENGO QUE DURAR HASTA SABER PARA QUE SIRVE "LA PALANCA"!-lloro Gotenks saliendo volando por la puerta que daba el jardín, tal fue la velocidad que Kirby que estaba entrando fue absorbido por un torbellino peor que el de Meta Knight

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-dijo Piccolo observando a Kirby tambalearse en el jardín y caer de cara

En eso la puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando al tormento de los últimos días de Gotenks quien resulta ser: _**¿Zelda?**_

La princesa de Hyrule entro con el ceño algo fruncido seguida de su fiel asistente del ejército de Hyrule: Impa, andaba de un humor algo especial a tal punto que los miembros del universo 7 estuvieran helados y tiesos como estatuas además del resto, y lograr que los saiyajines estuvieran en ese estado ademas de incluir a Cell, era todo un mérito para ella

-Hola Zelda ¿te ayudamos en algo?- pregunto Mario

-No gracias, lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a Lana para que ella, yo, Impa y Ruto vayamos al centro comer…-la princesa se detuvo al ver un par de trusas blancas en el suelo con un bordado diciendo "Miércoles" en medio de la habitación-¡en el nombre de Din, quien dejo eso en el suelo, acaso fue Wario otra vez!-

-alguien con mucha urgencia para ir al baño y no, el panzón se largo hace unos minutos con el jarrón de mentas-contesto Piccolo sarcásticamente causando que Ness riera-y posiblemente intente hacerle una broma a Chrom-

-¿el reto del refresco y las mentas?-

-Sí y no Zelda, esos calzones son de Gote…- en eso Goku le tapó la boca a Ness pero era muy tarde, solo faltaron tres letras para completar la palabra y el niño psíquico acababa de condenarlos

-Ah, ya veo-asintió Zelda pensativamente, después miro a los demás reunidos-¿Y adonde se fue el "dueño" de esas trusas?, Quisiera entregárselo… personalmente-dijo de manera fría, causando un miedo indescriptible de todos los presentes

-N-n-n-no sabemos-tartamudeo Pit rogando para que Zelda no se decidiera hacer junto con Palutena en la cena un platillo llamado "Angel a las finas hierbas", en eso decido ella ver al bioandroide-Cell…-

-Hace once segundos huyo al jardín y posiblemente se fue al laberinto de la mansión y probablemente, este en posición fetal-respondió Cell, todos miraron a Zelda con miedo, este solo se limitó a asentir aunque si le temía un poco, aunque no se comparaba con Pinkie Pie y romper su Pinkie promesa

-Impa, cuida a los niños, yo en un momento vuelvo- dijo dulcemente tomando la mano de Popo y Nana para llevarlos a su asistente (aunque para ellos era vergonzoso, no quisieron decirle nada para avivar el fuego) Después con todo ese porte real y ese rostro sereno, salió con la espalda recta hacia el jardín, una vez que se cerraron las puertas, todos en la mansión oyeron claramente lo siguiente…-¡VUELVE AQUI Y PELEA COMO EL VERDADERO SAIYAJIN QUE ERES, GALLINA!-los que se encontraban en la sala solo hicieron una mueca al oír ese grito de guerra de Zelda que iniciaba la temporada de saiyajines con traje de metamoranios, además de escuchar el sonido de un pollo proveniente del laberinto

-Pobre Gotenks- lamento Goku

-la princesa Zelda no siempre tiene ese temperamento, pero parece ser que ahora si está tomando muy a pecho este asunto-comento Impa reuniéndose con los otros

-Impa tiene razón, incluso Freezer y otros villanos hasta agachan la mirada cuando ella está cerca-recordó Cell a los demás al recordarles cuando Freezer la vio creyendo que se iba a tornar en una súper saiyajin por el temperamento de la hyliana, hasta incluso recordó cuando Ridley solo ponía una cara de pocos amigos al tener que recordar eso, pero de que el bioandroide tenía razón, tenía toda la razón-Quien iba a pensar que una chica dulce y tranquila como Zelda podía enojarse peor que Milk o Bulma-observo Goku rascándose la cabeza

-No deberían preocuparse en estos momentos, Zelda está enojada con Gotenks, no con todos ustedes, si es su turno de pelear este día tengan por seguro que si recibirá una buena lección, mientras tanto, no interfiramos-dijo el namekiano seriamente hasta que la voz de Nail se escuchó en su cabeza

-ehh, de hecho vas a grabar la pelea el día de hoy para disfrutarla una y otra vez en el teatro en casa de la sala, ¿no es así?–dijo Nail causando que Piccolo se enojara-¡Cállate Nail!-

Hubo un silencio lo que no quería decir era que Piccolo no tuviera razón y otra por su discusión interna con Nail, los otros no podían más que darle a Gotenks ánimos pero esa atmosfera tensa entre ellos dos si incomodaban un poco a los smashers, Los ice-Climbers se miraron algo tristes y los demás optaron por dejar el tema, el silencio fue roto finalmente por Ness:

-¡Ah! ¡Era Zelda quien asustaba a Gotenks!-dijo Ness lo cual todos dieron el costalazo al suelo, cosa que replico Dark Pit enojado-no, ¡era porque su apellido es Sherlock y su nombre es OBVIO!-

-Goku, mejor tu y yo vamos a buscar a Zelda dentro de la mansión-Mario miro a Gohan y a Dark Pit-vallan por Gotenks y avísenle que se ande con cuidado, si es que no lo ha agarrado Zelda-

-eso espero, solo si este tarado no mete la pata como la última vez como "aquel día" ¿recuerdas?-renegó el ángel negro, mientras recibía un zape de parte de Gohan-Samus, Impa, Piccolo, Cell, no les importara quedarse con los niños-Dijo Goku a sus compañeras y ex rivales

-no hay problema-respondió Samus

-de hecho fueron órdenes de la princesa-asintió Impa

-¡¿tenemos cara de niñeros o qué!? …a quien engañamos, ese es mi trabajo/ese es tu trabajo-Replicaron Piccolo y Cell al mismo tiempo, en eso Nana decido hablar con Mario-oye Mario, no quiero señalar el enorme elefante en la habitación, pero ¿no sabemos porque Zelda está enojada con Gotenks?-

-Gotenks cometió un error y de seguro le va a ir muy mal en la pelea de esta tarde-dijo Mario deteniéndose, el par de peleoneros salieron hacia afuera para buscar a la princesa de Hyrule y al saiyajin arrogante en los jardines de la mansión Smash

-¿Se acuerdan de ese objeto que trajo Zelda hace tres días y que Gotenks dijo que era una baratija horrible?- pregunto Mario a los pequeños

-Ay si, le explico a las niñas a la primera porque soy un caballero-refunfuño Ness

-¡Cállate Ness, te oíste igual que Gotenks!-grito Piccolo a Ness causando que se callara para explicarle lo que paso

Mientras una Zelda caza Gotenks estaba suelta, Gohan y Dark Pit los buscan y el capitán Falcón se rasura en el baño de la planta baja, Mario les dice a los niños incluyendo a Ness (por fin) como está el asunto (o como decimos aquí en México, como se armó el p%$o zafarrancho):

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas antes (en el intervalo del capítulo anterior)…**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Unfamiliar Work Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Era una mañana en la en la cocina de la mansión, se hallaban con ella Peach, Kirby, Reflet (la versión femenina de Robín), Freezer (leyendo el periódico mientras Zarbon hacía el desayuno de todos, pero primero a su jefe claro está), Robín y Snake (créanlo o no) y la princesa Zelda, ella traía en sus manos un paquete que intentaba no abrir solamente porque quería que ella y Link lo abrieran juntos ya que pasaron dos horas y el dichoso héroe no aparecía

-¿dónde estará Link?, ya pasaron dos horas y no lo veo-dijo Zelda preocupada a lo que respondió el portador de la espada Monado y compañero de cuarto de Link-de seguro debe de estar babeando la almohada… otra vez-

-si de hecho se desveló toda la noche durante el maratón de **The big bang theory** que pasaron ayer, ahora si me disculpan quiero saber los resultados de la champions league espacial-dijo Freezer sin despegar sus ojos de su periódico mientras Zarbon le entregaba su desayuno-señor Freezer, su café-

-Gracias soldado Zarbon ¿es de la bolsa de Starbucks espacial?-

-ehh no… de hecho, Pichu lo tiene-dijo Zarbon señalando a la pre evolución de Pikachu detrás de la puerta de la cocina con el objeto mencionado-¡vuelve con eso roedor amarillo, todos saben que eso es solo mío!-Grito el emperador espacial dejando su desayuno

-~pichu, pichu, pichu~-hablo el pequeño roedor pokemon mientras corría fuera de la cocina junto con la bolsa de café de Starbucks espacial-oh bueno, ahora les preparare los suyos, mientras el señor Freezer intenta atrapar a Pichu… otra vez-dijo Zarbon sabiendo que su jefe no volvería debido a que la pre evolución de Pikachu le llevaba demasiada ventaja

Mientras el arcosiano correteaba al roedor para retener una de sus pertenencias, Zelda espero a que el héroe del tiempo se reuniera en la cocina una vez que terminaron de desayunar los presentes (incluyendo Snake)-¡Vamos Zelda, queremos saber que es!- urgió Peach

-¡poyo!-grito Kirby también en el mismo estado

-ahh, supongo que podre enseñárselo después-suspiro Zelda, ya tenía las tijeras a la mano y se disponía a dar el primer corte cuando finalmente, el Héroe del Tiempo con bufanda azul conocido como Link apareció, tumbando una puerta de una patada ya que el mismo instalo para entrar de sorpresa y callándole encima al pie del estratega-¡MI PIE!-

-Oye, tranquila no hay prisa-rio el joven hyliano a lo que desde el fondo Robín gritaba "¡maldita sea Link!" a lo que la princesa de Hyrule sorprendida por la entrada exagerada-¡Link! ¿Por qué no viniste cuando te llame? ¿No me oíste?-

-Si te escuche, pero me tarde debido a que me estaba arreglando la bufanda, ya que Pichu la tomo junto con la bolsa de café de Freezer-dijo Link con tono monótono tras recordar-¿y dónde están las chicas?-

-Ah sí, Rarity tiene un nuevo trabajo como diseñadora de modas para un desfile en un parque temático algo que no me interesa-dijo Snake mientras está construyendo un robot en la mesa y comienza a soldar, la mayor parte de las chispas vuelan hacia King K. Rool: el líder de los Kremlings y enemigos de los Kongs, que se da vuelta para esquivar la mayor parte de ellas-pero gracias a las cámaras espías que están en el cabello de Pinkie note que trama algo-

-¿Oíste que te llame y te fuiste a perseguir a Pichu?-repitió Zelda con molestia, a lo que Link respondió-Bueno, pudiste haberme esperado, además de que se escondió en mi ropa y Freezer me estaba disparando con sus Death Beams, por eso me tarde, lo de la puerta es otra historia-tras esa explicación Zelda rolo los ojos pero decidió dejar ese tema-¿Qué es eso?-

-este paquete viene de Hyrule para los dos, debe ser de la aldea Kakariko-dijo Zelda a lo que cortó el cordón y Link se encargó de retirar el papel, en la mesa había una pequeña replica de cristal del símbolo de la Trifuerza en color dorado, el cristal que reposaba en una base de madera bellamente pulido, incluso en la base tenía algo escrito: Para la princesa Zelda y al Héroe del Tiempo Link de parte de la aldea Kakariko

-Qué bonito detalle ¿no crees?-dijo Zelda con sus ojos mirando el objeto, Link atino a sonreír-Zelda es un objeto muy hermoso-comento Peach, Kirby asintió enérgicamente diciendo "poyo" como siempre-¿Qué piensas Snake?-

-Humf-refunfuño el soldado malhumorado con un brazo en el mentón como si le importara el regalo, hasta que termino lo que estaba armando y este hablo-¿Cuál es mi propósito?-

-vas a pasa la mantequilla-dijo Snake a lo que el pequeño robot rodó sobre la mesa y le pasó el plato de mantequilla a K. Rool, quien tomo un trozo con su cuchillo-Gracias-

-en mi opinión, es un buen detalle-dijo Robín viendo el regalo más de cerca-pienso lo mismo, si Freezer estuviera aquí lo hubiera comprado, ya saben solo porque lo quiere para pisapapeles-dijo Zarbon bromeando sabiendo que es un villano respetaba a Zelda

-gracias a ambos, y tú también Zarbon-dijo alegre Zelda aunque algo confundida por el comentario del soldado de Freezer, eran el momento más alegre del día en la mansión al desvelar el regalo, pero como todo Yin tiene su Yang, en eso cierto saiyajin con traje de metamoriano llamado Gotenks entro a la cocina después de un duro entrenamiento con Vegeta

-Hola a todos, ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto mientras tomaba de su bebida energética-Mira lo que les han regalado a Zelda y a Link-índico Peach, Gotenks vio la réplica de la Trifuerza de cerca lo cual su enorme boca sería la primera en disparar al aire-¿Y? que tiene de especial eso, ¿Ya van a hacer la boda o qué?-

-¡Gotenks!-exclamaron los dos algo colorados por el comentario, lo cual se oyó un enorme UUUUUUUUUUUU por toda la mansión y de los hombres (incluyendo Snake) risas-Es un regalo de Hyrule, de parte de la aldea Kakariko-dijo Zelda pero fue interrumpidamente por el guerrero fusionado

-Ya te oí que es un regalo, ¿no había uno mejor que **Eso**?-dijo señalando el regalo como si fuera nada para el-¿Mejor que **Eso**?-repitió Zelda y todo su alborozo se fue como globo desinflado

-Sí, porque parece que lo compraron en la fayuca de Tepic-respondió Gotenks cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados-¡Gotenks! ¡No la ca%$s!-exclamo el héroe del tiempo colorado pero de enojo por el comentario del saiyajin

-Es la verdad, mira en primer lugar, ¿Por qué triángulos? alguien se va a sacar un ojo con eso, unos círculos se hubieran visto mucho mejor y ¿madera? Eso sí se moja se echa a perder, francamente a mí no me gusta parece más pisapapeles, mejor tiramos este o me lo das a mí para desecharlo usando una de las C4 de Snake, y les consigo uno mejor, trato-respondió el arrogante saiyajin viendo el punto de vista del regalo, con la mano extendida para hacer un trato, y el cocodrilo solo subió su pulgar derecho con una sonrisa, como diciendo que le gustaría "deshacerse" de eso inmediatamente aunque solo recibió la miraba de Zelda, lo cual solo recibió una mirada que incluso empezó a sudar frio

-odio admitirlo, pero lo de los triángulos tiene razón- dijo el hechicero albino pero le dieron un puñetazo al brazo de parte de Reflet para que se callara-cambie de idea-

-¡No!-Zelda agarro el regalo y lo abrazo-Esto no solo es un artefacto de adorno o un pisapapeles como tú dices, significa mucho para mí, me recuerda mi hogar y a mi reino, ¡Y si te acercas a él, no te lo perdonare!-hecha una furia, Zelda salió de la cocina, Link estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo e igualmente abandono de la cocina con una mirada de desaprobación para Gotenks por ofender el regalo

-Gotenks que insensible eres-regaño Peach, Kirby asintió con un "Poyo" enojado-Era un regalo para ellos no para ti par de tarados-resoplo Reflet enfadada con Gotenks

-¿Qué, dije algo malo?-admitió el saiyajin levantando los codos-en primer lugar, no quise ofenderla pero si quieren le pediré disculpas de inmediato-una vez dicho esto Gotenks salió de la cocina a pedir disculpas a Zelda y a Link

-Pues a mí me gusto lo que dijo, y más de cómo iba a deshacerse del regalo, uso bien el derecho de libre expresión-opino Snake viendo salir a Gotenks-¿Tú también?-Peach se volvió hacia el- Eres un majadero Snake, creí que apoyabas a Zelda, eres un soldado-

-No te ofendas princesa, pero a lo que a mí me concierne, no me impresiono mucho su regalito, además soy un mercenario y solo me importan mis asuntos, ¡y menos cuando estuve dos horas aquí sentado esperando a su novio!-respondió Snake

-¿si no querías ver el regalo de Zelda, porque no te fuiste en primer lugar?-Pregunto Zarbon confundido junto con todos

-¡Porque estuve pegado a la p&%a silla todo el tiempo! ¡Alguien puso pegamento y cinta adhesiva, yo venía por una taza de café y he estado atrapado aquí!, ¡Cuando sepa quién fue el gracioso de esto, lo voy a…!-Al otro lado, Ike escuchaba las amenazas de Snake y trataba de aguantarse pero exploto en carcajadas, en un principio la broma no era para el mercenario sino para el arcosiano u otro villano, pero seguía teniendo el efecto buscado-ese greñudo pelo azul hijo de perra-

-¿Cuál es mi propósito?-El pequeño robot preguntó interrumpiendo a Snake-Tu pasas la mantequilla-dijo Snake mientras el robot bajaba la mirada hacia sus manos-Oh, Dios mío-

-Sí, bienvenido al club, amigo-dijo el líder de los Kremlings poniéndose más hot cakes en la boca-Bueno, ya que ese es tu propósito, ¿qué tal si pasas un poco de mantequilla a mi manera?-

* * *

 _ **De regreso al presente…**_

* * *

-¿Gotenks le pidió disculpas a Zelda?-pregunto el capitán Falcón que había terminado de rasurarse y escuchaba sentadito y quietecito enfrente de Mario-Es que allí empeoro la cosa-dijo Mario, los niños y Falcón emitieron un "oh" y abrieron más los ojos

-Bueno, Gotenks tenía intenciones de disculparse, pero cierto par de tarados (Gohan y Dark Pit) llegaron para que arbitrara una carrera entre ellos a ver quién llegaba primero hasta el despacho de Master Hand que está hasta el fondo-dijo Samus respondiendo la pregunta al corredor de F-Zero a lo que fue seguido por Goku-Gotenks no quiso al principio, pero luego pensó buscar a Zelda mas tarde debido a que decidió entrar a la carrera, todo iba bien, volaron por el jardín, por la mansión y al llegar al pasillo que da a los dormitorios de las mujeres, Gotenks casi chocaba contra la pared debido a que Gohan y Dark Pit se empezaron a pelear otra vez como siempre, ya que Gohan se transformó en súper saiyajin fase dos para tomar "ventaja", lo cual eso molesto a Dark Pit y Gotenks fue a estrellarse al cuarto de Zelda y Peach… y sin querer tiro la figurita de cristal que reposaba a lado de su cama y se rompió en mil pedazos-

-Y el resto fue que la princesa Zelda encontró a Gotenks con los restos de la figura, intento reconstruirlo lo cual lo admiro, pero era demasiado tarde ya que eran demasiados trozos de cristal, Zelda creyó que lo había hecho a propósito y si Gotenks sigue moviéndose es porque salió volando de allí, se encerró en su cuarto por tres días dejando fuera a Kirby, tuvo que dormir en el jardín porque Master dice que no quiere que le babeen los sillones y eso es todo lo que paso-termino Impa dando los últimos detalles lo cual Nana dijo preocupada por su compañero-básicamente se puso la soga al cuello-

-Si-asintió Mario-Y a Gotenks le toca pelear hoy, si tiene como rival a Zelda entonces le va a doler, y mucho-

-Lastima, vivió una buena vida-Cell se encogió de hombros-el idiota tiene como doce años-dijo Samus molesta

-Dijo buena, no que tan larga… Tío Mario ¿nos cuentas otra historia antes de la comida?-pregunto Falcón abrazando una mantita que le robo a Lemmy y Lucas se preguntó de dónde lo saco-De acuerdo solo una-accedió Mario meciéndose en la mecedora con los Ice-Climbers, Ness y a los Koopalings pequeños en el suelo como si fuera un abuelito contándole su vida a los niños y… ¿al niño grandote?- Ahora les voy a contar como es que Ike sigue con vida, después de que Snake descubrió que fue el quien echaba pegamento a las sillas de la mansión-

-¡Yupiiii!-dijeron todos los jóvenes Smashers y Falcón (en serio, porque actúa como un niño grandote) y Piccolo dijo hacia los mayores-¿no tuvieron algo que ver con el estado de Falcón?-

-no esta mañana-dijo Roy Koopa a lo que Ludwig solo se dio un palmface

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el jardín de la mansión…**_

* * *

Después de retirarse del vestíbulo principal, Gohan y Dark Pit buscaban por todos lados para encontrar a Gotenks, desde el laberinto, en donde Lucario y Piccolo meditan, donde Trunks del futuro y Lucina se besan en secreto pero ya no era un secreto debido a que la princesa de Yiilse corrió a ambos persiguiéndolos con su Falchion maniáticamente debido a que Gohan estornudo gracias a las plumas Dark Pit, una vez de escapar de la ira bipolar de Lucina encontraron a Vegeta en un juego de ajedrez… algo que era AUN más raro que ver a Falcón en su estado actual

-¿Hola Vegeta, has visto a Gotenks?- pregunto Gohan al príncipe de los saiyajines-No he visto al par de mocosos, y dejen de estar molestando-respondió este sin despegar la vista del tablero de ajedrez donde iba perdiendo

En ese momento, Dark Pit salió de un pequeño cobertizo, lleno completamente de polvo y tosiendo, sabiendo que no se encontraba ahí

-Ya mire el cobertizo, en la parte de atrás donde Kirby y Pichu esconde los restos de la cena o las cosas de Freezer, y no aparece el infeliz-

-¡Ay no!, ¿No será qué?… ¡hay que buscar a los demás ahora inmediatamente!-dijo Gohan aterrado a saber que fue de su compañero, pero la contraparte de Pit le dio un golpe en el hombro para que se callara

-Espero que se te haga la boca chicharrón nerd, vamos a ver más allá-índico Dark Pit a Gohan para que fueran a buscar a otro lado, mientras tanto Vegeta perdió una torre, un peón y un caballo en una sola movida-¡Maldita sea insecto! ¿Cómo demonios le haces para tomar mis piezas?-aulló Vegeta desesperado viendo que su oponente era…

-¡Wobbuffet!-

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la sala principal…**_

* * *

Mario, Goku, Samus, Piccolo, Impa, los Links y el resto de los Koopalings preadolescentes ya habían dejado a los pequeños y al capitán Falcón que se habían quedado dormidos todos como angelitos en el suelo, daba ternura ver ese cuadro aunque el que no cuadra bien la imagen era ver al corredor de F-Zero chuparse el dedo junto con una mantita

Una vez que todos se separaron a buscar a Gotenks o a Zelda, Mario y Goku decidieron inspeccionar el corredor donde solo encontraron a Fox leyendo una revista en las escaleras, a Jigglypuff buscando su plumón y al dueto Duck Hunt, Doggy olfateaba en busca de su hueso y el pato Squak se encontraba bebiendo agua del florero y finalmente Little Mac, entrenaba haciendo boxeo de sombra en el caso de que el peleara esta tarde

-Hola chicos, ¿han visto a Zelda?-pregunto Goku observándolos a todos-Sí, entro por la puerta principal y me pregunto si yo vi a Gotenks, Y creo que se fue…para allá-respondió Fox señalando hacia el salón de trofeos, en ese momento, Mac lo miro confundido al líder de Star Fox ya que él sabía algo

-Gracias-dijo Mario pero recordó algo-Ah, por cierto Fox no recuerdo si tu o Falco iban a pelear esta tarde, ¿no deberías revisar esa máquina que ustedes llaman cuando hacen su Smash Final ya que será remplazado? Ya que el de Wolf fue desmantelado por las versiones toxicas de Gohan, Dark y Pit ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, te agradezco que me lo recuerdes, en un momento voy-dijo el zorro antropomórfico sin despegar sus ojos de la revista, cuando Goku y Mario se fueron por la dirección indicada, Little Mac pregunto-oye Fox, Zelda se fue para el otro lado no se fue por…-antes de poder terminar, Fox quito la revista, le hizo señas para que se callara y después desapareció escaleras arriba, mientras Doggy empezó a hacer lo que hace mejor, reírse de cualquiera que esté al frente

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar de la parte trasera…**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Beerus' Planet Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¿okay, que hacemos aquí?-pregunto molesto Gohan en un cuarto obscuro donde sus ojos negros eran los únicos en mostrarse-Es obvio no, nerd-respondió el doble de Pit acomodándose en ese lugar estrecho, y al igual que Gohan sus ojos rojos eran los visibles en aquel cuarto

-Pues yo no le veo tan obvio-Gohan intento acomodarse-¡Hazte a un lado!-

-Mi gran e ignorante amigo que fue la razón que te odio y volverme un saiyajin- e dijo Dark Pit poniéndole una mano en el hombro-¿Dónde más podría estar Gotenks? ¡Aquí por supuesto!, según Viridi, es normal que algunas especies regresen a su lugar de origen para que sus madres los defiendan, Está tan claro como el cristal que debe estar en este sitio-dijo ángel de alas negras orgulloso

Fue en ese momento, donde Gohan vio el momento de responder-Mi alado y arrogante amigo, ven te quiero contar algo-le dijo contando hasta cinco, Dark Pit se le acercó un poco confundió-¿Qué quieres?-en ese momento Gohan jalo una cuerda del techo y el cuatro se ilumino, mostrando a ambos junto a una gran cantidad de Cuccos en el lugar, enojados y listos para atacar a sus invasores

-¡NOSOTROS LOS SAIYAJINES NO SOMOS UNA ESPECIE DE AVE DE CORRAL, CAB$%N!-Grito el joven guerrero haciendo temblar el gallinero de los cuccos que cuidaba Linkle, en ese instante uno de esos cuccos que era nada más y nada menos que Kojiro, tomo la cuerda con su pico y apago la luz sabiendo que lo siguiente, se iba a poner muy pero MUY feo…-Canastas de Mierda-dijo Gohan asustado sabiendo que el cucco apago la luz

El hermano de Mario, Luigi paso en frente del gallinero de madera chiflando la melodía de Luigi's Mansión, en eso empezó a escuchar los gritos de dolor de ambos smashers y los cloqueos y cantos de las aves de corral, donde se agitaba de un lado al otro mientras salían plumas blancas, algunas piezas de ropa morada y negra, trozos de cabello de ambos y para arrematar un charco de sangre saliendo debajo de la puerta, donde había un letrero que decía "Peligro, gallinero del escuadrón vengador de los cuccos, entre bajo su propio riesgo, si eres alguno de los Links, ni que chiste entres, Atte. Master Hand y Linkle", y Luigi decidió hacer lo mejor que sabe hacer-¡MMMMMAAAAARRRRRIIIIIOOOOO!, ¡GGGGGOOOOOKKKKKUUUUU!-grito eufórico el plomero verde intentando buscar a su hermano y al padre de Gohan

* * *

 _ **Tres horas y media después…**_

* * *

Después de buscar en el ático, el sótano e incluso en el comedor, un Piccolo y una Impa iban entrando por la cocina y allí solo se encontraron a Ike que se hallaba buscando un bote de helado en el refrigerador, al oír que alguien se acercaba, se volteo mirando con sus ojos moreteados a los dos smashers-¡Hola Piccolo!, ¡Hola Impa!, ¿Cómo están?- pregunto mostrando su nueva chimuela sonrisa

-¿te gusto la remodelación facial que te dio Snake?-comento la sheikan-¿Tomaras helado antes de la comida?-

-La mayor parte es para para el chichón de la cabeza y la otra me la comeré-respondió amablemente el portador de Ragnell-Si quieren pueden acompañarme…-

-Gracias, pero no, soy intolerante a la lactosa-respondió el namekiano sarcásticamente como siempre-ahora buscamos a Zelda, ya que quiere aplicar la revolución francesa sobre Gotenks-

-lo quiere decapitar en otras palabras-dijo Impa seriamente-¡Pues que debilucho de Gotenks de no enfrentarse a la ira de una leyenda! Esa es la esencia de un verdadero héroe, Véanme, yo lo enfrente y no me fue tan mal, verdad…-exclamo Ike hinchado de orgullo mientras le mostraba a ambos el brazo enyesado donde todos le habían escrito cosas como "Mejórate pronto", "Cuídate", ""XoXo", "Tu hermoso bobo", "Yahooo!", "Besos", "Pika, Pika xD", "Te queremos Ike, te queremos", "No hagas más travesuras xD", "Ha, ha", "Vegeta estuvo aquí", "Eso te pasa por infantil", "El juego no ha terminado gusano, en cuanto te recuperes… it´s show time", "Ja, Esto va para You Tube espacial xD", "lo que te paso, será perfecto para hacérselo al Nerd :) ", "tú que lo haces juro por dios que te desplumo :( ", "Iré por las palomitas, esto se pondrá bueno", "DEMENSIA EZTUBO AKI", "Waluigi para peleador", "¡NI DE CHISTE, ERES UN ASISTENTE! - Master Hand", "¡WAAHH! :'( "

Alguien a lo lejos tosió y era de mujer, lo cual una voz en la cabeza de Piccolo se aterro-ehh, Houston, tenemos un problema, y se llama Zelda-dijo Nail asustado-oh mierda, nos vemos en las gradas Ike-dijo Piccolo acelerando el paso rápidamente-Bueno, disfruta tu helado Ike, tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo apurada Impa

-Claro nos vemos-se despidió Ike aferrándose a las muletas e irse de la cocina cojeando tranquilamente, mientras una caja de cartón se encontraba debajo de la mesa "vigilando" a su presa

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el pasillo de los hombres…**_

* * *

Ahora vemos a Young y Toon Link, Shulk y Lana (quienes se unieron a la búsqueda de Gotenks), habían decidido dejar de buscar en la sala de entretenimiento pero luego de que un malhumorado Bowser había perdido contra Wirzo de la más humillante manera, les escupió fuego a los últimos dos mencionados anteriormente

Los cuatro Smashers ya se encontraban en los dormitorios de los chicos y los villanos masculinos (ya que Wendy y Cia son consideradas mujeres), cuando de repente vieron a Luigi y a Doctor Mario que se llevaban en camillas a Gohan y a Dark Pit a la enfermería ya que fueron atacados por el escuadrón vengador de los cuccos hace unos momentos

La razón de que los villanos estén en el pasillo de los héroes es que hace unos meses Wolf, Dedede [¡QUE LA TIZNADA ES REY DEDEDE!], Ganondorf, Meta Knight, Ridley, Bowser, K. Rool, los Koopaling hombres, Volga, Wirzo, Freezer y Cell tenían su propio pasillo, pero alguien inundo todo el pasillo de los villanos debido a que dejaron la llave abierta del lavamanos del mismo pasillo y como castigo, todos compartirían el pasillo de los hombres hasta que dejara de haber peces en el otro pasillo o que el submarino (de quien sabe entro) se saliera

Young y Toony (Toon Link) decidieron ir al pasillo de los villanos, con un traje de buzo para el Cartoon y Young se puso la máscara de Zora para ver si Gotenks se encontraba ahí, mientras Lana y Shulk decidieron ir al de los hombres, cosa que para la peliazul celeste no le gustaba la idea, la maga blanca estaba pasando por los cuartos mientras tocaba y llamaba quedito a su compañero. Iban por la quinta habitación cuando…

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto Lana de pronto haciendo una seña de que guardara silencio, Sonaban como gritos…

-¿Sera Gotenks?-pregunto el espadachín-No… si le pones atención esos gritos tienen mucho ritmo-señalo Lana escuchando mejor hasta que Shulk vio que la puerta de una habitación estaba abierta-De veras ¡Ahora escucho a una banda de rock! ¿Qué…?-

Con un asentimiento, Shulk giro la perilla para poder acceder, Los dos se encontraban tensos y alertas como si hubieran entrado a la guarida secreta de un asesino despiadado, Lana saco libro de invocaciones y Shulk la espada Monado ambos preparados para lanzase encima de quien fuera, pero el cuarto se veía vacío, la cama tendida y todo limpio y ordenado, estaban por marcharse cuando volvieron a escuchar la voz de una mujer… que venia del baño

-¡Por dios…!- murmuraron - _¿Quién era el de las mañas?-_ pensaron ambos y empezaron a aproximarse a la puerta, conformen se acercaban escuchaban más gritos que acompañaban a la mujer y una guitarra electica también se hizo presente, Shulk trago saliva y Lana oro por Din o cualquier otro ser divino que le pasara por su mente, agarrando la manija, la giro y se asomó

-¿Qué ves?-dijo aterrado Shulk, por unos segundos el solo escucho el ritmo de una guitarra y después empezó a estar de mirón-Es solo Robín en la ducha-dijo Lana al descubrir al que cantaba

-¡¿Robín en la ducha?!-repitió Shulk a punto de dar el costalazo en el suelo-¿Y quién es la banda que esta con él?-

-Ram Jam en un reproductor de MP3 barato…-dijo la hechicera blanca apuntando mientras Shulk se asomó y en efecto, era Robín que cantaba (o creía cantar) mientras se duchaba con un reproductor sobre el lavabo

 _Oh, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)  
Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)_

 _Black Betty had a child (Bam-ba-Lam)  
The damn thing gone wild (Bam-ba-Lam)  
She said, "I'm worryin' outta mind" (Bam-ba-Lam)  
The damn thing gone blind (Bam-ba-Lam)  
I said Oh, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)  
Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)_

-Menos mal, me dio un susto terrible-suspiro Shulk-je, ahora ya sabemos que quiere decir Luigi y los Belmont cuando dice escuchar lamentos de fantasmas-sonrió Lana a lo que dijo Luigi una vez-¡¿Lamentos?! ¡Parece más bien que le salen gárgaras con notas musicales! Si yo fuera Zelda metía allí dentro a Gotenks por horas…-

 _Oh, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)  
Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)_

-Debemos seguir con lo nuestro, no sabemos si Zelda ya lo encontró-recordó la maga blanca sintiendo un zumbido en sus orejas, de seguro el dueto Ram Jam-Robín tenían la culpa de eso en eso Shulk se le prendió el foco y decido hacer algo-¡Espera Lana!, Esto es soborno del bueno- índico emocionado Shulk sacando su teléfono celular, activando la función de video y meterla al baño con cautela-¡¿Estás loco?!, Deja eso Shulk, tú no eres de esas revistas de chismes, esos son profesionales-Lana trato de jalar al rubio de ropas rojas lejos de ese lugar que hasta las paredes se retorcían de la voz del albino

-Espera un momento, deja que solo será un momento…- Shulk estaba dispuesto a que los tímpanos se le rompieran y a quedar sordo por unas semanas solo por tener esta valiosa evidencia que le daría más porción en la cena o un postre, algún objeto personal, el mejor asiento en las gradas y quien sabe, tal vez una Monster Truck, y créanlo o no una Monster Truck es el sueño que todo hombre debía tener antes de morir

-Shulk ya casi es la hora del encuentro y tú piensas en Monster Trucks-la maga blanca y toda la mansión sabía de sobra cual era la expresión de Shulk cuando no tenía una visión del futuro, sino que decía "¡Quiero la camionetota modificada con llantotas gigantes!"-Escucha, juro yo como protectora de la Trifuerza del poder, por mi alma y por mi vida que lo tendrás amigo, te lo prometo pero debemos seguir ayudando a nuestros amigos-dijo Lana hasta que la voz del estratega empezó a subir de volumen a niveles maquiavélicos

 _Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)  
Whoa, Black Betty  
BAM-BA-LAM…_

Más rápidos que el correcaminos o Sonic y antes de que sus cerebros se aturdieran, ambos abandonaron la habitación

* * *

 _ **Unos momentos después…**_

* * *

Después de la horrible experiencia con un mago albino amante del rock ochentero y para terminar desafinado como trompeta, Mario y Goku aparecieron para decirles una noticia acerca del paradero de Gotenks-Ya encontramos a Gotenks, está en…-anuncio Mario a la pareja que bajaba las escaleras-¿Dónde estaban?-

-En la cueva del hijo de la Llorona-respondió el portador de la espada Monado sacudiéndose la cabeza, antes de que le preguntaran que quería decir, añadió rápidamente- ¿Y dónde está Gotenks?-

-¿Han oído la expresión que dice según Vegeta como se dice, "salir del closet"?-dijo Goku con preocupación y pensando en lo que le dijo su rival, a lo que asintió Lana con mirada cautelosa-ehh, si Goku, ¿porque?-

-pongámoslo así, pues él no quiere salir-dijo Megaman apareciendo detrás de la puerta donde Goku y Mario salieron, y todos se dirigieron al lugar donde se escondía Gotenks

-Argh, por favor Gotenks, tu solo no pierdes reputación porque te estimamos-le dijo Samus histéricamente mientras gran parte de los Smashers se encontraban mirando el closet de Ike

Como gato asustado, Gotenks se encontraba en posición fetal, chupándose el dedo entre el mugrerío del espadachín de pelo azul alborotado de Fire Emblem, a Lana le pareció ver algo moviéndose a un extremo pero decidió callar, a veces era mejor guardarse las cosas

-¿T-todavía… me busca?-tartamudeo el saiyajin

-No sabemos, se nos perdió de vista-dijo Morton Koopa suspirando-Además Gotenks, que ya casi será hora de la comida y el martes sirven pizza…-añadió este pero luego Gotenks grito-¡No! ¡Prefiero convertirme en huesos que estar en la misma mesa con ella!-chillo Gotenks escondiéndose más en las profundidades

-Tienes que verla algún día, además ya nos estas cansando con todo este asunto, ¿no sería mejor que ya terminara de una vez por todas?-dijo Lucina quien si estaba preocupada con el aspecto de Gotenks-¡Entonces déjenme solo, no les pedí ayuda!-oyeron gritar a Gotenks cuya voz se escuchaba ya muy lejos de ahí (posiblemente encontró Narnia, pero por derechos de autor será Gnarnia*)

-Ya no puedes seguir así ¿Qué crees que pensaría tus madres de tu estado sin contar con tus amigos?- pregunto Sonic creyendo que al mencionar a los otros miembros de los Guerreros Z lo hiciera reflexionar-¡Que fue un gusto conocerlos, y que me envíen una postal!-fue lo único que se pudo escuchar de la voz de Gotenks

-demasiado tarde-dictamino Red con mirada seria-Lo hemos perdido por completo, o si existe Gnarnia en esa cosa que es el armario de Ike-

-así que tu maravilloso plan es quedarte en ese… ¡qué demonios es eso!-respondió Piccolo pero la inesperada voz de Kami chillo al ver una forma oscura desaparecer entre la ropa-Ugh, oh Dios… Creo que voy a vomitar…-

 _-No puedes vomitar, estás en mi…-_ Desafortunadamente en la cabeza de Piccolo solo se escuchó un sonido de los vómitos de Nail seguido de Kamisama-¡Oh, Dios mío, está en todas partes!-

-¡Era una rata gigante!-exclamo Mario estupefacto-¡No lo sé!- indico Trunks del futuro temblando al verlo a los ojos a esa cosa que se asomó

-¡Gotenks te dejaremos que te escondas en otra parte pero no aquí!, ¡Parece la dimensión desconocida!-grito Reflet al ver que ese lugar no existía la lógica de la cordura por completo-¡Pues tengo mucho que explorar, adiós!-

-¡Ah no gallina con sangre saiyajin, tu sales porque sales!-grito Samus y todos los presentes mostrando gran valentía y sacrificio de lo normal metiendo las manos en aquel lugar que se llamaba closet, tantearon por todos lados donde no agarrar lo que se encontrara ahí (Darunia tuvo la desdicha de sentir algo viscoso que soltó con un gesto de desagrado) hasta que sus manos sintieron las piernas de Gotenks… o quizás algo más

* * *

 _ **En el comedor principal…**_

* * *

Era la hora de la comida en el gran comedor principal de la mansión y como Master ordenaba pizza los martes, Ness, Lucas (ambos con cara de que se sentían ridículos), los Ice-Climbers, los aldeanos, y el "niño grandote" Falcón (en serio…Falcón) todos con libros en sus sillas para alcanzar la mesa devoraban su comida, Vegeta quien ahora jugaba gato con Pikachu en la mesa (el marcador era Pikachu: 5, Vegeta: Voz de Jorge Eduardo Sánchez de Sport Center: ¿qué haces?)

Falco, Fox y Wolf se peleaban por la pieza de pizza más grande, los pokemones, Ivysaur y Squirttle se preguntaban donde estaba su entrenador, en cambio Charizard solo comía su pizza Meat Lovers tal cual cerdo porque no le importa un comino, Greninja comía su propia pizza (que incluía moscas y bichos) mientas Agitha parecía ver una película de terror cada vez que se comía su rebanada, Lucario ignoraba a Jigglypuff que lo miraba con los ojos molesto ya que él tenía su plumón, Solid Snake trataba de interrogar su Pizza (como siempre), Mr. Game and Watch y R.O.B. se comunicaban por medio de clave morse de lo gracioso que se veía Snake interrogando la comida

Olimar y Alph compartía sus pizzas con los Pikmin que atravesaban la mesa en fila india para traer la salsa, el refresco o las servilletas a los astronautas, Wario no dejaba de molestar a Luigi con las aceitunas; Yoshi comía cual camaleón hasta que Ruto le agarro la lengua para evitar comerse su pizza, Bowser, Ridley y Ganondorf miraban ceñudos sus pizzas ya que habían pedido específicamente en sus pizzas una sin anchoas para Ganondorf, para Bowser y Ridley sin piña o vegetales ya que le trajeron una Veggie Lovers, Rosalina comía su pizza junto con los lumas, ya que solo la pidieron sola para aderezarla con trozos de estrella

Freezer, junto con Zarbon y Dodoria, disfrutaban su pizza de Pizza Hut espacial, hasta que Pichu hizo de la suyas llevándose su Coca Cola espacial repitiendo el ciclo si fin otra vez, Volga y Wirzo intentaban usar métodos clásicos y un tanto (o mejor dicho) extremos para quitarle la goma de mascar del cabello a su jefa (como usar hielo y darle mazazos para despegarlo, ponerle mayonesa, frotarle una toronja e incluso usar un Metroid), quien está ya había descubierto quien fue el bromista e iba a sentir su furia muy pronto, Gohan y Dark Pit (todos vendados del cuerpo y en camillas), tenían que pedir ayuda de Doctor Mario e Impa para comer, ya que en unas hora las semillas del ermitaño estarían listas para la pelea de la tarde

El dúo Kong hacían monerías junto con los Links, a lo cual Meta Knight ya tenía su espada lista para parar a aquel cuarteto, El rey Dedede se burlaba de Ike (aunque la mayoría de los hombres le envidiaban a la enfermera 60-90-revienta, buenísima y tontita que le daba de comer con el típico "Allí viene el avión… ¡oh que listo y guapo es! Tome un besito de premio") quien estaba soñado despierto; Kirby y Pacman comían con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Robín (el aspirante a cantante) tenia una conversación con Peach y Palutena que estaban a su lado, Cell y Mewtwo no quisieron debido que nunca comen (pero el Pokémon psíquico escondió una rebanada para él y Cell ya absorbió a obscuras al repartidor que van como 20 en el mes) y al lado de un nervioso y sudado Link se encontraba a lado, el terror encarnado de Gotenks: la princesa de Hyrule

Todos notaron que faltaban varios Smashers y pocos de ellos sabían que lo buscaban, pero era algo que decidieron no mencionar para que cierta persona no se molestara, desgraciadamente alguien tuvo que abrir la boca

-okay gente, ya mande hacer mis playeras para la pelea de hoy-comento Wario mientras Luigi se sacaba aceitunas de los oídos-¡voy a ser una ganga con esto, que me haré mas rico que antes! ¡WAA HAHAHA! aquellos que quieran apostar estaré en mi habitación, la cosa será así, 1000 Smashdolares para el chaparro greñudo y actualmente con un caso serio de gallinitis aguda y 1500 para la elfa rubia travesti…-como si fuera una reacción en cadena, a lo lejos un lobo aulló, una vela se apagó, las olas rebotaron en los muelles, la autora original de la historia se cayó de la silla, el editor de este fic se torció el tobillo derecho (true story…), un empleado perdió su trabajo, el dólar aumento a 19 pesos la venta y una consola se descompuso…

En la mesa donde comían los personajes todos se quedaron callados y helados (hasta los villanos, incluyendo a Mewtwo y a Cell), Luigi se empezó a encoger, nadie hablo, nadie pestañeo (a Vegeta, Snake, Cell, Wirzo y a Freezer le comenzaron a llorar los ojos/ojo) nadie respiro lo que causo que a todos se le volviera la piel color azul

-ehh, Piccolo-dijo Mario con un tono de miedo, mientras jalaba la espalda de Roy Koopa-si-respondió el namekiano quien jalaba la espalda de Pit.

-¿oyeron eso?-índico Reflet dejando de jalar las piernas de Gotenks-sentí eso…-respondió Trunks del futuro tragando duramente saliva donde jalaba la espalda de Darunia.

-Creo que alguien acaba de abrir la bocota, y su nombre es Wario-dijo Piccolo seriamente causando que Gotenks gimiera de miedo

Los Smashers no exageraban, todos conocían quien era la elfa rubia traves… digo, la que se ponía ropas de guerrera, poco a poquito, todos se giraron como si fueran robots oxidados a ver como reaccionaba dicha persona

Zelda ni se había inmutado, seguía comiendo su rebanada con tranquilidad y muy serena, cosa contraria a Link quien se encontraba sudando mas que antes (y no por la bufanda), con los ojos cerrados y encomendándose a todos los santos que conocía y deseando poder huir de aquel lugar, pero las piernas no le respondían

-Y…-comenzó Bowser, se aclaró la garganta-¿Cómo creen que estén esa chicas Rainbooms?-

Algunos que iban a gritarle hacia Bowser, pero luego se quedaron con una duda ya que de acuerdo con lo que dijo Master una de ellas… no estaba en un buen estado de salud mental… otra vez…

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto con la enferma mental…**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Last Survivor Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Gruñendo de frustración, Sunset Shimmer (la persona de que estaban los smashers hablando) se levantó de la cama y de acuerdo con el médico le dijo que descansara un rato y dejara el asunto, pero ella no iba a hacer eso y se acercó a su escritorio

Estaba lleno de libros y papeles, tazas de café y bebidas gaseosas para mantenerla despierta, ella se crispó un poco mientras encendía la lámpara y miraba una libreta llena de garabatos, para ser justos, la palabra garabatos no le hizo justicia, lo que se extendía ante ella era una enredada red de fórmulas matemáticas, ecuaciones físicas y tautologías vulgares que evidenciaban su rápido descenso a la locura… o en español… es **Lección Cero** nuevamente… pero con ella (OTRA razón por la que metí esa franquicia, en serio ese capítulo causara pesadilla a cualquiera)

-Ángulo de lanzamiento-dijo con furia, golpeando con sus manos el escritorio-Proyecto de objetos… ¡Trayectoria! Trayectoria del proyectil-Respiró profundamente entre dientes, tomando una respiración profunda, ella se calmó y se sentó en la silla

Después de tomar un bolígrafo en su mano, notó los vendajes envueltos en sus dedos, le recordaron su fracaso ese día, ella había tirado tantos anillos que su piel comenzó a desgastarse y sangrar con cada lanzamiento, ella gruñó a los vendajes, en un ataque de irritación y locura, comenzó a mordisquear los vendajes, produciendo carcajadas mientras decencia hacia la locura… aún más nenes

Rápidamente cada vez más cansada del sabor de los vendajes, aminoró la velocidad de su roedura y volvió a mirar sus enfebrecidos cálculos, sus ojos se dirigieron a una botella y un anillo que había robado de la cabina antes de que ella dejara el parque (además de golpear a los encargados con una macana de nombres Film y Flam)

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MI!-Ella susurró a los objetos inanimados-No me gusta perder, no me gusta perder- repitió una y otra vez

Ella abrió una nueva página en su cuaderno, instintivamente comenzó a garabatear fórmulas para determinar la ruta de aterrizaje de los anillos en las botellas, en una página repitió las fórmulas y soluciones que Twilight ya había establecido en el parque, en la página opuesta, ella comenzó a trabajar en un nuevo pensamiento

-De acuerdo, ella tuvo en cuenta la fricción, el arrastre del aire y la velocidad inicial variable-Ella arrugó la cara con pensamiento-Es un pequeño anillo de plástico, no tiene ninguno de esos ¡Sí, lo hace!-ella guisó en sus pensamientos-Twilight también lo tuvo en cuenta… la propulsión, la resistencia aerodinámica ¡Ya lo dijiste! ¡Dije arrastrar aire! ¡Es diferente!-su ojo se crispó y tenía un tic-Gravedad… ¡La gravedad es la clave! Es lo que impide que los anillos se queden en las botellas La gravedad es demasiado clara allí, si solo pudiéramos encontrar una manera de fortalecer la atracción gravitacional bajo las botellas-Cogió su pluma y comenzó a masticarla-Tal vez podríamos desmantelar la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta y usar las partes para ármalo debajo del puesto… aunque eso me mataría… pero ¡NO IMPORTA!-

Con eso ella comenzó a trazar una fórmula para determinar cómo la gravedad afectaría la capacidad de los anillos para permanecer en las botellas, pesó y midió el anillo y la botella por enésima vez, pero las nuevas medidas solo le dieron otro pensamiento y más lógicas para resolver-el plástico y el vidrio no era lo mismo… ¿de verdad? No claro que no… Entonces los dos materiales deben reaccionar de manera diferente a la gravedad… ¡Sí! ¡No!-dijo Sunset mordiendo un poco sus vendas otra vez ¡La gravedad no es un químico! No reacciona con nada… ¿Lo hace?-

Justo en eso Sunset se dio con la mesa varias ocasiones hasta que abrió una herida mientras la sangre de su frente rodaba hasta su nariz-¡NO PEN$#JA NO LO ES!-se levantó de su silla y comenzó a pasearse por su habitación, murmuró para sí misma y luego se detuvo en seco, ella miró el anillo y la botella en el escritorio

-¡Ustedes pequeños hijos de p&%a! ¡¿Pensaban que podrían ocultarme sus secretos?! ¡¿De Sunset la gran perra Shimmer?! ¡Soy un jo%$do pony unicornio que estudio bajo las alas de la princesa Celestia, maldita sea!-Caminó hacia el escritorio y apartó bruscamente la libreta, golpeando la botella en el medio del escritorio, agarró el anillo y dio un paso atrás diez pasos

Respirando profundamente para calmarse, se centró en la botella y tiró el anillo, tal como lo había hecho en el parque, había caído en el cuello de la botella… pero el anillo boto de la botella humorísticamente, los ojos de Sunset se crisparon y un tic en su ojo salió cuando el anillo rodó por el suelo antes de caerse

-¿Gravedad…? No. ¿Periquito…? Sí. No la gravedad… Debe ser la relación entre el plástico y el vidrio ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?-Su mente literalmente voló de nuevo, tenía que haber una razón para que el anillo de plástico no se quedara en la botella de vidrio, ¿era molecular? fue entonces que ella tiró de su cabello y dejó escapar un grito de furia en forma de "relincho" (obvio, ella era un caballo en otro mundo) y en un destello de naranja y rojo, agarró el anillo y corrió hacia el escritorio. Repetidamente ella golpeó el anillo contra la botella-¡¿por… qué… se… odian… el… uno… al… otro… pequeños… cab%$es…?!-

Si se preguntan cómo estaba su habitación digamos que en todas las paredes al mero estilo de "El resplandor" estaba escrito la siguiente frase "Sin victoria y mucho esfuerzo gracias al periquito, Sunset Shimmer pierde la cabeza" y el lugar se pueden escuchar los relinchidos de Sunset pasando a la locura

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la mansión…**_

* * *

-Wario, yo te subiré la apuesta al doble de lo que impusiste-llamo Zelda, todos se quedaron estáticos y bajaron las orejas a lo que Wario la escuchaba interesado-20,000 Smashdolares por mí y 10,000 para cualquier otro ganador… Gotenks no cuenta para nada-

Todos abrieron las bocas como si fueran cajas registradoras y se giraron para voltear a ver a Wario que ahora tenía signos de dinero en sus ojos, este se hallaba inmerso evaluando sus opciones, todos se preguntaban si realmente Zelda podría perder con esa personalidad tipo Jean Grey resucitada (mala actuación escupió Fox y replico los fans) pero en el fondo, Zelda era muy serena y amable… Solo estaba enojada y sensible gracias a Gotenks.

-¡Ja, trato hecho!-acepto Wario olvidando los números y guiándose por las probabilidades (instintos para no confundirlo más), Zelda solo asintió y cerraron el trato-no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, Zelda ahora si vas con todo-comento Palutena admirada-Así es, Link podrías pásame una rebanada de la pizza de Volga, por favor-

-Pero Zelda, la pizza de Volga tiene como cincuenta tipos de chiles y salsas, por si no lo notaste, ni Kirby se la come ya que es la más picante de todas-protesto Link con una mirada imperturbable-No quiero que se te queme la panza y te de diarrea, además tu no necesitas de eso, eres fuerte, poderosa y…-

-¡PÁSAME LA P%$A REBANADA DE UNA VEZ, DUENDE CON BUFANDA!-grito Zelda enterrando el tenedor hasta la mitad de la mesa (al estilo del guasón de caballero de la noche), causando que todos empezaran a temblar de miedo otra vez-¡S-si su alteza…!-

* * *

 _ **Arriba en las habitaciones…**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Fire Dance Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Que… que salgas de allí… maldición!- exclamo Piccolo histéricamente mientras jalaba más fuerte-Solo grito serpiente en inglés y te enteras de lo que es bueno-dijo Samus gritando eufóricamente ahora detrás de la espalda del namekiano

Mega Man, Reflet, Sonic, Piccolo, Goku, los Koopalings, Red, Trunks del futuro, Lucina, Darunia, Lana, Shulk, Marth, Mario, Simón y Richter Belmont, los ocho Inklings y Samus seguían tratando de sacar a Gotenks del closet pero parecía que una fuerza misteriosa lo jalaba, La hechicera albina salió corriendo para regresar con la motocicleta de Wario (si por ella fuera, hubiera traído el Halberd de Meta Knight, aunque termino conformándose con la moto) Darunia alargo una cadena a Mario quien se soltó para amarrarla a un tobillo que ya salía del closet.

-¡Dale a todo!-grito Sonic, mientras fuera de la habitación, el espadachín pelirrojo Roy se puso unos lentes de sol y empezó a pisar el acelerador con la primera marcha y el saiyajin seguía sin salir, metió segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta, séptima, octava, novena…

A la quinceava marcha ya estaban saliendo de la mansión _-¡Vamos, solo un poco más!-_ pensó desesperado Roy con sudor en la frente

-¡No nos rendiremos!-grito Mario aun jalando-¡Rock, da la orden!

-¡Sonic, da la orden!-

-¡Piccolo, da la orden!-

-¡Goku, Trunks ya saben que hacer!-grito Piccolo, donde los dos antes mencionados se transformaron en súper saiyajin al mismo tiempo que todos el resto dieron un grito de guerra, y finalmente cuando Roy metió la última marcha no pasaba nada

-diablos esta cosa barata no corre… ¿Qué es eso?-en eso vio un botón de color rojo con una calavera y tenía una nota que decía "botón de ultra turbo velocidad en fase de prueba, NO TOCAR, si es necesario, arte Dr. Cygorg"-bueno esto si es requerido-dijo el pelirrojo tocando el botón, en eso la moto empezó a actuar más violenta que antes, como si tuviera vida propia que incluso ya estaba rompiendo el pavimento y de un fuerte jalón, Gotenks salió despedido del armario, chocando contra los otros Smashers y todos salieron volando fuera de la habitación, Mientras tanto Roy desapareció con todo y moto tras las colinas-¡MAMÁAAAAA!-

-¡BOLITA A GOTENKS!-exclamo Mario enloquecido y todos los que se encontraban se abalanzaron hacia un sorprendido Gotenks que quedo enterrado bajo un popurrí de fenómenos y personas raras, la nube se disipó mostrando a Gotenks atado de manos y piernas como si fuera un ternero ya domado en el piso, todos jadeaban cansados y satisfechos, Gotenks en cambio su rostro estaba asustado y algo golpeado, todos se felicitaron por el arduo trabajo, justo en ese instante, de los altavoces se escuchó una voz o mejor dicho un: _-_ _HOOOOONK_ _-_

-¡argh mis oídos!-grito Piccolo por el sonido del instrumento de los altavoces _-Atención, atención, es hora de los teletubbies, es hora de los teletubbies…_ _-_

 _-¡Crazy, por el amor de dios solo da el maldito mensaje!-_

 _-Lo siento, siempre quise decir eso….ahora sí_ _,_ _en diez minutos inicia la pelea de la tarde, que los espectadores se dirigían a la arena y los peleadores a sus asientos…-_

 _-¡Esos van en la arena, y los otros en las gradas,_ _cerebro de mermelada_ _!-_

 _-¿Quién va con quién, ya no me acuerdo bro?-_

 _-¡Ta madre, ya saben todos que hacer!-_ grito histérico Master una vez que apago el altavoz, desde abajo se comenzó a oír los movimientos que indicaban que todos se dirigían a las gradas, en la sala Capitán Falcón quien ya había encendido el televisor, puso la grabadora, se dio la media vuelta como favor de Piccolo en secreto

-Gotenks, creo que ya es hora-comenzó Sonic-Tienen razón, ¿De que servía esconderse si más tarde la vería?-dijo Gotenks con un tono triste sabiendo que su hora ha llegado, Samus al ver que Gotenks no iba a correr más lo desato, cuando estuvo libre, se dirigió escaleras abajo con la cabeza agachada provocando pena en sus compañeros. El silencio fue roto por un:

-¿oigan, y Roy?-dijo Marth preguntándose por su irritable y molesto amigo

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar de la frontera…**_

* * *

Detrás del conocido "Muro de la Vergüenza", dos policías fronterizos tomaban el sol encima de su patrulla, cuando de repente un sujeto con capa, espada y moto amarilla cruzo como bala de cañón la frontera y dejando un enorme boquete en el muro.

-¡Hey, detenguan al gringo!-exclamo uno (con ese acento de los americanos al hablar español)

-No John, nosotros somos los grringos-le corrijo su compañero

-¡Como erres ignorante Michael, los grringos son los que tratán de crruzarg la frontera!-

Mientras discutían su nacionalidad, Roy seguía corriendo hasta quemar el pavimento de la carretera dejándolo como si fuera espejo

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la mansión…**_

* * *

Todos los smasher se encontraban ya en el estadio, tomando sus asientos ya que sería la última pelea antes de que Master incursione las nuevas reglas del quinto torneo (presentado por Hetap), peleándose los mejores puestos, Wario se hallaba en la entrada vendiendo sus playeras que decían cosas como: "Yo estuve aquí", "No te metas con Zelda", "Recogí los restos de Gotenks" y algunas con imágenes tales como Zelda mandando volar a Gotenks, Goten y Trunks (niño) todos golpeados y… cosas similares, También el puesto de las apuestas estaba abierto aunque muchos tuvieron la sensatez de no malgastar el dinero bueno, tal vez Freezer o Vegeta pero de allí nadie más se animó a las apuestas

-¿Crees que podríamos decirle a Master Hand que remplace a Gotenks con alguien más si muere?-pregunto Sonic desde su asiento-no sé, como ese tipo llamado Tenshinhan…-

-¡hare un gorro de tu cuerpo si lo haces erizo!-dijo Cell recordando lo que le hizo el estudiante del maestro Shen cuando el intentaba hacerse perfecto, lo cual Sonic dijo-¡si digo Yamcha ya sabes que pasara después! Aunque Krilin estaría bien, pero con Bowser aquí… no vivirá un dia-

-A solo tres minutos de empezar, no creo que quiera, además ya compro su camiseta de "Yo presencie todo" al igual que Master-respondió Mario mirando a Bay con la camisa puesta-Solo vamos a desearle lo mejor-dijo Piccolo en frente de Mario.

-¡Piccolo! ¡Te compraste una playera!-acuso Goku que tenía una enorme cubeta de palomitas y una camisa de "Yo estuve aquí" y Piccolo tenía una que decía "No te metas con Zelda"-Ay por favor Goku, ya sabemos que ocurrirá, además esto es personal desde lo ocurrido en la habitación del tiempo, desde mucho tiempo lo he esperado, ¡Jajajaja!-rio Piccolo sabiendo que finalmente alguien le daría la paliza de su vida por los eventos embarazosos que tuvo que soportar con Gotenks durante la amenaza de Majin Buu

-Pero todavía no es seguro que Zelda pelee-replico Link que se hallaba un asiento debajo del namekiano el cual este solo se encogió de hombros y se hundió en su asiento enojado-Ya quiero ver al Landmaster en acción una última vez-comento emocionado Fox

En la parte de arriba de las gradas Peach, los niños y Falcón se encontraban listos en sus asientos-Así que recuerden niños, cuando yo les diga que se volteen, lo hacen-indico maternalmente Peach

-¡Si mami!-respondió el capitán Falcón-¡En serio Falcón, que chi%$&dos te pasa!-dijo enojado Young Link pero luego Peach le jalo la oreja-¡Oigan allí esta Zelda!-señalo Lucas-Está sentada hasta abajo

Todos (algunos) se alegraron por Gotenks y Wario se lamentó por el dinero que gasto en esas playeras, la princesa de Hyrule alzo la mano para saludar a lo que todos respiraron con alivio

- _Aquí sucede algo_ -pensó Impa _-¿Por qué la princesa Zelda apostaría, si no iba a pelear?-_

En la sala de espera, los peladores se encontraban preparando los últimos detalles de las armas y trajes, ninguno conocía quienes serían sus contrincantes ni quien estaba en las gradas, ni siquiera en qué escenario pelarían Gotenks desanimado suspiro cuando la cuenta regresiva término en cero, se persigno, cerró los ojos y subió al transportador donde desapareció

-Okay todos los peleadores prepárense, la arena será la versión Battlefield de Wrecking Crew que aún estoy haciendo para cada escenario, y la palea será de tiempo de cinco minutos-dijo Master donde empezaron a salir…

-Peleador numero 1…-

Gohan subió al escenario, extendió sus brazos y se transformó en súper saiyajin fase dos…

-Peleador numero 5…-

Goten y Trunks se prepararon e hicieron la fusión para reaparecer como Gotenks en súper saiyajin fase tres…

-Peleador numero 3…-

-De arriba, Dark Pit descendió del cielo en una luz obscura…-

-Peleador numero 4…-

Saltando al escenario a unos arbustos de ocho bits y hace su "famosa" risa burlona, Duck Hunt apareció…

-Peleador numero 2…-

Un arwing descendió muy bajo y Falco Lombardi descendió de ella de un salto…

-Peleador numero 6…-

Y de una pantalla de humo hecha por una Deku Nut apareció…

-¡Sheik!-exclamaron todos (para el lector y quien lea este fic era obvio que esto pasaría)-¡¿Cómo si ella estaba?!- Mario miro hacia donde la princesa estuvo sentada hacia tres minutos

 _-¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!-_ pensó el héroe del tiempo _-Zelda debió esperar un minuto para que todos la vieran, después en el minuto dos se_ _tele transportó_ _, medio minuto le tomo para transformarse, cinco segundos para acomodarse_ _la coleta de su cabello_ _y luego ya estuvo lista_ _-_

Gotenks al ver a la princesa con sus ropajes de sheikan sintió que todo se desmoronaba como una torre de cartas, todos sabían que si Sheik peleaba se abriría un mundo de dolor para cualquiera, ni si quiera otro miembro de los guerreros Z o villanos han podido ganar un combate contra su alter ego desde que llegaron con excepción de Goku que fue el único que gano ese combate aunque fue por un error… y un tiro de suerte de parte de Vegeta

–Bueno Goten es aquí donde conocemos nuestro castigo, y también nos pasa por imprudentes y habladores _-_ dijo la voz de Trunks al saber qué es lo que pasara cuando empiece el combate-¡Pero si tú fuiste el que rompió la figura, quiero a mi mama! _-_ renegó la voz de Goten actuando infantilmente al respecto

En las gradas todos ya estaban listos para la supuesta "pelea del siglo" hasta que cierta mano izquierda en la zona Vip se empezó a alocar al ver el ambiente hostil en la arena-¡El drama bro, EL DRAMA BRO!- grito Crazy Hand eufórico y maniáticamente haciendo brincar a su hermano -¡Okay muchachos como lo ensayamos hace dos semanas!-

Master escucho alboroto de pies en las gradas, cuando giro para ver que rayos pasaba, todos los Smashers se habían levantado, sacaron debajo de los asientos capas negras y además una vela encendida, Master quiso preguntar a su hermano que significaba todo eso, pero Crazy, ahora vestido con una capa negra al anverso y roja al inverso, y en su dedo índice una máscara tipo teatro de la ópera, había hecho aparecer de quien sabe dónde un teclado y metió el tono del órgano.

-¡Gotenks, va pa ti carnal!-grito Crazy Hand levantando su pulgar hacia el perplejo saiyajin- ¡Y un dedo, y dos dedos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… alto, algo anda mal!-todos se detuvieron inesperadamente y Master se sintió aliviado por ese momento solo para que viera que algo estaba mal-¿Cia, porque no te quitas el casco, eso no era parte de la coreografía?-dijo Crazy hacia la parte de atrás donde Cia estaba cruzada de brazos

-No me quitare mi casco-refunfuño la contraparte de Lana hacia Crazy en ese momento Rosalina decidió hablar-Vamos Cia, sabemos que tienes una bola de chicle en tu cabello, no puede ser tan mal… aaaaahhhh… ¡CALVA, CALVA!-la princesa estelar sé que do totalmente anonadada al igual que el resto de los Smashers además de los que se encontraban en la arena al ver a la bruja negra mostrando que debajo de su casco que se encontraba completamente CALVA

Esto se debe a que antes del combate, el plan de Volga era usar su fuego (MALA IDEA) y quemo el chicle, además de una gran cantidad del cabello de Cia en el proceso, todos quedaron idos diciendo ¡CALVA, CALVA!, uno de los aldeanos (principalmente el de camisa de rayas celeste con blancas) tubo la desdicha de verlo hacia la luz y quedo temporalmente ciego, pero esta alzo la voz

-¡SI ALGUIEN SE RÍE DE MI DESGRACIA, JURO QUE LO ENVIARE AL LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL INFIERNO, EN CUANTO A TI TOON LINK, PAGARAS MUY CARO POR ESTO!-grito Cia con su cetro en mano sacando chispas obscuras, advirtiendo a todos los presente, sabiendo que con Zelda era más que suficiente para que dos personas estén de mal humor, y Toony solo estaba sudando a mares por el ultimátum de la bruja negra

Una vez que se puso el casco sin la máscara, Crazy decidió darle "play" a la música junto con un Wirzo con lentes obscuros y sombrero de copa al estilo de Slash, tocando la canción de **¿Iron Butterfly?** …

 _En el jardín del Edén mi cielo._

 _Allí pronto tu iras_

 _En el jardín del Edén mi ángel_

 _Ya no te volveremos a ver_

-Oye pero…-Master Hand no podía explicar porque todos cantaban, y sobre todo esa canción-¡Es increíble, llevaba esperando este momento!-exclamo Crazy Hand elevando la voz por encima del sonido del órgano y del coro-¡Ya habrás notado que le modifique unos versos!-

 _Te apoyaremos siempre_

 _Pero ahorita no_

 _Ya que si lo hacemos_

 _Zelda nos partiría la madre… completamente_

Master Hand se estremeció al oír eso

-¡¿No son unos amores bro?!-pregunto Crazy Hand sin poder secarse la lágrimas, o ¿Por qué estaba tocando la música o porque nomás no tiene ojos?-¡Pero Crazy, esa canción dura al menos 17 minutos!-le hizo ver Master

-¡Calma, calma, que no panda el cunico, lo pensé en todo, esta versión escrita por mi dura más de **media hora con doce segundos**!-dijo Crazy calmando a su hermano literalmente-¡¿Mas de Me…me…?!-

-¡Todos escribieron versos para esta canción, te encantara oír los versos de Ganondorf, Wolf , Snake, Vegeta y cuando Gohan tenía ganas de destripar a cualquiera tras lo que paso en nuestra realidad original, le di un lápiz y mira lo que escribió!-dijo Crazy mientras mostraba el verso "inspirador" del hijo de Goku-¡DIOS SANTO, ESE ES GOHAN CUANDO ESTA ESCRIBIENDO DE MALAS, PARECE QUE DOÑA MARGARA FRANCISCA Y HANNIBAL HECTER TUVIERON UN HIJO!-Master se espantó al leer los párrafos escritos por un Gohan muy malhumorado y con una crisis mental-¡No perderé más de media hora en esta locura!, ¡Oigan copia barata de elenco de Broadway, cállense de una buena vez! ¡Se me callan todos o se me van derechito y sin escalas al _ **correctivo número catorce**_!-

Pasaron al menos otros tres minutos para que uno a uno fuera apagando su voz, la mano jefe al ver que ya el orden regreso, le arrebato con enojo el teclado a Crazy y la guitarra a Wirzo-Mama decía que no tenías talento musical-murmuro Crazy herido

-¡argh! ¡por el amor a Naga!, ¡no tiene idea de cuánto me prepare para esto!-lamento Robín malhumorado tirando su vela al suelo. A su lado, Goku se sacudía la cabeza para quitarse un zumbido muy molesto de su cabeza

-¿Y porque las velas? Es de día, así no llama la atención- se percató Agitha sacudiendo la suya.

-solo una palabra, Crazy-le recordó Piccolo usando su "rayo de ropa", para cambiar su capa y turbante de negro a blanco-en serio, jejeje… porque cantabas al mismos tono que Robín-menciono Nail burlándose de Piccolo, lo cual este respondió dándose unos golpes a la cabeza-cállate Nail-

-Y ahora que todo el mundo dejo de creerse Placido Domingo… ¡Ustedes también!-señalo Master a varios villanos, a Snake, Vegeta, Cia, a los Koopalings más grandes, a Freezer que intentaron escabullirse-Contare de nuevo… ¡A DONDE VAN USTEDES DOS, REGRÉSENSE DE UNA VEZ!-grito otra vez la mano jefe viendo que el bioandroide casi lograba huir desapercibido junto con Wirzo (aun vestido de Slash)

Los que estaban en la arena solo se habían quedado en sus lugares con cara de sorprendidos, en el caso de Dark Pit y Gohan seguían dándose miradas que sacaban chispas de tanto que se odian por lo que paso hace unos momentos en el gallinero de los cuccos-muy bien, Tres…-la mano jefe se percató de que Crazy Hand ahora tenía un tambor gigante y una peluca estilo Bob Marley, Wirzo un silbato y los villanos ahora con bubusuelas en las manos-¡dos uno! ¡Peleen!, ¡AHORA!-

* * *

 _ **En algún lado del continente sudamericano, Perú…**_

* * *

-¡Ten cuidado con mis llamas, Ten cuidado con mis llamas, TE DIJE QUE TUBIERAS CUIDADO CON MIS LLAMAS PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!-le grito un peruano a un sujeto con moto amarilla que paso como torpedo arrancándoles toda la lana a las llamas.

El espadachín pelirrojo seguía corriendo (junto con una gran cantidad de cosas en la moto y sellos de aduana) ante todo el miedo que sentía se preguntaba si lograría cruzar el océano pacifico en motocicleta.

Era una idea muy arriesgada, loca, tentadora…, pero muy temeraria

* * *

 _ **De regreso al campo de batalla…**_

* * *

Ante la señal de Master Hand, Falco fue a echarse sobre Sheik que era quien estaba más cerca de él, los dos se estaban dando de puñetazos y lanzando esas patadas tan olímpicas que todos en especial Wario les envidiaban

Gohan decido irse de lleno contra Dark Pit quien se irguió y se dispuso a lanzarle una de sus flechas negras, el hijo de Goku al ver esa flecha dirigirse hacia él, utilizo su escudo para reflejar el ataque

-¡Home-Run!-grito Diddy Kong cosa que Donkey Kong explicaba-Esto no es béisbol Diddy y ni siquiera hizo Home Run porque tuvo que haberla mandado fuera de todo el lugar y correr por el campo, solo la detuvo y…-

-¡Oye gorilon, por andar en otro juego te perderás todo!- le grito Crazy quien hacia agitar su banderita con la cara de Sheik (el cual tuvo que dibujar rápidamente sobre la cara de Zelda)

Duck Hunt decido invocar a uno de los forajidos pixeleados para atacar al sheikan, pero Sheik ni lenta ni perezosa dio un salto para retroceder, el pato y el perro al ver que su movida le fallo decidió ir tras ella-¡oye Doggy, no te metas con Zel… digo, Sheik porque podrías unirte al Club de dolor junto con Gotenks!-le grito desde las gradas Sonata quien tenía una bolsa de palomitas junto a sus dos hermanas que veían la pelea junto al equipo Rocket y la banda de Pilaf

El Dúo (Al que se le había olvidado quien es la que andaba de malos humores) se detuvo un momento para pensar en que debía hacer, Falco ya se las traía con Dark Pit ahora, y Gohan contra Gotenks, no se le hacía correcto que fueran dos contra uno y no podía ignorar a Sheik porque de seguro se ofendería, se les uniría y seria uno muy enojado contra cinco gallinas…

Al momento todos cerraron los ojos al ver que el can se descuidó, Falco aprovecho que se había quedado de manera muy inconveniente, parado en medio del escenario, le propino una patada estilo chilena que si no lo saco hacia arriba, le dio 19% de daño-¡oye eso no se vale!-grito Lucas

-¡Es una pelea niño, todo se vale excepto sacarse los mocos, matar, y rascarse las partes nobles!-exclamo Snake masticando con demasiado exageración las palomitas-¡Dense con todo e incluso hasta donde no! ¡Queremos acción!-esta vez grito Freezer quien tenía gran cantidad de comida chatarra y una gorra de beber soda en la cabeza que decía "recogí los restos de Gotenks"

Lombardi se inclinó ante el público, pero de pronto Gotenks descendió para agarrarlo por sorpresa-¡SORPRESA ZOPENCO!-grito mientras le propinaba tremenda paliza al arrogante miembro de Star Fox

-¡Gotenks sufre!-grito el capitán Falcón quien se escondió detrás de Peach, y un Toon Link lo veía con una cara de vergüenza-Falcón, Gotenks siempre hace ese grito que parece que se machuco los dedos con la puerta del baño, ¿Por qué te sorprendes?-le hizo ver Peach

Falco termino todo vapuleado con un aumento de 21% de daño decido saltar de forma que comenzó a elevarse, provocando que Gotenks y Sheik se encontraran cara a cara después de lanzar a Dark Pit fuera del escenario

Por unos momentos, los dos Smashers se quedaron viéndose directamente, los ojos verdes de Gotenks reflejaban el miedo en frente de Sheik y en los ojos rojos del Sheikan se reflejaba la ira que había estado cargando por dos semanas en el rostro de Gotenks, este quiso decirle algo pero de tan solo ver la mirada imperturbable de Zelda (que se reconocían en cualquier parte) le decía que al menos no iba a hablar hasta que le hubiera dado la lección de su vida, Falco, Duck Hunt, Gohan y Dark Pit incluso se olvidaron de que también peleaban inmediatamente se quedaron quietos, los espectadores esperaban con la boca abierta, Master Hand olvido que la pelea tenía tiempo y también se quedó esperando mientras lo segundos pasaban, En cada uno de los personajes sentía que su corazón retumbaba cual tambor,

-¡Crazy, deja de poner ambiente a esto!-grito Master Hand quitándole los bongos-hermano mío pareado de la misma madre, eso es muy mala onda carnal-dijo Crazy (quien ahora tenía una boina y una camisa de rayas horizontales rojas en su muñeca) resoplo haciendo señas raras y chasqueando en desaprobación-¡quieres dejar de hacer eso, esto no me lo quiero perder!-grito Piccolo a Crazy, en cambio este bufo y se hundió en su asiento

* * *

 _ **Ollie Wiliams: ¿DONDE ESTA EL MARTH PELIRROJO?**_

* * *

Increíblemente, Roy (quien el muy desgraciado si logro cruzar todo el océano pacifico) sentía que ya se le iba acabando la gasolina, lo malo era que ahora, no sabía dónde rayos estaba, la moto fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que con un pff se detuvo completamente, bajo del transporte con piernas temblorosas y besando el suelo ignorando lo que había ahí, después se dio cuenta de su situación _-demonios, la pelea ya debió empezar…, voy a perderme cuando Zelda le parta toda la cara a Gotenks-_ pensó molesto

Suspirando y ahuyentando al buitre que lo venía siguiendo desde el desierto de Arizona, hasta que llego a ese lugar, se dejó caer a un lado de la moto sintiéndose completamente desdichado, de pronto una figura se acercó a él

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le pregunto el extraño, cuando nuestro smasher pelirrojo levanto la vista y vio las orejas de aquella persona, se preguntó en dónde diablos había parado

* * *

 _ **Ollie Wiliams: ¡VOLVEMOS A LA PELEA!**_

* * *

-Zeld… ehm Sheik-empezó Gotenks-Yo… quisiera solamente… decir…-todos estaba expectantes-Te… quiero pedir…-

 _-Vamos, Gotenks, discúlpate, puede que así todavía te salves-_ pensó Mario mientras, los personajes de Nintendo y Dragón Ball (excepto los villanos y Piccolo, que si querían ver destripado a Gotenks) estaban murmurando: discúlpate, pero… Gotenks se arrodillo juntando las manos-¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATES! ¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN, SOLO CRITIQUE Y DIJE LA VERDAD ACERCA DEL MAL GUSTO DE TU PAÍS TERCERMUNDISTA!-

Y el efecto en cadena volvió a aparecer, a lo lejos un coyote aulló, un foco se fundió, una lancha se hundió, la autora original de la historia se cayó de las escaleras, el desempleado de este chiste fue echado de otro empleo, el dólar estadounidense ahora costaba 21 pesos la venta, el editor de este fic ahora se torció el tobillo derecho (si me paso otra vez, gracias Gotenks por JO#$RME) Elba Ester Gordillo fue liberada, hay escasez de agua en Monterrey, toda la fanaticada de smash quiere a Waluigi en Ultimate pero ya es un asistente y una consola fue hackeada…

En las gradas todos se dieron un facepalm y algunos gritaron: ¡Gotenks eres un idiota! o ¡mocosos tarados! (lo último lo dijo una persona cuyo nombre comenzaba con la letra V), Mario lamento que Gotenks no hubiera pensado bien lo que iba a decir y curiosamente la pantalla se veía las letras que decían **"#IDIOTA DEL AÑO"** en mayúsculas y en negritas.

Pero todos fueron testigos de cómo los ojos de Sheik apareció la imagen de un destello de furia, un parpadeo cambio la imagen por una tumba donde decía "aquí yace un idiota llamado Gotenks" y luego cambiaron por unos trofeos de cacería empotrados en la chimenea, donde se mostraban las cabezas de Goten y Trunks, y tomando unas humeantes tazas de té mientras se relajaban al calor del fuego se encontraban Zelda y Piccolo

Inmediatamente todos los Smashers se hicieron pequeños en sus asientos, Luigi se fue por la ruta de evacuación, Crazy y Wirzo cambiaron sus instrumentos de batucada por unas Biblias (y disfrazados de un sacerdote joven y viejo), donde comenzó Crazy a leer unos párrafos en voz alta diciendo "el poder de cristo te domina" mientras los más cercanos se acercaban encomendándose a los todos los santos

La hechicera obscura y el gerudo se preguntaron en ese momento qué tan pocos malvados eran que nunca consiguieron que la princesa se enojara con ellos de esa forma, Cia casi se queda con Link como su amor forzado junto con casi su reino… mas ser usada por Tabuu hace medio año y Ganondorf (quien creo desde un principio el plan) logro quitarle el reino junto con la Trifuerza completamente, pero luego se dieron cuenta que no envidiaba la posición de Gotenks y mejor no se lo tomaron tan a pecho

En cambio Cell y Gohan si pensaban en algo común, ambos pensaron de cómo se veía una bestia llena de ira y fuera de control que por ningún motivo iba a detenerse hasta hacer puré a esa persona, de hecho Gohan ya tenía bastante con Dark Pit desde que lo conoció para estarse peleando a cada rato y más aún cuando se volvió un saiyajin, que mantenían todos en secreto (salvo los demás guerreros Z lo sabían) en cambio Cell solo decidió meditar que hubiera sido si él nunca pusiera a pelea a Gohan y que le diera la paliza de su vida

 _-Mujeres y niños primero-_ se recordó Master, pero con un temblor recodo algo _-Alto, El capitán debe morir con el barco-_

-¡TU…! ¡YA TE GANASTE BOLETO…! ¡GOTENKS!- grito Sheik, Gotenks apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando tuvo a un sheikan enojado de frente-¡esto nos va a doler… y mucho!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Goten y Trunks dentro de la cabeza de Gotenks

Peach solamente pudo cubrir con sus dos brazos a los Ice-Climbers, que querían ver la masacre, en cambio los Koopalings, Ness, Lucas, Young y Toon Link solo miraron sorprendidos, Falcón solo se tapó los ojos mientras murmuraba: "mama dice que no vea cosas violentas", los villanos solo se pusieron lentes de tercera dimensión para mejorar la vista de este espectáculo y tanto Mai como Bayonetta, tomaron fotografías para mantener ese recuerdo, el resto no pudo quitar la vista de lo que ocurría en el escenario, ni siquiera los que estaban peleando

-¡Parece balón de futbol!-exclamo Sonic-¡Mira cuantas veces va que lo manda para arriba!-

-¡Y no lo suelta!-grito Ike poniéndose su mano sana sin querer encima de la cabeza de Snake-Yo tampoco te he soltado-le recordó este con una sonrisa macabra, Ike solo se rio tímidamente, le cepillo el pelo causando que se le alborotara de nuevo, luego regreso a su asiento con la enfermera llorando falsamente y emitiendo grititos que molestaban-¡¿Cómo pueden ven esto Ikey cielo?!-le dijo abrazándolo Ike se volvió a sentir soñado

- _Zelda_ -pensaron Link e Impa preocupados, los demás peleadores decidieron regresar a lo suyo entre ellos puesto que Sheik parecía estar muy ocupado, Gohan decidió cargar su Smash attack a todo (el kamehameha con una sola mano) tratando de golpear a todos pero Falco fue más rápido usando su **Falco Phantasm** pasando por encima hasta terminar detrás de él, dándole un par de aletazos con lo que consiguió darle al hibrido un 23%.

-¡Me la debías niño!-grito Falco volviendo a la acción en cambio con Gotenks, que pudo recuperarse de la doceava vez que Sheik lo pateo hacia arriba, empezó a saltar para alejarse volando, parecía increíble que no se tambaleara ni nada, Sheik ni se molestó en seguirlo por lo que se abalanzo sobre Duck Hunt, el público estaba asombrado y expectante ya que el daño de Sheik era 0%

-Esto deberíamos grabarlo-comento Master Hand-¡Oh, lo recordé! Es muy pronto aun solo llevan cinco minutos de pelea contando cuando creíamos que Gotenks se disculparía, No creo que sea… ¡Bah yo ya quiero ver qué ocurre!-

La mano jefe apretó el botón de los objetos y todos exclamaron cuando una bola de colores brillante apareció de la nada flotando sin dirección con un aura de color amarillo y con la insignia del torneo, era nada más y nada menos que la codiciada y poderosa **Smash Ball**.

Al momento, todos dejaron lo suyo y comenzaron a saltar para lograr romperla, Sheik alcanzo a darle unos dos golpes al igual que Dark Pit, Gohan sin querer floto lejos de ella, Duck Hunt la rozo un poco y Falcón le dio un golpe certero antes de que Gotenks lograra romperla, el escenario se oscureció en un tono sepia cuando Falco se rodeó de una aura de colores y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos

 _ **"Personally, I prefer the air!"**_

Y salto para montar y hacer aparecer un tanque con los colores de un arwing, era el Landmaster, aterrizo sobre Gotenks, le disparo a Duck Hunt, Gohan y Dark Pit tuvieron suerte al estar lejos del Landmaster y casi sacaba volando a Sheik quien salto a tiempo.

-p%$a madre-Fox de pronto maldijo-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Marth

-Es que…-Adentro del Landmaster, Falco comprendió que tenía que girar si es que quería evitar irse al vacío, giro la palanca para retroceder agradeciendo que Fox se tomó el tiempo para repararla _-_ acabo de recordar que olvide reparar la máquina-

Al saber el error de Fox, todos dijeron "tsss…" pero hubo solo una risa burlona de parte de Vegeta-¡AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

¡La máquina no giraba!, ¡Mendigo Fox no hizo nada!, Falco decidió que era mejor ya desperdiciar el resto de su Smash Final dejando que la maquina cayera al vacío, maldijo porque en serio se moría de ganas de probar la nueva potencia antes de retirarlo para el quinto torneo pero al parecer tendría que conformarse con darle un buen zape en la nuca a Fox, se preparó para salir por la escotilla pero…

-Y tampoco arregle la escotilla de escape que se atoraba…-respondió el líder de Star Fox lo cual la risa de Vegeta aumento de volumen

-¡FOOOOOOOXXXXXX HIJO DE TU…!-Fueron las únicas palabras que Falco pudo decir ya que el Landmaster con todo y Smasher se fue como yunque hasta el fondo, causando un pilar de energía de color azul saliera en el fondo del escenario

-¡Falco es el primero en salir de los limites!-anuncio Master Hand, Fox discretamente se fue por la ruta de evacuación mientras su compañero volvía a entrar en escena, No traía buena cara debido a que el favor que le hicieron fue en vano, Dark Pit se fue sobre Sheik pero esta fue más rápida y el ángel negro recibió el mismo tratamiento de puños, Falco se fue obviamente tras de Gohan donde los dos se dieron unas cuantas patadas, mientras Gotenks combatía con el perro y el pato, Master apachurro otro botón y en el escenario apareció una pokebola morada con una letra M y unos círculos violetas en ella.

-¡Jajajaja, trágate esto nerd!-se burló el doble de Pit tomando la Master Ball, y al lanzarla salió un Goldeen causando que Gohan y Duck Hunt se riera de la mala suerte de Dark Pit por liberar al pez pokemon

-¡ME LLEVA LA CACHETADA!-se quejó el ángel negro haciendo una rabieta, en las gradas Pit y Palutena veían como Dark Pit saco a Goldeen-¡no te preocupes por eso _Pitto_ , sigue peleando!-justo en ese momento la palabra **Pitto** se oyó en sus oídos, curiosamente un aura negra rodeo a Dark Pit lo cual este tomo de la cola del pez pokemon y como una lanza se lo lanzo directamente a las gradas para que el cuerno de Goldeen se incrustara en la frente de su contraparte

-¡AAAAHHHH!-grito Pit mientras todos veía donde termino incrustado el cuerno del pokemon-¡TE DIJE VARIAS VECES, QUE NO ME LLAMARA ASÍ PITSTAIN!-grito histéricamente Dark Pit agitando el puño hacia las gradas donde se encontraba Pit

-Pit, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo la diosa de la luz a su general-¡COMO QUE ESTOY BIEN LADY PALUTENA, ES UN DOLOR INDESCRIPTIBLE!-grito el ángel blanco al ver que Goldeen se agitaba demasiado aun en su frente-iré por el botiquín, no te muevas Pit-dijo Dr. Mario y se fue corriendo hacia la enfermaría

Después de incidente del Goldeen, todos regresaron a ver el combate, al ver que Sheik logro esquivar un bumper, todos los que pasaban por allí lo evitaban de la manera más sencilla ya que Gotenks lo tomo y lo lanzo en una zona que ni iba a llegar, Falco quien estaba desesperado por sacar a alguien fuera de los limites, descubrió que otro objeto había aparecido, alargo sus alas para tomar una Bob-omb

-¡Lo tengo Whuaaa!- grito cuando el saiyajin lo mando volar violentamente haciendo que soltara la bomba, Gotenks se irguió tras el objeto haber empujado al halcón y se con rapidez lanzo la Bob-omb hacia Duck Hunt causando que este pelara los ojos, sin embargo, nadie supo quién fue el tipo chistoso que le dijera a Sheik que se interpusiera en el camino de la Bob-omb hacia Duck Hunt

Todos emitieron una exclamación y se encogieron al ver como el objeto chocaba contra Sheik quien no estaba lista para eso, el resultado fue…

-She…she….ik….Sheik…segund…a- tartamudeo Master- En…salir de los…limi…limi…limites-

-¡TENGO QUE HACER PIPI! ¡Insecto déjame salir primero y te dejo ganar en todo!-le ofreció Vegeta muerto de miedo por segunda vez en su vida o por "querer ir al baño", Pikachu le hizo señas de que solo llegarían a un acuerdo como los hombres…-Pika, Pika, Pika (traducción Piedra, Papel o Tijera)-recito el pokemon moviendo sus patitas

-oye Vegeta, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Goku viéndolo tratar de pasar-¡A buscar papeles, piedras y tijeras Kakarotto, antes de que esa rata con hepatitis los encuentre primero!-pero antes de que el príncipe del planeta Vejita comenzara su ardua búsqueda, Sheik volvió a la arena y este ya no se pudo mover porque Meta Knight lo sujeto-¡No sé si de verdad eres un príncipe o te haces!-le gruño el espadachín enmascarado

-¡Gran error Gotenks!-grito Sheik mientras se dirigía hacia el guerrero fusionado- ¡No, no, no!- Gotenks uso su movimiento especial hacia arriba para escapar-¡Te juro que no era para ti!, ¡Auxilio!, ¡Socorro!, ¡Mama!-

-Yo conocí a alguien llamada Socorro, le decían Coco… ¡WHA JAJAJAJA!-comento Wario mientras todos volteaban serios y un grillo se oía en las gradas-¿Qué? ¡QUE!- dijo el dueño de la franquicia Wario Ware, mientras que en escenario, Gohan sacaba con un puñetazo hacia el cielo al ángel negro fuera de los límites

Todos los que habían sacado a Gotenks de closet solo movían la cabeza con pena al ver al saiyajin ser correteado por el sheikan mientras Gotenks lloriqueaba cosas como "¡Déjame, déjame, déjame, allí tienes más espacio, vete para allá!", Sheik cual toro apartaba de un empujón y de patadas los peluches que le iban cayendo del cielo (obra de Crazy) Gohan y Duck Hunt quienes fueron lanzados por Dark Pit tuvieron la desgracia de que uno de los peluches en forma de oso les cayera encima de ellos solo para que ambos quedaran fuera de los limites

Cuando ambos regresaron a la arena entre ellos Gohan, Duck Hunt, Dark Pit, Falco y Sheik se voltearon a ver y lentamente los seis (si contamos a Duck Hunt como dos) miraron a Gotenks donde se escondía en una esquina de escenario-~oh Gotenks, (Woof, quack) ~- le dijeron los seis al miedoso de Gotenks

-¿Quién yo?-dijo tímidamente mientras veía a Sheik estirar fuertemente su cadena, Dark Pit afilar las cuchillas de su arco, Falco poner su pistola a máxima potencia, Gohan se tronaba los nudillos y Duck Hunt con unos matamoscas en su hocico y pico de quien sabe dónde lo sacaron, todos con una sonrisa sádica en sus rostros-~queremos hablar contigo~-dijeron mientras se acercaban aún más-¿Para qué?, ¡No, no, no!, ¡Aquí no vengan, shu, shu!- exclamo Gotenks volviendo a echar a volar, por desgracia Gohan le tomo el tobillo a tiempo y un grito de terror se oyó cuando los otros se le fueron hacia él

* * *

 _ **Trece segundos más tarde…**_

* * *

-¡Gotenks sexto en salir de limites!-anuncio Master Hand mientras todos contemplaban como Gotenks salía disparado hacia arriba hasta estamparse como calcomanía en las gradas con cortaduras, quemaduras, moretones, un ojo morado, agujas incrustadas en su cuerpo y marcas del matamoscas en la cara mientras se deslizaba lentamente en el vidrio

Los otros se felicitaron entre ellos antes de que Gohan se fuera sobre Dark Pit seguido de Duck Hunt con Sheik y Falco contra Gohan, Cuando Gotenks regreso a la arena fue a caer justo en los pies de Sheik quien ni lenta ni perezosa levanto un puño fuertemente apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas

-Sheik… podrías perdonarme-le rogo Gotenks con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo morado, esta solo se le quedo viendo, Gotenks solo cerro el único ojo bueno que aún tenía esperando lo peor-No sabes cuánto lo siento…-el sheikan pareció vacilar por primera vez, la mano le temblaba de manera nerviosa como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, suspiro y bajo el puño

-Gotenks, escucha con atención…-dijo Sheik mientras el guerrero fusionado abrió el ojo al oír la voz tranquila y dulce de Zelda que era reconocible en todos lados-mi país es un lugar que esta codiciado por fuerzas malignas llenas de odio, rencor y avaricia- dijo con la mirada baja- y espíritus demoniacos que no pueden sentir que buscar la Trifuerza solo para tener más poder de lo que puedan imaginar, al igual que en tu mundo como las esferas del dragón

Curiosamente Ganondorf, Zant, Ghirahim, Cia, Wirzo, Volga, Freezer y Cell no supieron porque pero de pronto se sintieron bajo las miradas de muchos ojos de enojo de parte de los presentes causando que ellos se hicieran más chiquitos en sus asientos y Freezer sorbía lentamente su refresco mientras Cell estaba tarareando la canción de "Hollaback Girl"

-Y por algo insignificante, me estaría comenzando a convertir justamente en eso por lo que he luchado en contra siempre, el odio y la ira-dijo Sheik lo cual Gohan se detuvo de inmediato mientras tenia agarrado de la bufanda de Dark Pit casi de darle un puñetazo a la cara, ambos con cara de asombro y con las bocas abiertas-Yo nunca he sentido deseos de lastimar o de herir a la gente, y no es un orgullo decir que me desquite con alguien que su razón de existencia es la misma que la mía… proteger a los suyos-dijo el sheikan cerrando los ojos como si hubiera finalmente se había arrepentido

Link, Impa, Darunia, Ruto y Agitha suspiraron aliviados, Bowser quien había sido el primero en adquirir su playera oficial de "No te metas con Zelda", se quitó los lentes 3D y los tiro al suelo con enojo por que ya se fue la acción (al igual que Vegeta y Piccolo), El resto estaba mudo de asombro por lo que presenciaron hasta que esos cinco segundos de paz se fueron como tu salario-Por otro lado… ¡Me la debían par de tarados!-grito Sheik golpeando fuertemente al cielo mientras Gotenks salía volando otra vez-¡PERDÓNAME ZELDA!-

 _*ting*_

-~turururututu~, Y Gotenks se va, se va, se va y se fue de nuevo de los limites-anuncio Crazy ahora con unos audífonos exageradamente grandes como si fuera locutor de beisbol o como Jacobo Zabudozqui, en cambio Bowser, Vegeta y Piccolo gritaron eufóricamente con sus lentes de tercera dimensión puestos al ver como Gotenks se hacía un punto en forma de estrella, ya solo quedaban dos minutos pero cuando estos son contados como solo esta serie de Súper Smash Bros los contaban, podían pasar muchas cosas

Gotenks regreso a la arena para recibir un tratamiento especial de puños by Sheik y distribuido por Súper Smash Bros, Falco no dejaba de zumbar de aquí para allá tanto que Duck Hunt termino norteado, Dark Pit terminaba chocando cabeza contra cabeza con Gohan cayendo directamente al suelo sobándose las cabezas, Falco tomo un martillo dorado y hasta parecía jugar a pégale al topo con Duck Hunt, Gotenks empezó a ver pequeñas réplicas de sus fantasmas kamikazes volar alrededor de su cabeza mientras decía "mama, ya no quiero ir a la escuela", Falco y Dark Pit se fueron sobre Sheik pero salieron peor que el saiyajin, Gohan recibió una tremenda mordida en su brazo de parte de Gotenks para que este se desquitara igual…

-¡esos dos se están agarrando a mordidas, eso es ilegal!- Grito Olimar que vio como ambos saiyajines se mordían mutuamente hasta que lo callaron cuando alguien le aventó el bote de las palomitas en la cabeza-Cinco…

-Oye Master no, dales otros cinco minutos-se quejó Bowser-No Bowser, me da miedo que Gotenks se sienta presionado y ponga huevos…-dijo Master Hand hasta darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Todos los personajes se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos

-Este… ustedes saben que quise decir-musito Master Hand aclarándose la garganta, en el escenario Gotenks estaba huyendo de Sheik mientras los demás decidieron tomar un descanso viendo como lo correteaba-Las aves cuando se asustan hacen eso ¿no?-Gotenks invoco un fantasma para que lo distrajera pero Sheik lo esquivo-¿Nunca lo han visto?-Gotenks echó a correr por todos lados hasta que se resbaló con una cáscara de plátano y cayó de cara-Si de seguro saben de qué hablo…-Sheik agarro de los tobillos al guerrero fusionado y lo arrastro mientras Gotenks enterraba las uñas que dejaron marcas en el suelo y gritaba todo neurótico-me… ¡mendiga bola de malpensados!, yo quería decir a eso que sale de los Cuccos-Los ojos de los Smashers se hicieron aún más grandes por lo que dijo-Lo que se comen en el desayuno- los otros ponían muecas de dolor y de pronto Gohan recogió algo del suelo con rostro de shock, ya que lo que había recogido era un objeto de color blanco y ¡ovalado!- ¡YA ESTA!-El escenario se ilumino al haber una explosión que saco a todos volando a distintos lados-¡No vamos a perder más tiempo de todas formas, Solo un minuto más, okay!-

-¿y-ya me morí?- murmuro Gotenks con sus sentidos fuera de lo habitual-Casi-respondió Falco para que luego le diera un aletazo, Gohan salió corriendo cuando Sheik le lanzo sus cuchillas, Falco le regresaba las flechas que Dark Pit que le lanzaba, Gotenks estuvo a punto de caerse y el pato Squak le señalo a Doggy para que se diera cuenta de algo

-5…4…-corearon los personajes- 3…2…1…-¡Tiempo!-grito Master Hand, Sheik aprovecho para darle un último golpe a Gotenks en las partes nobles de saiyajin (cosa ilegal, pero ya había acabado el tiempo)-¡¿Quién gano?!-Dijo Wario eufórico sabiendo que mucho dinero estaba en juego

 **¡Muerte Súbita!**

-¡¿Es una maldita broma?!-exclamo Piccolo escupiendo el agua que estaba tomando-Sí, pues oye todos salieron de los límites- explico Link a lo que todos contemplaron los segundos de pelea en el que los peleadores fueron desapareciendo uno a uno hasta que solo quedo…

-¿no puedo creerlo, cómo lo hizo?-dijo Goku totalmente sorprendido-¡MALDITA SEA, TODO MENOS EL!-grito el arcosiano furioso al ver quien fue el ganador…

-La victoria es para… **¡DUCK HUNT**!-

Los peleadores sin sentirse demasiado le aplaudieron al ganador que daba reverencias y besos al público

-ahora lo entiendo, reacciono rápido en la muerte súbita por eso gano, no les dio tiempo a los otros de reaccionar- dijo el Trunks del Futuro, en cambio Gotenks quien se sentía cansado y acabado decidió dejar su estado de súper saiyajin fase tres, pero al ver a Sheik acercarse al no pudo más y se desmayó

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después en la sala…**_

* * *

Después de la pelea programada, los smashers ya hablaban de cualquier cosa de lo sucedido en la sala de estar, Mario, Sonic, Piccolo, Goku, Trunks del futuro, Lucina, Lana, Shulk, Marth, Mega Man, Impa y Samus se encontraban platicando de lo ocurrido-Así que digan lo que digan, una pelea épica no fue-comento Samus-Yo estaba muy preocupado por Zelda creí que no se iba a apiadar de Gotenks-confeso Link

-Ja, ¿que no se iba a apiadar de Gotenks?, lo hizo sufrir como nunca y de eso me alegro, le servirá de lección-dijo el namekiano con una sonrisa de lado a lado-y a ti también porque perdiste 500 Smashdolares en la apuesta-

-¡Cállate Nail!-

-Tal vez ya Gotenks ya despertó, vamos a verlo-dijo Lucina mientras el grupo de personajes entraron por la puerta que daba entrada a la sala de espera de la enfermería donde se hallaban Lucario meditando, R.O.B intentando arreglar la radio que emitía estática (con un martillo), los Ice Climbers y el Capitán Falcón todos tomando su lechita con chocolate mirando la televisión-Niños… y Falcón, no se duerman tan tarde-les aviso Samus

-¡NO! Están pasando "La Gran Aventura de Winnie Pooh"̽, déjennos hasta las nueve y nos vamos a dormir, lo prometemos-suplico el capitán Falcón con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Ya estamos grandecitos!, ¡Si, por favor, por favor, por favor!-dijo Popo saltando para recibir un zape de parte de su hermana-gracias, me deje llevar-

-concuerdo con Nana… de acuerdo, disfrútenla, solo hasta las nueve, o sino Piccolo la apaga-indico Mario algo incomodo pero los pequeños ya no le prestaban atención todos concentrados en la película-¡QUE PARTE DE QUE NO SOY NIÑERO NO ENTIENDEN!-grito el namekiano irritado por lo que le dijo el fontanero

En cambio los niños y Falcón veían la película, Popo llorando porque Christopher Robín se había perdido, ademas de que se mordía las uñas (con todo y guantes) al ver que se iban a caer por el acantilado y Nana silenciando al capitán Falcón que se había puesto a cantar junto con los personajes de la película (para aclarar, es el lado infantil de la autora original de la historia, así que ni pregunten), Samus se dio una palmface mientras dirigía un ojo crítico hacia el corredor de F-Zero por lo infantil y estúpido que se veía- _Algunos se dicen maduros duros, ¡pero esto es ridículo!-_ pensó la caza recompensas al ver a Falcón

El resto se estaban dirigiendo a la enfermería donde Gotenks había sido trasladado, había que decir que cuando el guerrero fusionado se desmayó, había sido solo un mareo de 15 segundos e incluso ya estaba despierto, pero Crazy en su carrera por llevarlo a la enfermería (y haciendo sonidos de ambulancia) lo había estrellado contra la ventana hasta estamparse en el suelo, que curiosamente se encontraban en el décimo piso de la mansión, dando como resultado que Gotenks cayera en coma, en su trayecto a visitar al caído, casi chocaban con Fox que venía corriendo de algún lugar con varios cintos colgando de sus manos y de su cola

-¡Fox!, ¿Qué pulga te pico?-pregunto Link mirando el rostro espantado del líder de Star Fox-Asegurando mi supervivencia- respondió este agitando los cinturones hasta meterlos a un maletín junto a sus cosas-Tengo que huir de regreso al sistema Lylat, antes de que mamá pájaro me encuentre

-¿Mamá… no me digas que es…?-inquirió Goku pero en eso Fox salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal donde estaba un taxi afuera de la mansión llevándoselo a algún lugar de Smash City y unos segundos después…

-¡McCloud, vas a tener que reparar el Landmaster zorrito, después te voy a hacer recoger nuestra habitación, escribirás 50 veces "Debo siempre obedecer a Falco cuando me dice que hagas las p%&as cosas" hasta que te acabes el cuaderno y luego meditaras acerca de tus actos!-Falco paso por delante de los demás, siguiendo el rastro de Fox aun saliendo de la mansión-¡Y no me tires al león, jovencito, te seguiré y te encontrare hasta el fin de los tiempos!-

Los Smashers solo vieron como Falco desaparecía hacia el horizonte farfullando castigos y quitándose el único cinturón que Fox no pudo recuperar e intercambiaron miradas de preocupación

-El…-comenzó Shulk- ¿No se repetirá otra vez, verdad…?-Los demás tenían semblantes preocupados y tensos

-¡Naah!-dijeron calmándose y riéndose-Va a estar bien ¿Vieron la cara de Fox?-dijo Link al recordar la cara de su amigo-y vieron a Falco, ¡se parecía mucho a Milk!-rio Goku recordando la personalidad de Lombardi a la de su esposa-Sí, debimos haberle tomado una foto, era algo así- Sonic imito el rostro de Fox

Continuaron burlándose de lo que acababan de ver cuando en eso se vio lo último que se esperaban y lo que les borro la sonrisa de la cara:

Unos des-fusionados Goten y Trunks caminado juntos por el pasillo con-¡Zelda! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes tres juntos?!- grito Link estupefacto y demasiado fuerte

-¡oh my!-se escuchó la voz de George Takei ya que estaba justo en la ventana lo cual Zelda no pudo evitar ponerse sonrojada, y los dos rápidamente entraron en pánico al ver a los demás y a la reacción de Link

-Lo que mi verde orejudo amigo y "algo" impulsivo quiso decir Takei y ustedes tres-aclaro Mario mientras Shulk se reía de la cara apenada de Link-es que creíamos que ustedes dos eran examigos declarados-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Mario, éramos-dijo Trunks mientras que Zelda le codeaba-Cuando despertamos nos sorprendimos que Zelda estaba allí a nuestro lado cuando nos dijo "Tienen todo el día para decirme lo que quieran"- hablo Goten con la típica sonrisa heredada de su padre

-después dijeron que lo sentían mucho, que en parte toda la culpa la tenían el hermano mayor de Goten y Dark Pit-explico Zelda-Lo que nos molestaba más era que no tuviera la decencia de buscarme para decirme todo esto, pero finalmente ya todo se arregló-

-Las cosas que pudieron arreglarse desde un principio y nosotros dos perdimos tiempo-refunfuño Trunks malhumorado pero de pronto noto las miradas de enfado que todos les dieron-¿les recuerdo quienes eran los que estaban escondidos por dónde cupiera?-les gruño Samus a los niños saiyajines con la vena palpitándole, en ese momento Zelda decidió hablar-Ya estaba cansada de estar cargando ese coraje por días, sientes como una presión muy fea dentro, y hasta creo que estaba asustando a todos en la mansión, Peach se rodeaba de peluches por la noche-

-¿"Crees" eh?-murmuro Lana sarcásticamente dándole un codazo a Reflet y a Corrin mientras reía divertida, cosa que dijo Link respirando tranquilo-Pues qué bueno que ya está tranquila, me agradas más así-

-Nosotros también-apoyo Samus y el namekiano entro en escena-escucha Zelda, te prometemos que intentaremos que estos mocosos-señalo con el dedo a sus dolores de cabeza recurrentes-Ya sea más precavidos, en cuanto a Gohan y Dark Pit…-

-ni te preocupes por ellos Piccolo, ya me encargue personalmente de esos dos-dijo tranquila la princesa de Hyrule con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro algo que a los demás les causo miedo por las palabras de ella

-muy bien Zelda, que les hiciste a ambos-dijo interesado en namekiano de que fue de ambos mientras sonreía Zelda

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar de la ciudad…**_

* * *

En la plaza de la ciudad, Gohan y Dark Pit se encontraban en un curioso estado, algo vergonzoso por así decirlo, debido a que ambos estaban o mejor dicho forzados a vestirse de mujeres (en español de lolis) con los vestidos de Agitha (Gohan con un traje rosa y Dark Pit con uno negro), con moños en la cabeza y maquillados y a lado de ellos se encontraba Palutena junto con Doggy y Squak hablando con muchas personas alrededor.

-¡atención ciudadanos de ciudad Smash, pasen aquí tómense videos y fotos con las hermanas de Gohan y Pitto!-dijo la diosa de la luz a los presentes ciudadanos-¡te dije que no me llames con ese nom…!-grito el ángel negro vestido de mujer pero fue interrumpido por Palutena-no me hagan decirle a Zelda que la desobedecieron, ¿verdad? **Pittacia y Gohgina** -susurraba Palutena al oído de Dark Pit, lo cual ambos empezaron a sudar a mares por saber si no cumplían con el castigo que le puso a princesa de Hyrule.

-¡ay que vergüenza de mi parte!, ¡vengan a tomarse fotos conmigo que estoy disponible!-grito Dark Pit alias "Pittacia" como si fuera colegiala a los presentes-oye Gohgina, ¿te puedo tomar una foto a tu lado?-dijo una persona cuando Gohan se le acerco cautelosamente-¡Ayúdanos… por favor…!- susurro el hibrido al ciudadano mientras este empezó a alejarse de esas "chicas"

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la sala de la mansión…**_

* * *

-Lo único malo es que no importa cuántas veces les pidan perdón, Zelda nunca recuperara ese objeto que le rompieron-lamento Shulk al ver que el objeto que causo todo ese embrollo no volvería a aparecer

-¡Pues yo te hare uno!-grito Goten emocionado-Solo que esta vez le pondré unos círculos y cambiare la madera por…-pero en eso Trunks le dio un zape a su amigo-¡No lo arruines Goten!-

En eso se escuchó como alguien tocaba un claxon con el tono de La Cucaracha desde las afueras, todos los habitantes se sorprendieron y se fueron asomando desde las ventanas para ver quién era el del auto. No paso mucho para que un autobús blanco y verde se iba acercando a la entrada de la mansión

-¿A canijo, hasta aquí llega esa ruta?-se preguntó Master Hand extrañado hasta que finalmente el autobús se detuvo frente a la puerta, tenía en su costado en letras blancas: _Hyrule, ruta 69_

-¿no sabía que había autobuses en Hyrule?-se preguntó Mario-¿los tenemos?-se preguntaron perplejos los personajes del universo de Zelda (a excepción de Ganondorf, que si sabía desde un principio)

Las puertas del transporte se abrieron, y de inmediato un conductor con un par de orejas puntiagudas se bajó para sacar algo de la puerta trasera al tiempo que Roy bajaba tallándose el ojo recién despertado y empezando a jalar la moto de Wario, mientras que los miembros de Fire Emblem emitieron suspiros de alivio al verlo (y uno que otro quejido de que haya regresado)

-Aquí tiene su moto valedor-le dijo el conductor con tono chilango-Gracias por viajar con nosotros-

-Gracias por traerme de verdad-dijo apenado el pelirrojo-No fue nada carnal, en serio espero que te pases más seguido por Hyrule, por cierto-empezó el conductor algo apenado-Estabas en una situación algo apurada por lo que no te menciono que casi se me acaba la gasolina y debo llenar el tanque porque mi jefe se va poner como energúmeno, pero ahora que ya estás en tu canton… carnal-

-Seguro mire así le pago-Roy se aseguró de que no hubiera moros en la costa, después se inclinó a susurrar y saca un papel de su bolsillo-Mande la cuenta a nombre de Master Hand, el no tendrá problemas, este es su número de tarjeta de crédito y su nip está al reverso-dijo el general pasándole el papel al conductor-ya está carnal, ¡nos vemos!-se despidió el conductor susurrando también con una sonrisa y subiendo al autobús

-¡Roy, lo sentimos tanto!-Sonic salió para recibir al Smasher-Con razón no te vimos-

-Luego les voy a arreglar cuentas con todos ustedes, desconsiderados-le dijo malhumorado Roy al erizo-Pero, me alegro de estar en la mansión… otra vez-

Justo en ese momento, Wario se dirigía a la cochera a darle mantenimiento a su preciada moto-¡que pasa aquí…! ¡Mi moto!-Wario aparto los dos personajes para abrazar su vehículo-¡te acabaste la gasolina infeliz, y estas calcomanías…! ¿Y porque huele a agua salada?-

-no querrás saber por dónde pase-le dijo Roy a Wario sabiendo que fue el único Smasher en pasar el océano pacifico, hasta que Zelda decidió ver a ambos-Wario, creo que tienes que seguir reuniendo el dinero que me debes, ¿no es así?-le recordó Zelda-El que te gane de la apuesta-

-¡Eso va a esperar hasta que le saque la feria a este pelos necios a punta de coscorrones!-dijo Wario amenazando a Roy quien estaba rezando para que no sufriera mucho-¡MUEVE ESE P&%O GORDO TRASERO QUE TIENES Y BUSCA MI DINERO, ES PARA HOY!-alzo la voz la princesa de Hyrule casando que Wario saltara de la sorpresa dejando sus calzones en el suelo y al tiempo que maldecía entraba de nuevo en la mansión dejando la moto afuera

-¿Sigue de mal humor?-inquirió Roy a Trunks del futuro-No, pero te quito a Wario de encima-dijo observando al doble de Mario buscar monedas en el fondo de los sillones, en las vasijas, hasta incluso en su ombligo, cosa que asqueo a todos

-Que bien porque tenía algo para ti, pero si estabas de malas no te lo iba a dar-Roy hurgo en una mochila que "consiguió", hasta encontrar un objeto que entrego a la princesa-Pero como estas de buenas… bueno yo, no es que no te lo iba a dar más bien… ten-Y como habrán podido imaginar, adivinar, percibir, presentir, sentir hasta saborear a lo obvio, Zelda tenía en sus manos una réplica exacta de su réplica original de la Trifuerza.

-oh, Roy-empezó Zeda conmovida y agradecida-Que detalle.

-Oh, no fue nada-dijo el pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza-Digo, no tienes que agradecerme que maneje sin control un aparato asesino y poniendo en peligro mi vida, atravesar el muro de la vergüenza, pasando por Perú, cruzar el océano pacifico en moto pero lo más importante-y de quien sabe de dónde, el joven león saco un micrófono y la luz de un reflector lo ilumino-¡Que haya pasado momentos estresantes donde no veía el fin de esa experiencia pesadillosa! (palabras inmortales de Roy agosto del 2018), ¡Que en el momento más oscuro de mi vida, mis amigos no estuvieran presentes para apoyarme!, ¡Que por un momento, pensé que estaría solo para siempre apartado de la calidez de aquellos a los que el destino cruzo en el camino de la vida!, ¡y que…!-

-Roy, no te pases, con un gracias es suficiente- interrumpió Zelda que lo miraba aburrida-Bah, no tienes que agradecerme-dijo Roy apenado, en cambio Los presentes solo rolaron los ojos

-No tienes que exagerar-le dijo Shulk-Puede que te hayas sentido solo y asustado, te prometo que ya nunca más te olvidare…-

Curiosamente alguien detrás de la pared vecina a la mansión una persona con rasgos chinos, quien se encontraba podando su árbol y escucho lo que el portador de la espada Monado dijo-¡GGGAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!- comenzó a gritar el sujeto-¡Iba a decir olvidaremos!-grito frenético Shulk hacia la pared-¡Señor Wong, deje de decir eso cada vez que alguien dice algo como si fuera algo homosexual!-

-Pues en fin, ya me voy a dormir-señalo Roy con un poco de rubor entrando a su dulce hogar-Pues si a los habitantes de Hyrule no les molesta que venga un extraño a sus tierras y que tengan que hacer otra manualidad, debe ser porque son buenas personas y si son así, deben tener buenos gobernantes-dijo Goku volteando a ver a Zelda quien le sonrió

-por cierto, hace unos momentos antes de llegar vi a las hermanas de Gohan y Dark Pit, no sabía que eran tan lindas-al decir esto Roy, todos vieron a Zelda sabiendo que fue de ellos, al mismo tiempo que Piccolo y varios villanos reían frenéticamente

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

* * *

Otro día, otra página de los Smashers se escribía el día siguiente, donde todos disfrutaban una parrillada mientras que Mario, Link, Goku, Piccolo, Peach, Zelda y Samus se encontraban debajo de un frondoso árbol recordando lo sucedido de la pelea de ayer

-Pues yo creo que este fue un final feliz ¿no lo creen?- dijo Peach sentada al lado de Zelda lo cual le dijo Mario-Pues ni que fuéramos cuento de hadas Peach-

-Lo que podemos decir es que ya todo regreso a como estaba hace dos semanas-dijo Goku recostándose y viendo al cielo-Antes de las dos semanas-aclaro Link- Bueno… *bostezo* creo que voy a echarme un coyotito antes de que la comida este lista, estoy cansado-

-¡Tú no hiciste nada región cuatro de Legolas! no sé de donde sacas que estás cansado, ni siquiera apoyaste a comprar la carne-espeto Samus, en ese momento Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Dark Pit, los mini Links, Lucas y Ness pasaron enfrente del árbol con palitos de pan en sus manos y Goten sostenía un bote transparente con algo café en su interior

-¡ay que rico esta!, ¿Gustan?- ofreció Goten con un bigote de Nutella en los labios

-Gracias pero no-dijo Link-Espero que mañana podamos ir a ver el muestrario de albercas, que con este calor que hace, me estoy…- de pronto los presentes empalidecieron horriblemente y voltearon a ver horrorizados al grupo

-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara o es Goten y su bigote de nutella?-inquirió la caricatura de Link masticando su palito-Esa…esa… ¡todos bajen sus palitos de pan inmediatamente! ¡¿De dónde sacaron esa Nutella?!-grito Mario temblando-le dije al nerd que viera en la alacena a ver que había y lo único que encontró fue esta crema de avellanas y cacao sin nombre-dijo Dark Pit al mencionar el bote de Nutella en las manos de Goten-en serio, no quieren, señor Piccolo no quiere-dijo el segundo hijo de Goku, cuando Piccolo vio lo que tenía en las manos este entro en total estado de pánico-¡QUE, NO POR TU MADRE, POR TU VIDA, NO ME DES NADA!-

-Por favor chicos, dejen eso de inmediato, no sabemos si ya se dio cuenta-susurro Zelda intentando no alzar la voz para que "esa persona" no se diera cuenta pero Samus si sabía de quien era-¡GRUPO DE PEN$%#OS! ¡Esa Nutella estaba bien guardada porque era de…!-

En eso todo se oscureció, al tiempo que un viento helado les calo en los huesos, un rayo cayó muy cerca del lugar y el silencio se apoderaba del lugar, y detrás de nuestro grupo de jóvenes idiotas, se escuchó la risa macabra de cierto personaje blanco con forma de guante

-¡ **Ustedes jóvenes mortales!, ¿¡Cómo osan robarse mi preciada y dulce Nutella!?-** hablo Master Hand rodeado de un aura negra

Los jóvenes smashers tragaron saliva, y voltearlo a ver a la temible mano jefe con sus palitos embarrados de Nutella en sus convulsionadas manos, escondieron sus palitos detrás de su espalda y dieron una sonrisa desvergonzada a la mano jefe-Lo… es… mire… que… nosotros- tartamudeo Trunks

-este, no sabíamos… que era suya-dijo nervioso Dark Pit intentando no caer en pánico-¡de verdad lo sentimos!-dijeron Ness y Lucas abrazándose del miedo

-¡no nos mande al correctivo número catorce, ya tuve suficiente con Skull Kid y con la máscara de Majora!- Dijo Young de rodillas y con las manos juntadas-no le haga un favor a Cia, porfa-respondió Toon Link sudando la gota gorda y Gohan se quedó sin palabras ya que el miedo si logro apoderarse de él

-¡NO SE ENOJE POR FAVOR MASTER, ESTABA TAN BUENA QUE NOS IMPORTO UN PEPINO DE QUIEN FUERA, ADEMÁS DE QUE POR SI USTED YA ESTA MAS QUE GORDO Y FEO POR COMER PORQUERÍAS ENCERRADO EN SU OFICINA DEJANDO CRECER ESA LONJA QUE OCULTA A TODOS, HASTA LE HICIMOS UN GRAN FAVOR!-lloriqueo Goten y como no podía faltar ese chiste para rematar, a lo lejos Fox aullaba de dolor cada vez que Falco le daba con un látigo para reparar el Landmaster, se fue la luz en todo el planeta, la autora original de esta historia tiro al editor de este fic de las escaleras, nuestro desempleado consiguió trabajo, pero fue asesinado por cierto personaje en forma de oso con sombrero de copa casi antes de su salida, el PRI obtuvo la victoria en dos municipios por "supuestas" alteraciones de gastos de campaña (hecho real) y la consola que fue hackeada fue brikieada por Nintendo gracias a que sacaron una actualización…

-No ma&%es…-murmuraron los presentes al ver a Master Hand temblar hasta tornarse en **Master** **Beast** -Goten… Trunks… Corran… Ya…-dijo entre dientes Gohan

-¡Hermano, pero Pitto también tuvo la culpa!-exclamo Goten mirando y señalando a un estupefacto Dark Pit mientras su voz se hacía más aguda

-Gohan…, gallinero de los cuccos, ahora…-le recomendó el ángel negro-Me ofendería si no lo dijeras-dijo Gohan empezando a correr hacia el gallinero donde se sentirían "seguros" de la ira de Master-Hay espacio para cuatro-dieron los niños psíquicos y los Links al mismo tiempo lo cual sin pensarlo corrieron sin dudarlo-¡SI!-

Y así fue como Goten y Trunks cacareando como gallinas asustadas salieron volando del lugar con un Master Beast correteándolos por toda la mansión, mientras los smashers, unos por una parte seguían a ver como terminaba la cosa con Goten, Trunks y el alter ego de Master, y los otros para ver lo que pasaba en el gallinero de los cuccos con los otros cuatro

-¡HA! Te dije que sucedería-se rio Cell al ver a los dos pequeños salir huyendo de un ahora maniático Master Beast intentando comérselos

-Nunca fue una cuestión de "si"… solo "cuando"-opino Ike sobre sus muletas mientras atrás suyo, una caja de cartón que decía "no te preocupes, **NO** soy Snake", se iba acercando lentamente, Cell quería decir algo pero decidió esperar a ver qué pasaba de hecho esto lo iba a entretener un buen rato

* * *

 _Y así dejamos la mansión Smash, ya que algunos eventos jamás deben ser contados otra vez…_

… _O eso pensarías…_

 _porque esta mierda NO ha terminado_

* * *

-¡TENGO GRANDES NOTICIAS!-se escuchó una voz que venía desde adentro de la mansión para después ver como alguien corría en cuatro, solo para que alguien dijera…

-¡Wow SunShim! Me dejaste sin palabras… hasta parece ser que vi a Vegeta tras lo ocurrido en Namekusei-dijo Cell ya que la observación del bioandroide fue correcta: Sunset Shimmer se veía terrible, su cabello era nudoso y grasiento, sus ojos estaban rojos y crispados, y la sonrisa que llevaba sugería que ya había asesinado a alguien en el camino y se sentía como si tuviera un orgasmo (George Takei: ¡Oh My!) _**Ejem…**_ mental, llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, excepto que ahora estaban arrugadas y cubiertas de manchas de soda, café y migajas de diversos aperitivos

-¡SEÑOR CELL PERFECTO!-gritó Sunset, agarrando los hombros de Cell el cual se sintió un poco asustado pero luego se sintió admirado por como lo llamo-Mmm, amo el tono de esa manera…-

-¡EL PERIQUITO CELL! *relincho* ¡EL PERIQUITO!-el tono jovial de su voz más con su apariencia física sugería que estaba claramente estresada más allá de la cordura, lo cual el ser perfecto respondió-ignorare el relincho de caballo de nuestra conversación-

-¡Estaba corriendo la ciencia anoche! Un poco… ¡El periquito! ¡Ese p&%o periquito! ¡Es la respuesta!-dijo Sunset mientras su ojo se crispó y ella se rio entre dientes de una manera muy desagradable, lo cual Cell respondió-¿ese peluche de la fe…?-

-¡SÍ!-

- _bueno no tengo nada que hacer… sigamos_ -pensó un momento el bioandroide hasta que decidió seguirle el juego-muy bien Sunny ¿Cuál es la respuesta con ese periquito?-

-¡Todo! ¡TODO! Estaba equivocada, se trata del periquito… ¡Es la respuesta a todo! ¡Es la respuesta! La respuesta a todo en la vida, a todo en el universo, y a todo en la realidad… ¡JAJAJAJA!-dijo Sunset ya perdiendo la cabeza lo cual Cell dijo aguantándose la risa-Eso no suena muy científico-

-¡EXACTAMENTE! No es científico, Mr. Stake ¡Wuahahahaha! ¡No científico!-

Todos miraron incómodamente a la nueva smasher, quienes parecían apartarse de ella ya que su risa y relincho de caballo fue para llamar la atención lo cual Mario dijo-Uh, si no es científico como tú dices, ¿qué es entonces?-

-¡Filosófico! El periquito es filosófico Pablo *relincho* ¡Es una metáfora!-grito Sunset agarrando a Link de su camisa con ambas manos y se sacudió agresivamente-¡ES UNA P&%A Y JO$%DA METÁFORA!-

-¿Una metáfora? ¿De qué?-pregunto Piccolo a lo que Sunset le dio el mismo trato del héroe del tiempo-Hemos intentado todo, Baird, todo maldito cálculo matemático y científico que puedes pensar… *relincho* ¡NADA funcionó! Pero de eso no se trata, no se trata de cómo ganar el juego; era sobre el p&%o periquito… ¡Periquito! ¡Es caos! ¿No lo ves Gran verde? ¡El perico es caos!-

 _[Música de fondo: Enigma Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Entonces ella agarra a Goku de su garganta lo cual todos se preocuparon-derrotó todos nuestros intentos de reinar con nuestro conocimiento del universo físico y estructurado ¡Pero no pudimos! ¡El periquito no es ninguno de esos! Oh no no no no, No es físico ni estructurado…-fue en eso que soltó una risa maníaca lo cual lo soltó y le acaricio la mejilla-¡Es caos! ¡CAOS! No estamos destinados a entenderlo… pero tú si… tú entiendes el caos… porque eres un agente del caos-

-¿qué?-dijo débilmente mientras Sunset apretaba más fuerte-un día… *relincho* causaras que todo… ¡TODO! Se irán en tu contra, incluso con tu ayuda no podríamos superar el caos, la amistad no puede ganar contra tal desprecio malicioso por la estructura ¡Wuahahaha! ¡Solo puede ser alimentado por eso! ¡PERIQUITO! ¡La magia de la amistad fortalecida por el caos! ¡Jejeje! ¡Brillante! *relincho* ¡GRACIAS A TI!-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con Goku?-dijo el viajero del tiempo lo cual ahora le hizo lo mismo que a los otros dos-¡Piénsalo princesa Trunks! ¡Es un punto focal! Lo vemos como una estructura, pero desafía nuestros intentos de aplicarle una estructura… *relincho* Pensamos que seguía las reglas naturales de este mundo ¡PERO NO! ¡SOMOS UNOS TONTOS! Y, sin embargo, todo a su alrededor permanece estructurado y sigue un camino determinado, pero también seguimos un camino determinado, seguimos su camino determinado, o el camino que determinó para nosotros, no pudimos ganar en ese juego sin importar lo que hicimos, Rainbow ganó, pero eso es porque se suponía que debía hacerlo, ¡Y fue un juego diferente! ¡Esta mierda pasará de nuevo gracias a Goku cuando el torneo de poder llegue! ¡No para el deleite Zenosama o los dioses! Es el periquito quien determinara quien tendrá el ultra instinto, quien será borrado de la existencia, quien sobrevivirá… ¡QUIEN SOBREVIVIRÁ! ¡AL IGUAL QUE NOSOTROS QUE FUIMOS ENTERRADOS Y TOMAMOS SU LUGAR PORQUE ENGAÑAMOS AL PERIQUITO! ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Fue en eso que la mayoría empezó a aterrarse de lo que estaba diciendo Sunset, no solo había dicho lo ocurrido hace unos meses, sino que dijo la ubicación de donde sus versiones de esta realidad estaban enterrados, y la cosa se puso peor cuando menciono el torneo de poder y el verdadero objetivo de este… ¡frente a Goku y a los que no sabían de ello! Pero en eso Goku solo rio… cosa que hasta Cell se sintió aterrado de que actuara de esa manera

-¡¿QUE?! Eso es una locura Sunset ¿Cómo podría poner en peligro a todo el universo? ¿Si Freezer está aquí?-fue en eso que todos se dieron un palmface por la respuesta del guerrero saiyajin, aunque, Piccolo tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero sería mejor hablar de ello con Gohan en privado, lo cual Sunset continuo-¡Porque no puedes! ¡Nadie puede! ¡No se permitirá ser comprendido! ¡Esa es la belleza de eso! ¡El periquito juega con sus propias reglas…! ¡al igual que la jerarquía de Mr. Popo! ¡No se puede ganar! ¡Por lo que no se puede ganar el juego! ¡LA VIDA ES UN JUEGO! Y sin embargo, salimos como mejores personas… *relincho*-

-¿Cómo es eso?-dijo Robín curioso a lo que Sunset continúo hablando (y relinchando) locamente-¡Somos mejores amigos! ¿No es así? Casi nos perdimos anoche… El periquito, en su sabiduría, nos salvó ¡Gané! Perdí… *relincho* ¡pero gané!

-No creo que estuviéramos en peligro de tener una pelea, aunque ya se arregló lo de Zelda y los niños-respondió Goku rascándose la cabeza, cosa que la pelirroja-rubia respondió

-¡Exactamente! El periquito no lo permitiría ¡Porque sabe! Lo sabe… *relincho*-Con otra risita demente, Sunset dejó a todos corriendo en cuatro mientras todos miraron confundidos y asombrados mientras salía de la mansión, murmurando para sí misma y relinchando 'periquito' a cada rato a los transeúntes que pasaban, después de una breve discusión, las Rainbooms aparecieron rápidamente en el otro lado y se apresuraron a seguir a su amiga pony con una seria crisis mental, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde y Sunset ya había ingresado al restaurante de Mike y estaba acosando febrilmente a los clientes con historias sobre el Todopoderoso Periquito y de la jerarquía de Mr. Popo, pasaron varios minutos para que una intervención de la policía (en forma de un escuadrón SWAT porque era una smasher, y si se volvía MAS loca era ya señal para mandar más de un oficial) para que se rindiera en el restaurante y buscara otro lugar para ensalzar sus nuevas creencias

-llama a Calíope Piccolo, necesitamos un buffet de abogados-dijo Mario quien sabía que habría muchas demandas gracias a Goten Trunks Master y Sunset-ya estoy en ello-

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Música de fondo**_ _ **disponible en Spotify en la lista de reproducción de Vanoss Sound Lab**_ _ **: Personal by Emotional Oranges**_ _ **]**_

 _ **Sin duda alguna este sería el episodio más largo para no ser parte de un final de temporada, sino como relleno, pero el capítulo fue en base uno de los primeros fic que leí y me inspiro a hacer esta serie gracias a**_ _ **electra78**_

 _ **Habrán notado que también hice que uno de los personajes de Equestria Girls tuviera una crisis mental (la única que no ha tenido hasta la fecha) y mencionara lo que ocurrirá más adelante, eso sí, Piccolo tendrá una conversación con Gohan acerca de lo que sucedió**_

 _ **Además, prepárense porque Crazy y Master serán los protagonistas del siguiente capítulo, junto con un par de viajeros e hijos de dos smashers de un futuro devastado que debutaron en el especial del 2017 de la primera temporada**_

 _ **¿En un cuento de hadas?**_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogo…**_

* * *

Después de un gran día en la mansión, Master dio un comunicado a todos los villanos que iban a tener un noche entera de relajación en el baño más lujoso de la mansión casi por el último piso con vista paronímica a la ciudad, se encontraba disfrutando de música ambiental, velas aromáticas, masajes anti estrés, saunas, yacusis o cualquier cosa que encuentres en un spa, todos tranquilos y en total armonía algo muy raro por parte de ellos

Pero los que hacían este servicio de hotel y spa de cinco estrellas, eran nada más y nada menos que Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Dark Pit, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link y Sunset Shimmer haciendo ese trabajo o mejor dicho _**castigo**_ por los eventos sucedidos hace un par de días, Goten y Trunks por comerse la Nutella de Master sin permiso, Gohan y Dark Pit por tener una carrera dentro de la mansión y ser los causantes principales de que los demás tuvieran que soportar a una Zelda enojona, Toon Link por ponerle chicle al cabello de Cia y Young por ser su compinche, Ness y Lucas por inundar el pasillo de los villanos causado por ambos cuando estaban jugando al "marco polo", dejando la llave del baño abierta por horas haciendo que pareciera un acuario el lugar y Sunset por dejarse llevar por un juego arreglado de feria más caer en la locura y casi revelar lo que sucedería en un futuro a Goku y los que no estuvieron presentes y alterar el orden

-Ahhh esto es vida, recuerda Ness que le digas a Toon Link que me pondrá el tónico para recuperar mi cabello-dijo Cia quien estaba recostada de espalda con una toalla cubriéndola, mientras Ness le hacía masaje-s…s…sí, Cia-contesto el joven psíquico aterrado, mientras un Dark Link creado por ella lo amenazaba con su espada para evitar que Ness no la vea desnuda o lo decapitará en el acto

En cambio, en el sauna el rey del mal (con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza y una tapándole la parte baja) Ridley, K. Rool y Wolf disfrutaban el baño a vapor tranquilamente sentados, después de todo el gerudo logro obtener la Trifuerza completa, un mercenario a sueldo, un pirata espacial y un cocodrilo con sobrepeso se merecían un buen día de relajación-tú mismo lo dijiste Cia-dijo el rey del mal, pero en ese momento sintió que el ambiente se empezó a entibiar

-¡enano rubio!, ¡este lugar no parece sauna, échale más agua al carbón!-Grito el líder de los Kremlins a un Lucas entrando al sauna-ya…, voy…, que…, calor…, hace…, aquí…-dijo entre cortados un sudoroso Lucas, debido a que la temperatura del sauna sobrepasaba los **90 grados centígrados** -¡Niña!-replicaron Wolf y Ridley diciéndole al joven rubio

Mientras en una silla reclinable Bowser descansaba esperando que Toony le pusiera la mascarilla-¿¡Donde esta Toon Link, requiero mi mascarilla de aguacate, el rey de los Koopas necesita estar bello para secuestrar a Peach?!-grito el líder de los Koopas molesto por la falta de su tratamiento-¡perate Bowser, está ocupado con las toallas que me está poniendo!-le aviso el supuesto gobernante de Dreamland donde Toon Link planchaba toallas totalmente apurado debido a que un Bonkers con su martillo en mano lo vigilaba

-oye cuantas llevas, Dedede-dijo Wirzo con una raja de pepino gigante en su único ojo-¡ES REY DEDEDE!, y llevo como treinta y me siento frio todavía-resoplo el Pingüino vanidoso

En el otro extremo de la habitación, Wario estaba sentado en una silla donde Goten le hacia el manicura con lágrimas en sus ojos- Jajajaja, oye greñas locas, me toca mi pedicura y recuerda que ni me corte las uñas en dos años, y no se te olvide quitarme los juanetes- respondió el dueño de la franquicia Wario Ware, Trunks quien ni podía creer que le tocara la tarea más asquerosa de todas, no tenía otra opción, pero al oler el desagradable hedor de sus pies, este sintió ganas de vomitar, busco un balde y empezó a "cantar Oaxaca" a todo pulmón-¿Ya terminaste?-dijo desvergonzadamente el doble de Mario mientras veía las uñas ya cortadas de sus manos-Si Wario… después de… recuperar… el… -dijo el hijo de Vegeta quien volvió a vomitar otra vez al ver a Wario sacarse algo del ombligo y comérselo tranquilamente

Mientras casi en la puerta que da hacia el balcón, las Dazzlings, el arcosiano y el androide esperaba impacientemente fuera de jacuzzi-¡insecto el jacuzzi se tapó otra vez, ven aquí y destápalo!-dijo Freezer con un tono malhumorado debido a que el agua se encontraba tapada gracias a Ganondorf quien uso el jacuzzi primero-que, si lo destape hace una hora-dijo el ángel negro quien tenía muchas manchas de suciedad junto a Gohan en el mismo estado, ya que él le toco reparar todas las tuberías del pasillo de los villanos y destapar los desagües, sin tener otra opción, decidió meter la mano-díselo a Ganondorf y a su cabello estilo Gloria Trevi-dijo Cell mencionando al rey del mal y su enorme cabellera

-¡TE ESCUCHE CUCARACHA SUBDESARROLLADA, Y NO ES DE MI CABELLO, ES DE MI ENTREPIERNA!-grito Ganondorf desde el interior del sauna, al descubrir que no era cabello de la cabeza de Ganondorf, sino de otra "parte" del cuerpo donde no da el sol, causando que este estuviera en el mismo estado de Trunks y ambos compartieron el balde para vomitar, lo cual Aria dijo-Así que lo que el cabello compensa algo allí abajo…-

-¡Ja ja! Partes colgantes-dijo Phil Sebben (de Harvey Birdman: abogado) saliendo de la cubeta donde Dark y Trunks vomitaron

-Young, y mi baño de lodo-dijo Volga quien se encontraba esperando su baño de lodo junto con El equipo Rocket, debido a que el joven Link estaba haciendo algo en la parte trasera de la habitación-en eso voy Volga, estoy haciendo el sonido ambiental en los audífonos de Mewtwo- dijo Young quien estaba con su ocarina en mano y detrás del pequeño hyliano estaban las formas Deku, Goron y Zora con sus respectivos instrumentos y Sunset con su guitarra, ya que gracias a las Duplicerezas (Double Cherry) que les presto Mario-¡date prisa que es para hoy!-respondió Jessie mientras esperaba impaciente por su tratamiento

Todos los villanos disfrutaron este lujito que les dio Master mientras platicaban cosas de villanos, tranquilizándose como si hubieran obtenido la victoria contra sus enemigos y haber conquistado el universo… o unirse a Black Hat Organization ¡sin unirse al este!

En el balcón del penhouse de la mansión, el príncipe del planeta Vejita veía tranquilo con un brazo detrás de su cabeza en una silla reclinable y con una lata de Hetap en mano, y a lado suyo se encontraba una nota de papel en letras grandes que decía " _Nutella de Master Hand, propiedad de Master Hand, no tocar excepto Master Hand, si la tocan_ _ **LOS APACHURRO**_ _",_ sintiéndose entretenido viendo al grupo de smashers castigados haciendo esas labores

-Ahhh, ver como esos mocosos sufren a manos de ellos, no tiene precio-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción-¡y eso va para ustedes dos roedores, nadie se mete con el príncipe Vegeta, NADIE!-

Y a donde apunto Vegeta, un Pikachu se encontraba atado en la antena satelital aterrado por la altura y a su lado un Pichu en el mismo estado, quienes aprendieron que ganarle a un saiyajin tiene sus consecuencias y que el karma es una perra muy vengadora.

* * *

 _ **Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.**_


	6. Cuentos de Hadas Con Crazy Hand

_**Las palabras del autor se dirán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._ "Smash"-Nail y Kamisama " **smash** "- narración _**"Smash"**_ \- Narrador y Crazy contando la historia

* * *

 _ **[Musica de Fondo: Limit Break X Suvivor (Orchestal) por PokeMixr92]**_

 _ **Voz de Crazy Hand:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Y que creen… ¡QUE NOS FALTAN MAS RAZA PA METER CARNALES!**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

Era un sábado soleado que alimentaban los ánimos en la mansión Smash, un día azul de los que uno quería que le salieran alas para surcar los cielos con el viento dándote en la cara (si no eres Toon Link siendo lanzado por un cañón por parte de los Koopalings y dentro de un barril hasta terminar fuera de los límites de la ciudad como parte de una broma pesada) un día excelente para que todos los Smashers estuvieran afuera realizando diferentes actividades al aire libre acompañados del dulce cantar de los pájaros que anidaban en los árboles, el furioso zumbar de la abejas africanas cuando perseguían a Goten, Trunks y un Piccolo totalmente rabioso detrás de ellos, las charlas que acompañaban los preparativos para ese día (con excepción del florido lenguaje de Dark Pit y Gohan insultándose mutuamente todo por una galleta de Peach que Goku tiro a la basura porque odia las galletas) todos se encontraban bajo la luz del sol y las caricias del viento reían y se preparaban, en lugar de permanecer encerrados como vampiros en las habitaciones, como cierto androide auto nominado "ser perfecto" aunque esto se debe a las células del emperador del mal, pero curiosamente si había alguien que no disfrutaba por nada en absoluto estar encerrado y en cama…

-¡AAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUU!-estornudo Master Hand a lo que se sacudió al igual que la cama donde yacía víctima de un terrible resfriado, tenía calentura junto con dolor en todo su "cuerpo-mano" al mismo tiempo que su "cabeza" le martilleaba con una bolsa de hielos en su cuerpo, en cambio Doctor Mario le checaba la temperatura-Cof, cof… dígame la verdad cof… ¿cuantas manos se enferman en un día como este Doc? Cof…-

-Una de cada dos, si me preguntan los demás, por lo visto es solo un resfriado común y se le pasara por unos días, y aquí entre nos, después de todo nadie le dijo que estuviera correteando a Goten y a Trunks por toda la ciudad como Master Beast bajo la lluvia-respondió el clon de Mario tratándolo de animar a Master, dejándole el medicamento a lado-le recomiendo que repose, beber muchos líquidos y sobre todo evite enojarse… con lo ocurrido en el juicio ya fue suficiente más el enorme gasto en la rehabilitación de Sunset-

-gracias Doc Cof, cof… no sé porque no te invite en el tercer torneo-tosió Master, en eso Dr. Mario respondió con un tono serio y molesto mientras sacaba el termómetro de la "boca" de la mano jefe-falta de presupuesto, ¿recuerda?-

-maldito sindicato… y en especial a Kojima, Cof, cof… como sea, dales las gracias a los que han venido a visitarme Cof, cof…- dijo tosiendo Master-¿Y a los que no?-pregunto Dr. Mario con un escalofrió-Transmíteles mi rencor, usando jeringas largas, MUY largas-

-llamenmecuandohayaunoponentesumamentefuerteadiós-dijo Goku rápidamente desapareciendo de un "pop" tras escuchar la palabra **jeringas** mientras el clon de Mario veía esto desde la ventana-okay, eso será para el examen médico anual que vendrá próximamente, de seguro hay una razón importante por la que todavía no lo visiten-dijo el primo de Mario guardando sus lentes con cierto nerviosismo

-un momento… estoy sintiendo un disturbio en la fuerza-dijo Master con tono solemne al tiempo que por su ventana paso volando una pelota de playa, mientras Master veía por la misma ventana en el que se asomó Doctor Mario lo cual este escucho desde el exterior de la habitación una voz que resulto ser la de Shulk que decía-Okay, estamos en el despacho de Master, actúen con cautela y estilo-

En eso se ve a Ness junto con Lucas con equipos de hacer castillos de arena, a Lana, Ashe, Linkle, las Rainbooms y Shulk en trajes de baño (en el caso de Shulk con sus pantaloncillos, como va casi siempre, además de la espada Monado en su espalda) con toallas, lentes de sol y bloqueador solar en sus manos, Palutena, Cia, Bayonetta, Samus, Jessie, las Dazzlings y Rosalina (quien callo rápidamente a su Luma) que llevaban unas bolsas de cartón con mucha discreción para que nadie viera su interior (que incluían no sé, cof, cof, bikini de dos piezas, cof, cof, estilo brasileño de hilo dental para la playa) después Ganondorf, Zant, Ghirahim, Wirzo y Volga pasaban con una gran cantidad de cerveza en un carrito rojo que le robo a uno de las niñas exploradoras que vendían galletas, Bowser y su hijo (Bowser Jr.) Ridley, Dark Samus, K. Rool llevando varios kilos de carne además de un asador en un diablito y R.O.B junto a Pinkie pasaban en un montacargas en reversa llevándose todo el equipo estéreo y una cabina de DJ para la fiesta más un exagerado cañón de fiesta que lanza confeti (que parece sacado de un crucero de batalla) todos caminaban de puntitas con excepción de R.O.B. que se escuchaba el _bip…, bip…, bip…,_ del montacargas con una canción de fondo de nombre "Minnie The Moocher por The Blues Brothers"-Es como que algo sucederá pero no puedo decir si será bueno o malo ¿Tu no lo sientes?-

-Este… debe ser por la fiebre, si, ¡SI!, imagina cosas-respondió rápidamente Dr. Mario con una sonrisa nerviosa escondiendo rápidamente unos lentes de sol entre su bata de laboratorio, en eso cierto dúo de saiyajines entraron de sopetón al cuarto aun con Piccolo tras sus espaldas-¡LOS TENGO PAR DE ESCUINCLES TARADOS!-

-hablando del diablo o mejor dicho, diablos en plural-les dijo Master con sarcasmo-¡yo no quiero ir en el mismo asiento junto a Diddy, siempre me espulga el cabello!-renegó Goten mientras intentaba soltarse de las manos de Piccolo-es cierto, además ahora entiendo porque Dark Pit nunca se sienta con Pit, ¡nunca se calla!-dijo ahora el joven hijo de Vegeta de la misma manera que su amigo

-¡mejor se callan de una vez o se quedan a cuidar a Cra…!-Piccolo grito pero fue interrumpido por sus "invitados no deseados en su cabeza"-Piccolo, Master nos puede escuchar a pesar de estar enfermo-dio a conocer Nail al ver como Master estaba intentando levantarse

- _Oh Mierda_ -dijeron mentalmente Goten, Trunks y Piccolo al ver donde su persecución había terminado-es mejor llevarse a los niños, evitar contacto con " **ya sabes quién** ", e ir rápidamente por lo que falta-

-Doc, ¿de qué están hablando este quinteto de tres?-pregunto Master con voz cansada sin levantarse con un paño empapado de agua sobre cada uno de sus dedos-y hablo de Piccolo que cuenta como tres-

-Mmm…-Dr. Mario empezó a hacer todo tipo señas (desde señas de manos, clave morse, hasta sacar unas banderas como si estuviera aterrizando un avión) para que se salieran como si estuviera ahuyento a Yoshi, Goku o Kirby para no comerse la cena-Este, aparentemente es porque Vegeta…, lo golpearon en la ingle otra vez…-

-Ahhh, que curioso Dr. Mario, porque no oigo a Vegeta que este…-antes de que Master se diera cuenta, una voz de alguien se escuchó solo para decir-¡ya oyeron lo que dijo Dr. Mario ejecuten el código Gamma 273!-y un enorme grito de parte del príncipe de todos los saiyajines se oyó por toda la mansión-¡AHHH! ¡¿PORQUE TIENEN QUE PATEARME EN LA INGLE INSECTOS?!-grito Vegeta con un dolor en sus partes nobles

-sip, ahí está, bueno, voy a echarme un coyotito-

-No se preocupe Master, a estos tres ya les afecto el calor, después de que las abejas africanas los persiguieron-dijo el clon de Mario intentando persuadir a la mano jefe-está bien, solo dejen prendido el clima, ¡y ni hagan tanto escándalo afuera!-una vez que Master se acurruco Piccolo, Goten, Trunks y Dr. Mario decidieron salir al mismo estilo de los otros que pasaron

- _humph, se comporta como la Harpía (Milk), se queja por cualquier cosa_ -pensó el namekiano caminando lentamente entonces cerro la ventana y se dispuso a salir junto con el resto

-Ahora descanse, recupere sus fuerzas-dijo con voz suave Dr. Mario-está bien-repitió Master casi ido

-Duerma en paz, es un día tranquilo-respondió Trunks intentando que la mano jefe cayera en los brazos de Morfeo-Aja, como gusten-respondió Master ya estaba a punto de dormirse

-Vamos a salir un momento a… a la tienda de la esquina, no se preocupe, no nos vamos a tardar mucho, por lo que puede relajarse hasta que volvamos-finalizo Goten quien gracias a Robín le anoto una tarjeta para evitar meter la pata y a Reflet que le enseñara a leer como cualquier persona

La mano jefe por fin había sucumbido al sueño y respiraba tranquilamente, por lo que Goten le acomodo la almohada y se dispuso a salir de la habitación lenta pero rápidamente, de hecho Piccolo ya había agarrado la perilla… solo para escuchar a un Capitán Falcón en un curioso estado…-¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA, *hic* WOHOHOHO, VAMOS A LA PLAYA, *hic* WOHOHOHO!-grito cantando con botella en mano Falcón, causando que todos gritaran furiosamente-¡CÁLLATE FALCÓN/INSECTO!-si Master tuviera ojos ya los hubiera abierto de par en par solo para decir-¡¿QUE SE VAN A LA PLAYA?!-

- _¡Maldita sea Falcón!_ \- maldijo Piccolo en su mente-no te preocupes Piccolo, hora del plan B-Nail calmo mentalmente a Piccolo-N-no, como dijo Goten, vamos a ir a la tienda que… que se llama "la playa"-dijo Piccolo que hizo que los presentes lo vieran con una cara de "eres idiota o que"- _eso sonó estúpido hasta para mí_ -dijo Piccolo mentalmente-pues a mí me funciono con el Gran Patriarca una vez-respondió Nail intentado saber que funciono con el- _no ayudas en nada Nail_ -

-¡¿Pero que ustedes piensan con las patas o qué?! ¿Porque no van al centro comercial?- grito Master aun en su cama-¡Está muy lejos y quiero ir a nadar!-chillo Goten mimada mente con el propósito de ir a la playa

-¡Chicos!-en eso Red se asomó-Para el fin de semana en la playa, ¿debo llevarme calzones o sobreviviré con el traje de baño?-

Dr. Mario le lanzó una de sus jeringas como si fuera daga, por lo que Red huyó del lugar antes de ser inyectado por una que decía "Salmonella Fidgerald… la enfermedad no la cantante que canta jazz… si es un chiste de Cartoon Network por si preguntan", los cuatro sintieron que Master Hand los miraba con los dedos cruzados (ahora sí que no cuenta decir con los brazos cruzados) Piccolo entonces suspiro-está bien Master, nos vamos todos de vacaciones-confeso seriamente lo cual parecía que iba a estallar la tercera guerra mundial en el cuarto universo, por lo que los niños y Dr. Mario se ocultaron detrás del escritorio de Master-¡¿Y CON EL PERMISO DE QUIEN?!, ¡¿O QUIEN FUE EL MALNACIDO BABOSO IDIOTA CON UN MOJÓN EN EL CEREBRO QUE LES DIO ESA IDEA?!-

Entonces todos dijeron al mismo tiempo la siguiente oración-Fue usted-y de pronto ya se calmó todo el lugar-¿Yo?-se señaló así mismo Master Hand totalmente confundido y desarmado

-¿ya no te acuerdas?, eso fue hace cuatro días-dijo Piccolo con el mismo tono de voz

* * *

 _ **Cuatro días antes (sin gripe y durante el capítulo anterior)…**_

* * *

-Muchachos tengo noticias-hablo Master mientras les enseñaba unos boletos -Me gane boletos gratis para un fin de semana, en una cabaña de lujo… ¡en la paradisíaca isla Delfino!-

-¡Siii!-gritaron la mayoría con exclusión de los villanos y uno que otro quejumbroso (ahí te hablan Vegeta)

-Cómo no voy a desperdiciarlos, todos y digo absolutamente todos están obligados a ir, ¡Y pobre de aquel que se le ocurra enfermarse porque se queda!-pero fue interrumpido por cierto hombre llamado-¡YES!, ahora podre decir esas frases que he aprendido durante mucho tiempo como, ahí viene Andrés, el que viene cada mes-

-¡Falcón!-gritaron las mayorías de las chicas escandalizadas por el comentario del corredor de F-Zero, en cambio los demás habitantes tosían incómodos

-¿Va a venir Andrés? ¿Todos los meses? Yo quiero conocerlo, me avisan cuando llegue chicas-dijo Pit emocionado-Tal vez nos hagamos amigos-

-Pitstain, se refiere a…-Dark Pit advirtió de aquel morboso momento que dijo Falcón, pero en eso todas las miradas de fuego que le dieron las chicas de la mansión listas para romperle la cara y las alas (en el caso de Palutena le daba señas de que ni le explicará mas)-Aaahh… que mejor té calles, o nos vamos al infierno juntos-amenazó apuntando hacia su contraparte buena con su arco

* * *

 _ **Cuatro días después (con gripe y en el capítulo actual)…**_

* * *

-Aaahh, lo había olvidado-musito Master Hand-pobre Dark, terminó todo desplumado y tuvieron que darle de comer con un embudo durante tres horas-

-ni siquiera sabía que Whitney pudiera haberlo puesto en esa posición-recordó el namekiano al horrible castigo que le aplico la entrenadora de Wii Fit al ángel negro conocida como "el buitre embalsamado"

-cambiando de tema, de hecho usted preparó un vídeo en caso de que alguien se enfermara-Trunks sacó de su mochilá (escondido estratégicamente bajo la cama) una caja de vídeo y se la mostró a Master

-"Que hacer cuando eres el pobre diablo que se enfermó y tus amigos o familia se van a divertir yendo a un lugar deseado o recreativo como la playa y te dejan pudiéndote solo"-leyó Master Hand-Vaya título más largo, un momento, esto yo no lo escribí-después de haber notado eso un simple "JA" se escuchó en el pasillo siendo el emperador Freezer

-Muchos de nosotros estamos emocionados, por ejemplo, Olimar dice que hace mucho que no pisa una playa, Pit quiere buscar conchas junto con Pitto-en eso de la nada o mejor dicho rompiendo la ventana cierta persona se apareció-¡QUE PARTE DE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ MOCOSO!-gritó el ángel negro señalando a Goten pero alguien ya lo había jalado hacia abajo donde se escuchó un...-¡SI LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI HERMANO MENOR, JURO QUE TE MATO!-al escuchar eso, Master Hand suspiro, le dijo a Piccolo que hiciera lo mejor que sabe hacer, y de paso también que le aplicara lo mismo a Dark Pit

Después de eso, puso el DVD en la repisa a lado de su cama, todos esperaron a que respondiera afirmativamente, ya que no les gustaría ser quiénes dieran las malas noticias de que su fin de semana estaba arruinado-Supongo que se pondrían como la esposa de Goku, al oír que no cumplí lo que dije-suspiro Master Hand-De acuerdo chicos, no hay problema de que se vayan a divertir y a relajarse-

-enserio, ¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Goten emocionado y se dispuso a abrazar a la mano jefe en uno de sus dedos, causando que se molestará con el-¿estará usted bien?-preguntó Dr. Mario ahora con una camisa de estilos hawaiano y los lentes de sol puestos

-Claro que sí, soy el creador del cuarto universo- dijo Master tratando de animar los que se encontraba con el- Además justamente quería invitar a mi amigo Master Foot (Pie) para que me hiciera compañía-

-lamento desanimarte, pero eso ni siquiera nadie se lo traga, ni siquiera Crazy- dijo Piccolo con disgusto en su rostro

-Despreocúpate, ustedes se lo merecen-respondió Master- Claro que eso significa que estaré solo, enfermo y triste porque no existe Master Foot, pero si existiera estaría en el hospital lleno de hongos y callos, que la mansión no tenga vida con el relajo que arman y que ni uno de ustedes estén aquí para cuidarme y que…-

Master se detuvo al ver que ni Piccolo, Goten, Trunks y Dr. Mario ya no estaban en su habitación, suspiro mientras en el exterior se iba acercando unas personas cantando

 _~En el mar, la vida es más sabrosa_

 _En el mar, te quiero mucho más_

 _Con el sol, la luna y las estrellas_

 _En el mar,_ _todo es felicidad_

 _Te veras, bañado por las olas_

 _Y serás, sirena de mi amor_

 _Hallarás, amor entre sus aguas~_

En ese momento Freezer, Wolf y Wario e increíblemente Snake pasaron por delante de la habitación abierta de la mano jefe con toallas y lentes de sol. Al darse cuenta de que Master los miraba, rápidamente se quitaron los lentes y pusieron caras de desdicha, algunos murmuraron frases de pena, otros solamente chiflaron como si no hubiera pasado nada, hasta que pasaron de largo

 _Y de pilón, Master ya se chi% &go_

-Descarados-bufo Master Hand-Sigan burlándose de mí, no me obliguen a enviarlos al correctivo numero… ah… ah… ¡ACHUUU!-

-¡Master no nos acompaña, Master no nos acompaña!-cantaron todos los smashers haciendo una fila enfrente del despacho, y como si fuera la conga porque la mano jefe se encontraba enferma, pero había notado a uno de esos locos que ni siquiera convivía con los demás-¡Ay por favor…! ¡¿Tú también, Cell y ustedes igual?!-grito Master colocándose la almohada encima apuntando al Bioandroide y más aun a las Rainbooms-con verte enfermo y hacerte quedar en ridículo, es suficiente para mí…-

-muy bien todos ahora todos canten el verso para Waluigi que no es un smasher-dijo Pinkie ahora para que todos dieran al lado opuesto y diciendo "¡Waluigi no va a participar en el torneo nunca!"-haber porque lo odian y le tiran bulla-dijo master a las chicas a lo que estas le dieron una mirada asesina pero decido Master terminar el tema a lo que se fueron, en eso vio a Waluigi salir debajo de su cama-ya se fueron-

-que hiciste esta vez, y más aún ¿Por qué te odian?-pregunto Master a lo que el compinche de Wario dijo con pena-este veras… obviamente no has visto lo que le hice a la nueva estatua de Canterlot High…-

Fue en eso que se cambia a la escuela secundaria donde las Rainbooms asisten, para revelar una estatua con una versión musculosa de Waluigi y con ellas rodeándolo sensualmente con el mismo traje de la princesa Leia del episodio 6 de Star Wars y adornada con una bandera de color arcoíris con el siguiente mensaje y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba el grito de ira de las chicas:

 _ **"420YOLOSWAG4LESBIANRAINBOOMSANDWALUIGINUMBAONEFORSMASHULTIMATE"**_

-sabes…-dijo Trixie mirando la estatua mientras tomaba una malteada y hablando con otros estudiantes-si la gran y poderosa ¡Trixie! Fuera una experta en arte… ¡lo compraría de inmediato!-

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Limit Break X Survivor]_

La pantalla muestra Goku en forma base a dar múltiples golpes con Jiren al tema de la canción. Los dos dan múltiples golpes por un tiempo antes de que Jiren dispare una esfera de ki a lo que Goku contraataca con un kamehameha y ambos causan una explosión y la tarjeta de título para aparecer en el fondo el escenario del torneo

~ ¡Al espacio vamos ya! Es la moda únete ven~

La tarjeta de título desaparece para mostrar una esfera de dragón antes de ser atrapada y tomada por Krilin para mostrar a Freezer en su silla, Piccolo, número 17, número 18, el maestro Roshi, a Trunks del futuro sosteniendo una esfera cada uno y miran a la pantalla.

~ En mis manos deja todo~

Muestra a Goku entrenando mientras crea dos pequeñas esferas de energía mientras tanto Milk se siente decepcionada, en eso Goten y la banda de Pilaf apareceré en la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~ Todo el tiempo quiero reír~

Muestra a Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, antes de que Trunks junto al equipo Rocket y Wobbuffet aparezca frente a la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~Confundido nunca lucir~

Muestra las esferas del dragón rodar antes de que una se volviera uno de los ojos de una mujer misteriosa que se parecen a Cia hasta que se divide en la mitad de un movimiento de ambos lados para revelar a Lana y a Cia hasta que en el medio el gran sacerdote aparece junto con Zenosama soltando una luz a la pantalla.

~No he gozado suficiente~

Muestra versiones ligeramente sombreadas de los dioses destructores de los universos 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 y 12 y al frente sonriendo malvadamente esta Hades: el dios del inframundo de la serie Kid Icarus hasta que Goku muestre una pose de pelea.

~ (Woo-hoo) Aburrido no…~

Los doce ángeles asistentes y supremos Kaioshins (incluyendo Zamasu) aparecen sombreados también y en el medio aparece Bills, Champa, Master y Crazy Hand en forma humana, Quitela, las Dazzlings, las Rainbooms y debajo aparece Cell mirando fijamente a la pantalla hasta que muestra Vegeta continuando con su entrenamiento.

~ (Woo-hoo) Ya no quiero estar~

Se muestra a Dark Pit en lo alto de la fortaleza de Viridi con los ojos cerrados antes de que los abriera ambos ojos desatando su poder y una onda eléctrica pasara y se le tornaran verdes los ojos además de su cabello volverse dorado

~Liberemos ese peso y a volar (vuela ya) ~

El Gohan joven, Cloud, Corrin, Reflet, Bayonetta, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Morgan y Kanna aparecen sombreados también y al frente se muestra a dos personas que son Kyabe y Caulifla y cambia a una ciudad en llamas revelando Gohan Black a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio de la Patrulla Roja y con lentes y a los Smashers Black tomando control de la base de los patrulleros del tiempo

~ (Woo-hoo) Un mundo mejor~

Versiones sombreadas de todos los peladores participantes del universo 11, se muestran junto a una mujer y a la izquierda se muestra a Pit con una cara seria mirando hacia Jiren

~ (Woo-hoo) Juntos construir~

Muestra a los equipos del univers caminando hacia algo antes de cambiar a Dark Pit disparando desde su báculo a Corrin convirtiendo en su forma de dragón a 18 y 17 de pie y de espaldas a espalda al aura de Gohan adulto arder con sus ojos, para ver como una mujer que se parece a Broly libera su poder, así como el Trunks del futuro va al ataque con su espada mientras está en súper saiyajin antes de ver la cámara de zoom rápidamente en Jiren hacia sus ojos donde muestra a un joven que porta unos arcillos Potara negros y tiene el rostro de Gohan del pasado y los ojos de Dark Pit

~ ¡Sin temor con amor será!~

Vemos a Cloud echando a un lobo azul lejos con una patada

~ ¡Todos los muros romperé! ~

Se ve a Vegeta pelear con una especie parecida a la de Majin bu y lanza un ataque hacia el suelo

~ ¡Todas las puertas abriré! ~

Goku se muestra caminando lentamente mientras una explosión se ve al fondo hacia la cámara antes de gritar y convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin blue

~ Yo te guiaré, una vez más, ¡Y lo imposible venceré! ~

Goku carga una vez más hacia Jiren mientras que los dos comienzan a volar en el cielo mientras que intercambiaron golpes esta vez Goku que demostraba ganar la parte superior antes de que ambos golpes chochan dando ondas azules y rojas

~ Con gran valor superarás Todas tus metas pronto lograrás ~

Goku grita hacia el cielo mientras un pilar de ki en color rojo se dispara hacia el cielo. Una silueta de Goku aparece dentro del pilar mostrando un sonrisa poco antes de que salte a pelear en forma base hacía en la pantalla

~ Y gritarás: ¡Qué fácil es! ¡No hay imposibles para mí! ~

Goku sigue peleando con Jiren mientras que en su batalla desgarrando trozos de tierra como lucharon en el cielo antes de que la pantalla parpadea.

~ Juntos con Dragón Smashers ~

Goku aterriza delante de todos los smashers, sus amigos como muestran una X brillante en el fondo

~ ¡Zenosama se impresionará! ~

* * *

 _ **Dragón Smashers Melee.**_

 **Capítulo 4: Cuentos de hadas con Crazy Hand 1**

 **Saga de supervivencia universal (versión del universo 4)**

* * *

 _ **Unos**_ _ **cuantos**_ _ **estornudos**_ _ **y pañuelos desechables**_ _ **después…**_

* * *

-De forma que es así como usted puede hacer como que esta en el mar, con un ventilador, subiendo la calefacción y poner una grabación de los sonidos del lugar-el presentador del video estaba aburriendo a Master como nunca se ha visto, de hecho, un slowpoke dando las noticias es más entretenido que esto-En el siguiente capítulo: como fingir tener bronceado increíble utilizando aceite de cocina. Y recuerden, no se sientan mal de estar abandonados a su suerte, recuerden nuestra frase motivacional: No eres tú, soy yo-con eso Master detuvo el video y el hombre del televisor se quedo con su sonrisa estúpida, se estiro pero en eso volvió a sufrir un ataque de tos que lo fue poniendo de blanco, a rojo, a azul, a verde, a arcoíris, a cuadros verde azul y a la portada de Gorillaz "the Now Now"

-No… *cof* no… res… res… res… res-Master Hand tosió hasta ¿escupir? toda la flema hasta la ventana donde curiosamente Elizabeth McVeigh estaba bronceándose a lo que se escuchó su grito por toda la ciudad, ya rendido se recostó-no puedo creer que este será el fin de semana más largo de mi vida, solo y enfermo ¿En que estaba pensando cuando les dije que el que se enferma se queda?, Bueno al menos demostrara que soy justo en mis decisiones-

Sin embargo de un Poof salio una versión de Master Hand pero con cola y cuernos de diablo- _Si, justo y_ _un prefecto idiota-_ dijo el demonio diminuto a su lado izquierdo- _¿Por qué_ _les das unas vacaciones?, si no me equivoco, esos saiyajines y Freezer volaron toda la mansión y mas aun cuando terminamos remplazando a nuestras versiones de esta realidad, el que si necesita vacaciones_ _eres tú y ellos_ _el correctivo numero 14-_

 _-No lo escuches-_ se escuchó ahora y con otro Poof salio una versión de Master Hand pero con alas y una aureola de angel a su derecha- _Recuerda que_ _Goku y el resto de los guerreros Z ayudaron en buscar refugio y detener a Tabuu cuando comenzó a intentar vengarse y en añadir nuevas cosas en la mansión como la maquina de raspados y de capuchino, eso prueba de que si se merecen ese regalo que les diste-_

- _no me jo$%s con eso, guante con brillantina_ -dijo el demonio personal de Master- _ay si, guante de plástico barato, pues vete al infierno_ -replico ahora el ángel personal de Master- _y tú vete al cielo_ -

- _tu_ -

- _tu_ -

- _tu_ -

- _tu primero_ -contrataco el demonio personal de Master, causando que el ángel se enojara, en cambio la mano jefe ya se fastidio de sí mismo

-Estoy demasiado enfermo y fastidiado como para una discusión imaginativa y de forma dramática con mi conciencia-dijo Master sacudiéndose-Pero quiero creer que el ángel tiene razón, espero que ellos aprendan a valorar que tienen…-pero en ese momento cierto guante izquierdo parecido a Master apareció para que…-¡BRO! ¿NO HAS ESTIRADO LA PATA?-Todo el lugar tembló al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió de sopetón y entro…

 _[Música de fondo: The Pilaf Gang's Plan Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¿Crazy?-se sorprendió Master pero no pudo agregar nada más porque su hermano se le lanzo encima-¡Pobrecito, ya te enfermaste!, ¿Llamo al doctor?, Conozco uno que usa unas cosas de se llaman sanguijuelas que te harían bien-

-¡Ni de chiste!-protesto la mano jefe asustado-¿Qué haces aquí? creí que acompañarías a los demás a sus vacaciones-

-Ellos me rogaron que si fuera con ellos… ¡Pero como iba a dejar a mi carnal solito y desamparado decidí quedarme a cuidarte, seré tu mamá!-concluyo Crazy palmeando a su hermano.

-Crazy-Master Hand estaba a punto de llorar conmovido- No te olvidaste de mi, eres el mejor hermano que tengo… ¿Pero de verdad te rogaron que fueras con ellos?-agrego con tono incrédulo

 _ **Noventa segundos antes, en el portón principal de la mansión…**_

 _-_ Muchachos, me sacrificare por ustedes, yo no puedo dejar a mi carnal abandonado así que ¡allí se ven y no lloren por mí!-anuncio Crazy momentos antes de entrar a la mansión… todos los Smashers al ver ese acto de bondad de la mano loca lloraron… pero de alivio-¡Vamos antes de que se de cuenta o que Master lo regrese!-

* * *

 _ **De regresó a la mansión...**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: The Fatso Waltz Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-Si te alimento de piernas de pollo, jugo de tomate con extracto de ajo y aceite de hígado de bacalao estarás como nuevo-dijo Crazy mientras comenzaba a revolotear por la habitación, era claro que Master diría que tenia el mejor hermano… pero también el más loco… y raro-Con tu compañía es mas que suficiente-se apuró en decir Master al predecir sus futuras comidas

-¡Nada de nada! ¡Soy tu mama y también doctor así que…!-En eso Master lo interrumpió-¿Crazy desde cuando eres un doctor?-preguntó la mano jefe con algo de dudas-Doctor Profesor Crazy, para ti-respondió Crazy ahora con una bata de laboratorio, una peluca blanca, un par de lentes y para variar un gato negro en el costado derecho de su cuerpo guante

-¿dónde sacaste todo eso?-preguntó la mano jefe al ver la apariencia de Crazy-es simple…-

* * *

 _ **En el universo 7…**_

* * *

Algunos se preguntaran de donde saco la indumentaria Crazy, bueno esta vez nos enfocamos en la capital del oeste, en la casa de Vegeta y Trunks del presente, donde lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos y varios ¿escopetazos?

-para ser bastante gordo, corres como un esclavo-dijo el papa de Bulma quien no estaba de buen humor, ya que él era el que tenía la escopeta e hizo volar el vidrio de una ventana del edificio-¿¡porque estas tan enojado, ni siquiera sé cómo llegue aquí!?-dijo Yajirobe quien es el que era perseguido en ese momento, ya que el ERA el chivo expiatorio-¡te lo diré una vez más, donde están mis cosas y mi gato!-

* * *

 _ **De regreso al cuarto universo…**_

* * *

-Crazy…-pero de repente le hizo tomar (¿?) un jarabe espeso y que dejo a Master con sabor a plástico, o peor aún comida hecha por Palutena o la hermana menor de Rarity-¡Puagh…! ¡Crazy!, ¿Qué chi%&#os tenia eso?-

-piernas de pollo, hígado de bacalao, consomé de tomacco, un cartucho de Nintendo Switch, sudor de calzón de Wario y las uñotas de gavilán pollero de los pies de Sonata… ¡un remedio de campeones pappu! Por cierto bro ¿sabías que tiene seis dedos en cada pie?-dijo Crazy, en ese instante Master empalideció al tiempo que trataba de contener el vómito que estaba a punto de salir- Y para tu entretenimiento-Crazy saco un libro de quien sabe dónde-Te contare un cuento-en ese entonces Master al ver que sí pudo contener el vómito respondió-Mejor pon la tele, porque yo no…-

-¡Ni tele, ni radio, ni celular, y ni de chiste el internet!, ¡Yo soy tu Mama Cuentacuentos Doctor Profesor Nutriólogo Iron Chef Crazy!-en eso Crazy se acomodó en la cama haciendo que su hermano casi se cayera de ella-Y empezare con…-

* * *

 _ **En cambio fuera de la mansión…**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Inescapable Fear Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Oh… por el amor… a Arceus!-gritó de pronto Lucario con los ojos casi saliéndole por las cuencas, dejando caer una caja pesada en el pie de Ganondorf-eh señor Piccolo, ¿sintió eso?-dijo el hibrido con terror al sentir lo mismo que el pokemon aura-ni necesito responderte Gohan-

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Mario temblando pues escuchar eso del Lucario era definitivamente una señal de alerta máxima, en eso Mewtwo apareció con un par de maletas y un pasaporte a Siberia listo para irse lo más rápido posible-¡es el fin de toda la existencia, Crazy le contara un cuento a Master! ¡OTRA VEZ!-

-¡TODOS A LAS COLINAS!-exclamó Sonic, acto seguido corrió por el jardín para agarrar lo que necesitaría para sobrevivir una vez que escapara de la mansión en su motocicleta acto seguido de Volga, Kamui y Corrin transformándose en su forma de dragón y huyendo de ahi-okay, tranquilícense todos, ¡QUIEN FUE EL PEN$#JO QUE DEJO QUE CRAZY SE QUEDARA!-grito a todo pulmón Samus, en eso todos empezaron a apuntar a…-¡fue el!-

-¿Qué, eso es malo?-dijo Goku quien hacia su sonrisa típica y se rascaba la cabeza pero una tercera voz se escuchó en las cabezas de todos- **¡MUCHACHO TONTO Y** **DESCEREBRADO** **, acabas de condenar a toda la existencia de los doce universos!** -era la voz del supremo Kaiosama de hace seis generaciones que gritaba como loco desde el planeta supremo junto con Kaioshin-¿cómo nos encontraste?, y como sabes que…-

- **eso no importa, todos los dioses de los doce universos saben que Crazy Hand tiene la llave al apocalipsis multidimensional, en forma de cuentos** -respondió Kaioshin con seriedad-eso… es… cierto…-dijo Goku con terror en su rostro mientras todos asentían con la cabeza, hasta que Vegeta apareció y lo jalo de la camiseta-¡KAKAROTTO, ERES UN IDIOTA, LA IDEA ERA DEJAR A CRAZY EN ESE PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES DE UNA SOLA ATRACCIÓN!-

-¿Cual Vegeta?-se preguntó el saiyajin criado en la tierra-es mi lugar favorito-hablo Pit todo emocionado por la mención del parque de diversiones, lo cual su doble suspiro y decidió hablar-el lugar se llama "escalera electrilandia"-dijo Dark Pit con pereza-¿y cuál es la atracción?-pregunto Lucas extrañado

-¡Está es la atracción!-gritó Pit al mostrarle a todos una foto de el, Palutena, Viridi, Phosohpha, Arlon, Magnus, Gaol y Dark Pit (ambos con cara de aburrimiento) usando sombreros con una flecha y un resorte, en una escalera eléctrica sin final

 _[Música de fondo: Devil Awakened por PokeMixr92]_

-pero yo no sabía de eso-dijo Goku intentando disculparse como siempre-¡TODOS TE LO RECALCAMOS!-gritaron todos para que viera que metió la pata… de nuevo-cometí un terrible error-

-¡Ya es tarde! ¡El fin está aquí!-grito un neurótico Wirzo señalando hacia el cielo donde una luz blanca comenzó a descender hacia la mansión con una melodía de apocalipsis en el fondo (si vieron el capítulo de "el increíble mundo de Gumball" El Trabajo, ya saben a qué me refiero), rodeando toda ciudad Smash, a los smashers, a los guerrero las Rainbooms y a las Dazzlings también…-¡OH COMETÍ UN TERRIBLE ERROR! Ese eres tú-

En un lugar cercano a ese lugar nuestros viajeros del tiempo e hijos de Gohan, Dark, Corrin y Reflet de un futuro devastado: _**Morgan y Kanna**_

-¡¿ES NETA?! ¡eso es lo que causara el apocalipsis dimensional!-dijo un chico que tenía una túnica muy parecida a la de Reflet, de hecho son exactamente las mismas que caracterizan a la estrategas solo que su cabello era negro y completamente alborotado y sus rasgos faciales eran exactamente igual a los de Gohan y en su cintura se notaba una especie de cinturón café con mucho pelo para que una chica que tenía una armadura blanca con negro además de una pañoleta azul en el cuello y llevaba unas botas-sandalias negras, pero curiosamente tenía el cabello blanco pero con tonos negro en las puntas con un peinado de colmena pero pequeña casi por la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus ojos eran rojos carmesí y sus orejas eran puntiagudas pero lo que más se notaban eran unas alas negras que tenía la forma de las de un dragón junto con unas plumas en tonos grises y verdes-si definitivamente estaremos metidos en esto-

-Al igual que nosotros-dijo una voz para revelar a nada más y nada menos que Goku Black y Zamasu (pero del futuro donde provienen) lo cual al escuchar eso se transformaron en súper saiyajin ambos (si esta historia tiene continuidad con el especial de diciembre)-¡Black!/ ¡Zamasu!-

-Espero que estén listo para niños, porque la justicia de los dioses será su perdición-dijo Black con una risa siniestra mientras él y el malvado Zamasu del futuro atacaban a los dos pero los cuatro fueron absorbidos por la luz…

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la mansión…**_

* * *

Había una vez, en un lugar muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy…

* * *

 _ **Media hora de "muy" después…**_

* * *

-Muy, muy pero muy, pero muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy…

* * *

 _ **Varios "Muy"**_ _ **después…**_

* * *

-Exageradamente muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy…

* * *

 _ **Voz de Rubén Moya: Smashbrosarrmagedon**_ _ **se cansó de escribir tantos**_ _ **"muy"**_ _ **de Crazy,**_ _ **que decidió poner al nuevo narrador de Dragón Ball Súper en su lugar para continuar la historia ya que el original falleció en mayo…**_

* * *

-…cercano ¡Bro, despierta!-gritó Crazy mientras zarandeaba a su hermano-Hace muchos, muchos, muchos años, en una rústica casita vivía una familia que se dedicaban a cortar madera-

-Leñadores-interrumpió Master a Crazy ahora-No, esos que utilizan árboles para hacer muebles-

-Se llaman Leñadores-repitió Master un poco molesto-No los que siempre huelen a pino y a aserrín-

-¡QUE SON UNOS P$%S LEÑADORES!-gritó ya estresado la mano jefe-Ah sí, ya me acorde-asintió Crazy-La familia se componía de cuatro personas, **Vegueta** el papá, **Luciana** la mamá y sus hijos **Morhel** y **Kanel** -

-Crazy, odio interrumpir tu cuento, ¿pero sabes lo que te hará Chrom si pones a Lucina con alguien más…?-hablo Master haciéndole recordar lo que le paso a la última persona que quiso juntar a la hija del exalto con otro-¡que no se llama Lucina, se llama Luciana!, en donde me quede, ahí sí, la familia era muy pobre-continuo Crazy ignorando a un preocupado Master con el posible encuentro con el exalto y padre de esta-Estaban pasando una verdadera desgracia porque cada vez, menos les compraban, Y cuando menos te compran no te dan dinero, y cuando no tienes dinero pues no puedes comprar cosas, y cuando no puedes comprar cosas… eres pobre-

-¿A poco?-pregunto la mano jefe con sarcasmo-En fin, una noche que Morhel y Kanel habían salido a buscar aguacates en el bosque…-pero una vez más, fue interrumpido por su hermano-Crazy, en los bosques no hay aguacates-

-Este… plátanos-

-Menos-

-perate un momento… chafaldranas-

-eso ni siquiera es una fruta-Intentando hacer funcionar la única neurona viviente en su ¿Cerebro?, Crazy decidió continuar-Okay ya, fueron a buscar algo de tragar, sus padres discutían acerca de su desgracia, como en el programa de Laura en América-al decir esto, Master solo sintió un frio en su espalda

* * *

-¡Eres un verdadero y estupido bastardo!-grito Luciana dentro de la cabaña-No hay dinero para la comida, necesito que repares el techo que hiciste volar, Kanel dice que sus vestidos ahora parece más a los de una teibolera, muy pronto vendrán a cobrar la renta y no veo como solucionaremos esto, ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Perra, no me interesa tu comentario, yo solo hago lo que quiero-bostezo Vegueta sin hacerle caso a su mujer-lo único que querías era una hija, y que más quieres-

-¡Yo nunca te pedí eso, y te pregunte cuando teníamos sexo, si tenías protección!-reclamada la espadachín peliazul-¡Esta vistiendo mi armadura! No me interesa si nuestros hijos acaben en un orfanato, porque no me interesa lo que les pase…-

-¡que brillante idea!-dijo exaltada Luciana-Así los protegeremos hasta que podamos encontrar una manera de… "librarnos" de nuestros problemas-en eso Vegueta sonrió por esa idea que tuvo su esposa

-¡Y esa es la razón por la que nos casamos!-exclamo el saiyajin leñador-bueno… no nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada, solo debemos saber en qué bosque los vamos a dejar-

Se quedaron pensando por un rato, hasta que Luciana se le prendió el foco-¡ya se!, qué te parece uno de esos con esas noches oscuras, frías, infestado de lobos, pumas y osos, uno que otro campista que no apaga bien su fogata y con la posibilidad de que se encuentren una bruja que los va a tentar para que pueda comérselos?-

Una vez que le explicará cómo sería el bosque donde dejarían a sus hijos temporalmente, Vegueta hablo-hay un bosque con las características que mencionaste y está detrás de la cabaña-

-Ok-dijo Luciana nuevamente y levantándose de la silla-Los vamos a dejar mañana a primera hora-Pero los padres ni cuenta se habían dado que afuera, Kanel y Morhel habían estado escuchando con un equipo especializado en audio capaz de poder captar cualquier sonidos detrás de una pared y que además…

* * *

-Crazy-interrumpió Master-Si se supone que eran pobres ¿Cómo diablos tenían un equipo profesional de espionaje?-

-Pues… ser pobre no es sinónimo de no tener cosas-dijo Crazy intentando zafarse de la pregunta, cosa que Master respondió-Según yo sí lo era, tú mismo lo dijiste-

-Bueno ya no interrumpas, yo soy tu Mama Cuentacuentos Doctor Profesor Nutriólogo Iron Chef Crazy ¡y aquí se dice lo que se me pega la regalada gana!-

* * *

Pero para darle más drama al cuento; no habían oído la parte de que lo harían para protegerlos, y Morhel empezó a llorar como quinceañera cuando no le salió como esperaba su fiesta-¡Ya no nos quieren!-sollozaba el pelinegro lo cual Kanel le puso la mano en el hombro para consolar a su hermano-No te preocupes, tal vez tengas razón y mañana nos irán a aventar al bosque para que tengamos un horrible final.- al decires eso, ella comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte-Pero descuida, pensare en algo y estaremos bien-

-¿Qué pasa, par de mocoso?, digo, hijos-pregunto Vegueta al verlos entrar-¿Por qué tu hermano está llorando?-

-¿cómo una perra como tu papa?-dijo Kanel sonriendo a lo que dijo rápidamente-no lo presiones-

-Este…-vacilo Morhel-es porque… ¡Estoy pasando por la menopausia!-

-¿Qué?-inquirió ahora la madre peliazul-¿A los 14 años, además de que eres un hombre y justamente después de que tuvimos una conversación importante?-Si-respondió Morhel

-da igual, después de todo los vamos a aventarlos al bosque mañana-dijo Vegueta metiendo a ambos de las greñas, durante toda la noche, Kanel estuvo preparado un plan de como no morir en el bosque o que hacer allí-por cierto me toca ver el fuego, así que nada de peros animales-

A la mañana siguiente, toda la familia de leñadores se dirigieron al bosque, y en cierto punto se detuvieron-muy bien, mocosos, su madre y yo tenemos que resolver unos asuntos en la ciudad, que no tiene nada que ver con hacer un golpe multimillonario a una propiedad privada de los narcos, así que quédense aquí hasta que yo los busque, ¿entendido?-declaró mientras su madre preparaba lo esencial en una mochila militar

-y recuerden, nada de que me fui con el señor u osó cara de pedófilo que me ofreció dulces, ni con la señora con cara de santa pero con la mentalidad de una zorra explotadora de menores que promete ser mejor madre que yo, ni con el policía con cara de sobornado o honesto que dice que va a encarcelar a sus papas por abandono-dijo Luciana y en eso ambos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo-solo nosotros, nadie más y nadie menos-Con eso, mientras Morhel asintió y su hermana se daba un palmface en la cara de vergüenza

-Cuídense-se despidió Luciana, dando un abrazo a sus hijos.-sí, sí, me da igual-dijo cruzado de brazos alejando de los otros- **Neh… tienes que ser más sentimental** **, Veegie** -le dijo Crazy de quien sabe dónde se escuchaba

-hmph-renegó el príncipe-está bien cuídense-repitió alargando la mano para estrechárselas _-_ **Más sentimental** _-_

Al escuchar esto, Vegueta empezó a apretar los dientes del enojo y luego rodeo con los brazos a los pequeños _-_ **Un chiquitititititito más de** **sentimentalismo, porfa** _-_

-¡es una p $a broma, maldita mano subdesarrollada!-gruño el saiyajin, respiro y les dio a cada uno un beso en la frente _-_ **Achí ta mejor** **, que te cuesta** _-_ asintió Crazy

-¿Tienes algo que decir mujer? ¿Mujer?-pregunto un Vegueta todo rojo para ver como subió a un vehículo con diez mujeres (las Rainbooms y las Dazzlings) armadas hasta los dientes mientras le mostraban el dedo de en medio en señal de burla-¡maldita sea me dejo solo!-

Mientras un saiyajin ahora rojo como camarón, cargo todo lo necesario para "buscar dinero fácil" y al final desapareció, mientras se escuchaban los berrinches de él, en cambio, Kanel y Morhel miraron a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro y feo al mismo tiempo que miles de ojos amarillos los observaban

-Bueno-empezó Kanel, aventó una piedra y los ojos aullando como perritos se fueron-Nuestras opciones son quedarnos seguros de que aquí nos encontraran o rondar por el bosque como si fuera el lugar más seguro del planeta, afortunadamente, pensé en una forma de no perdernos totalmente-en eso saco unas piedritas blancas de su mochila, con lo que se esperaron hasta que fuera el atardecer y al ver que nadie los seguía, regresaron a su casa, sus padres se pusieron felices de verlos

* * *

-¿Y ya? ¿Ese fue tu grandioso cuento?-se preguntó Master con algo de duda a lo que dijo-¿Qué crees niño chiquito?, eso fue la punta del iceberg-

-¡NO ME JO#$S! ¡¿HAY MÁS?!-grito histéricamente al ver que esta historia no ha acabado a lo que Crazy grito-¡SIMÓN BELMONT MI VALEDOR!-

* * *

Sin embargo la situación se ponía cada vez más fea, Hasta que un día recibieron la noticia de que iban a caerles los zetas junto con el ejército, entonces fue necesario volver a esconder a los niños en el bosque-Misma historia, y no vuelvan hasta el amanecer-repitió Vegueta cuando los dejo de nuevo-Ustedes aquí se quedan, nosotros haremos lo posible para que esos insectos… no vuelvan nunca a caminar o respirar-término preparando su escopeta…

* * *

-En esas épocas no existía eso, ni los narcos, el ejército sí, pero lo demás no-dijo Master cruzado de dedos a lo que Crazy replico-Tu algo tienes en contra de mi cuento, ¿verdad?-

-soy realista y si me se la historia al derecho y al revés Crazy-

-¡Mama Cuentacuentos Doctor Profesor Nutriólogo Iron Chef Crazy para ti!-

-¡SOLO ACABA CON ESTO!-

* * *

Okay… Vegueta tuvo en sus mano… perame un segundo… ¡ya se! como era uno de los leñadores mas rudos en esos tiempos…-amo ese título que me diste-dijo el príncipe saiyajin con el orgullo inflado

Iba a usar… un pollo de hule… de eso que te encuentras en los mercaditos-¡MALDITA SEA INSECTO!-pero en ese momento un sujeto vestido de traje blanco, zapatos del mismo color y una cara que solo él podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, y detrás de la puerta se escuchó-saludos soy **Juan Sánchez (alias Krilin)** , y vengo de parte de los narcos a decir que salgan de manera pasiva-

Curiosamente el leñador sonrió divertido detrás de la puerta- _Crazy me acabas de hacer el día_ , oh claro pasa, ponte cómodo, y por cierto, Juan ¿si es que te llamas así…? acércate un poco-

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Juan Sánchez mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta que lo tomo del cuello y grito a todo pulmón-¡TEAM THREE STAR!-

"Crack"

-¡KHYAAAA!-

 _"Ding"_

 _ **Dragon Smashers Krilin owned count: 37**_

Y le dio matarile lire don-renegado de por vida-dijo Vegueta con una sonrisa

* * *

-Crazy, no es por ofender… pero ¿tienes algo en contra de Krilin?-pregunto la mano jefe viendo que Vegeta mato de nuevo al amigo de Goku-¡que no es Krilin, es Juan Sánchez!-

-quieres continuar-dijo fastidiado para continuar el cuento

-Descuida, todo está bajo control-le dijo Morhel a su hermana una vez que estuvieron solos-Encontraremos pronto nuestra casa-dijo mientras comenzaban el gran camino a casa

-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-comento Kanel con molestia mientras veía dos esqueletos con las mismas ropas que tenían ellos y tomados de la mano en un posible último momento de sus vidas, lo cual Morhel dijo-Bien… vayamos por aquí-señalo valientemente el joven híbrido

* * *

 _ **Mucho**_ _ **tiempo**_ _ **después...**_

* * *

-¿O era por allá?-se preguntó Morhel a lo que su hermana se enojaba-no, era por allá-

* * *

 _ **Varias horas**_ _ **de caminar**_ _ **después...**_

* * *

-No creo que íbamos bien ¡de regreso!-dijo ahora dando la vuelta en un árbol, mientras Kanel estaba ya estaba con sus cuernos de su forma dragón y parte de su cabello era amarillo y sus ojos eran verdes

* * *

 _ **Un gran**_ _ **regresó después…**_

* * *

-¡Quieres decidirte ya! se me están acabando los p&%os letreros y la paciencia-dijo Kanel manteniendo el letrero actual en sus manos

-entiendo Kanel…-dijo tranquilo Morhel en eso se detuvo y rio nerviosamente hacia su hermana-¿Ya pasamos por aquí?-

-¡ERES UN PEN#$JO DE MIERDA!-rugió Kanel enojada-¡¿Qué le paso a las p%$as piedras que teníamos?!-

-yo me acuerdo de haberlas dejando por…-de pronto se quedó en shock, tragando saliva y orando por su vida, rebuscó en su mochila y se percató de que había un gran agujero en ella

- _Canastas de mierda_ -dijo mentalmente hasta que Kanel se acercó con ojos llenos de furia, después de todo, su hermana tenía la misma actitud de su padres… y una violenta furia de su VERDADERO padre… más el lado salvaje de su VERDADERA madre-¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO HIJO DE TU…!-

* * *

En ese entonces, Crazy cerro el libro por un tiempo y lo dejo en la mesa-¿Porque cerraste el libro?-en eso, el libro empezó a agitarse de un lado a otro fuera de control, mientas se oían gritos de dolor y rugidos de dragón

-¿Eso respondió a tu pregunta?-pregunto Crazy checando el libro y volviendo a donde se quedó-si quieres, adelántalo-

* * *

Los dos niños estaban asustados porque su fuente segura para regresar a su hogar ya no existía, ahora habían terminado más en las profundidades del bosque y eso ya era una situación preocupante

Morhel estaba a punto de llorar, pero su hermana delicadamente tomo del brazo a su hermano y caminaron juntos hasta que encontraron unos árboles donde podrían refugiarse, y un búho con traje con superhéroe los observaba con interés

-No tengas miedo marica-le dijo su hermana-Te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase…-pero detrás de un gran tronco, un oso con cara de animación apareció y dijo-¡Hi kids!-

-nop…-dijo Kanel subiendo a los brazos de su hermano Morhel y gritaba como loco mientras le decía que acelerará el paso, en la fría oscuridad del bosque los dos hermanos durmieron en lo alto de un nogal para evitar al Pedobear que los perseguía, y abrazados para darse calor se quedaron profundamente dormidos

A la mañana siguiente, ya entumidos y asustados decidieron bajar y ver si no había algún indicio de su perseguidor, esperanzados de encontrar algo de ayuda o siquiera encontrar algo comestible

Desgraciadamente justo al mediodía, Morhel estaba a punto de morir…

-Veo el cielo azul por siempre… y aunque tan lejano este, cuando te despides… se ve más cercano-susurro Morhel mientras levantaba una mano al cielo-¡Ya deja de escuchar a tu estómago, reina del drama! ¡Llevamos descansando dos horas, y para ti fue un año completo!-regaño Kanel agitado con fuerza el decaído cuerpo del híbrido y dándole cachetadas de paso

-¿Qué tiene? Solo hemos comido ¿Cocos?- se preguntó extrañado Morhel mirando el que tenía en su mano

* * *

-¡No hay…! Oh eres caso perdido hermano-se rindió Master, viendo que no podría ganar ese asalto

-Gracias bro-dijo Crazy dándole unas palmaditas en su cuerpo-¡No era un maldito cumplido!-

* * *

-Bueno… solo hemos comido cocos, estofado de coco, coco a la Wellington, ensalada de coco, tacos de coco…-pero en eso Morhel al ver tanto coco en la mesa, está la lanzó con enojo, jalo el mantel donde estaban las cosas y se quedaron ahí, para luego lanzarse encima y tirarlos al suelo-¡no puedo seguir con esto, si como uno más, entonces voy a volverme loco!-

-ya tiraste el pastel de coco, pero esto no hubiera pasado, si alguien hubiera recordado tirar las p&$as piedras-señalo Kanel con el mismo tono molesto que el de su madre-Oye si te sigues metiendo conmigo entonces voy… a enojarme mucho-

-Guau, tu lógica es muy buena, Hulk jr.-

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto Kanel y Morhel busco con la mirada, no paso mucho para que de entre la maleza una persona alta, de ropas rojas y lentes del mismo color conocida como (damas y caballeros, el invitado de este episodio, es un fanático de las caminatas en medio de la noche, le gusta ver hora de aventura en una pantalla de plasma de cincuenta pulgadas, y es conocido como _**"The Crismón F**_ _ **$% &**_ _ **er"**_ y pueden seguirlo en twitter, denle una calurosa bienvenida a…) **Alucard** se hiciera presente

* * *

-ni si quiera pertenece a este universo, y lo sabes-dijo Master con los dedos cruzados-que maña, es un invitado especial, en todas las historias tiene que haber uno y mira de que hablamos con ellos-respondió Crazy señalando una foto donde Master estaba con Snake, Sonic, Pacman, Megaman, Ryu, Cloud, Bayonetta y los dos caza vampiros Belmont-buen punto-

* * *

Aunque en esta historia según Crazy Hand no tiene nada que ver con otros personajes de otros universos, no se llama… bueno le diremos Alucard por igual-¿Quién eres?-exclamo Kanel

-acaso no escuchase al autor lo que acaba de decir-respondió el susodicho-cómo sea, se les ve muy cansados además de que comieron demasiados cocos…-

-¡No…! ¡Digas…! ¡COCOS!- pidió Morhel rechinando los dientes, hasta que un coco terminó en su boca cortesía de su hermana-Discúlpalo, se llenó el buche de puro coco y ahora está de mal humor-

En ese momento otra persona apareció con in traje amarillo una pañoleta roja en su cuello y con un rifle en su espalda-pero en este bosque no hay cocos-

-¡Entonces dime como se llama esto!-estallo Morhel poniéndole la fruta frente a la vampira rubia-¡Esta p %a cosa café que solo aparecen en lugares de clima tropical y…-

-niño puede acercarte un poco-interrumpió el vampiro carmesí para decirle algo lo cual pregunto-¿qué pasa?-

Una vez cerca, Alucard tomo aire y grito algo parecido como…-¡NNNEEERRRDDD!-al decir eso Morhel se empezó a jalar el pelo y a hacer un berrinché

-Dime ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos estar a salvos de un Pedobear y ese anciano que está cantando Y.M.C.A lentamente que nos ha seguido desde que comenzó la historia?-le pregunto Kanel apartando a su hermano y señalando a un anciano de bata azul y cantando la canción mencionada además de que tenía su puesto que tenía un letrero que decía "Club para niños del bosque encantado: paletas y masajes anti estrés gratis"-YMCA, it's fun to stay at the YMCA… ¡mmm!-

-mmm-medito Alucard mientras observaba a su hermano amenazar al coco causándole una sonrisa-Pues… no sabría decirte… oh ¡espera!, Si se dé un lugar, chica policía-

-desde el primer día maestro, ¡le dije que mi nombre es **Serás**!-dijo la vampiresa a Alucard quien siempre le dice chica policía-si como sea, acompáñalos hasta al final del bosque, yo en mi cambio daré una caminata entusiasta en el bosque, y espero encontrarme con un duende, quiero saber si al matar uno le salen Lucky Charms-en eso se le acercó al berrinchudo para decirle algo en privado-por cierto, tiene las tetas grandes y no lleva sostén-

-¿en serio?-pregunto Morhel dudoso a lo que Alucard le susurro un sí, para que su hermana le dio un coscorrón con un coco y lo dejara inconsciente-Gracias-

Y así fue como la chica policía Serás (mientras Alucard buscaba duendes en el bosque buscando la respuesta que si matabas uno te da Lucky Charms) guio a una valiente Kanel y a un traumado (además de imaginativo y provocado sexualmente por la información de su maestro) Morhel en el interior del bosque donde los pajaritos cantaban y todo iba adquiriendo un aire encantador, finalmente se detuvieron ante una enorme mansión con muchos niños jugando alrededor

-Este es un refugio donde todos los niños que se pierden en el bosque para evitar al Pedobear que hace unos día escapó gracias a mi maestro, y aquí se quedan hasta que sus papás recuerden que tenían hijos o hasta que el oso no se interese en ellos y sean adultos, tendrán comida, hospedaje, servicio a la habitación y lo mejor es que tendrán seguridad garantizada-de pronto la chica policía no se dio cuenta de que ni Morhel ni Kanel la estaban pelando y eso era porque a unos cuantos metros no muy lejos se veía una casa con paredes que parecían tablas de chocolate, el techo era de pastel, las ventanas parecían ser de azúcar, también había una fuente que en lugar de agua era refresco de cola y para rematarle las flores eran paletas de muchos colores y sabores, para resumir en términos generales, la casita decía diabetes e hipertensión segura por todos lados y en negritas-¡COMIDA REAL!-exclamaron los dos niños.

- _Oh oh, ya lo vieron_ \- musito en pánico Serás- Esperen niños no vayan… oh, ya es tarde, acaban de pasar la línea roja, y con estos dos suman…. 992 niños que caen en la casa que por ningún motivo quiere que la señorita Hellsing no quiere que pasen, pero según mi maestro, no es nada después de todo, de esos 1000 hemos salvado 10, no está mal ¿o sí?, a excepción de esos 5 que se fueron con ese hombre de color morado que daba mala espina-

Inmediatamente Morhel se abalanzo a las paredes dándoles un gran mordisco en ellas, Kanel arranco varias flores y se las metió a la boca (no es lo que ustedes piensan mal pensados) y tan solo llevaban eso cuando…

-oigan ustedes dos, dejen de comerse mi casa, no tienen ni idea de lo que se tarda uno en…-Los dos niños voltearon para ver como un hombre de piel color verde lima con la forma rasgada y delineada de los ojos que mantienen sus pupilas y las orejas puntiagudas un color gris de los ojos, su color es de color blanco y tiene un parentesco con la forma de Goku en súper saiyajin y muestra dos grandes mechones, uno más largo que otro, también tiene un juego de arcillos verdes y usa el atuendo de los supremos Kaiosamas del Universo 10, con cuello de tortuga y mangas largas negras con algunas variaciones en las caderas, el traje es de color gris y negro con líneas color escarlata, un broche dorado, mantiene la cinta de color rojo de y botas blancas y también porta un anillo en su mano derecha

-Ooohh, adivinaré, ¿se perdieron en el bosque?-les pregunto con voz temblorosa estos solo asintieron aun con las bocas llenas-Pasen aquí y les serviré una buena cena y después dormirán en unas camas bien blanditas y profundas-los niños sin hacerse del rogar entraron como flechas dejando una línea de fuego-Wow, Normalmente tengo que traerlos a la fuerza, pero entre más rápido mejor-concluyo cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Lo que nuestro dúo dinámico no sabía era que este hombre era un hechicero que antes hacia los mejores espectáculos de magia, hasta que un día llego un sujeto llamado Mark Satán y le dijo a todos que los trucos eran para engañar a la gente y termino en quiebra gracias a él, y como no tenía nada en que vivir, construyo la casita con puros dulces y pan

Un día descubrió que atraía niños, al principio los corría a escobazos pero luego se percató de que su casa servía como un señuelo y desde entonces los engorda y se los come…

* * *

-Y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad-observo Master estupefacto-Convertiste a Zamasu en un tipo come niños… y más aún los supremos Kaiosamas no les agradara como los has retorcido-dijo Master con enojo ya que si llegaba a manos de otra deidad alta, le dirían adiós a sus traseros… si tuvieran uno, lo cual Crazy replico-¡No es Zamasu bro, el nombre de este brujo es _**Blamazu**_!-

-que original Crazy…-

* * *

En fin, una vez adentro los niños se hallaban comiendo gran cantidad de platillos desde estofado hasta pollo rostizado

-Señor Blamazu ¿Podría servirnos más por favor?-pidió Morhel a lo que respondió el Kaioshin brujo mientras afiliada los cuchillos u otro utensilio punzocortante-está bien, pero luego se van a dormir sin que les dé tiempo de digerir la comida, ya está todo listo para que puedan descansar ¿Quieren postre? ¿Qué tal pastel de coco con chocolate?-

Kanel miro preocupada a su hermano quien del puro enojo rompió el vaso y se levantó hacia él y amenazando a este con un cuchillo en su garganta-¡Está prohibido mencionar esa p#$a palabra en mi presencia! ¡¿Entendido?!-

-S-s-s-s-si-respondió tragando saliva duramente- _Que genio…_ _¿Cuál es su problema?_ -

* * *

 _ **Dos días después…**_

* * *

Ambos hermanos sí que vivían como reyes pero se preguntaban de cómo estaban sus padres, Kanel y Morhel decidieron ir al baño, pero vieron en el cuarto lleno de ropas de niños, al ver esto había un par de percheros vacíos donde decía "reservado para Morhel y Kanel", y con esto fue suficiente para escapar antes de que sea tarde-Bueno, ya comimos, ya dormimos y ya no nos vamos, así que, adiós-se despidió Kanel empujando a su hermano que había tenido un ataque de pánico

-Pero ¿tan rápido?, Si ya engrase los moldes… digo, está el desayuno y hasta ya prepare el menú-el Kaioshin les extendió una carta de menú que decía algo así: _Kanel_ _a la_ _naranja_ _relleno de nueces y_ _Helado_ _de_ _Morhel con moras oran y pechan_ _(para este buscar_ _moras oran_ _y pechan o un cerdo negro con pañoleta amarilla_ _)_ -canastas de mierda-

El brujo Blamasu rápidamente tomo a Kanel y lo lanzo a una jaula pequeña-jajajaja, que pensaban todo este tiempo, ¿que ustedes creían que los alimentaba porque era un gesto de buena voluntad tontos mortales? Tú serás el platillo principal y tu mocoso-le indico a Morhel ahora- Vas a encargarte de que tu hermana este bien gorda…-en eso fue interrumpido por Kanel que estaba cruzada de brazos aún dentro de la jaula y con rabia en su rostro-¡¿Quieres venir aquí y decir eso en mi pin%$e cara pen#$jo?!-

-silencio, maldito mortal-

-¡Entonces tal vez deberías callarte ca%$n hijo de p&%a!-

-da igual, además de que tú, limpiaras la casa por intentar amenazarme-una vez dicho esto, le entregó una escoba para que comenzará a barrer-y cuidado cuando laves los platos, son de colección-

-bueno, ahora ya sabemos que significaban esos letreros que decían "Peligro no se acerque, hombre que se cree dios come niños suelto"-se lamentó Morhel a lo que su hermana arremedo su voz-¡OH, AHORA YA SABEMOS QUE SIGNIFICABAN ESOS LETREROS! Ese eres tú-

Y así día a día, Morhel era obligado a trabajar en los quehaceres y ver como a su pobre hermana le daban de comer, desde un asiento automático y que la hacían forzar a comer, mientras a él le daban pura moras oran y pechan (para el postre) y encadenado a él un cerdo negro con una pañoleta amarilla, en cambio el autoproclamado dios consultaba recetarios, la peliblanca con negro quien había descubierto en la basura una carta de la óptica donde decían que este ya podía recoger sus lentes de contacto y que a este se le olvido, aprovecho la mala vista del brujo para tomar un hueso de pavo y empezar a hacer una llave

Ya paso una semana y la niña estaba anoréxica (en realidad Kanel permanecía igual que siempre) hasta que un día Blamazu perdió la paciencia debido al estado en el que estaba, ya que tenía una de dos, ella había descubierto la forma de no subir de peso o estaba planeado algo y le indico violentamente a Morhel-¡Tu! Pon a calentar el horno, además también ponte a hervir el agua, ya que quiero un té-

-No sé cómo hacerlo-dijo con voz tonta pero fingida lo cual este se enfureció-¡¿Qué?! Que acaso tu padre es… ¿sabes qué?, Ni tengo la paciencia para hacerlo, ¡Muévete que tengo hambre!-

El Kaioshin malvado se inclinó hacia el horno en un ángulo muy tentador para pegarle una patada en la entrepierna, pero noto que no tenía bolsillos y las tenía pegadas con cinta adhesiva las llaves, rápidamente se las quito, eso sí como parte de la historia, este empujó al horno (con una patada en la ingle) y corrió a la jaula de Kanel y la abrió

-¡Kanel!-exclamo abrazándola a lo que esta cuestiono-¿Tiraste a ese pen#$jo al horno como se supone que debemos hacer como dice la historia?-

-claro-

-¿verificaste que la puerta del horno este cerrada animal?-

-Oh… canastas de mierda-

En eso Blamazu apareció detrás de ellos riendo como maniaco y ya con parte de su rostro derretido y en color morado-Buen intento pero creo que fue inútil, ya que también hice un plan para contraatacar su plan, así que dejen de jugar, porque es hora del almuerzo-al hacer esto el el malvado Kaioshin saco unos cubiertos y un pañuelo que decía "let's eat", mientras se saboreaba a los dos

-buen intento, pero mi verdadero plan maestro aun no acaba, cara derretida-desafío Kanel hacia el brujo-Ya que tengo aquí el arma más poderosa de todas-

-¿A si y cuál es esa arma que dices mocosa?- pregunto burlón Blamazu, al tenerlo distraído la peliblanca-negra de deslizó por debajo de este y grito-¡Morhel!, Blamazu te estuvo dando todo este tiempo cocos pintados de moras, y a mi si me dio comida real ¡qué piensas al respecto!-

Y sin que este se diera cuenta le puso un coco pintado de azul en la mano y otro de color rosa en su otra mano con pegamento extra rápido, tomando impulsó salto a la ventana junto con el cerdito y se puso boca abajo para cubrirse de lo que viene-no querrás ver esto, porque será tan obscuro como el universo DC-

Blamazu noto que Morhel cambiaba su expresión de desconcierto y que de pronto su rostro se contorsionaba, hacia una mueca feroz y terminó transformándose en un súper saiyajin fase dos y la marca del dragón caído se mostraba en su rostro-tu… no lo entiendes-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-yo _**odio**_ esto-dijo con calma y furia en su voz Morhel-las vibraciones a través de mis puños cuando chocan, el sabor de mi propia sangre en mi boca, el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos, lo ODIO… hasta el final, pero justo ahora… en este momento… la única cosa que odio más que esto… eres **TÚ** -

-no me hagas reír mortal…-dijo a lo que de la nada le dio un puñetazo al lado derretido de su rostro mientras este se ponía detrás del horno y el mismo fuego iluminaba el lugar, lo cual Morhel continuo-pero creo que recuerdo algo de quien soy… soy Morgan Grimmael, hijo de Son Gohan y Reflet, soy un mortal, y era un cobarde, asustado de que pasaría si tuviera el mismo temperamento explosivo de mi padre… y la maldición del dragón caído de mi madre, asustado de… si pierdo este momento… el cual tú y Black mataron a mis amigos, mis padres, y a todo ser querido solo porque no son como tú y creerte ser el dios supremo de todo… no volvería de nuevo… para cobrar venganza… con tu sangre divina en el suelo-

* * *

-Crazy… que está pasando-dijo master arrejolandose en las sabanas de miedo a lo que Crazy en el mismo estado respondió-No se bro… Pero chitón que esto está mejor que la rosa de Guadalupe y cualquier película de DC ¿quieres palomitas?-

* * *

-¿q-que significa esto? ¿q-q-q-que me esta pasando?-dijo Balmazu con miedo mientras caminaba hacia la pared y solo vio la silueta de Morgan como los dos juegos de ojos rojos de la marca de Grima y sus ojos verdes se veían-básicamente, convertí tu odio… en miedo puro, de un simple y pequeño niño, pero a la vez ya no tengo miedo Zamazu-

Justo en eso de algún modo este recordó que podía hacer algo parecido a lo que hacía y creo su espada de ki, pero este lo detuvo en instantes con su mano y las llamas del horno se tornaron rojas mientras del rostro de Morgan… se hacía una sonrisa diabólica y retorcida y su voz era la del dragón caído: Grima-porque ya no hay nada en que temerle a lo inevitable… y es hora que conozcas como se debe hacer sufrir… a la escuela antigua-

Pero en eso miro hacia donde estaban los lectores y dijo-no querrán ver esto… ¿ **o sí**?-

* * *

 _ **Una escena de…**_

 _ **(Zamasu fusionado: ¡GHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!)**_

 _ **Gore**_ _ **después…**_

* * *

-Uhhhhhhggggg… ¿Qué paso?, Me sentí como si una parte de mí se convirtió en una bestia-farfullaba Morhel mareado sin recordar nada de lo que paso

-No pasó nada ¡Mira somos libres!-Kanel sonrió mientras ella y Morhel agarrados de la mano recorrían la casa para buscar la salida, pero en una de las puertas encontraron tres cofres llenos de monedas de oro, perlas y piedras preciosas-¡Nos sacamos la lotería!-exclamo emocionada Kanel-Toma todo y nos iremos directamente a casa-

-¿Es correcto? inquirió su hermano dudando-Es que… eso de robar-

-escucha, un pen%$jo que se cree dios nos encerró aquí por días para comernos además, creo que ya no nos va a reclamar-dijo Kanel recopilando los hechos de todo lo ocurrido pero en el segundo piso una voz muy débil hablo-¡Ugh! No… Llévense todo y nunca más vuelvan…-

-¿Todavía sigues viviendo patética excusa de dios? Te voy a enseñar lo que le pasa a los que comen niños y de paso…- dijo Morhel arremangándose y tomando la escoba partiéndola en dos-¡ESTO ES POR LAVAR EL BAÑO QUE NO SE HABÍA LAVADO EN 10 AÑOS!-

-¡No… no! ¡Ya no más ten piedad! ¡Que haces con esos palos! ¡No, ahí no, todo menos eso, todo menos eso! ¡AHHHHH!-

Luego de darle un segundo round al brujo Blamazu (y lanzarlo a un cobertizo donde unas versiones creepypasta de las Rainbooms que son unas psicópatas asesinas por lo que no lo veremos en un tiempo) los niños salieron cargados de los tesoros del brujo (que solo Dios sabe de dónde los saco) empezaron en la búsqueda para regresar a su hogar, al llegar al rio, un dinosaurio naranja con pañoleta roja muy amablemente ofreció llevarlos al otro lado-Ese dinosaurio al final nos hizo cruzar a nado-se quejaba Morhel mas tarde exprimiendo la orilla de su camisa

-¡Te lo dijo mil y un veces animal que los cofres eran muy pesados como si el pobre fuera barco de carga!-regaño Kanel toda agresiva, ni quería pensar que ahora el dinosaurio dormía con los peces-ahora que lo pienso, creo que lanzar a Blamazu ahí fue un poco extremo-

Morhel pateo una piedra al agua murmurando disculpas cuando a lo lejos distinguieron una figura conocida junto con otra figura con pelo en punta-¡Popel, Nanel!-gritó Lucina al momento de levantar una roca-¡Niños, ya perdónenos, que se nos olvidara que tenemos hijos! Vegueta mira en el buzón de allí…-

-¡Enanos, si no respon…!-en eso el leñador fue atacado por una ardilla rabiosa gigante-¡QUÍTENME ESTA P$%A RATA DE ENCIMA!-

-¡¿Quien en su sano juicio pone una ardilla en un buzón de cartas?!-grito Luciana desesperada tratando de quitarle la ardilla-alguien con un obscuro sentido del humor-respondió Morhel incoherentemente

-si Morhel, tal vez era para alguien que le cae totalmente de la…-la peliazul se percató a quien le estaba respondiendo-¡Morhel, Kanel! ¡Niños, Vegueta cariño, nuestros hijos (¿en serio son nuestros hijos?) están aquí!-

-¡OLVIDARE DE LOS PIN%$#S MOCOSOS Y LLÉVAME A UN HOSPITAL!-gritó el leñador aun con la ardilla en la cara solo para que aparecieran varias más… Y le mordieran la ingle-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

* * *

-Y así fue como Morhel y Kanel regresaron a su hogar con sus amorosos padres y con la fortuna que habían encontrado en la casa del malvado brujo, salieron de la pobreza y después invirtieron una parte para convertirse en cazadores de monstruos, Alucard termino varado en una isla desierta después de haber robado un avión Blackbird, Vegueta termino en el hospital junto a Blamazu y a Juan Sánchez y quedaron en estado vegetativo, y el hombre morado que se llevó a los cinco niños, termino dentro de un traje especial prensado, agonizando y abandonado en una pizzería… ah y si, y las Rainbooms que fueron creadas por los fans gracias a los creppypastas están libres matando gente… tan tan-Crazy Hand cerró el libro, Si tuvieran rostros, la mano loca tendría una sonrisa triunfal y Master tendría una mirada incrédula, confundida y en shock-¿te gusto?-

-Aaahh… mira-fue lo único que dijo la mano jefe-No estuvo tan mal para ser el primer cuento ¿verda?- dijo Crazy palmeando a su hermano

-¡¿ **Primer cuento**?!-

-Claro, lo haremos cada temporada como Rick y Morty cuando ven Televisión Interdimencional para que se queden con las ganas los lectores de más cuentos, o hacemos una donde vemos memorias borradas de Gohan que quedo traumado de por vida gracias a todos nosotros y están guardadas en la bóveda subterránea para antes de que el torneo de Zenny comience, tu solo espera-dijo Crazy empezando a reír lentamente hasta reír como maniático lo cual Master se tapó con la sabana encomendándose a todos los santos que un milagro hiciera que Crazy se saliera de su habitación-¡que alguien traiga un padre viejo y uno joven para exorcizar a este loco, por favor!-

* * *

-Dios eso fue extremo, ¿qué paso acaso tuve un sueño?-dijo Master levantándose, pero curiosamente se encontraba conectado a una bolsa de suero en su dedo pulgar y de pilón una máquina de pulso de vida-Ah veo que ya se levantó señor Hand después de estar en coma por cinco meses-dijo un médico que entraba a su habitación junto con la enfermera-¿¡Como que en coma desde hace cinco meses!?-

-vera durante su "persecución" con dos de sus Smashers, fue golpeado por un camión de treinta ocho ruedas en su forma de Máster Beast, volviendo a su estado original-mencionó el médico del hospital acerca del incidente en el que participó-Además ya está todo listo para que pase a la sala de cirugía, para el cambio de género que pidió-al oír esto la máquina de pulso de vida de la mano jefe se detuvo momentáneamente

-¡YO NUNCA PEDÍ UN CAMBIO DE GENERÓ, QUIEN LO PIDIÓ!-gritó iracundo Master en su cama, causando que el pulso aumentara de velocidad-fue su hermano menor, firmó cada una de las hojas de su cirugía plástica junto a alguien llamado señor Cell perfecto para el resto de sus smashers-respondió el médico-Además todos se fueron a la playa sin usted y creo que es hora de pasar al quirófano-

-¡AHORA SI LOS MATO A TODOS!-

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Música de fondo**_ _ **disponible en Spotify:**_ _ **Humility (Feat. Geoge Benson) por Gorillaz**_ _ **]**_

 _ **Okay… tal vez me pase de drogas con este capítulo… es tan obscuro como DC (okay ya bueno con el mame de tirarle carro a DC por hacerse darketos) sin duda tendré la idea de los cuentos más adelante y posiblemente separado de la serie original y otro capítulo basado en Rick y Morty (que Crazy spoileo)**_

 _ **He checado tus comentarios sandlash332 de la primera temporada, y te diré que Akuma no lo he descartado ya que aparecerá más adelante**_

 _ **Junto con cierta niñita creada por Toriyama…**_

 _ **Y muchas gracias por las recomendaciones**_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

 _ **Epilogo…**_

* * *

*pop*

-Finalmente se acabó-dijo Lucario respirando tranquilo ya que todos terminaron en completo shock y más aun los que apenas eran nuevos y los miembros del universo 7, lo cual el pokemon aura le dijo a cierto pelos de palmera-Bueno Goku espero que hayas aprendido tu lección-

-por supuesto… Jamás dejes a Crazy solo-dijo contento Goku para luego cambiar su rostro a uno asustado-o causara el fin de todo como lo conocemos-

-¿Quiénes son esos niños?-se preguntó Mario viendo hacia donde estaba al igual que todos Morgan y Kanna quienes del mismo modo que el resto (salvo Kanna que estaba encima de Morgan completamente relajada) se veían sorprendidos

-¿Y porque se parece a Morgan pero con el cabello de Gohan y a Kanna con alas neg…?-dijo Robín quien en eso solo se dio cuenta de una cosa que odiaba más que estar en un cuento de Crazy-genial, Reflet y Corrin están embarazadas-

-¿eso quiere decir que…?-dijo Gohan aterrado solo para que Kanna respondiera sonando irritada-Es porque somos sus hijos del futuro y los cuatro coj$#&on como conejos ¡argh por Naga, literalmente casi todos aquí lo han hecho!-

-Yo no-dijo Trunks del futuro solo para que esta le diera una mirada furiosa-Dale un poco de tiempo, estás con la gente correcta pen#$jo que no conoce los fundamentos de la teoría del multiverso-

-Bien hecho Trunks, ahora solo falta que haya más androides… ¿Quién dijo 10 ya que contamos a Cell como nueve?-

-Ahora por… ¡NO MA%&E!-dijo el hijo de Vegeta del futuro solo para ver a las Rainbooms y a las Dazzlings cubiertas de sangre y con armas punzocortantes y Fluttershy con una motosierra en manos para soltarla asustada y ver que era el cuerpo descuartizado de Zamasu del futuro y de Goku Black, lo cual todos los villanos dijeron-¡Wow!-

-Podrían pasarme una toalla para quitarme esta sangre… no quiero ir a llevarlo con Wong-dijo Adagio quitándose del cuello o que parece ser un intestino

-Aquí tienes-dijo una voz para que la líder de las sirenas le respondiera molesta-A ti quien te ha…-

Pero en eso, el tiempo se detuvo de inmediato solo para ver que Adagio Dazzle miro frente a frente a Morgan y se quedó abobada y con la boca abierta ya que se ha dado cuenta de que tiene un nuevo significado a su vida o para hacerlo más corto…

 _Adagio: ~Suddenlyyyy…_

 _Life has a new meaning to meeeeeeee!_

 _There's beauty up above…_

 _And things we never take notice of…_

 _You wake up and suddenly…_

 _You're in loooooove!~_

-¿Ese no es Zamasu y un Goku que parece darketo?-dijo curioso Popo picando con un palito lo que quedaban de los malvados villanos que amenazaron el futuro lo cual Kanna vio y respondió-bueno, un problema menos… el único detalle es que vi a Krilin con esa chica de allí-

Fue en eso que todos vieron a Krilin amarrado de una mesa abierto de pies y manos e ambos extremos de la mesa ya muerto y sangrando para después ver a Pinkie con un delantal y varios cupcakes de color rojo en un plato…

 _"Ding"_

 _ **Dragon Smashers Krilin owned count: 38**_

-créanme chicos, estoy más sorprendido que ustedes, sobre todo porque él está muerto después de que Vegeta le tronara el cuello en el hospital de nuevo-dijo en defensa Pinkie teniendo en su mano una jeringa de adrenalina para después como si fuera traje saco una cremallera y ya tenía un traje espacial-Bueno… es hora de reunir las esferas del dragón en Namekusei ¡al estilo Pinkie!-

-aún sigo vivo…-dijo débilmente Krilin solo para que Pinkie tomara un hacha y se lo clavara en la cabeza-oh si… olvidó algo… ¡un pequeño golpe para el camino!-

-¡NOOO!-

*Shink*

 _"Ding"_

 _ **Dragon Smashers Krilin owned count: 39**_

-¿que son las esferas del dragón?-dijeron los villanos extrañados lo cual todos silbaron nerviosamente

* * *

 _ **Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.**_


	7. Los (perdedores) intocables

_**Las palabras del autor se dirán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._ "Smash"-Nail y Kamisama " **smash** "- narración _**"Smash"**_ \- Narrador

* * *

 _ **[Musica de Fondo: Limit Break X Suvivor (Orchestal) por PokeMixr92]**_

 _ **Voz de Isabelle:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ ALTUS / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

-okay esto es inesperado ¿desde cuándo tenemos un festival de la cerveza?-dijo Pit quien vio que había un festival de la cerveza en la ciudad, personas estaban con tarros de esa bebida embriagante y más en especial dicho festival se hacía en los jardines de la mansión Smash, lo cual Crazy (vestido de duende a la del día de San Patricio)-desde que Nappa es mi compadre ¿no es así Nappa?-

-¡SI!-dijo el alcalde de ciudad smash junto con varias personas que tenían billetes en los bolsillos, de hecho todo la mansión estaba disfrutando este día para convivir con toda la ciudad, desde el incidente de Hades y la invasión de Tabuu… pero más importante, era que los dioses de la destrucción de los universos 4, 6 y 7 estaban disfrutando de los platillos

-Pacatelas, soy Pancho Stanley en vivo para ustedes en esta tarde gris y lluviosa en la mansión smash donde se celebra el primer festival de la cerveza y todos pueden beber excepto, por supuesto, los niños, los gays, los hípsters y los millenians-

Mientras tanto Pinkie (la creadora de la idea junto con Crazy y Nappa) había creado todo lo necesario para esto a pesar de que no le agrada la ideas de la cerveza pero de algún modo, descubrió que sus amigos y nuevos amigos también eran alcohólicos pero en moderación algunos… con énfasis en moderación ya que en donde estaba el reportero un Bowser completamente ebrio, Ridley, Dedede [Rey… *hic* pen$…] y K. Rool estaban peleándose por nada a lo que el- ¡Oye! ¡Necesito ese lápiz! Señoras y señores, lo que están viendo es una razón porque el alcohol no se debe mezclar con los smashers: violencia y destrucción de propiedad si control-

Básicamente todo paso de una fiesta feliz a una batalla real donde se veían golpes y objetos volando pero lo que fue más curioso fue que casi todos los smashers estaban en ello y más los que estaban del universo 7 y la que planeo la fiesta (y sus amigas también y sus enemigas), pero en lo alto de uno de los palcos de la mansión, los niños veían el espectáculo como si fuera función de lucha libre

-¡¿cómo pueden disfrutar esto?!-dice un perro amarillo brillante y revela que lleva un chaleco a cuadros verde con una parte superior blanca y una cinta roja debajo con una falda azul marino, confirmó que ella es una niña, además de que es un nuevo peleador de nombre **Isabelle** , aunque Goku le dijo Canela (cosa que al aldeano de camisa roja no le agrado y Goku tuvo otro momento de pánico cuando estuvo con Mr. Popo), lo cual dicho aldeano dijo-tranquila Isabelle esto pasa todo el tiempo-

-oye **Sweetie Belle,** apuesto que Rainbow Dash le da una patada voladora a ese… ¡ahí está!-dijo una niña de piel naranja, cabello y ojos de color morado además de tener una chamarra negra con mangas color menta y unas bermudas color verde militar más unos tenis negros mientras veía como la peliarcoiris le daba una patada voladora a Ridley sacándole los dientes seguido de Rarity dándole un codazo en la espalda y finalmente Applejack azotándolo de un lado al otro ya que lo agarro de la cola-debo admitir que Rainbow, AJ y Rarity son sumamente violentas bajo la influencia del alcohol-

-y que lo digas **Scootaloo** -dijo ahora una niña de piel amarilla cabello rojo y con un moño rosa en la cabeza, lleva puesto una camisa verde y un pantalón de mezclilla y botas vaqueras-si algo conozco de los Apple es que todos tienen severos problemas con el alcohol ¿recuerdan cuando Big Mac la dejo su primera novia por accidente?-

-oh si **Applebloom** , se la paso todo el día en el granero con un tarro en la mano llorando-dijo ahora una niña de piel plateado, cabello rosa con violeta y rizado, tiene un chaleco rosa y una camiseta de rayas rosas y blancas por debajo y una falda amarilla además de unas botas del mismo color que el de su chaleco-pero nada se compara con lo que está pasando allá abajo con Freezer y Vegeta-

Y efectivamente Vegeta y Freezer estaban completamente ebrios que se estaban besando, cosa que uno que otro que no fue afectado por el alcohol estaba tomando fotos, pero en eso una Reflet ebria estaba arriba de lo que sería el tráiler con una manguera y dijo a todo pulmón-¡HAY CERVEZA GRATIS CAB$!-

-todos abran la buchaca y digan ¡AAAAA!-comando un alcolizado Falcón mientras todo el mundo abría la boca bien grande solo para que en un error fatal de la estratega le diera de lleno a Morgan (quien ni la vio venir y por ser saiyajin no le afectaba el alcohol… eso cree el)-Oye, qué paso mam… ¡Oh!-

-Todos… quiero decir… ¡Todo pony hay que desnudarse! Vamos-dijo Sunset completamente ebria lo cual Pinkie dijo-¿Bueno, por qué no? ¡Esta fiesta acaba de comenzar!-

Mientras todos se divertían fue entonces que de la nada una mujer grito-¡Detengan la celebración! ¡Ese pequeño niño está borracho!-

Y justo en eso vieron a Morgan con un tarro de cerveza y riendo solo para que en segundos todos se quedaran fríos y recuperaron en instantes su sobriedad-¡OH NO!-

-¡OH NO!-

-¡OH SI!-dijo de la nada la jarra de Kool-aid saliendo de la nada y en eso vio a Morgan pasar mientras le decía "perdón señora"-vuelvo en un minuto…-

-¡Mírame! ¡Soy el p$ primer ministro de Valla!-dijo el hijo de Gohan y Reflet a lo que se acercó peligrosamente a los dioses de la destrucción, entonces Morgan entró eructando y tropezando-Tengo algo que decir sobre ustedes tres-

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es?-dijo Champa tomando más comida a lo que sus padres del pasado detuvieron a su hijo rápidamente-no es nada señor Champa, solo esta alcoholizado… jejeje-

-Vengo del futuro para salvar a mi familia y mis amigos de una fuerza muy poderosa que no pudieron detener, y siempre pensé que eran excelentes padres-

-¿Ven? Somos grandes padres-dijo Reflet alegre hasta que…-pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ¡jod$ el futuro como mi abuelo y el resto de ellos!-

Fue en eso que vieron como Morgan tenía una expresión de furia sobre sus padres del pasado a lo que continuo-¡Me merezco una p%$a vida mejor! Pero no me la dieron, porque mueren por un par de pu%$s que creen la justicia de los dioses-

-él tiene razón, ¿lo sabías?-dijo Wiss riendo a lo que continuo el ebrio Morgan-¡Bueno, soy 100% saiyajin! Y este saiyajin tiene algo que decirles a los dos-

Dicho esto procedió a soplar y mostrar su lengua en señal de burla a Gohan y Reflet lo cual de esto vio hacia una cámara y dijo-¿Qué estás mirando hijo de p%$a?-

-"¿Qué estás mirando hijo de p%&a?" Las palabras inocentes de un niño borracho-dijo el Teacher regresando ahora al estudio de televisión-Bueno, te diré lo que estamos viendo, jovencito ¡Una ciudad enloquecida! Una ciudad cuya conciencia fue arrastrada en una marea de cerveza y vómito… Y la respuesta de la encuesta fue, 0.1% por ciento dijo que #si, este tipo estará en smash, el 0.2% dijo que #ño y el 99.7 dijo #odio a Isabelle y a Incineroar por robar un slot en Super Smash Bros Ultimate más aparte meter una planta en lugar de Waluigi… pero antes de presentar el capítulo 4… de este fic, el comentario de Ollie Wiliams acerca del PlayStation Classic… Ollie…-

Fue en eso que se muestra a Ollie Williams sosteniendo la consola para después tirarla a un triturador de basura y decir lo siguiente-¡ESTA COSA ES UNA ESTAFA!-

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Limit Break X Survivor]_

La pantalla muestra Goku en forma base a dar múltiples golpes con Jiren al tema de la canción. Los dos dan múltiples golpes por un tiempo antes de que Jiren dispare una esfera de ki a lo que Goku contraataca con un kamehameha y ambos causan una explosión y la tarjeta de título para aparecer en el fondo el escenario del torneo

~ ¡Al espacio vamos ya! Es la moda únete ven~

La tarjeta de título desaparece para mostrar una esfera de dragón antes de ser atrapada y tomada por Krilin para mostrar a Freezer en su silla, Piccolo, número 17, número 18, el maestro Roshi, a Trunks del futuro sosteniendo una esfera cada uno y miran a la pantalla.

~ En mis manos deja todo~

Muestra a Goku entrenando mientras crea dos pequeñas esferas de energía mientras tanto Milk se siente decepcionada, en eso Goten y la banda de Pilaf apareceré en la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~ Todo el tiempo quiero reír~

Muestra a Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, antes de que Trunks junto al equipo Rocket y Wobbuffet aparezca frente a la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~Confundido nunca lucir~

Muestra las esferas del dragón rodar antes de que una se volviera uno de los ojos de una mujer misteriosa que se parecen a Cia hasta que se divide en la mitad de un movimiento de ambos lados para revelar a Lana y a Cia hasta que en el medio el gran sacerdote aparece junto con Zenosama soltando una luz a la pantalla.

~No he gozado suficiente~

Muestra versiones ligeramente sombreadas de los dioses destructores de los universos 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 y 12 y al frente sonriendo malvadamente esta Hades: el dios del inframundo de la serie Kid Icarus hasta que Goku muestre una pose de pelea.

~ (Woo-hoo) Aburrido no…~

Los doce ángeles asistentes y supremos Kaioshins (incluyendo Zamasu) aparecen sombreados también y en el medio aparece Bills, Champa, Master y Crazy Hand en forma humana, Quitela, las Dazzlings, las Rainbooms y debajo aparece Cell mirando fijamente a la pantalla hasta que muestra Vegeta continuando con su entrenamiento.

~ (Woo-hoo) Ya no quiero estar~

Se muestra a Dark Pit en lo alto de la fortaleza de Viridi con los ojos cerrados antes de que los abriera ambos ojos desatando su poder y una onda eléctrica pasara y se le tornaran verdes los ojos además de su cabello volverse dorado

~Liberemos ese peso y a volar (vuela ya) ~

El Gohan joven, Cloud, Corrin, Reflet, Bayonetta, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Morgan y Kanna aparecen sombreados también y al frente se muestra a dos personas que son Kyabe y Caulifla y cambia a una ciudad en llamas revelando Gohan Black a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio de la Patrulla Roja y con lentes y a los Smashers Black tomando control de la base de los patrulleros del tiempo

~ (Woo-hoo) Un mundo mejor~

Versiones sombreadas de todos los peladores participantes del universo 11, se muestran junto a una mujer y a la izquierda se muestra a Pit con una cara seria mirando hacia Jiren

~ (Woo-hoo) Juntos construir~

Muestra a los equipos del univers caminando hacia algo antes de cambiar a Dark Pit disparando desde su báculo a Corrin convirtiendo en su forma de dragón a 18 y 17 de pie y de espaldas a espalda al aura de Gohan adulto arder con sus ojos, para ver como una mujer que se parece a Broly libera su poder, así como el Trunks del futuro va al ataque con su espada mientras está en súper saiyajin antes de ver la cámara de zoom rápidamente en Jiren hacia sus ojos donde muestra a un joven que porta unos arcillos Potara negros y tiene el rostro de Gohan del pasado y los ojos de Dark Pit

~ ¡Sin temor con amor será!~

Vemos a Cloud echando a un lobo azul lejos con una patada

~ ¡Todos los muros romperé! ~

Se ve a Vegeta pelear con una especie parecida a la de Majin bu y lanza un ataque hacia el suelo

~ ¡Todas las puertas abriré! ~

Goku se muestra caminando lentamente mientras una explosión se ve al fondo hacia la cámara antes de gritar y convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin blue

~ Yo te guiaré, una vez más, ¡Y lo imposible venceré! ~

Goku carga una vez más hacia Jiren mientras que los dos comienzan a volar en el cielo mientras que intercambiaron golpes esta vez Goku que demostraba ganar la parte superior antes de que ambos golpes chochan dando ondas azules y rojas

~ Con gran valor superarás Todas tus metas pronto lograrás ~

Goku grita hacia el cielo mientras un pilar de ki en color rojo se dispara hacia el cielo. Una silueta de Goku aparece dentro del pilar mostrando un sonrisa poco antes de que salte a pelear en forma base hacía en la pantalla

~ Y gritarás: ¡Qué fácil es! ¡No hay imposibles para mí! ~

Goku sigue peleando con Jiren mientras que en su batalla desgarrando trozos de tierra como lucharon en el cielo antes de que la pantalla parpadea.

~ Juntos con Dragón Smashers ~

Goku aterriza delante de todos los smashers, sus amigos como muestran una X brillante en el fondo

~ ¡Zenosama se impresionará! ~

* * *

 _ **Dragón Smashers Melee.**_

 **Capítulo 5: Los (perdedores) intocables vs la prohibicion**

 **Saga de supervivencia universal (versión del universo 4)**

* * *

Después de aquel momento embarazoso todos estaban en un pésimo estado, todos tenía una resaca del tamaño de un Rathalos, técnicamente todos estaba intentando mitigarlo, en cambio la mano jefe decidió hacer un anuncio acerca de los eventos del día de ayer en el comedor

-atención a todos, parece ser que la alcaldía quiere revivir la clásica prohibición del alcohol y en vista que muchos de aquí se pasaron de copas, he decidido unirme a que esta idea se apruebe-dijo Master solo para que Wario riera-ja, prohibición, lo intentaron en el universo uno y no les funciono-

-yo no creo, hay mucha gente que si lo aprobara-dijo Sunset tomando un jugo ya que la resaca la dejo hecha puré, lo cual Applejack gimió mareada-No sé qué tipo de mierda tenía esa cerveza que tomamos, pero siento como si alguien me empujó a través de la máquina de cidra de manzana de los hermanos Flim y Flam-

-dímelo a mí-hablo Rainbow Dash con su cabello completamente desmarañado y con los ojos rojos de no poder dormir, en cambio Rarity tenía un sombrero enorme y unos lentes de sol-Si todos pudieran hablar más bajo durante los próximos 15 días, eso sería favorable para mi salud… ¡Mi cabeza está golpeando como un martillo…!-

-Estuve despierta toda la noche calmando a los animales y a los pokemones después de que vieron a Waluigi que vomito encimas de todos-dijo Fluttershy cansada solo para que la fashionista le dijera susurrando-¡Fluttershy por favor! No tan alto…-

-¡La cerveza me hizo quemar UN PASTEL PERFECTO! ¡YO NUNCA QUEMO UN PASTEL!-grito a todo volumen Pinkie Pie (y aumentando la migraña de Rarity) para después aplastara su cara en la mesa fuertemente lo cual Cell estaba justo al lado de ella y en el mismo modo como quedo respondiendo levantando un brazo-concuerdo con ella, ese pastel ERA perfecto-

-Sí, sobre eso… Las cosas se salieron un poco de la mano ayer gracias a cierta estratega casada con un saiyajin ¿verdad Reflet?-dijo Ridley quien todos pusieron sus ojos en la responsable de emborrachar accidentalmente a su hijo del futuro, lo cual ella dijo-Bueno, ¿no es eso la subestimación del día?-

-¡Hmph! ¡Díselo al pastel, hermana!-dijo Pinkie enojada dando un golpe a la mesa lo cual Rarity susurro-¿Podemos todos discutir por favor a un volumen más bajo?-

-Realmente la ca%#e, no quería que fuera directo hacia Morgan-dijo Reflet con culpa en su voz lo cual Dark Pit hablo-Bueno, aquí hay una lección para ti: ¡NO LA CA$! ¡AL IGUAL QUE TU SUEGRO GOKU Y CLOUD!-

-¡¿Y PORQUE YO?!-grito Cloud enojado y sintiéndose insultado solo para que todos dijeran a la vez-sabes perfectamente por qué-

-ah sí, Barret-

-Créanme, lo sé, lo que hice estuvo mal, y no puedo recuperarlo, tienes razón al estar molesto, y espero que algún día pueda compensártelo…-dijo la peliblanca solo para que Crazy hablara de lejos-en la cama-

-cállate Crazy, pero todo lo que puedo decir es… Lo siento; Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que limpiar el baño donde Morgan está vomitando y Mario-dijo Reflet para después dirigirse al plomero rojo-¿Si?-

-desde que instalaste ese inodoro en el baño de mujeres, ha estado hablando extrañamente en varios idiomas, y ahora está hablando en japonés-dijo Reflet para que se mostrara un inodoro el cual dijo- **¡Toire de arimasu!-**

-sabía perfectamente que no debía instalar ese inodoro namekiano que estaba en remate en Home Depot espacial, muchas gracias Freezer-dijo Mario haciéndose un palmface por su error de comprar artículos de baño a mitad de precio para después Rainbow Dash hablar-Esa fue una muy buena disculpa, pero ¿qué haremos con el tema de la prohibición?-

-en mi caso, sería una mala idea-dijo Sunset tomando la palabra-he leído libros de historia y se perfectamente que muchos se opondrán, más aun con Nappa en la alcaldía y la corrupción-

-¡Alguien tiene que hornear un pastel para honrar a todos los pobres pasteles que sacrificaron su masa en la tragedia de anoche!-dijo Pinkie saliéndose del tema lo cual el creador de mini juegos se rio-Whajajaja, ven se los dije, no funcionara para nada, y que harán al respecto ¿una huelga?-

* * *

 _ **20 segundos después…**_

* * *

-¡QUEREMOS PROHIBICIÓN! ¡QUEREMOS PROHIBICIÓN! ¡QUEREMOS PROHIBICIÓN!-dijeron varias mujeres que estaban dentro de la alcaldía de la ciudad con letreros de "queremos prohibición" "no al alcohol" "fuera borrachos" a lo que Nappa dijo-No puedo prohibir el alcohol, en serio ¡sabe muy bien, hace que las mujeres parezcan más atractivas, hace que una persona sea prácticamente invulnerable a las críticas y evita que ¡VEGETA! llorar… como una perra-

-Teléfono para usted alcalde-dijo Calíope pasándole su celular a Nappa lo cual contesto-¿Hola?-

-¡Vete a la chi#%$da Nappa!-

-oki dokie loki Vegeta-finalizo Nappa la llamada para que en el grupo de protestantes una llorara-¿Alguien no podría pensar en los niños?-

-¿Qué clase de ejemplo estamos dando?-dijo otra mujer lo cual Krilin (que era el jefe de policía de ciudad smash después del cuento de Crazy) respondió-Señoras, por favor… tengan en cuenta que alguna vez algunos padres fundadores, astronautas y héroes han estado borrachos o drogados… principalmente-

-espera un momento jovencito…-dijo una persona que veía entre varios pergaminos antiguos del ayuntamiento y se la mostro a todos-Parece que ha habido **una ley de prohibición** en los antiguos documentos de ciudad Smash durante 100 años, simplemente nunca se ha aplicado-

-¿De verdad? déjame ver…-dijo Krilin viendo el documento para luego quedar sorprendido-¡WOW! numero 16 estaría enardecido con esta ¿quién haría una ley que exige que los patos usen pantalones largos?-

-¡Espera un minuto! ¡Déjame ver eso!-dijo Nappa tomando el documento lo cual se quedó perplejo-Por el amor a Dende ¡Calíope…! tenemos que aprobar esta mierda-

-Lea el otro, no la ley de pantalones largos-replico Calíope hacia la ley correcta-estará en aprobación-

-"¿Y las bebidas alcohólicas están prohibidas bajo pena de…?"-dijo Nappa solo para que se le hiciera una sonrisa gritara-¡sí! Aprobado-

-Pancho Stanley desde la alcaldía en donde se rompió un tiempo record de aprobación, el alcalde Nappa ha aprobado una antigua ley de prohibición el cual algunas de las siguientes ciudades están en la lista: Ciudad Smash, Nueva Donk y Canterlot por el momento… en ultimas noticias, los vagabundos amenazan con dejar la ciudad-dijo el reportero mientras decía las ciudades mencionadas para luego pasar a la mansión donde Wario estaba en el suelo desmayado, seguido de los villanos en el mismo estado y para finalizar con…

-oye Luna ¿viste este encabezado de los vagabundos?-dijo la directora Celestia solo para ver a su hermana inconsciente-si fuera algo referente al alcohol contigo, no me sorprendería-

Mientras en el tiradero de basura de ciudad Smash varios camiones de cerveza enterraban grandes cantidades de barriles del mismo y enterrarlo finalmente mientras todos celebran a lo que el presidente de la cervecera dijo hacia la prensa-No, no estamos preocupados, nuestros clientes compran nuestra cerveza por su sabor robusto, no por su contenido alcohólico, predigo que nuestro nueva cerveza sin alcohol se venderá incluso mejor que nuestra marca anterior-

* * *

 _ **50 minutos después…**_

* * *

-Bueno, ese es mi final, ¿no podía ser peor?-dijo el presidente de la cervecera que en una forma ridícula su compañía fue a la bancarrota (también en tiempo record) solo para que Ridley lo persiguiera desde el aire y gritara como niña y para rematar un helicóptero de combate lo perseguía y dentro del vehículo-cielos Luna ¿cómo compraste esto? ¿Y cómo lo escondiste en la escuela?-

-¡E-Bay Hermana!-dijo la subdirectora de la escuela Canterlot acerca de cómo obtuvo el helicóptero militar-ahora prepara los misiles ¡MISILES!-

-Boletín, con la prohibición en vigor, el sueño pacífico de la sobriedad fue destrozado por su ruidoso vecino, los ilegales-dijo un hombre que hablaba como narrador de los años 20 mientras varias personas entraban por un callejón hacia el bar "las puertas del infierno" donde estaba a reventar

-Me alegra que finalmente hayas vuelto al negocio, Rodin-dijo Bayonetta disfrutando de su bebida favorita lo cual su armero y compañero respondió-Sí, Fueron un par de horas aterradoras… si eres mortal o un smasher-

-Los proveedores ilegales de las bebidas alcohólicas llevan camiones llenos de contrabando de todo el camino desde capital Sony, y la ley se ataba de manos… o de cierta orden-continuo mientras varios esbirros de los villanos de la mansión pasaban frente a Krilin para detenerlos-¡oigan!-

-Pecking Order calvo-dijo Zant haciendo que los camiones avanzara lo cual el amigo de Goku empezó a hacerse bolita y a llorar mientras detrás de este aparecían los ojos de Mr. Popo y su risa se escuchaba en su mente, pero no contaba que la misma gente que pidió la prohibición vio como fue controlado-Exigimos que traiga un jefe de policía que imponga la ley de prohibición y sea despiadado con los smashers-

-Sí, está bien, así que voy a tener que detenerte allí mismo… Primera pregunta: ¿POR QUÉ convocaría a otro jefe de policía y sería despiadado con los smashers?-dijo Nappa dando a entender que hacer eso es sumamente malvado (y ya se había retirado de ello) lo cual Calíope tomo esto como una ventaja para poder continuar con su plan de resucitar a número 16-Elección en noviembre, alcalde Nappa-

-¿Y POR QUÉ enviamos a una persona TAN despiadada?-dijo Nappa a lo que de la sombras Elizabeth McVeigh apareció y dijo sonriendo-La mejor pregunta es: ¿cuánto OBTENDRÍA para enviar a una persona TAN despiadada y ser el alcalde de por vida?-

-Vamos a llegar lejos en este negocio, Señorita y vice alcalde McVeigth-

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

-Con los matones que ronronean en el asiento de la gatera, la ciudad Smash mandó llamar al único hombre que podía limpiar la ciudad y disparar contra los mafiosos junto con los infames Smashers: **Eliot Pérez** -En eso se muestra a una persona que viste un traje del tipo de los años 20 en Chicago, mientras checaba en su teléfono celular donde veían varios mensajes

- _señor Pérez, Ciudad Smash lo necesita… vicealcaldesa McVeigh y secretaria Calíope_ -dijo en su mente para luego ver otro- _Eliot ¡Dalila tuvo perritos! Te quiere mami-_

Mientras en la estación de policía Krilin estaba hablando por teléfono con 18-¡Sí! ¡Lo sé 18! pero ya sabes ¿cómo ellos saben más de Mr. Popo que nosotros? Quién diría que estuvieron en el mismo entrenamiento ¿las chicas también lo estarán? Si… si… lo sé, tercera regla del entrenamiento de Popo: **No compartas la experiencia con otros acerca del entrenamiento de Popo** -

Pero en eso, de una patada abriendo la puerta, Eliot Pérez apareció mirando fríamente hacia Krilin y lanzo el teléfono rompiéndolo para luego darle vuelta a la silla donde estaba y patearlo fuera de ella-¡espera que ha…! ¡OOOFF!-

 _"Ding"_

 _ **Dragon Smashers Krilin owned count: 40**_

-Estaba sentado allí-

-¡Soy Eliot Pérez! ¡Dirijo este lugar ahora!-dijo duramente para luego señalar a la puerta-Chestnut estás fuera, ¡suspendido indefinidamente! órdenes de la vicealcaldesa-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Métase esa camiseta! ¡Calza esos zapatos! ¡Quítate esa placa de tu boca! Son policías no payasos-dio órdenes a los oficiales que estaban en el lugar a lo que vio a Krilin de nuevo-Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando, alguien que te dé un beso de despedida?-

-No no no. Supongo que no-dijo triste mientras se retiraba de ahí

-Sin perder el tiempo, Eliot Pérez se pegó al crimen como goma de mascar y encerró a los mayores problemáticos de ciudad Smash-dijo el narrador de los años 20 ya que puso un muro de concreto exageradamente largo y los camiones que llevaban cerveza chocaron y al mismo tiempo otros vehículos, para después pasar a la mansión Smash donde todos estaban arrestados y con caras furiosas ya que los únicos que se salvaron son los niños-¡Tienen derecho a guardar silencio! ¡Todo lo que digan se usara en su contra!-

-antes que nada ¡¿QUIEN FUE EL SOPLÓN?!-grito rabioso Master a lo que Eliot Pérez dijo-llamada anónima de un tipo que hablo en alemán desde un baño de mujeres-

-sabía perfectamente que debía destruir ese baño porque ¡ME SIGUE GRITANDO EN LA P$#A CARA!-dijo Fluttershy perdiendo su personalidad amable a una violenta hacia el inodoro lo cual este respondió-¡ **Ich bin gefüllt mit pisswasser**!-

* * *

 _ **Esa noche…**_

* * *

-"Eliot Pérez acaba con el chupe y con los smashers"-dijo Sweetie Belle leyendo el periódico a todos en la cocina mientras James les hacia la cena-al principio, pensé que la prohibición era algo bueno para todos, pero ahora, la prohibición es algo malo y nuestros amigos y hermanas están en la cárcel-

-Oye tú lo dijiste, no yo-dijo Jessie para luego que Wobbuffet saliera de su pokebola-¡Wobbuffet!-

-¡metete en tu pokebola animal!-

-hola ¿Puedo arrestar a cualquiera de ustedes por algo?-dijo Krilin apareciendo en la ventana, lo cual Meowth le roció con agua-sáquese a la caricatura que perteneces, pelonchas-

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer, con Eliot Pérez a la cabeza y McVeigh como vicealcaldesa, el alcohol y el crimen son historia en ciudad Smash y Canterlot, y yo también-dijo triste el amigo de Goku lo cual Scootaloo se levantó de la silla y le dijo-¡No digas eso! esa horrible mujer soborno a Nappa para obtener el puesto y REALMENTE quiero ponerla en el lugar por Rainbow Dash y el resto ¡somos Wondercolts y nunca dejemos a nadie detrás!-

-¿No era hacer trampa?-pregunto Krilin para después decir lo siguiente-¿Y parece que tienes un plan Scoots?-

-Quizás lo haga, Krilin-dijo la admiradora de Rainbow Dash frotándose las manos-Quizás lo haga-

* * *

 _ **Unos momentos después…**_

* * *

-¡Por favor…!-dijeron las tres chicas hacia las Dazzlings quienes estaban sentadas frente a la televisión con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón, sus ojos pegados a la pantalla, lo cual Aria dijo-¿y que ganamos con ayudarlos? las Rainbooms y el 90% de la mansión están en la cárcel, gracias a ese inodoro de allí… que ya torturamos hace rato-

-¡ **Scheiße auf meinem gesicht**!-

-¡Entiendo alemán perfectamente que alguien más aquí pedazo de porcelana barata! ¿O quieres probar el desayuno de Sonata que adora la comida de mierda de Taco Bell?-grito Adagio hacia el baño de mujeres lo cual la alegre sirena dijo-y eso era lo de ayer-

-así que…-dijo Apple Bloom solo para que Adagio dijo-la respuesta es no, y aun odio a tu hermana y a sus amigas por lo que pasó en la batalla de bandas-

-¡Pacatelas! Pancho Stanley reportando desde la planta embotelladora de ciudad smash, ahora cerrada, donde una misteriosa persona vestida de negro mantiene una vigilia solitaria, o como se les dice a este hombre " **el barón de la cerveza** "-dijo el reportero solo para que de repente, un brillo siniestro apareció en sus ojos, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malvada-Esperen un momento chicas, ¿saben lo que eso significa?-

-¿Arriba está abajo, el negro es blanco, los niños son todos espagueti y todos los cuadros hacen un circulo?-dijo Sonata lo cual Aria se encogió de hombros otra vez-¿Qué en cualquier momento este universo estará jo& si empieza el torneo?-

-Estaba pensando más en la forma en que nos afecta-respondió Adagio sin expresión lo cual miro a las tres niñas-con casi todos en la cárcel y no hay nada que hacer, podríamos hacer un pequeño trabajo honrado-

-¿Cómo ser políticos honestos?-dijo Aria sin emoción alguna

* * *

 _*ba dum tss* (aparece de la nada un caníbal en una batería improvisada que era la cabeza de un mono, una pata de elefante y un caparazón de tortuga)_

* * *

Esto causo que Adagio se diera un palmface y gruñera-¿No lo ves? Podemos ganar dinero fácil mientras esta la prohibición y les enseñaremos una lección a esas Rainbooms que las sacamos de la cárcel ¡Y se sentirán humilladas por esto!-

-la pregunta es donde conseguimos la cerveza primero-dijo Aria reclinándose lo cual Sweetie Belle dijo-en el basurero de la ciudad, todo está enterrado bajo tierra-

-llamen a Pilaf y a su banda, a esos tarados y a ese perro faldero, iremos por el botín-dijo Adagio mientras salían de la sala-todos los demás, si no regresamos, ¡venguen nuestras muertes!-

-¡Alto y claro!-dijo Young Link quien saco una escopeta y la recargo-preparen las trincheras si Eliot Pérez viene-

Después de eso, en el auto de Mario (que es un Mercedes-Benz GLA 2015 plateado junto con un remolque) llegaron al basurero en donde con ayuda de Arbok lograron sacar todos los barriles de Cerveza y los metieron hasta el ultimo

-ese fue el último barril, vamos a cargarlo antes de que las ratas se reagrupen después de darles esa caja de muffins que ustedes le robaron a esa chica son los ojos viscos-dijo Isabelle checando los barriles-cosa que aún no me explico porque disparo rayos laser y grito como Hulk solo por sus muffins-

-Ahora, recuerden, no mencionen esto a nadie, ni a McVeigh, ni a Eliot Pérez-dijo el aldeano de camisa rosa para que todos dijeran a la vez a los oídos de las tres niñas-¡Y ESPECIALMENTE, ¡no a Nappa!-

Una vez ya en la carretera el equipo Rocket, las Dazzlings, la banda de Pilaf, las tres niñas, Isabelle y el aldeano estaban en la camioneta lo cual James rio-Eliot Pérez…-

-¡Qué idiota!-dijeron Pilaf y Shu riéndose a la vez a lo que Sonata miro al retrovisor-Si, y míralo intentando apuntarnos con esa estúpida pistola-

-Espera… que-dijeron todos solo para fue que una bala le diera al vidrio y en eso todos vieron hacia atrás para ver más de 100 patrullas de diferentes tipos y cuatro helicópteros, y al frente una patrulla Corvette de color negro con Eliot Pérez en ella quien tenía un arma-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡PÍSALE!-

Teniendo todas las opciones ya cortadas, nuestros idiotas (si son los protagonistas) entraron a un cementerio para evitar ser arrestados y/o asesinados mientras destruían lapidas

-¿saben que es de mala suerte derribar lápidas?-dijo Isabelle diciéndoles a Mai quien conducía lo cual dice-¿De Verdad? Pues me encanto-

-¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Toon Link mirando la camioneta que ya estaba completamente hecha pedazos mientras todos salían y tomaban los barriles del remolque-¿Y qué le has hecho al auto?-

-nada-dijeron todos tomando los barriles lo cual Nana hablo-Mario los matara cuando sepa que los ejes están rotos antes de ir a prisión-

-¡Antes! ¡Antes! Estás viviendo en el pasado deja de vivir en el pasado Nana-dijo el aldeano entrando a la mansión para después cerrar la puerta del sótano y puso varios letreros de "no entre" en diferentes idiomas justo en eso todos los que estaban en prisión que estaban como si fueran miembros de la mara Salvatrucha (la gran mayoría y las chicas también) mientras dejaban sus chalecos carceleros en el perchero

-uff… tardamos mucho pero estamos de regreso-dijo Mario a lo que vio la puerta del sótano y se preguntó-Eso es gracioso, solíamos poder entrar allí… nah, me da igual lo checare mañana-

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el universo 10…**_

* * *

En el planeta de los supremos Kaiosamas del universo 10, Gowasu estaba tomando su te como siempre mientras veía DiosTube hasta que finalmente…-¡POR EL AMOR A MI! ¡No sé en que basarme para elegir a los guerreros del torneo de poder!-

-¿no debería actuar así maestro?-dijo Zamasu (reformado tras la invasión de Tabuu) acercándose a su maestro y sirviéndole más te y que aparentemente estaba del mismo modo-aún no sabemos cuándo será el torneo, así que mientras menos los pensemos mejor-

Gowasu estaba muy orgulloso de que Zamasu haya cambiado su forma de pensar acerca de los mortales, desde la invasión de Tabuu y más aún la aparición de Black hace unos meses, se había enfocado en hacer un proyecto especial que tenía que ver con la fusión de los arcillos potara, ya que cuando Goku y Vegeta se enfrentaron a su versión del futuro pensó que si hubiera una manera de crear a un guerrero que no tuviera los mismos errores que Vegeto (como jugar con el oponente y no acabarlo en el acto) y más aún evitar esa mentalidad arrogante para que no solo los que se fusionen sean fuertes físicamente… sino mentalmente, aunque ellos eran los únicos que sabían de esto, tras ver el combate de exhibición entre el universo 9 y 7, ya todos los ojos estaban contra el universo de Bills tras escuchar las palabras de Goku de derrotar a los universos participantes, pero sabía que esa era la actitud de Goku y la única forma era de que midiera sus palabras… o las repercusiones serian fatales

-Zamasu tiene razón-dijo una voz grave para revelar a un elefante humanoide delgado y de piel rosada con orejas anchas, ojos agudos de esclerótica azul y un par de colmillos cortos, viste ropa que se asemeja a la de la realeza egipcia antigua al igual que los otros dioses de la destrucción, completa con un collar negro y naranja con forro blanco en ambos bordes y un símbolo triangular en él, también usa brazaletes dorados y anillos para los brazos y está acompañado de su ángel asistente y entrenador aunque ella tiene una coleta de lado trenzada única y su pelo peinado en la proporción de 80/20, al igual que el resto de los ángeles, tiene un gran halo azul claro alrededor de su cuello, su atuendo consiste en túnicas moradas, una coraza negra y una faja rosa, se trataban de **Rumusshi** y **Cuz** los encargados de mantener la destrucción del universo 10-ese es tu defecto-

-¿defecto?-dijo Gowasu curioso a lo que le destructor respondió con los brazos en la espalda-les dan demasiadas vueltas a sus cabezas-

-sabe muy bien que el destino de nuestro universo está en juego-dijo Zamasu con un tono bajo de enojo hacia Rumusshi (más aun para evitar el mismo destino de su contraparte del futuro) pero con tranquilidad-tenemos que jugar nuestras cartas perfectamente y más aún si Goku será _(o no lo creo con esa_ _mentalidad)_ el capitán del universo 7, es mejor tener una estrategia-

-me da igual, el punto es que usen la cabeza-dijo el dios de la destrucción del universo 10 lo cual Zamasu pensó arqueando una ceja- _se nota que no la usa usted tampoco_ -

-cambia tu forma de pensar: usa el cuerpo y no la cabeza, en vez de la lógica, usa el instinto-dijo Rumusshi cerrando los ojos a lo que le daba su consejo, lo cual Gowasu pregunto-¿no entiendo lo que me quiere decir?-

-no me gustara la respuesta-dijo Zamasu para después el paquidermo antropomórfico dijera-en resumen: **usa los músculos** -

-sabía que no me gustaría-y efectivamente lo que dijo Zamasu este vio como un grupo de diez personas (nueve de ellas con gabardinas negras que les cubrían el rostro) salvo el que estaba al frente flexionado innecesariamente hacia ellos, lo cual Cuz dijo-estos son nuestros guerreros representados para el torneo y escogidos por el señor Rumusshi-

-soy Murichim-dijo el líder del grupo mientras seguía haciendo lo mismo-y estos son los miembros del equipo del universo 10, es un placer conocerlos-

-Como ya no puedo escoger quienes serán los participantes no hay otra opción-dijo Gowasu acercándose al capitán de su universo-Murichim, el destino del universo 10 está en sus manos al igual que tus compañeros-

-espere…-dijo Murichim sacando un reloj para después decir lo siguiente-3:33 ¡hora de las proteínas!-

-que-dijeron Zamasu y Gowasu a la vez solo para ver como los diez guerreros escogidos sacaban unas botellas rojas y bebían para después Murichim hablar-lamento eso, pero mantener un cuerpo como este requiere de un control de proteínas-

-¿qué me dicen los dos? ¿Son confiables?-dijo Rumusshi riendo solo para que una voz le respondiera-claro, son confiables, si van a ser carne de cañón claro-

-¡¿quién dijo eso?!-dijo enojado Rumusshi solo para ver a la co-guardiana de las eras cruzada de brazos-yo-

-Cia-dijo Zamasu sorprendido solo para que Murichim se acercara-qué haces aquí tú no perteneces a este universo-

-vine a hablar con Zamasu personalmente, descerebrado, esto no tiene que ver con el torneo-dijo Cia con molestia a lo que el destructor del universo 10 se le acerco-Cuidado con tus palabras, guardiana, porque podrías…-

-recuerdas Ooo ¿verdad? porque te pidieron que lo destruyeras hace 3000 años y aún sigue ahí-dijo retóricamente Cia para que este tuviera un tic en el ojo y Cuz dijo alegremente-se lo dije-

-está bien, puedes ir con el-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Cia caminara tranquilamente-que caballeroso es-

Después de entrar a una habitación, la antigua hechicera obscura cerro puerta y dio un suspiro-piensas lo mismo que yo ¿verdad?-

-de que esto del torneo de poder es una posible prueba del Gran Zenosama-dijo Zamasu preparando más te, a lo que Cia revelo dos imágenes de su báculo-no es por eso que vine, sino por esto-

-¡No puede ser!-para aquello que no sabían que era lo que vio Zamasu era algo que no quería recordar, la imagen de la derecha tenía la forma de un orbe rodeado por seis alas angelicales con la parte trasera que emanaba colores rojo y azul... y la otra imagen que tiene un ojo demoniaco color azul claro y una iris amarilla y que estaba rodeado por una especie de enredadera que perecían tentáculos pero en las puntas tenían picos violetas, lo cual Cia dijo-si Zamasu… **Galeem y Dharkon** … han regresado, verifique todo acerca de ellos pero ni en el pergamino aparecen en otras líneas del tiempo, esta sería la única vez que estos dos aparecen por nuestras acciones y gracias a Tabuu, después de todo… son los creadores de **Master y Crazy** -

-jamás pensé ver con mis ojos a esos dos por primera vez-dijo Zamasu sentándose y mirando bien de cerca al Señor de la luz y la encarnación del caos y la oscuridad para suspirar lentamente-pero, si sus objetivos son recrear el universo en sus propias imágenes, justo lo contrario de una a otra, ¿por qué viniste?-

-porque hice un trato con ellos-dijo Cia mirando su bebida y viendo su reflejo lo cual el Kaioshin no lo tomo bien-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?!-

-Zamasu, estos son tiempos desesperados, y necesitamos ayuda desesperada, ellos no saben lo que voy a hacer-dijo la antigua hechicera obscura para luego tocar su cetro y revelar dos orbes que emanaban un gas arcoíris y en el centro era blanco, que eran **espíritus** -Ellos me dieron una pequeña pizca de su poder en forma de espíritus para completar el proyecto que estamos haciendo, si estos arcillos potara funcionan, podremos tener una oportunidad contra el Ultra Instinto de Goku, con solo decirlo ni lo dudaron dos veces, también temen que Goku lo perfeccione-

-parece ser que la fama de Goku de enfrentar a los dioses lo seguirá por mucho tiempo-dijo Zamasu sonriendo ya que a pesar de que aún le tenía rencor a Goku, no podía enseñarle trucos nuevos a un perro viejo-gracias a ti, descubrí que Gohan solo obtuvo una versión incompleta del Ultra Instinto, lo que temo es acerca de… Jiren y Toppo-

-¿el siguiente dios de la destrucción del universo 11?-dijo Cia recordando esa vez que estuvo presente en el combate de exhibición en el palacio de Zenosama-admito que Kai y Belmod se llevan bien, cosa que no veo con nuestros universos, sin ofender-

-de ninguna manera-dijo Zamasu para después continuar-si los dioses se enfocaran más en prepararse en lugar de que cierto dios del universo 4 mandara espías de manera deshonesta-

-hablando de Quitela, Zamasu-interrumpió Cia un momento-¿recuerdas a Kuru?-

-Si-

-pues mientras hablábamos, ahora eres el Kaioshin del universo 4-dijo sin importancia Cia lo cual Zamasu hilarantemente que tomaba su te lo escupió de su nariz y grito-¡¿Qué?!-

-Fue encontrado muerto junto con los peleadores seleccionados para el torneo, ¿por quién crees?-dijo Cia para en eso toser un poco y hablar como…-¡FUERON RICK *burph* EADOS POR RICK! Perras-

-maldito Rick-dijo Zamasu dándose un Palmface-¡¿Qué hizo esta vez?!-

-el los mato a la manera de Saw, esa película que vimos juntos-dijo la peliblanca morena dando detalles de los que iban a ser los representantes del universo 4 y el supremo Kaiosama lo cual Zamasu respondió-bueno, eso suena subjetivo para mí-

-por lo que significa, que volvimos al punto uno-finalizo Cia para luego levantarse y guardar los espíritus en su cetro-Quitela quiere que tu busques a otros diez peleadores por tu cuenta como tu primera labor como supremo Kaiosama del universo 4, y te ayudare con gusto-

-gracias Cia-dijo agradecido por esa oportunidad, pero a la vez, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar su maestro, después de todo él le enseño todo lo que sabía, para luego sentir la mano de Cia en su hombro-sé que es difícil dejar atrás el universo donde residiste, pero ya no puedes negarte que ahora ya eres el que se encarga de crear la vida en nuestro universo, todas tus versiones iban a destruir a los mortales, tu eres mejor que todos ellos, demuestra que eres un mejor Zamasu-

-y lo hare Cia, tal vez comencemos en la mansión smash después de todo necesitamos a Gohan para liderar el equipo, es un saiyajin al igual que esos dos ángeles-dicho esto ambos salir de la habitación para darle las noticias a Gowasu, solo que antes de dejar la habitación una figura en forma de esfera aparece con un ojo rojo y le salen unos brazos y piernas-este es DB4649T2006RS al planeta M2, se confirma la presencia de saiyajines en el universo 4 donde se encuentra nuestro planeta, comiencen la invasión a la mansión Smash-

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la mansión…**_

* * *

Tras que todos los smashers escaparon de prisión, todo volvió a la normalidad (por lo que el plan de las Dazzlings no funciono) pero debido a que tenían que deshacerse de la cerveza que robaron decidieron hacer un pequeño negocio…

-vamos al boliche a vender estas bolas, aparentemente, tapadas de un agujero y no llenas de cerveza-dijo rápidamente el aldeano de camisa roja seguido del grupo de villanos e Isabelle, a lo que Master Hand se preguntó-¿Por qué tienes tantas bolas de boliche?-

-¡Oh! no vamos a mentirte…-dijo James para hacer una pausa-¡cuando llegamos les explicaremos! ¡Chayito!-

Dicho esto, salieron de la mansión cerrando la puerta y comenzaron a correr en ruta hacia la camioneta el cual le pisaron a fondo que hasta los neumáticos chirriando de lo rápido que se fueron, dejando a Master confundido y dudando de lo que hacían, minutos después en el bolerama del centro de la ciudad los mencionados jugaban boliche de una manera torpe ya que nadaba cada bola al canal

-Otra bola de alcantarilla-dijo Adagio añadiendo un cero al marcador lo cual Jessie dijo-Caramba, James, seguro que apestas esta noche-

-Sí, ¡como un zorrillito!-al decir esto todos se rieron ya que por si se preguntan la bola fue a pasar por un canal alternativo que llevaba hacia una alcantarilla y una zona de conductos hasta llegar al restaurante de Mike el cual le quita el corcho y lo sirve a una persona que estaba ebria-aquí tienes Berry Punch, son 45 Smashdólares-

-¡¿Cuarenta y cinco?! Más te vale *hic* que esta es la mejor cerveza del mundo, porque si no…-dijo la chica mencionada para darle un trago norme como si fuera un varón hasta eructar, lo cual volvió a hablar y le dio el dinero-Tuviste suerte… perra-

Justo en eso Mike mete el rollo de billetes a la bola y esta regresa al bolerama ya con el dinero obtenido en el cual Pilaf lo empieza a contar-ya ven, el dinero real está en contrabando, no en una invasión infantil a un mundo poni-

-Tantas noches desperdiciadas-dijo Sonata triste solo para que Adagio se diera un palmface y Aria dijera-tres palabras ¡TE! ¡LO! ¡DIJE!-

A unas cuadras del bolerama, en otro restaurante se veía a Eliot Pérez junto con otros oficiales que eran perros

-¿Qué le pasa, jefe?-dijo el perro parlante que es esbelto lo cual otro también le pregunta-Sí, apenas ha tocado su Banana Kaboom-

-Este no es feliz cumpleaños para Eliot Pérez-dijo Eliot Pérez con tono molesto a pesar de que siempre habla serio y que además tenía una especie de banana Split con banderitas y bengalas a lado el cual lo lanza y les muestra a los dos oficiales un periódico de la ciudad smash que decía "La mafia de la cerveza derrota a Eliot Pérez" y a lado decía "Prisión estatal deja libre a los Smashers debido a la salud mental de los prisioneros, McVeigh hace un berrinche al respecto, se hace viral en YouTube" "Alcalde Nappa aprueba ley de que cualquier especie de pato en la ciudad usen pantalón largo"

Mientras ellos veían el periódico, Berry Punch que estaba pasada de copas cantaba "allá en la fuente había un chorrito… se hacía grandote, se hacía chiquito" solo para detenerse y tocar la ventana donde ella pone su cara en el vidrio-¡Hola, pescaditos!-

Pero para su sorpresa, Eliot Pérez de un puñetazo rompe el vidrio para tomarla del cuello de la camisa, causando que esta se espante y grite- ¡Escucha, señorita! Lo voy a decir fuerte y claro ¿Dónde sacas el pisto? ¿Hay un distribuidor que no conozca?-

-¿Sí?-sonrió Berry Punch sabiendo que una: iban a lincharla por habladora y dos: ira a la cárcel

En cambio en la mansión, la "mafia" de la cerveza ya estaba cargando más de 1000 bolas de boliche listas para el restaurante de Mike y las puertas del infierno de Rodin esa noche, lo cual James miro a todos lados antes de cerrar la cajuela de la camioneta

-Calma, calma, que no panda el cunico, me voy a asegurar de que la costa estaba despejada-dijo mirando por todos lados para después cerrar la cajuela y respirar tranquilo-pos ya está clarín ¡vamos a ganarnos la papa!-

Por desgracia todos los smashers que no sabían de lo que hacían ya los habían detenido en la entrada ya que Applejack usando su gema detuvo la camioneta con un pie y todas las bolas golpearon a los pasajero mientras algunas salieron volando, pero Mewtwo las detuvo y miraron que todas tenían el mismo detalle estético, un corcho en uno de los agujeros, el cual Sunset destapo y noto lo que cargaban-¡Cerveza!-

-¡Podemos explicarlo!-dijo Sonata de rodillas sosteniendo una de las bolas de boliche-¡Por favor déjame explicarlo! ¡¿Por qué no nos dejan explicar?! ¡NO QUIERO IR AL CORRECTIVO NUMERO 14 MASTER! ¡PRIMERA REGLA DEL ENTRENAMIENTO DE POPO!-

-todos ustedes son los que están haciendo ver al que nos encerró en prisión como un idiota-dijo Marth sorprendido por lo que estaban haciendo-esa misteriosa mafia de la cerveza que ha estado suministrando alcohol a ciudad Smash y Canterlot-

-¿Cómo establos han podido con esto?-se cuestionó también Applejack para ver también a su hermana y sus amigas-Y más aún ¡¿ustedes tres?!-

-Bueno, puedo explicarlo-dijo Isabelle tomando la responsabilidad mientras tomaba una de las bolas de boliche-Llenamos las bolas con la cerveza que fueron enterradas en el basurero y luego los enviamos por unos tubos subterráneos que se distribuyen por ciudad Smash, Canterlot y nueva Donk-

-Eso es bastante… Astuto, más para todos ustedes-dijo Applejack sorprendida lo cual casi todas las Rainbooms se quedaron en shock-¡¿Qué?!-

-Bueno lo es, no puedo mentir, conozco a mi hermana a Scootaloo y a Sweetie Belle, y esta es la cosa más astuta que han hecho juntas con todos ellos-dijo la vaquera jugando con el cabello de su hermana-Además, solo está violando una tonta ley de 100 años-

-Se los dije-dijo fuera de foco Wario para que Adagio mostrara un fajo de billetes-¡Y mira todo el dinero que estamos haciendo! ¡En una sola noche! Imaginen lo que haríamos todos si distribuimos cerveza, como socios, y ya tenemos casi cubierto todo, desde comida para todo los tragones hasta incluso nos alcanzó para tener una pantalla IMAX en el auditorio que Resetti voló con nuestras versiones de esta realidad, con Netflix y el resto podrán usarlo como quieran-

-¡Me apunto!-dijeron todos de jalón (más aun Master) al ver que hacer dinero con mercancía de contrabando en una prohibición y más aún, verle la cara a Eliot Pérez sería una justificada venganza, salvo un aguafiestas que sería…

-¡¿Qué les pasa, perdieron la cabeza?! La prohibición puede ser impopular, pero es la ley, y aún tenemos…-dijo Gohan indignado solo para que Dark tomara una bola de boliche y preguntara-¿quieres jugar quemados con esto? Porque recuerdo que aún no sabes esquivar y se te olvido-

-pensándolo bien, sería buena ideas obtener dinero para mis estudios jejeje-dijo desvergonzado y temiendo por su vida ya que todos lo veían con ganas de gritar ¡ESQUIVA! Usando las bolas de boliche

Era la una de la mañana y el restaurante de Mike estaba abarrotado (y entre los presente estaba Krilin tomando), mientras la música de jazz tocaba fue roto por el sonido de una puerta el cual checo por la mirilla digital el cual revelo a Eliot Pérez junto a una gran cantidad de policías-¡Abre la puerta Ricitos! ¡Esto es una redada!-

-¿Una redada? ¿Ricitos? ehm, está bien, pero…-dijo Mike nerviosamente para acciona una palanca disfrazada de escoba para que en eso cambiara el entorno a una tienda de mascotas (ya que los animales eran falsos y el sonido era ambiento por el de varios animales)-no sé qué esperas… encontrar… en una simple tienda de mascotas-

Tras el cambio, Mike da la señal de que todos escondan los tarros, la gran mayoría lo escondió detrás de sus espaldas, otros lo tiraron a una maceta y un idiota se escondió la bebida en sus pantalones (y mojándolos en el proceso), una vez les abrió la puerta, Eliot Pérez vio a Mike-Tienda de mascotas, ¿eh? Bueno, solo tengo una pregunta ¡¿Qué tipo de tienda de mascotas está llena de gandules y música de jazz a la una de la mañana?!-

-Mmm, La mejor tienda de mascotas… ¡en la ciudad!-dijo Mike alegre para que todos alzaran los tarros detrás de las espaldas de Eliot-¡Sí!-

-Está bien, pero recuerden todos-dijo Eliot Pereza apuntando a los clientes-las tortugas y los cocodrilos pueden parecer una buena idea para una mascota, pero crecerán… Vamos, muchachos-

-ja, que pen$-dijo Mike tras acciona la palanca y revelar de nuevo el bar, solo para ver que la única persona que aún estaba ahí era Krilin ya mallugado y sangrando-Mike esos engranes necesitan una engrasada y yo un hospital-

 _"Ding"_

 _ **Dragon Smashers Krilin owned count: 41**_

Tras esa redada fallida, Eliot Pérez estaba en el tejado del ayuntamiento de Ciudad Smash el cual se dijo a sí mismo-sé que están en algún lugar Mafia de la cerveza, y los encontrare-

-~a que ño~-dijo la voz de Pinkie Pie y Crazy Hand desde muy lejos hacia Eliot Pérez lo cual se puso firme y dijo-A que si-

-¡Que ño!-

* * *

 _ **3 días después…**_

* * *

-Boletín, Pastelería Sugarcube Corner-dijo la voz del narrador de los años 20 mientras se pasaba a la escuela donde las Rainbooms asistían, mientras se veían a Isabelle bajando en una limosina blindada y portaba un traje de negocios rojo y con cara de pocos amigos, y a lado de ella estaban Incineroar y Volga con tajes negros vigilando a los alrededores y entrando al establecimiento-La escurridiza Mafia de la cerveza continua estornudando en la fea cara de las autoridades por una racha de 3 días, burlándose en un aire nuevo e intimidante, su líder: **Isabelle Shizue** , parecía decir "En sus caras McVeigh y Eliot Pérez: Tengo un vestido nuevo"-

-Sigue moviendo amigos-dijo Isabelle con aire de mafiosa hacia las Rainbooms, las Dazzlings y los smashers-el líder de los Modelinis elevó su orden a 200 bolas hoy a media noche-

-Uh, Isabelle…-dijo tímidamente Fluttershy solo para que esta la interrumpiera-Llámame **baronesa de la cerveza** ahora Flutts-

-Bien, "baronesa de la cerveza", toda la cerveza del vertedero se ha ido…-dijo Rarity señalando que toda la cerveza que había en la mansión que que movieron a donde trabajaba Pinkie estaban vacías, lo cual esta se sorprendió-¡¿Qué?! Lo siento, pero mis oídos son demasiado esponjosos y blandos, supongo… por favor dígame una vez más-

-Vamos al grano-dijo Dark Pit levantándose y alzando la voz-estamos fuera del p%$o negocio, fin de la historia-

-Oh ¿eso es todo? Bueno, solo… ¡¿ESPERA QUÉ?!-dándose cuenta que ya no había cerveza esta empezó a alterarse mientras se formaba una nube en su cabeza (tal como en el juego de origen)-Pero no puedo estar sin cerveza ¡Soy la baronesa de la cerveza! ¡Líder de la mafia de la cerveza!-

Fue en eso que desde la entrada de servicio, aparecieron los tres mafiosos que torturaron a Mike en la primera temporada lo cual el mafioso de corbata verde hablo-cachorro, nuestros clientes están sobrios y no van a quedarse por el "ambiente"-

-¡Tienes que traerme más cerveza!-dijo el mafioso de corbata morada de mala gana lo cual Isabelle intento negociar-Lo siento, se me acabo ¿Qué tal un poco de solvente? ¿O sellador de tubería? ¿Delicioso pegamento?-

-lo estas empeorando al igual que Sonata-dijo Aria rolando los ojos, lo cual curiosamente la que menciono estaba babeando ya que se estaba imaginando un taco con solvente (¿en serio?), lo cual el mafioso de corbata morada dijo-Mira, encuéntrala, cómprala, hazla ¡No me importa! ¡Solo dame un poco de alcohol y rápido! o vas a convertirte en una alfombra de baño-

-por cierto ¡hola Rarity!-dijo el mafioso de corbata gris solo para ser sacado a la fuerza por su compañero enojón-ven para acá tarado-

-¿O soy yo?-dijo Palutena mirando a Rarity que estaba con una sonrisa crispada y sudando a mares-o Rarity conoce a esos tres-

-jamás los he visto-dijo la fashionista para que Lucario se tallara el oído ya que pudo escuchar un grito interno desde la mente de ella, a lo que Isabelle se preguntó-Hazla, ¿eh?-

Minutos después en una tienda de artículos de Baño, se ve a Sonata caminar hacia el mostrador-Cuarenta bañeras, por favor-

-de hecho, tenemos una oferta de 3000 Smashdolares y se lleva cincuenta-dijo el cajero, pero desgraciadamente Sonata actuó como Crazy y le grito-¡Dije cuarenta! Y un nuevo inodoro por favor, porque el que teníamos se quebró-

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad…**_

* * *

 _[Musica de Fondo_ _: "Still" by Geto Boys_ _]_

En una zona abandonada alejada de la ciudad, se ve a Fluttershy, Gohan, Falco con trajes de negocios caminado lentamente y en eso se ve que sacan algo de una cajuela revelando ser el inodoro namekiano completamente dañado y lo miran con desprecio, el cual el primero en tomar acción es Fluttershy quien le da patadas y un pisotón, después es seguido de Falco que le dispara con su blaster, seguido del hijo de Goku con un bate de béisbol y rompe la cerámica, para luego Fluttershy seguir golpeando el inodoro roto ahora con más violencia hasta que empieza a sangrar de sus puños, pero a pesar de ser separada por el faisán, su frustración e ira tras ser mandada a la cárcel por ese inodoro hablador esta le da un cabezazo a pesar de que ya estaba hecho pedazos y se fueron de ahí como si nada al vehículo lo cual Falco apago el radio

-te tenemos que sacar más a menudo para que reprimas ese enojo tuyo…-hablo el faisán antropomórfico hacia Fluttershy-por cierto, la forma que destruiste ese inodoro ¿acaso peleas con osos?-

-solo una vez-dijo avergonzada la chica tímida escondiéndose en su cabello largo

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la mansión…**_

* * *

-¿Ahora están haciendo alcohol? Eso es aún más ilegal de lo que estábamos haciendo antes-dijo Master viendo como las cuarenta bañeras eran usadas para crear diferentes tipos de alcohol lo cual Bowser dijo-jejeje recuerde, estamos desobedeciendo una ley injusta, somos patriotas, como todas esas personas en la cárcel-

En cambio con los modelinis, que estaban esperando el cargamento, apareció un cansado Dedede [Rey… uff… Dedede] con varios Waddle Dees (mas uno que tenía una bandana azul en su cabeza) el cual entrego las 200 bolas de boliche a la mafia lo cual el mafioso de corbata verde abrió una y olio el alcohol-¿Quién quiere wiski de doce años hecha en una bañera de yacusi?-

-¡Aquí!-dijo una persona que estaba con varios tipos que tenían el mismo aspecto que el coronel Sanders

Al día siguiente se ve a Eliot Pérez interrogando a cada persona que se topa ya que básicamente esto ya lo estaba sacando de quicio-¿Eres el o la baronesa de la cerveza?-

-Bueno, si estás hablando de cerveza de raíz, me declaro culpablilillo billo amigocho ocho-dijo un tipo con camisa verde y bigote (básicamente es Ned Flanders) lo cual Eliot le dice a los policías que estaban con el-Él no es el barón o baronesa… Pero esta ebrio, llévenselo-

-¿Eres el barón o baronesa de la cerveza?-dijo ahora tomando a un tipo gordo el cual le responde tranquilo-Sí, pero solo de noche, pero de día soy un reportero de buenos modales para un importante periódico metropolitano-

-No te pases de listo, panzas-dijo enojado Eliot Pérez a lo que este se queda pensando-¿Panzas? Oh, sí-

-Hola, señor Pérez, ¿cómo le va?-dijo Pinkie Pie pasando con un carrito de supermercado cerca de él con muchos ingredientes claramente vinculados al alcohol (gusanos de tequila, puré amargo para hacer el wiski, cebada, centeno, barricas de roble varias frutas y verduras, etc…) lo cual Wario le pregunta el cual cargaba ahora en un montacargas más tinas de baño, bolas de boliche y varias herramientas de excavación (y que hilarantemente decía en una pegatina "herramientas de excavación… nada que ver con el huachicolero de gasolina")-¿Ha tenido suerte con la mafia de la cerveza?-

-No es asunto tuyo, gordo-

* * *

 _ **Esa noche…**_

* * *

Continuando con la creación de alcohol, fue en eso que el equipo Rocket y las Dazzlings estaban haciendo ginebra hasta que…

*KABOOM*

-¿Qué diablos pasó allí?-dijo Master viendo en el sótano que literalmente ya estaba en un completo caos, lo cual Jessie dijo-pues uno de esos alambiques voló otra vez-

-Saben que, todo esto del licor está matándonos-dijo Aria sacudiéndose el cabello

-pero no quieren dinero-dijo Adagio sintiéndose traicionada a pesar de que todos tienen razón, cosa que Master dijo-Isabelle, ya hicimos algo de dinero y nos divertimos siendo criminales ¿Por qué no renunciamos ahora mientras podemos antes de que se salga de control?-

-por favor, como si eso pasa…-mientras caminaban todos hacia afuera vieron que Isabelle junto a las hermanas de Rarity y Applejack y Scootaloo estaban haciendo lanzas, sus ropas estaban desgastadas y tenían pintura de guerra en sus caras además de tener una cara de preocupación por algo mientras miraban por la ventana a cada minuto, lo cual las cuatro dijeron a la vez-¡Holas chicos!-

-ahora que paso-dijo Rarity mirando a Sweetie Belle que temblaba como gelatina-nada…-

-solo enviamos a Gohan a hacer un mandado-dijo Scootaloo dando una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que todos dijeron-¿a dónde?-

-¡Estamos jo#$dos!-grito Gohan entrando a la mansión y que estaba completamente lastimado y lleno de heridas que fueron hechas por balas y sangrando de la cabeza-¡están armados hasta los dientes!-

-¿que fue eso? ¿Y porque Gohan está mal herido?-dijo Applejack a lo que su hermana rio levemente y avergonzada respondió-fue porque le robo algo al… cartel de Sinaloa-

-¡¿A QUIENES?!-y efectivamente una ráfaga de balas empezó a llover en donde sin pensarlo dos veces se tiraron al suelo, casi 100 vehículos estaban disparando desde el primer piso del a mansión lo cual Isabelle y el resto de involucrados se percataron que esto ya se les paso de las manos y dijo la secretaria-Sabes, pensamos en lo que dijiste y decidimos dejar este negocio-

-bien dicho…-dijeron todos en unisón ya que finalmente esta pesadilla acabo

Tras quedar en acuerdo con el cartel y dar casi 90% de lo ganado, solo se quedaron con una parte para cada uno, lo cual Isabelle caminaba por la calle-Oh, bueno, se acabó, pero todavía nos sobro bastante-

-¡Quieto!-dijo una voz que revelo a Krilin que parecía un vagabundo y tenía una pistola, lo cual Isabelle sintió pena por el-¡Caray! ¿Qué te ha pasado, Krilin? Te ves terrible-

-Sí, no importa cómo me veo ¿Me vas a dar el dinero o no?-dijo preparando el arma el amigo de Goku solo para que Isabelle diera su punto de vista-Aunque si te lo daría… pero desgraciadamente, note que ni siquiera tiene gatillo esa pistola-

-Sí, tuve que vender el gatillo y la mayor parte de la manija para comer algo-dijo mostrando la pistola que no tenía mango y gatillo lo cual lo amenazo-¡Vamos! ¡Dame el dinero! ¡Puedo lanzar esto bastante fuete!-

-Pobre Krilin-dijo triste Isabelle a lo que dijo Krilin-Si… pobre Yamcha… digo… ¡Yo!-

-Apuesto a que realmente odias a Eliot Pérez y McVeigh, ¿eh?-pregunto hacia el ex monje lo cual le dijo-¿Quiénes?-

-¡Las dos personas que arruinaron tu vida!-

¡Oh, sí! ¡Más que nada en el mundo!-dijo con rencor Krilin a lo que Isabelle se quedó pensado y finalmente un foco se le apareció-Oye Krilin, ¿cómo te gustaría mostrarles a esos dos venciéndolos en su propio juego?-

Después de eso Isabelle tomo su teléfono y llamo a a la mansión-Chicos, es hora de terminar con esto-

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

* * *

Toda la ciudad estaba en la alcaldía de la ciudad a lo que se pasa a una conferencia con el alcalde Nappa, Eliot Pérez, la vice alcaldesa McVeigh y Calíope el cual el jefe de policía daba un discurso-Me complace informar que el flujo de licor ilegal parece haberse secado, la embriaguez pública ha cesado y esas misteriosas nubes de licor sobre la mansión Smash se han ido ¡Ciudad Smash! ¡Eliot Pérez ha ganado la guerra contra el alcohol!-

Muchos celebraban este logro que ahora era libre de alcohol a lo que alguien del público pregunto-¿Qué pasa con la mafia de la cerveza?-

-Sospecho que solo fue un invento de los medios de comunicación, la idea de que alguien así pueda funcionar bajo mi propia nariz es ridícula-dijo Eliot Pérez que de algún modo intentaba reír… pero parecía que estaba ahorcando a un gato o a un pingüino, cosa que las dos mujeres se hicieron a un lado ya que les causaba escalofríos-Bueno, todos ustedes saben cómo suena la risa-

-¡Pacatelas! Pancho Stanley con una breve noticia, en la mansión Smash, donde me informan que el ex jefe de policía de ciudad Smash, Krilin Sánchez, ha desmantelado y capturado a la mafia de la cerveza y su líder: la baronesa de la cerveza-dijo el reportero lo cual todos se quedaron en shock y más aún Eliot Pérez y McVeigh-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Luego, las bolas de bolas llenas de licor viajan a través de una red de tuberías subterráneas que finalmente emergían en un local cercano de Canterlot e incluso de la ciudad de Nueva Donk-dijo Krilin señalando en donde estaba Isabelle con todos en el sótano de la mansión Smash, lo cual Crazy dijo-Olvidaste una cosa, pelonchas-

-Sí ¿qué es?-

-Llenamos las bolas con un embudote-dijo Crazy y varias personas le hacían preguntas a todos los smashers y Sunset Shimmer se sintió orgullosa de la secretaria-bueno eso fue un buen gesto para Krilin, Isabelle ¿Pero qué nos va a pasar a todos?-

-tal vez un juicio-dijo Isabelle a lo que Pinkie apareció en medio de ambas-Oh, probablemente solo una pequeña palmadita o un regaño ¿Cuál sería la pena por vender alcohol?-

* * *

 _ **5 segundos después…**_

* * *

-¡Maldita sea Nappa!-dijeron todos los smashers hacia Nappa, quienes estaban atados de manos y pies encima de una catapulta medieval el cual Dark dijo-¡genial! ahora sonamos como Vegeta-

-Y el que viole esta ley será castigado con pena de catapulta-dijo el anciano que había descubierto la ley de prohibición, lo cual Mario dijo-ahora sabemos porque la aprobó-

-Muy bien Krilin, nosotros te ayudamos ahora… ¡AYÚDANOS!-dijo Rarity hacia el mencionado el cual dijo-Lo siento, pensé que obtendrían una multa o cuatro años en la cárcel, pero no con lo que paso hace un mes-

-¡SI LOGRAMOS VIVIR LE HARE UN FAVOR A FREEZER!-dijo furiosa Rainbow Dash intentando zafarse y ahorcar a Krilin lo cual Eliot Pérez-¡Alto! Esta máquina tiene un siglo de antigüedad, háganle una prueba-

Dicho esto una grúa los levanta y en su lugar ponen un gato, el cual jala la palanca y como era de esperarse, el gato sale volando, al igual que lo poco de sanidad que Fluttershy tenía para matar a Eliot Pérez, el cual dice-funciona, adelante-

-¡Alto! ¡No puedes hacer esto! Todo lo que hicimos fue violar una ley que no tiene sentido-dijo Sunset intentando convencer a toda la ciudad y darles un poco de tiempo para poder escapar-lo admito, los accidentes automovilísticos y las peleas a puñetazos han caído recientemente, pero la prohibición nos ha costado nuestra libertad, ¡nuestra libertad de beber!-

-espera un minuto, señorita-dijo Eliot Pérez metiéndose y que muchos ya estaban fastidiados de ese tipo-No depende de nosotros elegir qué leyes queremos obedecer ¡Si lo fuera, mataría a todos los que me vieran feo! Nuestras leyes están en vigor por una razón…-

Pero curiosamente, la catapulta se acciono justo donde Eliot Pérez estaba parado lo cual grito "¡ECHEN PAJA!" a lo que todos vieron a Calíope que fue la que acciono la catapulta-ese hijo de mami no debió usar un gato como prueba-

-gracias-dijo Fluttershy fuera de foco, lo cual la secretaria de la alcaldía continuo para ponerlos de nuevo en la catapulta-restablezcan la catapulta, y terminemos con esto-

-¡Espere! He descubierto más líneas en el pergamino-dijo el anciano el cual noto que la antigua ley tenía más-Dice que la ley de prohibición que se aprobó aquí hace 100 años… fue degradada hace 99 años con 11 meses-

-¡SE LOS DIJE!-dijo Wario teniendo la razón por una ocasión de que la ley no funciono lo cual Nappa vio el pergamino y dijo-¡Son libres! y McVeigh… esta despedida-

-¡JO$%#SE!-dijo haciendo otra rabieta y yéndose de ahí, tras liberar a todos y que Rainbow Dash le diera un puñetazo que le hundió el rostro a Krilin

 _"Ding"_

 _ **Dragon Smashers Krilin owned count: 42**_

Lo cual Calíope dijo en nombre del alcalde-En nombre de la ciudad, y del alcalde Nappa, me gustaría disculparme y preguntar cuánto tiempo les tomará regresar el alcohol-

-Bueno lo siento, estamos fuera de ese negocio por completo-dijo Isabelle a lo que Nappa apareció a lado del Chapo Guzmán-¡CALÍOPE! me dijo que en cuatro minutos ya estará inundado-

* * *

 _ **5 minutos después…**_

* * *

-Y así, los problemas con la prohibición terminaron en un feliz matrimonio con la señorita licor ¡Felicitaciones, ciudad Smash, Canterlot y ciudad de Nueva Donk! ¡Te deseamos lo mejor! ¡Salud!-dijo el narrador de los años veinte solo revelar que eran tres huevos tomando cerveza junto a todos lo cual uno que estaba en varios barriles de cerveza dijo-¿Qué es lo que quiere el seguro social?-

-¡salud!-

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Música de fondo**_ _ **disponible en Spotify:**_ _ **Dosen't Matter – Rynx Remix por Rynx y Gallant**_ _ **]**_

 _ **Cuatro días antes y hace cinco años Dragón Smashers hoy cumple media década y este episodio es un homenaje**_

 _ **Primero que nada recordé el episodio de los Simpson y medio más gracia que nada de que algunos fueran alcohólicos (más los personajes de My Little Pony)**_

 _ **Pero eso si, después de este episodio tendremos un inesperado evento que sería parte de la saga GT… que abarcara dos capítulos solamente y el torneo comenzara**_

 _ **Además notaron que incluí a los antagonistas de World of Light en la serie porque tendrán un importante rol en el torneo de poder**_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

 _ **Para eso tendré una historia con preguntas y respuestas que se publicará a partir de este capitulo**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogo…**_

* * *

 _[_ _Música de fondo_ _: The Birth of the Twins and Padme's Destiny Star Wars Epidose III OST]_

Dentro de un laboratorio oculto, un robot se levanta de la mesa mientras una sombra revela a Calíope caminando hacia el lugar, pero tiene una apariencia física diferente, su piel es rosada, su cabello se convierte en una paleta de color rosa mucho más pálida, sus orejas son puntiagudo, sus ojos son rojos y negros y gana una cola, su atuendo se convierte en un top negro, manteniendo las mangas negras del brazo y también ganando pantalones holgados blancos que se parecen a Majin Buu

En eso se levanta la mesa y la luz revela a un androide con ojos azul helado, un mohawk rojo y naranja y sortijas doradas, su ropa consiste en un traje oscuro, con un chaleco verde lima, botas verdes y brazaletes verdes y un pequeño logo del Ejército de la Patrulla Roja a la izquierda lado de su chaleco revelando ser nada más y nada menos que numero 16 quien abrió los ojos y pregunto-Huh… ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿En el torneo de Cell…? ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Con Son Goku? ¿Está muerto? Que hay de los pájaros… especialmente… Toriyama-

-Parece, mi querido hijo, en tu ausencia, Cell, lo mátalo y completo la misión… en lugar de ti-dijo Calíope mirando al renacido número 16 el cual dijo tranquilo-eso lo acepto-

-en el caso de Toriyama, hace nueve años, Son Goku regreso a la vida y lo primero que quiso era… comerse a Toriyama-dijo sínicamente dando a entender que le mintió a numero 16 el cual siendo un amante de los pájaro, no lo tomo bien-¡Toriyama, no! Te llevaron antes de tu tiempo-

Poco a poco, 16 arranco las esposas de la mesa mientras esta veía que la reconstrucción fue un total éxito-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

* * *

 _ **Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.**_


End file.
